Puzzle Pieces
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: COMEPLETE! Sequel To Third Time Around! This is pretty much the Aftermath of what happened and new adventures and more drama! New digidestend, new babies, new guardian digimon, and NEW POWERS? MUST READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Marc's Story

_**This is the sequel to Third Time Around! If you haven't read that story yet, you probably should. It would be nice to know what the heck is going on. Hopefully you'll be able to finish all 46 chapters fast. Wow. I write a lot. This story should be around forty chapters.**_

**_This wasn't supposed to be out until Holloween, but I cannot wait that long! Probably going to be a week before I update again. I have a Naruto story I just put up a couple of days ago. Hopefully that story will be done quickly! If you have any ideas for chapter two, review and let me know!_**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Peices**

**Aftermath**

**------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**A month has past since the horrible events that left everyone in more heartache than they were in before.**_

_**One hit by a car.**_

_**One took way too many pills.**_

_**One with a serious illness.**_

_**Three really depressed.**_

_**One pregnant.**_

_**Two...not coming back home.**_

_**One was dead, now two lay dead...**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_With Marc..._

"_I'm always asking why...why? Why did all this have to happen? Losing Chance was enough, but no...mother nature had to take Maro away as well..."_

Marc was in the laundry room, sitting on the dryer, waiting for his clothes to be done. Of course, he wasn't really paying any attention to the dryer. Thoughts of his dead friends and all of his friends and family's issues filled his mind.

"_Nothing is going right. Nothing will ever go right."_

Marc clenched his fist, tears coming to his eyes.

"_Mari refuses to talk to anyone at all, but at least she's eating and sleeping some. Micah's even upset cause his best friend moved away without saying good-bye."_

Marc went to his thoughts about the two digidestend that left Japan.

"_Kimberly and Kyle...I understand why you guys left. Thoughts of Chance just made you hurt. He was your brother. He sacrificed himself to save you, and the world. Unfortunately, we haven't kept in contact. I don't even know your number. And you haven't answered my e-mails. Kimberly, I didn't even get to tell her how I felt."_

Now his thoughts went to the Takashi's.

"_Aiden...oh man. How could you screw up so bad, dude? Taya's pregnant and you're going to be a dad. Unbelievable. Aiden a dad? Never really pictured it. Even though, he and Taya are totally meant to be, but a kid? I seriously thought they were more responsible than that, but whatever."_

The Kamyia family now entered his mind.

"_Ever since all this happened, uncle Tai and aunt Sora have been arguing non-stop. I feel bad for Esamee and Bridget though. I wouldn't know what they feel right now, since my parents didn't fight. My mother just left without a word. I know aunt Sora wont do that, neither would uncle Tai. It's so obvious though that they'll get a divorce soon. I don't know when, but soon."_

Now the Kido family...

"_I'm sorry you guys are trying to move away. I feel like Jomei and them are abandoning us right now, but inside I know they're not. Megan got a job offer that she just couldn't pass up. Joe doesn't want to leave his friends, I can tell. I feel bad for Jomei and Nikko. Now Micah wont have any friends to play with...there is Kira, but...she can't. Jomei wont even face any of us now. He's feeling guilty for leaving. I feel bad too. But what can I do?"_

Then Cody and Taya entered his mind.

"_Taya, Taya, Taya...how can that girl be any more crazy? Getting pregnant? I'm not calling her stupid or anything, but I thought her and Aiden were more careful. I knew they were having sex, but I thought they were smarter than that?! Whatever. I hope the pregnancy goes well. I pray it will. Not that I pray much, but sometimes."_

Then the Ichijouji family came to him. A tear escaped his eye.

"_Dishi, how could you? He took exactly eighty pills?! How could he do that to himself?! I know that he was in such pain about ToyAgumon, but no one needs to go that far! No one! Kannon told me that Dishi did it after they found out about Kira. If that happened to Micah, I wouldn't try to kill myself, but I would feel totally helpless. Kira, she is such a little angel. So why? Why did mother-nature have to go and do this to that poor little child? She's only seven and she's now blind?! It's not fair! I do feel for Dishi, but still. He didn't have to go that far. He should've known that Kira was okay, she just can't see. He could've helped her. He can't do much right now. Since he's still at that therapy camp for the next month. I hope he's doing alright."_

Then Maro and Davis made him start crying hard. He wanted to hit something now. He was just so confused about this whole situation. His heart just broke for his dead friend and his friend's father who was now alone in a depression. The world, to him, was just too cruel for them. For everyone.

"_Someone, please, show me why did that car have to kill Maro? Why?! It's not even close to being unfair! It's just all messed up, big time! Maro did nothing wrong in life! He was on the soccer team and he told me that when he got to high school, he wanted to join my soccer team! He wanted to challenge me...I laughed at him and told him that he had no chance, but that I would help him..."_

The dryer turned off, but Marc didn't move.

"_I guess I wont get a chance to teach him."_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, well, who's in tears. It actually wasn't all that bad. I know it was short, but this is the prolonge, I don't think that those should be totally long. I just wanted everyone to know what was going on and what happened. So that's what happened. **

**I hope for some reviews, hopefully some familiar people from Third Time Around. That would be totally cool. Really cool. **

**Thanks...**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	2. The Ishida Family Portrait

_**The Next seven or eight chapters are going to be somewhat short. Sorry! I cannot tell you why, but after a couple of chapters, you'll get the picture. But once chapter 9 rolls around, they should be normal length again. OKAY????????**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**The Ishida Family Portrait**

**------------------------------------------**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_With The Ishid__a Clan..._

Marisol sat down on the couch, looking around for any sign of life, also known as, her family. Nobody was heard or seen. So she figured that she was alone. That's what she wanted. To be alone. She wasn't upset or angry...not much as before at least. She just wanted to be alone, but her family just didn't get that.

Micah was always getting on her last nerves, thinking that Marisol was okay now, but she wasn't even close to being okay. Marc wanted to help her, or at least talk to her, but Marisol wouldn't even give him the time of day. But Matt was hurting a lot with all of it.

Matt just wanted everything back to normal, but then again, there is no such thing as normal. He wanted Marc to talk to him and not to feel guilty about everyone's problems. He wanted Marisol to come out of her room once and a while. His teenage kids were getting emotionally further away from him...once again.

Tears came to her eyes as she held the necklace that Chance gave her in her hands. She squeezed it enough for it to break, but it didn't. She looked at it and smiled. She knew that it would never break. Chance would've never bought it for her if it would.

Marisol's thoughts went to flashbacks of the day Chance died. When they just came back from the digital world.

_**::: Flashback :::**_

_**Everyone left Marc's home in a hurry after they came through the digiport. Kimberly grabbed Kyle and ran out of the house. Marisol held herself and went to her room. **_

_**Within her room, Marisol locked the door and let out a strained scream, which wasn't too loud. No one could hear her, or so she thought. She ran her fingers through her long, now blonde (again), hair. She just wanted to throw something, but instead kicked her teddy bear that her father gave her when she was two across the room. **_

_**She put her arms around herself, then dug her nails deep within her skin, because she was so angry and upset, not to mention confused. So many emotions just ran through her body, she didn't know what was up or down! **_

_**Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. "Mari? Open the door, baby girl." Matt's voice was heard on the other side. **_

_**Marisol could tell by the sound of his voice that he knew about Chance and felt horrible, not that Marisol would let her father in. No way. She didn't want to talk to him, or anyone else for that matter! **_

"_**No!" She screamed to the door.**_

_**Matt tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Marisol! Open the door!"**_

"_**No! No! No!" She kept screaming. Tears ran down her cheeks and her vision was blurry and she was dizzy.**_

"_**Marisol!"**_

"_**Leave Me Alone!" She grabbed the closest object near to her and threw it. It happened to be a music box her grandparents gave her for her birthday, so she didn't feel too bad. **_

_**Matt heard something hit the door and tried to open the door again. "Marisol! Please, let me in! Talk to me!"**_

"_**Just Leave Me Alone!" She kept screaming, then she collapsed to her knees, holding her head, sobbing.**_

_**::: End Of Flashback :::**_

Suddenly the front door opened in front of her and she held the necklace close to her chest. Marc walked in and saw her sitting on the couch, tried to smile, but didn't happen. He just walked over to the couch and sat down away from her.

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Marc decided to speak. "Guess what?"

Marisol was startled by his sudden request and stared at him, indicating that she didn't want to guess anything.

Marc got that and continued. "I just went down to the DMV and tried to get my drivers permit. I passed. Only missed three." He tried to sound excited, but nothing seemed to excite him anymore.

Marisol gave a little smile. "That's great, Marc. I'm proud of you." She told him in a small voice.

He was surprised that she actually said something to him, but didn't complain. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you, Mari."

She just nodded and then curled up onto the couch. She didn't know why, but she had this urge to talk to Marc. To have an actually conversation with her older brother, who she hasn't said more than ten words to him in a whole month. Marisol just made herself be quiet and close her eyes. Hoping that the day would be over soon.

After a couple of minutes, she felt Marc get off the couch. She was relieved, but then she felt him just kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes to see him walk away towards his room.

Marisol couldn't help but smile now, but then she stopped herself. She remembered how she promised herself not to care anymore. Even though, she had to admit, that this was really hard to keep this self-promise.

Even though his sister wouldn't talk to him, Marc wasn't going to let anything keep him from making sure she was alright. That's all Marc thought about when he got to his room. He plopped down on his bed and tried to get some rest.

He had just gotten back from checking up on Kannon and Kira, as a good leader should. It broke his heart to see Kira so confused and fearful, then to see the pain in Kannon's eyes as he helped his little sister.

He knew that no matter how much it pained him, Marc was going to keep checking on his teammates, all except Kimberly and Kyle. He couldn't. No one could contact them.

He began to wonder how his cousins were doing. Aiden and Takeo. He hadn't talk to them for about a week now, even then it was vague. Aiden has been so busy with Taya, he hadn't had time for anything anymore. Then Takeo was so depressed, but no one knew why.

Matt walked through the front door with Micah in hand, he saw Marisol on the couch, asleep, so told Micah to be quiet. Micah nodded. "I'm hungry, dad." He whispered to him.

Matt nodded and took him to the kitchen, where they could talk normally. "So what do you want to eat, son?" Matt asked, looking through the cupboards.

Micah shrugged. "I don't know. Something good."

Matt chuckled. "Well, how about we make some chocolate cookies for everyone?" He asked as he pulled out the cookie dough from the fridge.

Micah smiled and nodded. "Dad, you know I have a huge weakness for cookies! Do you think Mari and Marc will want some?"

"I bet they will once they find out you made them, and if they don't, we'll make them eat one, right?" Matt joked.

Micah laughed. "Right on!" After a minute, Micah asked, "Why are Marc and Mari still sad after a whole month?"

Matt sighed. He really didn't like having these type of conversations with his nine year old son. "It's really hard to explain, Mic."

"Please, tell me. I promise I'll...uh...clean the kitchen after we make the cookies!" Micah told his father.

"Alright, but after this, no more talk about this, understand?" Matt asked. Micah nodded. "Good. Well, it's complicated. Marc is the leader of the team, so he feels very responsible for you, Mari, and everyone else. So after Chance died, he felt as if he let everyone down, but now he's tries to make up for it, by going to see everyone."

Micah nodded. "I get it. What about Mari?"

Matt sighed again. "Marisol's upset because of Chance. You see, Chance was her boyfriend. It hurts when the one you love dies. Not to mention, Maro dying. That didn't help at all."

"Why?"

"Cause Maro had a crush on Marisol for years. I think she feels really guilty about that."

"Oh. Poor Marc and Mari."

Matt nodded. "Yeah. Poor Marc and Mari."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hello! Yay, I updated! Cool! So yeah, I hoped you all liked it!**

**Review please, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	3. Takashi Family Drama

_**The Next seven chapters are going to be somewhat short. Sorry! I cannot tell you why, but after a couple of chapters, you'll get the picture. But once chapter 9 rolls around, they should be normal length again. OKAY????????**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Takashi Family Drama**

**------------------------------------------**

_With The Takashi Family..._

_(T.K. and Kari)_

Next door to the Ishida's, were the Takashi's. The newest depressed family of soon to be eight people. T.K. held Kari close as she slept. Ever since she became pregnant, she'd been getting extremely tired. T.K. got a little worried, but their doctor, who is no longer Joe, told them that Kari and the twins were fine. They got to find out the sex of the twins, but decided not to tell anyone. To surprise everyone.

"T.K.?" Kari's voice snapped T.K. out of his trance and looked at her worried face.

"Hey, I didn't know you were awake." T.K. said softly.

She shrugged. "I have a lot on my mind as well." She said.

T.K. sighed. "You can tell?"

"Anyone can tell, T.K." Kari said. "Want to talk about it?"

T.K. shook his head. "No, thank you."

Kari rolled her eyes. "You have to talk to him sooner or later, Takeru."

He flinched when she used his full name. "I don't know about that, Hikari." He teased, but then turned serious. "I know I kept telling him to grow up, but that didn't mean going out and get Taya pregnant!"

Kari sighed. "I know, but he told us that it was just a one-time thing. They only did "it" once."

"And Aiden didn't think about protection?" T.K. asked, in disbelief. "Taya wasn't on birth-control? I mean, those two are the ones with the common sense, but now look at them! Taya's three months pregnant and Aiden is trying his hardest to find a job, but you and I both know that it's illegal to get a job until you're sixteen years old. He's only fifteen!" T.K. groaned. "Fifteen..."

"He'll be sixteen when their baby is born." Kari pointed out.

T.K. glared. "Don't say "their baby", please!"

"Why?" Kari asked, now getting irritated.

"Cause..."

"T.K.?"

T.K. sighed and looked away. "Kari, I think we should make them give it up for adoption...or do something else, a little sooner."

Kari's eyes widened. "You mean make Taya get an abortion?!"

T.K. nodded.

"T.K., you lousy, inconsiderate, pin-headed jerk!" Kari yelled as she stood up, which took a lot of strength, considering she was five months pregnant with twins. "That's the most emotionless thing I have ever heard you say!"

"Think about Aiden's future, Kari!" T.K. yelled. "We want him to be all he can be! He cannot do that with a baby!"

Kari thought about this. "You do have a good point, T.K., but still...that's heartless...Taya will be devastated, so will Aiden. Not to mention, he'll hate us until the end of time."

"Then there's getting Cody to go along." T.K. said. "But you and I both know that he's not happy about this either."

Kari shook her head, then looked at T.K. "Do...do you really think it's what's best for the both of them?" She can't believe that she even asked that, or even considering it, but her boys were everything to her.

T.K. nodded. "I really do, Kari."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded. "Then...lets talk to...Cody..."

"I'll call him." T.K. said as he helped her sit back down and then went to the phone.

_(Aiden)_

What T.K. and Kari didn't know is that Aiden was listening to the whole conversation. He clenched his fist.

_-Damn them both!-_ His mind screamed. _-To hell will I ever let them lay a hand on Taya or my baby! Mom and dad will have to kill me to hurt Taya or our unborn child!-_

He was breathing heavily, rage filled him. He wanted to go out into the living room and punch out his father and tell his mother that he hated her! But didn't. He couldn't. He listened in on his father phone conversation, when he hung up he heard his mother and father talking again.

"_**Well?"**_

"_**Cody agreed. For the same reasons. He said he would never do this, but Taya is all he has. He just wants her to be happy as well."**_

"_**How are we going to tell Aiden and Taya?"**_

"_**Cody suggested that we don't tell Aiden, cause I know how he'll react."**_

"_**What about Taya?"**_

"_**We'll take her down to the clinic and make her go in there."**_

"_**Oh, T.K., why do I feel like this is cruel?"**_

"_**Because it is, Kari, but think about Aiden's future. He may thank us one day."**_

"_**I wish we didn't have to go this far."**_

"_**Me too, Kari, but we have no choice. Aiden and Taya made a really bad mistake and wont do anything about it. So I guess we have to push them."**_

"_**I'm also afraid about Aiden."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**T.K., you know why! He'll kill us! That we made the love of his life get an abortion behind his back! He'll runaway or something!"**_

"_**Or he may understand. You never know. He could be relieved and think that this was the best thing."**_

At this time, tears flooded Aiden's vision. _-I wont let them do this! I swear on my life that they wont do this to me or Taya!-_

He grabbed his cell phone, text Taya.

_Meet me in the park, under our tree in fifteen minutes! It's an emergency! But be careful of course!_

Taya text him back saying she'll be there. He climbed out his window and snuck around the yard, so his parents or brother wouldn't see him.

_(Takeo)_

Takeo saw his older brother, sneak out of their bedroom window through the crack in the door. He opened it and sighed. He also heard the conversation that his parents had and was very disgusted.

_-How can I even call them my parents?-_

Takeo sighed and laid on his bed, on his stomach. His eyes began to get droopy. He was tired. Nightmares had been plaguing him ever since his close friend, Maro, died. Nightmares of what might've happened when Maro got hit by the car.

Tears filled his eyes and he sobbed.

His heart was breaking for himself. Feeling sorry for himself was beginning to be a mutual feeling for Takeo, since that's all he's done for the past month.

He wanted to do something, he had this urging feeling to do something to make the pain leave him, but what? What could he do?

_-I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE THIS FEELING! ARGH! WHY CAN'T ANYTHING BE OKAY?!-_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How was that? Sad? Or do you feel a little pissed off at the moment? Yeah, sorry about making T.K. and Kari, and even Cody, the bad guys now, but sometimes parents can be blinded by certain things and not understand SQUAT! Right?**

**So what will happen? Will they really make Taya get an abortion? Will Aiden be able to stop it? Will Takeo do something stupid to hurt himself?! Well, sorry. You wont find out in the next chapter! Sorry!**

**Please review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	4. Kamyia Fu Fighting!

_**The Next six chapters are going to be somewhat short. Sorry! I cannot tell you why, but after a couple of chapters, you'll get the picture. But once chapter 9 rolls around, they should be normal length again. OKAY????????**_

**To Answer Some Of Your Questions :::**

**Abortion is when your pregnant and you don't want the baby, so you go to a clinic, they...and then you're no longer pregnant. If you want to knew more, look it up on the internet. **

**The Digital World will be back after everything. Like when chapter nine rolls around. Then it will come back and everyone will be happy again. Yay!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Kamyia Fu Fighting**

**------------------------------------------**

_With The Kamyia Family..._

_(Tai)_

Here we are. Another family with more issues. The Kamyia family were on the edge lately. Tai and Sora have been arguing, non-stop. Nobody knew why. Not even them! Esamee was just getting headache after headache, as Bridget kept crying so much. Esamee didn't want to comfort her sister, as she herself was getting pretty depressed about the situation. Ryo wasn't even walking yet, so he didn't get the situation, obviously.

It's all began happening when they found out that Maro got hit by a car, Dishi tried to kill himself, Taya was pregnant, Mimi and Izzy fled the country, and Kira was blind.

Sora was deeply heartbroken by the whole situation. Her huge digi-family was just falling apart and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it.

The reason why the arguing started was because of Tai not being sympathetic towards everything. Of course, he was though, it's just Sora didn't think so.

It was a confusing situation as well. Tai was very sympathetic towards everybody about what happened, but Sora didn't think he was.

_-Just because I wasn't down on my knees, crying, doesn't mean I don't care!-_ Tai thought to himself. _-Sora doesn't think I care just because I didn't show some emotion about it. I don't want to cry over everything! What's the use of that? Crying doesn't help anything!-_

Sitting in his office at work was hard for him, since Sora was at the flower shop, and he was there. They couldn't talk.

_-All I want to do is have a actual conversation with her!-_

Sora didn't even want to talk to him, nor look at him.

He sighed. "Life just sucks."

Then someone knocked on his office door.

Tai looked and it was his secretary, Bethany, who stared at him, with one eyebrow raised. "Are you okay? You were talking to yourself?"

Tai shook his head. "Trouble with the wife."

"Fighting?"

He nodded. "Yes. I haven't been able to concentrate on work, so I'm sorry, I don't have that paper work ready."

She nodded. "I understand. I'll take the heat."

"You sure? The boss can be very vicious."

"Don't worry. I can handle Mr. McCain." She convinced him. "I'm sorry to hear about your wife. I really do hope you both work it out, Mr. Kamyia."

Then she left the room.

Tai chuckled. He knew Bethany was lying. She never has wished anyone a happy ending. She was one of those two-faced people. Now she was probably telling everyone about Tai's personal life.

_-Sure, that's all I want! My personal life out in the open!-_

_(Sora)_

As her last costumer walked out of the store, Sora closed up the flower shop, but stayed to water some of the flowers that had been looking a little worn out.

Speaking of worn out, she was worn out herself. Fighting with her husband half the night was ridiculous! But she had her reasons.

Sora now thinks that she's having major issues with Mimi moving away, since she was her best friend.

_-I understand, Mimi, that you lost your son. Really, I understand. If I ever lost Ryo, I'd die, but I miss you. You haven't even called me. Best friends shouldn't do that to each other. I would turn to you. I have always gone to you. So why haven't you turned to me? I can help you. Why can't you trust me?-_

Sora didn't think she would ever get an answer. She didn't even know if she wanted one. This is how confused and crazy she was now.

_-Maybe it's PMS?-_

Since all that drama happened in their digi-family. Sora was so close to everyone. Knew everything that was going on. Now when the horror hit that horrible day, she felt like she no longer had control of anything. Everything felt so out of control.

Now her daughters were also suffering. She overheard Esamee talking (more like yelling) at Marc on the phone earlier that week. She didn't know if she was joking or not, but Esamee shouted that she was going to quit being a digidestend all together! Now if Esamee quit, then Bridget would quit with her, cause no way would Sora and Tai let their youngest daughter go to the digital world without their oldest daughter.

If Esamee and Bridget don't go to the digital world, then Sora would lose even more contact with the rest of her former team. She still would want to hang out with Yolei or Joe's wife, Megan, but they had stuff going on as well.

Yolei now had to worry constantly about Kira, who was now blind, and her oldest son, Dishi, who tried to kill himself and was now at a therapeutic camp for another month. Megan got offered a job in another town, a couple hours away, and was trying to convince Joe to come.

Sora sighed when she saw one of her favorite flowers, dead. _-Well...it could be worse...or not.-_

_(Esamee and Bridget)_

Esamee sat on a chair next to her table, online, looking for any sign of an e-mail from Kimberly. Unfortunately nothing should up. She almost wanted to go into tears, but refused. Of course, she was heartbroken that her best friend abandoned her, but wasn't going to show it.

_-I can find another friend...-_ She thoughts. She looked in the mirror and groaned. _-Who am I kidding?! I'll never find a good friend like Kimberly! Sure, I can sink to the lowest level and be best friends with Taya, but no way! She's pregnant! Ew! And the father is my cousin! How wrong is that?!-_

Bridget came in and Esamee growled. "Go away, Bridget! I'm not in the mood!"

"But Ryo is awake. What do I do?" Bridget asked.

Esamee groaned again and signed off the internet. She got up and huffed over to her brother's room. Picked Ryo up and turned to Bridget. "Are you hungry?"

Bridget shrugged. "A little."

Esamee went to the kitchen, set Ryo in his highchair, then asked Bridget what she wanted to eat.

"Macaroni?" Esamee asked.

Bridget nodded. "Sure."

Esamee made the food as the phone rang. Bridget answered. It was Tai. When Bridget hung up, she went to Esamee, who was putting the Macaroni in a bowl for her.

"Daddy said he wouldn't be home for a while. Like a couple of hours." Bridget told her.

Esamee sighed. "Of course not. Why would he be home early?" She sarcastically said. _-I bet he's just having a fling with that idiotic secretary of his! Stupid Bethany! Dumb blonde! I hate her! Always trying to be so nice to my mom and Bridget, but I can see right thru her stupid act! If she even thinks about getting with my dad, she's got another thing coming!-_ As her mind jumped to so many conclusions, she heard whimpers.

She looked to Bridget, who was teary eyed. She suddenly felt a little guilty for saying what she said. "I'm sorry, Bridget. Really! It's just..."

"What?" Bridget snapped. "Mom and dad are fighting a lot! I hate it! They fight so much, they never pay attention to me or Ryo anymore!"

Esamee was shocked that Bridget yelled. Never had she heard her yell before. "Uh...okay...Look Bridget, they may be fighting, but it's really none of our business."

"Huh?"

"Really. It isn't. We don't need to know. If they decided to get a divorce, well, then I think we deserve a reason then, but for right now, they should be allowed to argue when they need to." Esamee tried to explain to her eleven year old sister.

Bridget blinked. "When did you become smart, Esamee?"

Esamee glared. "Excuse me? I've been smart! I get straight A's!"

"Whatever..."

They heard Ryo do his little baby laugh and smiled. "You see, Bridget?"

"What?"

"As long as we have each other, things will be okay."

Bridget nodded. "What's going to happen to everyone, Esamee? Like Kyle, Kira, and Nikko. What's happening to them? I understand Kira's situation, but is Nikko moving away? Is Kyle ever going to come back?"

Esamee sighed. "I couldn't tell you, Bridget. All I know is that I really miss Kimberly and I wish Taya wasn't so stupid. Then maybe I would have at least one friend."

"You shouldn't judge her, Esamee."

"I know, but still..."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ooh! Looks like the next time Esamee sees Taya, things may get a little hard. Right?**

**Thanks for reviewing, but If you could, review again please! But please be nice!**

**Thanks!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	5. Cody's Choice and Taya's Trauma

_**The Next five chapters are going to be somewhat short. Sorry! I cannot tell you why, but after a couple of chapters, you'll get the picture. But once chapter 9 rolls around, they should be normal length again. OKAY????????**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Cody's Choice and Taya's Trauma**

**------------------------------------------**

_With The Small Hido Family..._

_(Cody)_

After hanging up with T.K., Cody almost went into tears. He hated this whole situation his daughter got herself in. Getting pregnant was not in the book. His book. Cody didn't want this for her! Never would he dream of it.

He knew that Taya and Aiden were a good couple, actually a great couple. He loved the way Aiden was there by Taya's side when she had her eating disorder. But never would he thought that they would be stupid enough to get her pregnant.

He sighed. _-I have always been against abortion. Always. I never thought my life would hit rock bottom. Rock bottom is this. When I have to force my fifteen year old daughter to get an abortion.-_

If Taya was older, like nineteen or twenty, he wouldn't care as much, since she'd be an adult. Now is not the right time to be having a baby.

_-I think it's unusual that Taya found out she was pregnant the same day everything happened. Same day Maro died, Dishi overdosed, Kira found out she was blind, and we found out that Mimi and Izzy moved without telling us. Strange...how did all these tragic events happen on the same day?-_

That was a mystery with Cody, he wondered about that everyday. It's been a month now and life didn't seem to be getting harder, but it sure wasn't getting easier.

_-I wonder how Davis and Ken are doing? They love their sons like there's no tomorrow. Poor Davis. Now he's alone. How is he taking that? No ones heard from him.-_

Cody sighed. _-I have to do this. I love Taya. She's all that I have. No more Michelle. No more Armadillomon. Probably no more digi-family. I need to make sure she gets a good future. This is the only way.-_

_(Taya)_

Taya was lying on her bed, thinking about everything. About her life, her future...with her baby...and Aiden. She loved him, and she knew that they could take care of this baby. She knew that her father was not approving of this, but she figured that he would forget it after a few days, or weeks.

_-For some reason, I'm happier then I've ever been in my whole life, well, except when Aiden told me he loved me, but this goes right next to it.-_

Taya giggled to herself. She didn't know why she was so happy. It made no sense. Not her anyways. Aiden understand. She didn't know why though.

_-Aiden is such a thoughtful person. He thinks way more than anyone about things. He's so excited to be having this baby. I do worry about him though.-_

Taya sighed.

_-Aiden has so much going for him. College. Jobs. Family. Grades. Everything around him is so good, but then I came in and practically ruined it for him! But then again, he did say that he wanted this. He wanted to keep the baby. Raise it. With me. He said he wanted to marry me once we turned seventeen.-_

Suddenly, her cell phone went off. It was a text message from Aiden. She smiled as she read it.

_Meet me at the park under our favorite tree, in fifteen minutes! It's an emergency! Be careful, of course!_

She raised an eyebrow. _-Emergency? I hope he's okay? What if something's wrong with his mom and the twins?-_

As her mind jumped to many conclusions, Taya text him back.

_I'll be there. Don't worry._

She got her shoes on and changed her pants, since she was wearing pajama pants, and brushed her hair really quick. Then someone knocked on her door.

"Taya? Can we talk?" Cody's voice was heard.

Taya bit her lip. _-Now?-_ Her mind complained, but she opened the door and remained calm. She got a really bad feeling when she saw her father. "Hey, dad."

Cody took a deep breath, which made Taya more nervous. "Sweetie...um...I need to take you somewhere right now."

Taya got really nervous. "Why?"

"Don't question me, Taya." Cody told her, in a stricter tone. "Just get in the car."

Taya was really confused, but obeyed her father. She didn't even get to grab her cell phone cause her dad was in such a hurry. _-Sorry, Aiden. I'll call him later.-_

When she and Cody were in the car, Cody drove in silence. Taya was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Dad?" Taya asked. "Where are we going?"

Cody sighed. "To a clinic."

Taya froze and looked at him. "C-c-clinic? W-why?" She stuttered, afraid of what her father was going to say.

Cody gripped the steering wheel. "Taya...I...just remember...I'm doing what's best for you." He told her. Taya was confused. "You're going to see a doctor that will...well..." Cody just couldn't finish his sentence.

Finally it dawned on Taya. She figured out what was going on. What her father was trying to do. _-He's going to make me get an abortion, isn't he?!-_ She began to panic, fear made her heart almost stop. _-Aiden!-_

"Dad! You can't do this to me!" She began yelling. "Please! It's my choice! Not yours!" Tears came to her eyes. _-Please! Turn this car around!-_

Cody shook his head. "No." He said. "Now T.K. and Kari are meeting us there. They want to help you get through this-"

"Get through this?!" Taya questioned. "Dad, please! If you want to help, then help me keep this pregnancy a healthy one!" She yelled. "This stress you're putting on me isn't helping one bit!"

"Taya, just be quiet."

"No!" She screamed. "Stop the car, right now!"

Cody sighed. "I knew you weren't going to make this easy, Taya. I'm only thinking about your future!"

"My future is none of your concern, dad!" She yelled. "As far as I know, my future is all about the baby and Aiden!"

"That's my point!" Cody yelled back, scaring her a little. "A baby will hold you back! You wont be able to do all the dreams and goals you are wanting to do!"

Taya clenched her fist. "Sometimes things aren't meant to be. My dream of becoming a gymnast wont happen. Guess what, dad? I can live without gymnastics! God wants me to have this baby. I know it. He wants me to be with Aiden. Why can't you see that?"

Cody was surprised by her wise words, but they didn't change his mind. "I'm sorry, Taya."

Taya was so shocked that her father was being so heartless. "Aiden's going to find out."

Cody shook his head. "Not now he wont. Kari and T.K. agreed to not tell him until after it's all done."

Taya's eyes widened. "No! You can't do that!"

"It's better this way, Taya. You'll thank me one day." Cody told her.

"Aiden wont let you do this!" Taya yelled. "He'll be angry that you did this! Behind his back or not, he'll be angry and never forgive you or his own parents!"

"We'd rather have you two hates us then not have a future to look forward to." Cody told her.

"Dad!" Taya screamed. "I do have a future to look forward to! With my baby and Aiden! Let me out of this car! Now! I'm going to Aiden!"

Cody shook his head. "I'm sorry, Taya. Really, I am."

Taya couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was it. Her father and her boyfriend's parents were forcing her to get an abortion behind Aiden's back. Her stomach began to hurt really bad now. Tears streamed down her eyes. Her head was spinning. She began sobbing. She wanted this nightmare to end. To be over. Not to exist.

_-If this is some sick joke, I promise I'll laugh!-_ Her mind screamed.

Suddenly, the car pulled over to the curb and was put in park. Taya looked really confused and looked to her father, who almost slammed his head against the steering wheel. "Taya...you're right."

"I am?" She asked, dumbly. "I mean, I am!" She said seriously then.

"This isn't my choice, neither is it T.K. or Kari's choice." Cody said. "It's yours and Aiden's." This was music to Taya's ears. "I may not agree, but you know what's best for you. I'll support you because I love you. No matter what you do, Taya."

Taya smiled widely and hugged her dad. "Oh, dad! I love you so much! Thank you! Thank you!"

Cody smiled, then frowned. "Okay, here's the deal." Taya straightened up for this one. "You can either let me take you to Aiden or walk there, but I am going to have to go to the clinic to tell T.K. and Kari, who are probably going to hate me, but oh well."

Taya giggled. "I'll walk. The park isn't that far from here anyways."

Cody nodded. "Be careful and wish me luck."

Taya kissed her father's cheek and stepped out of the car. "Good luck!" Once Cody drove away, Taya almost collapsed. _-Thank God that's over!-_

_(Cody)_

_-Okay...well, this is really a big relief. I did not need that on my shoulders for the rest of my life. Taya is responsible...sort of. I'm pretty sure she can handle a baby, with the help of Aiden, of course. - _Cody sighed. _-Before I go see T.K. and Kari, I should probably get back up...I'll get a Starbucks Coffee!-_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well...that was a little better right? Right. Because I, myself, am against abortion. Besides...wouldn't it be totally cute to have Aiden and Taya become parents?! I know exactly what the baby will be and what will the name be...NO TWINS! Sorry, but no. **

**The next chapter is going to be the Kido family, but that's hard! Ah! Then after that, it will be Davis, but that's harder (a little help would be totally helpful! When I get there, I'm going to Lord Pata or someone for major help! Kay?) Then it will be the Ichijouji family!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!! Hehe, then here comes the digital world! Yay! Just wanted to give you an update on what's going to happen! Of course, I still promised to update Because of You next week, on Thanksgiving. Ah! Too much! Haha! At least I am done with Invitation, that's a relief. I should do another Naruto story! That was fun! Anyways, I'm sorry for my long notes! I'm just so stinkin' hyper and feeling really, really talkative. Well, now I am going to write chapter 6! Okay? Kay! Yay me! Hehe, sorry again! I'm love being hyper! It makes the whole world move a lot faster! Maybe I should drink Starbucks more?! Yeah! Sounds like fun! Yeah, if you were wondering where the heck Starbucks came from in the chapter, well, I'm totally addictive to Starbucks! I love Starbucks! Yay me! Oh, my goodness, I've talked, or should I say typed, a lot! Sorry! Gotta love me? Right? Right? Right! Hahahahahhaa!**

**Later everyone! **

**Please review, BUT PLEASE BE NICE!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**I LOVE STARBUCKS! I LOVE BEING HYPER! I LOVE FANFICTION. COM! I LOVE DIGIMON AND NARUTO! I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! OH HELL, I LOVE EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN WORLD! YAY ME!**

**...Oh yeah...I'm hyper...chapter 6 should be up tonight or tomorrow or whenever I can get it up. Okay? Kay...**


	6. Joe's Secret

_**OMG! OKAY, THERE'S GOING TO BE MAJOR HEARTACHE AND DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER! I PROMISE YOU THAT AFTER THIS, IT WONT BE SO INTENSE...WAIT, I LIED! AFTER THE ICHIJOUJI CHAPTER, THEN IT WILL EASE A LITTLE!**_

_**I'll let you on a little secret...another digidestend is going to be gone...as in, out of the story forever!!!!! OH NO!!! Who's going to die next?! I know...I really need to stop killing everyone, huh? ALSO, this is going to be a long chapter...LONG CHAPTER!**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Kido Family Heartache**

**------------------------------------------**

With The Kido Family...

_(Joe)_

His world was just at still. He was moving? Did he want to? No, of course not. But it was what he had to do. He must do this. His wife that he loved so much got a job offer in a town, hours from their home. It was a opportunity that she just could pass up. It was a lot of money and a lot of hours. He already got transfer papers from the hospital.

He just didn't want to do this.

He hated it.

_-I've lived here my whole life! My best friends since grade school are here! We get together every month. We have nonstop.-_

Joe smiled as he recalled a memory.

_**:::: FLASHBACK :::**_

"_**It's a girl!" A man dressed in all white yelled out to a woman on a bed. **_

_**That woman was Yolei.**_

"_**A girl?!" Yolei yelled. "Ken! Oh my god, Ken! Did you hear that?!"**_

_**Her husband nodded happily. "Yes, Yolei, yes! We have a baby girl! We have a daughter!"**_

_**A lot of people came in, to congratulate the parents. "Oh, she's so beautiful, Yolei!" Sora exclaimed. **_

"_**You must be so happy to have a girl now." Kari said.**_

_**Yolei nodded. "Much. Don't worry, Kari. You'll get your baby girl someday too."**_

_**T.K. put an arm over Kari's shoulders. "Yes, we will."**_

"_**I'm so happy you all are here!" Yolei yelled. "We never have the whole group together, except for baby showers, birthdays, births, and to help someone move!"**_

_**They all nodded. "We know." **_

"_**It's really a shame we can't see each other more." Mimi stated. **_

_**The whole digi-group was a little upset now, until the new little Ichijouji baby cried. The doctor handed the baby over to Ken, who smiled at his new daughter.**_

"_**I got an idea." Ken said, still looking at the baby girl. "Let's have a monthly get together, at a different house every month." He forced himself to look up. "We can still ketch up on each others' lives and talk."**_

"_**Yeah!" Davis yelled. "That's a great idea!"**_

"_**The kids can get to know each other more too." Joe added. **_

"_**Of course, we have to be careful to not let the digital world stuff slip, but besides that, it's a great plan." Izzy said. **_

"_**And we cannot miss a gathering!" Mimi told everyone. **_

"_**Yeah, cause it wouldn't be fun then!" Tai said.**_

_**Matt chimed in. "Then it's settled! Let's meet next month at my house!" Next to him was his wife, Keiko.**_

"_**That would be fun." Keiko added in a cheery voice.**_

_**Megan, Joe's wife, nodded in agreement. "Keiko, Kari, Yolei, Michelle, Sora, Mimi, and I could do the cooking."**_

**(The OC wives know about the Digital World, but the kids don't. You're not supposed to keep secrets in your marriage.)**

"_**Alright!" Davis yelled, once more. He looked at Ken and the little baby in his' best friend's arms. "So...who's her godparents?" **_

_**Yolei smacked him over the head. "You idiot! We already told you! You're her godfather and Sora's her godmother! Jeez! You don't pay attention!"**_

"_**Well, then. What's my goddaughter's name?" Sora asked. **_

_**Yolei and Ken smiled. "How about...Kira?" **_

_**Ken nodded. "Kira...that's beautiful. Kira Alicia Ichijouji?"**_

_**Yolei squealed. "Ooh! That's so beautiful!"**_

_**::: END OF FLASHBACK :::**_

_-Good times. Fun times. That's what started our big monthly gathering. Little Kira was the angel that started it all. It's unfortunate that her little short life took a turn for the worse.- _He sighed. _-Maybe that's a sign. Kira was the baby that began our get-together's. So maybe her being blind from a illness is a sign that the digi-crew's friendship is going downhill faster than ever.-_

Joe's face was now in his hands. Depression was hitting him fast. Never would he had ever thought life would turn out like this.

He felt so guilty.

Not for practically abandoning his friends in their time of need, but because of something else...

Something he never told anyone.

The day Maro got hit by the car...he didn't die instantly. He was close to death, but was still alive. Joe just happened to switch positions with a doctor, who happened to be from the emergency room. Joe switched positions for just a day.

A day which turned out to be probably to worse day of his life...

_**::: FLASHBACK :::**_

"_**Doctor Kido!" A female voice rang thru the emergency room halls. **_

_**Joe came out of a room. "What?"**_

_**A nurse came up to him. "You're the only doctor who is free to do this! A fourteen year old boy was hit by a drunk driver! His father apparently found him and brought him in. Nurse Dana is trying to keep the father calm, but the boy isn't doing well!"**_

_**Joe nodded, not expecting what was about to come next. "What room?"**_

_**The nurse led him to a room and he froze. Never in a million years would he thought he'd have to face what he was facing now.**_

"_**Maro?"**_

_**The nurse looked at him. "You know this boy?"**_

_**Joe nodded, but went into action. "His father is where?"**_

"_**In the lobby." She answered. "We had to keep him out there because he was hysterical!"**_

"_**I believe it." Joe muttered as he looked through Maro's injuries. He was shocked. "He was hit by a car? He looked like he was beaten with a baseball bat!"**_

"_**I know. Doctor, do you think you can save him?" **_

_**Joe nodded. "I'm going to. Trust me." After giving Maro an oxygen mask and other stuff to help, Joe thought he had everything under control. Maro's vitals were okay now. "He'll be fine. Go tell his father that his son's stable."**_

_**The nurse nodded. "Yes, doctor."**_

_**Joe sighed. "Maro, my boy, you had me scared." He had known this teenage boy since he was a baby. Heck, he saw him after he was born! "Your dad would've been so lost without you."**_

_**The nurse came back in. "The father has been informed. When do you think the boy will be conscious?"**_

_**Joe licked his lips, thinking. "I don't know. He may have a concussion, which could lead to a possible coma." **_

_**Suddenly, a loud noise filled the room! The one noise Joe did not want to hear! Not from Maro's machine! Joe looked and Maro had flat-lined! Joe felt for a pulse or anything that could let him know that Maro was alive.**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**They tried everything, but nothing worked. Maro was gone.**_

_**Joe covered the fourteen year old's face and his eyes got teary.**_

"_**Doctor? Shouldn't you tell the boy's father?" The nurse asked.**_

_**Joe realized that his father was Davis. He couldn't! "I-I can't! I just can't! Okay? You tell him! Don't tell him who I am, but tell him that...that I'm terribly sorry for his loss."**_

_**The nurse was surprised at Joe's actions, but nodded. "I will." She left.**_

_**Joe looked at the white sheet that covered Maro's pale face. "It's my fault...right?"**_

_**::: END OF FLASHBACK :::**_

Then of course...his now devastating didn't end there. Of course it didn't. Why would it? Joe's luck is bad. Really, really bad.

**(Just think...someone else went to the hospital that day...at the same time...who? Who do you think?)**

_**::: FLASHBACK :::**_

_**Twenty minutes later, Joe was walking back to his office to think and cry, until another annoying nurse came yelling. "Doctor! We need you in room four!"**_

_**Joe shook his head. "Get someone else to do it."**_

"_**You're the only one available!" The nurse told him. "Please, doctor. This fifteen year old boy still has a chance."**_

_**Joe sighed heavily and followed her. "What happened?"**_

"_**The boy overdosed on anti-depression pills. He took over fifty."**_

"_**What is the dosage?"**_

"_**135.5." **_

_**Joe sighed again. "Kids shouldn't be wasting their lives like that." He stepped into the room and saw another familiar face. He growled. "I swear to god that I'm going to lecture all the kids from the group after this!" He muttered. **_

_**He did the same from Maro. **_

"_**Where are his parents?" Joe asked, after he pumped the boy's stomach. **_

"_**They've been called. Their on their way."**_

_**Joe sighed. "Poor Ken and Yolei." He got the boys' vitals up, but made sure they would stay there. "Dishi...why?"**_

_**Dishi managed to open his eyes and coughed. "What the hell?"**_

"_**Don't you cuss, Dishi." Joe said firmly. "Your parents are coming. You're alright for now."**_

_**Dishi's eyes were wide. "Aw, man! I'm in deep, deep trouble! Joe?" **_

_**Joe nodded. "Yes, Dishi. It is I. Your new worse nightmare."**_

_**Dishi groaned. "You're going to lecture me, right?"**_

_**Joe nodded again. "But you are fortunate. You wont have it too bad. I think."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Dishi...I shouldn't be the one to tell you." Joe said sadly. "But I should because it's apart of my lecture of how not to throw away your life because...sometimes kids your age don't get a second chance, like you, Dishi."**_

_**::: END OF FLASHBACK :::**_

Joe clenched his fist. He never did get around to lecturing everyone's kids, but Dishi certainly learned something that day.

Nobody knows that Joe was Maro's doctor that day. All they know is that Joe was there, but didn't know anything until after Maro was gone. Then came in Dishi. That's it.

Carrying around this much guilt was tearing Joe up so much. He had barely spoken to his sons' lately. His wife, Megan was so wrapped up in her job and moving that she really hadn't notice Joe's depression.

What's sad is...they didn't notice Jomei's either.

They will now.

_(Jomei)_

Tears running down his cheeks.

Eyes closed tight.

Pale skin color.

Shaking beyond his control.

Pain filling him.

Memories of his past cover his mind.

His right hand gripping a razor blade.

His left wrist...dripping with blood.

Jomei had a choice. One choice.

Should he call for help?

Then he could be saved.

His father was a doctor.

Then again...he did this so he could die.

So he decided.

No help.

Just him dying.

What would his family and friends think?

Who cares?

He didn't care.

His life was meaningless.

Bad grades in school.

No girlfriends.

Friends ignored him.

Dad ignored him.

Mom ignored him.

He wasn't smart or talented.

He had nothing at all that could change his mind about this.

Besides...it was already done.

No turning back, right?

He wont admit that what he has done was wrong.

He wont.

Never.

Did he care that he was setting a bad example for his younger brother, Nikko?

Nope.

Why?

Cause he just didn't care.

Did he care that all his "so called" friends would be destroyed by another death?

Nope.

Why?

Cause he just didn't care.

Did he care that all his dreams and goals would be gone from now?

Nope.

Why?

Cause he just didn't care.

Did he care that one girl that had strong feelings for him would be depressed for the rest of her life?

Nope.

Why?

Cause he didn't know. Even if he did know, he just didn't care.

Did he care that high school was almost over?

Nope.

Why?

Cause he just didn't care.

Did he care that there would've been that one big college one day that would except him?

Nope.

Why?

Cause he no longer cared.

He felt nothing.

No guilt.

No sadness.

No happiness.

No excitement.

No fear.

No pain.

No heartache.

He was now emotionless.

Did he care?

Nope.

Why?

Cause he just didn't give a damn about anything anymore!

"Good-bye useless world." Jomei whispered. "I've had enough of living for nothing. **I'm done**."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow...that's it for the Kido family now.**

**You wont hear about them until the Ichijouji chapter. Sorry. The next chapter is all about Davis. I have a few ideas up my sleeve. If that don't work, I know people on here. FYI, the girl that secretly likes Jomei is...SORRY! You'll find out in chapter nine or ten!**

**I promise that all this drama will ease up soon. PROMISE! No more near death or deaths will happen until...next the next story! Just thinking ahead! Kay? Later!**

**Please Review, BUT PLEASE BE NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	7. Talking It Over Is Better

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Talking It Over Is Better**

**------------------------------------------**

With The Motomiya's...

(Davis)

Laying in bed all day, everyday, isn't Davis' idea of a fun day. Not that the man wanted any fun days right now. He was alone. No one to have fun with. No one to laugh with. No one to eat dinner with.

It was just him.

_-Maro...you are up there with your mom, right? That's good. You got to have me as a parent for fourteen years...well now you can hang out with your mom. I'm happy for you.-_

He was really. Sure, he missed his son. He hated the way his son left him and how soon, but he was up in heaven with his mother. The mother he never knew. So now Maro can know Kimiko. Davis wanted that for Maro.

_-At least he's not alone.-_

Davis had stopped crying and mourning for his son weeks ago. Of course, he was upset, but nothing would bring back Maro now. Nothing.

He hated living alone. Yes, the apartment Maro and him moved into was small, but Davis still hated being alone.

His old friends had invited him over for dinner and stuff, but he turned them down. He really didn't communicate with the digi-gang in a long time. He had met Ken in the local park, but besides that, no one.

He was the unfortunate one to call relatives and friends about Maro. He hung up before he could hear tears. Jun, his sister, came for the funeral, as did Davis' parents. Jun offered him a place to live for a few months with her, since she lived alone now. She had recently gotten a divorce and had no children. Davis was close to taking her up on the offer and told her he'd think about it.

_**Knock, Knock...**_

Davis groaned. _-I don't want to talk to anyone!-_

He got up, ready to knock out whoever was standing on the other side of his front door. He opened it with force, but froze when he saw who was standing there.

"No way..." Davis' mouth hung open.

There stood a familiar blonde man, looked the same age and height as Davis himself. The blue eyes was a dead giveaway. It wasn't T.K.

"Davis, my man." The man spoke. He gave Davis a hug. "I'm so sorry about Maro."

Davis thought he didn't want anyone here with him now, but seeing his old friend gave him a change of heart. "Willis? It's really you."

Willis released Davis and nodded. Davis invited him in. "Davis, how are you holding up? And don't lie to me either."

Davis chuckled a little, then stopped. "I guess I'm alright."

Willis sat down on the couch and Davis sat down next to him. "You look okay."

Davis nodded. "I...I do miss him, Willis. More than anything, but...I'm kind of happy. It's strange."

Willis looked confused. "You bet." He muttered under his breath.

Davis sighed. "Maybe it's the coffee I've been drinking that's making me say this, but I believe that Maro is up in heaven with his mother."

"Kimiko?"

Davis blinked. "Who else?"

Willis smiled. "Sorry."

"Willis, did you seriously come all the way from America to see me?" Davis asked.

Willis nodded. "Of course, Davis. You're one of my good friends! We've had so many adventures together. When my mother passed, you came to America to comfort me. You were there for me for two weeks! I'll always be there for you, through thick or thin."

Davis released a tear. "Thanks, Willis. That's what I needed to hear."

"Have you talked to the others?" Willis asked, wondering what the other digidestend were up to.

Davis laughed, which surprised Willis. "Not really. Talked to Ken a couple of weeks ago, but besides that, no one. But let me tell you, Willis. I don't blame them. They are all having major issues with their children."

Willis noticed that Davis was more talkative when talking about the others. "Do tell."

"I don't know where to begin!" Davis told him.

"Okay...how is T.K. and Kari doing? Last I heard, they had twin boys?" Willis asked.

Davis smiled and nodded. "Yes they did. Matthew and Taichi."

"Hm...those names sound familiar."

"Tai and Matt?"

"Oh yeah! Now that makes sense!"

"Anyways, they're expecting another baby again."

"...No way..."

Davis nodded. "I don't know how they do it, but there are ready for another baby...what Aiden, their oldest son, on the other hand is a totally different story."

Willis raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Remember Cody?" Willis nodded. Davis sighed. "Well Aiden and Cody's only daughter Taya are expecting a baby as well."

Willis eyes widened. "You're kidding?! How old are they?"

"Fifteen. Aiden turns sixteen after school begins. Taya is a few months younger." Davis said. "There's also horrible news..."

"About Mimi and Izzy's son?" Willis asked. "Chance was his name? I heard. I actually saw Izzy and Mimi in New York at the airport about a month ago. Izzy and I talked while my wife talked to Mimi. They're heartbroken."

"That's a strange thing that you saw them there." Davis said.

Willis nodded. "Maybe it was fate. Mimi and my wife cried. I think we were put there to talk to them. They needed someone to talk to."

Davis nodded. "It's horrible. Only a few weeks after losing Chance, we lose Maro."

"Unfortunate really." Willis told him. "How are the Ichijouji's doing?"

Davis sighed and shook his head. "Not good. Ken and Yolei's oldest son Dishi tried to commit suicide."

"What?!"

Davis nodded sadly. "Yes. He's okay. He's at a therapy camp right now. He wont be back for a few more days I think. Unfortunately that's not all."

"What more does Yolei and Ken need?" Willis asked.

"Their youngest child, Kira got a ugly disease and made her blind."

Willis gasped. "What the heck?! Are you guys like cursed?!"

"That's not all." Davis added. "Tai and Sora have been arguing nonstop. We have heard nothing from Mimi and Izzy. Joe's moving. And some of the kids are refusing to back to the digital world now."

Willis sighed. "Yep. You all are cursed."

Davis chuckled. "I believe it."

Willis gave Davis a sympathetic smile. "I hate to barge in, but I hate to leave you like this."

Davis smiled back. "I don't mind the company, trust me."

"I have good news also. I think you need to hear some." Willis told him. "My wife got a job offer here in Japan. So we're moving to town."

Davis' eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Willis nodded. "Yep. I'm quite excited myself. I get to see you and the others better. Also, my son, Willis Jr, is excited also. He knows about Matt's band and stuff, apparently he met Marisol and Marc on a plane. He was so excited about the whole thing."

Davis laughed. "It's a small world, isn't it?"

Willis nodded. "Seems that way."

"Well, Yolei called early and invited me to dinner, I told her I'd think about it. How about we go to dinner over there and visit?" Davis asked. "I also want to check on little Kira. She is my goddaughter after all."

Willis rolled his eyes. "I know, Davis. Every time I see you, you are always bragging about that. Why?"

Davis shrugged. "Just nice that Yolei and Ken trust me with such a big responsibility."

"What do you do?"

"I don't know." Davis answered. "I still do my part though. I check up on the little princess every now and then."

"How old is she?"

"Seven."

Willis shook his head. "So much trauma, so young."

Davis nodded in agreement. "I'll call up Ken."

"So are you feeling better now that we've talked a little bit?" Willis asked.

Davis smiled and nodded. "I am. Thanks, Willis. You're a lifesaver."

Willis smiled back. "That's what I came here for."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We may have lost another, but as you've read, we're gaining another! Yay! Yes, Willis is joining the cast, along with his wife and son! You all remember Willis Jr, right? If not, check out chapter 34 (I think that's the chapter?) of Third Time Around. It's called Leaving For England. Will love spark now that Willis Jr is coming to town? He and Mari did have a nice plane trip...ooh! You'll have to find out...LATER! **

**Next chapter is the Ichijouji family! Dishi's going to be coming home early from the therapy camp, how will Kannon and Kira take to facing their brother again? Not that Kira can see him, but it's the purpose of the matter. How will Dishi take to Kira's blindness and how helpless she is now? Is she that helpless as he believes? Ooh, I'm going to have so much with this next chapter! Yay me! Unfortunately I'm am going out of town until next Sunday. Sorry. Anyways, I hope you all have a nice Thanksgiving. I know I will! Sunny San Diego! Here I come! (Let's hope no fires start while I'm there, huh?) I have to update Our Calling too. I cannot just leave it with chapter four? I love it too much! Lol.**

**This chapter wasn't so dramatic, right? No, Davis did not turn to drinking or depression. I'm kind of tired of Davis being the unreasonable one. He may be stupid at times, but deep down, he has a brain. **

**Please review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	8. Ichijouji Issues

**Okay...two things...One: I'm obviously back in town...did you all figure that out? Anyways, San Diego was AWESOME!!!! I sat by the beach, at dusk, just thinking and writing this. I loved it. So peaceful, so beautiful...not to mention lots of very HOT guys jogging without their shirts on! Man, I was in teenage girl heaven! Two: Dishi will be a little depressed here, duh! It's going to be awkward, but trust me, I know what I'm doing. I've had much experince with suicide attempts. Yep and it just sucks. So yeah. Also, this has to be the longest chapter. 4000 words! Uh...yeah! Next chapter is some stuff about Digital World...FINALLY!!! YAY!!! I have a question, but it's at the end. So read, then review!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Ichijouji Issues**

**------------------------------------------**

_With The Ichijouji Family..._

_(Ken and Yolei)_

Ken Ichijouji drove to the airport, with Yolei in the passenger seat. They got a call from the therapy camp that Dishi was at, they were informed that a heat wave was about to occur, so they left and coming home early. The married couple were upset about this, but knew that there was no way out of it. The camp counselor told them that Dishi was ready to come home.

He learned.

Big time.

Since the camp was held in America, Dishi was sent on a plane and being brought back to Japan.

Yolei was ecstatic that her son was finally coming home, even though it was only a month. For a mother, that's a long time. Ken, on the other hand, wasn't sure about this.

_-This may be too sudden. Kannon and Kira still haven't forgiven Dishi for his actions and Dishi lost all my trust. I don't know if I'll be able to leave him alone, not even with his friends or Kannon. It's been hard enough with Kira, having to be at her side every minute of the day, and now I may have to treat Dishi the same way? Too much.-_

"Maybe we should find another camp?" Ken suddenly asked.

Yolei looked at her husband with a shocked look. "What? No!"

"Yolei, please. Think about it. We have enough on our hands with Kira, taking on Dishi right now when she's still in a fragile state isn't going to help us at all." Ken explained.

"Dishi is fifteen years old, Ken." Yolei said in a obvious tone. "He can watch over himself."

"That's my point exactly!" Ken said. "He obviously can't watch over himself, because he may try to kill himself again. I'm too nervous to leave him alone."

Yolei looked like she was in deep thought. "I didn't even think about that."

Ken nodded. "Now maybe in a few more weeks or another month he can come home, but right now isn't the right time."

"Look, Ken, I know you're still worried about Kira, but Dishi's still our son. He made a mistake. He's a teenager, it happens. We all made mistakes when we were younger." Yolei told him..

Ken sighed. "I understand. I know I made my share of mistakes as a young teen, but this is way different. He tried to end his life, Yolei. I cannot even comprehend of what would've happened if he died that day. I know for one thing, I would've never been the same. I wont put our family through that. Not again."

Yolei knew he had a good point. "Ken...I don't know. I'm sorry, but I need Dishi home. I promise I'll watch him like a hawk."

"What about Kira?" Ken asked, getting quite frustrated. "I'm not worried about Kira, Yolei...I'm beyond terrified! One little mistake and we could lose her. If we go to the store or park and lose sight of her, we may never see her again!"

Yolei growled. "Must you be so negative?"

"There's nothing to be optimistic about." Ken said.

Yolei tried to ignore Ken until they got to the airport. When they did, Ken parked the car and they went inside to the gate that Dishi would be at. They were somewhat early. Only by a couple minutes.

Finally a blue haired teenage boy, with a emotionless expression came walking up to them. "Mom? Dad?"

Yolei turned to see him and hugged him, or should I say squeeze him? Ken and Dishi became embarrassed when she began crying loudly.

"Same old mom." Dishi muttered. His mother still hadn't let go.

Ken finally got to hug his son after Yolei peeled herself off. "Let's hurry and get your stuff. I want to get home. Davis and a old friend are coming over for dinner tonight."

Dishi nodded. "Alright. Where's Kannon and Kira?"

"At the Ishida's." Ken answered as they grabbed Dishi's bags. "Since it was a last minute thing, we had no one to watch them. T.K. and Kari weren't answering. Neither were the Kamyia's. Matt was more than willing to watch them."

Dishi was a little bit on the confused side. "Why didn't you just bring them?"

Ken and Yolei didn't know how to answer that one, since they did ask to other two if they wanted to come, but they both said straight out no. Ken almost said no too, but Yolei wouldn't let him.

"Well...Kira's still a little fearful of being in a car for too long. Since it's an hour away, we didn't think she would make it." Yolei tried to explain.

It wasn't a full lie. Kira had been getting quite fearful of being in a car for too long and going to places she didn't know too well. The airport being one of them, so it made sense.

Dishi nodded. "Oh." When they were in the car and on the road, on the way back home. "Are they mad?"

Yolei and Ken were a little bit startled by his sudden question. "Who, sweetie?" Yolei asked.

Dishi shrugged. "Kannon and Kira. The my friends."

Yolei sighed. "They're not angry with you, Dishi. What happened really scared them. Since that was the same day...Maro passed, we all got worried about losing you too."

Dishi nodded. "Understandable...I guess."

"That's right, Dishi! Think positive!" Yolei suddenly exclaimed. "Unlike someone else I know!" She narrowed her eyes at Ken, who just responded with a glare.

Dishi saw this and got more confused. _-Jeez...parents...-_

"Anyways, guys..." Dishi said, to break up the staring contest...even though Ken was driving. "How's everyone else?"

"Oh, everyone else is so-so." Yolei answered. "I'll give you the short version. Let's see...T.K. and Kari are having another set of twins! Yay! Aiden and Taya are wonderfully great, since there are expecting a cute bundle of joy! Of course, there's Davis, who has actually taken Maro's death better than we thought he would! Now our old friend, who is Davis' best friend, next to your father, Willis is here in Japan to cheer Davis up a little bit! Tai and Sora are arguing, but we're all hoping that they'll make up soon! Joe and his family are moving, but we'll make sure we don't lose touch! We still haven't heard anything on Mimi and Izzy, but we're hoping they'll come back one day!" Yolei said all in one breath! She smiled brightly! "I don't think I missed anyone, but if I did, don't be afraid to ask!"

Ken groaned. "Sometimes, I think you're a little too optimistic. Yolei."

Dishi blinked. "Wow...where the hell have I been?" He mumbled. Finally...something dawned on him. "AIDEN AND TAYA ARE WHAT?!" Apparently he didn't know.

_(Kannon and Kira)_

Marc and Micah sat on the couch with Kannon, watching a basketball game, yelling at the TV screen every now and then. Marisol was in her room. Kira was in the kitchen with Matt.

"Alright, Kira." Matt started. "I know you love making cookies, so you can help me. My band is going on the road again next week and they want cookies to eat."

Kira giggled. "Wouldn't they want normal food?"

Matt scoffed. "You know what? You would think, huh? Grown men should be eating healthy, right?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah. Since you and your friends are getting older, don't old people like icky veggies and fruits?"

Matt smiled. "Yes, but one thing, young lady. I'm not old."

"Not yet." Kira added, then laughed.

Matt couldn't help, but laugh with her. The front door opened and close. Matt picked Kira up and walked out to the living room. There stood Ken and Yolei, with Dishi. Kannon just stared at his brother. Marc and Micah hated the awkward silence. Kira didn't know what was going on, so stayed quiet.

Of course, Yolei hated quiet. "There's my little girl!"

Kira perked up to the sound of her mother's voice. "Mom?"

Ken went over and took Kira from Matt into his arms. "It's dad, don't worry." He told her when he felt her tense up. She relaxed. Ken looked over to Kannon. "So did you guys have fun?"

Kannon nodded a little. "Watched a basketball game."

Ken nodded. "Cool. Next time, I'm in."

"Matt and I were about to make cookies." Kira told her dad.

Matt nodded. "But don't worry, Kira. Next time I babysit you, we'll make some. Alright?"

Kira agreed. "Okay."

Dishi took a good look at his younger brother and sister. One who was beyond angry at him and the other one was confused about the situation. _-What am I supposed to do?-_

Marc took role as leader and stood up. "Hey, Dishi." He gave Dishi a quick hug. "How are you doing? It's been a long time."

Dishi hesitated to answer, since this was his leader after all. He had let him and the rest of the team down. "Uh, fine."

Kannon rolled his eyes. _-Yeah right. He's probably plotting another suicide attempt or maybe he's runaway this time? Sheesh. You'd think that he would at least say hi to me or Kira.-_

Kannon got up and look to his dad. "Can we go? I suddenly feel sick to my stomach." He glared at Dishi when he said that last part.

Ken noticed. "Uh, yeah, sure, Kannon." He turned to Matt. "Thanks again, Matt. You helped us out a lot, you know?"

Matt smiled. "Anytime, Ken. Marc mentioned that he wouldn't mind watching Kira for you while I'm gone if you need someone to babysit."

Marc nodded. "Don't hesitate to ask."

Yolei nodded and gave Marc a hug. "Aw, thank you so much, Marc."

"We should probably head home now. I think Dishi may be tired from the plane ride." Ken said. "Aren't you, son?" He asked Dishi.

Dishi looked away. "Yeah."

Kannon groaned. "Let's go." Then he walked out the front door.

Ken and Yolei glanced at each other, then Yolei followed. "Later, Matt. Thanks again." Ken said.

"Anytime."

Dishi held the door open for his father, since Kira was in Ken's arms. He shut the door behind him. "So how are you, Kira?" He asked his sister while walking beside Ken.

"Good." She answered in a hushed voice. Dishi's heart sank when he really looked at her. Kira's eyes were grey now, and looked very empty. She didn't smile or look at him, since she obviously couldn't see him. Her eyes were looking behind her dad, unfortunately all she really could see were dark figures, but that's it. Nothing more. "Dishi?"

Dishi snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. "What's up?"

"Are you feeling better?" Kira asked.

Dishi figured she was talking about the attempt, she didn't really understand it too much. He nodded, but realized she couldn't see him nodding. "Uh, yeah, Kira...I'm better."

She smiled. "Good. You're not going back?"

"Nope." Dishi answered.

"Good, because I missed you."

Ken smiled, he was also relieved that Kira wasn't angry with Dishi...Kannon was a different story. Everyone was in the car finally and in a very awkward silence. Kira felt a little self-conscious because she felt the tension between her brothers..._-Why did Kannon make me sit in the middle?! I feel like someone's going to start yelling or someone's going to bite my head off!-_ Kira thought to herself.

Dishi was feeling a little better, thanks to his little conversation with Kira. He wanted to see what Kannon was feeling. "Hey, Kannon?"

Kannon had his arms crossed and was looking out the window. _-Where's my stupid ipod when I need it!-_ He sighed. "What?" He asked sharply.

Dishi bit his lip. Now he was regretting this whole thing, but had no other choice. "How have you been? What's been going on since I left?"

Kannon rolled his eyes, but continued to stare out the window. No matter how much he wanted to ignore Dishi, or just punch him out, he knew he really couldn't. "Why do you care?" He said coldly.

"I'm your brother. I've been gone for a month. I missed you guys and I just want to get up to speed." Dishi said, cautious of his words.

Unfortunately for him, Kannon didn't care what he said, everything Dishi said was wrong in Kannon's ears. "Oh, yeah. I'm sure you missed us. Here's a update! You are a selfish, inconsiderate, jerk who I hate!"

Ken glanced over to Yolei, with a 'I-told-you-so' face. Yolei glared back at him. "Kannon, knock it off! Your brother's been gone for a whole month and he doesn't need to be talked to like that. He's older than you, so show some respect."

Ken shook his head. _-Wrong thing to say, Yolei.-_

Kannon was about to yell back at his mother, but remembered that was disrespectful. "Mom, Dishi is way too selfish for me. He lost all my trust and love as a brother." He replied calmly.

Ken was glad his son didn't show disrespect there, but was a little unhappy about how the two brothers were now enemies.

Everything was quiet till they got home, when they entered the house, Kannon listened to the house messages from the phone. They had one new one. It was from Marc.

"_Hey, Kannon, Dishi, Kira. I'm a dork, because I forgot to tell you that on Saturday, Aiden, Taya, Takeo, Mari, Micah, and I decided to go to the digital world. We haven't been there in a while and we're missing the digimon like crazy. You three have to come. You need to. You three need a break. I understand Kira's excuse, but sorry, wont work with me. I will take full responsibility for her. I swear on my life. Call me back when you get this and tell me you're going...cause you're going. I'll tell you what time and where to meet. Okay? Later, guys."_

Kannon blinked. "Okay...?" Kira giggled as she walked up to him, carefully as possible, but she knew her house, so she didn't worry. Dishi stared at the phone. "I guess we're going to the digital world on Saturday."

Ken and Yolei nodded. "We trust Marc with Kira, so I believe you three will be fine."

Kannon crossed his arms. "You don't trust me with Kira?!"

Ken and Yolei looked at each other, then back at him. "No." They said at the same time.

Kannon glared. "Oh, fine then!" Kira's giggles were continued. Kannon got annoyed, but instead of yelling at her, he tickles her.

Kira laughs so hard. "K-K-Kannon!"

"Take it back!" Kannon told her.

"I'm sorry! I-I take i-it back!" She laughs out.

Kannon chuckles as he stops. "That's better."

Dishi watched his younger siblings, feeling a little bit left out and jealous. He knew it was his fault though. _-I screwed up. Big time. I wish I could take it all back. I should've been there for my little sister...Kannon was. I guess he's taken my place as the older brother now. It's all my fault. I screwed up my whole life.-_

"I'm going to start dinner." Yolei announced as she walked into the kitchen.

Ken realized something. "Oh, man! Davis and Willis should be here in a few minutes."

Dishi's heart ache when his father mentioned Davis' name...it reminded him too much of Maro, his old friend. Kannon noticed Dishi's change in mood, he wanted to ask, but then decided against it. _-I don't want to talk to him.-_ He reminded himself. He took Kira's hand. "Come on, Kira. Let's go to our room and we'll call Marc in there." Kira nodded. He carefully led her to the room.

Dishi had already been told that he no longer shares a room with Kannon. Kira does. Dishi's belongings were moved into Kira's old room. Kira was scared to be alone at night and Kannon was worried too much to leave her alone. _-I've missed so much. Will I ever feel like I'm actually in this family again?-_

Ken set the dinner table and looked up at Dishi. "You alright, son?"

Dishi snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, dad. I'm alright. I'm going to just take a nap."

Ken got serious. "Alright, but Dishi? Don't lock your door, alright?"

Dishi sighed. "Yes, sir." He knew he had to get used to this. _-I'll probably never get their trust back.-_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How was that? Not too much drama, right? I'm bored and hungry, so I'll just start chapter ten. The main evil digimon wont be revealed until I get my my mind in order! So maybe a couple of chapters from the next one. **

**Really quick question ::: Which digimon do you think should be the main evil digimon?**

**1) IceDevimon**

**2) Lilithmon**

**3) Or Gaiomon back for revenge!**

**4) or tell me if you think another one would be better.**

**Please Review, but please BE NICE!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	9. Evil Digimon Partners? What's With That?

**I just want to make one thing very clear...okay? **

**This story...is going to be a WHOLE LOT different...A LOT!!! The digimon...will be different...as in, evil. **

**You know when I said that the digidestend would get powers? (Did I even mention that, besides on the summary? I doubt that I did...oops?) Anyways, they will. They will be forced to fight their own digimon! One's pregnant, one's blind...yes, I know people. Just work with me! Please! But please don't give up on me just yet! PLEASE!!!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 10th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Evil Digimon Partners?!**

**------------------------------------------**

_The Next Saturday...a.k.a. two days later..._

Nothing is easy for the digidestend and their parents. That night, they got a call saying that Jomei was gone. He committed suicide. Tears were shed. Blames were made. But the trip to the digital world was not going to be postponed. Marc decided that the pain they're feeling needed to be changed.

"Jomei made a terrible mistake." Marc started his speech in front of his small team of digidestend. The girls were crying and the guys tried to calm them down, but didn't help much. "I don't know if he would regret it, but I have to take some blame. I am the leader, should've checked up on him and Nikko. I checked up on the rest of you, but never did I pay attention to those two."

Taya shook her head, trying to wipe the tears away. "It's not your fault. It's no ones."

Aiden nodded in agreement. "I know Jomei was confused about his life. Schoolwork and the digital world was a lot to juggle in his second year of high school. He got stressed out many times. It was all overwhelming. We got overwhelmed too, and some of us even did sports or extra activities."

Dishi had tears in his eyes. "I feel so guilty. I really do."

Kannon sighed. "I don't think it's guilt you're feeling, Dishi." He strained his voice, because he really didn't want to talk to his brother, but Dishi needed to hear these words. "It's relation you're feeling. You feel like it could've been you. If you had died from taking all those pills, what would happen."

Dishi was surprised by his younger brother's words, but shook his head. "I don't know anymore."

Marisol was curled up on the recliner. "I didn't see this coming." Her voice cracked. "There were no signs of depression. We would've caught it, right?"

Takeo shook his head. "Not really, Mari. I mean, we didn't notice Dishi. How would we have noticed Jomei's? It was out of our hands."

Kira and Micah stayed quiet during the conversation, again not understanding the situation, all they knew was that Jomei was dead. That's it.

Marc sighed. "We need to stay together. Comfort each other right now. Last time, it didn't turn out good when we didn't help each other. I refuse to let that happen again."

"I see us here..." Micah said. "But where's the rest of us? Esamee and Bridget?"

Marc shook his head. "They didn't want to come, and Esamee...she took Jomei's death worse than anyone, probably more than Jomei's family. Weird..."

Taya sighed. "So...it's just us?"

Marc nodded sadly. "Our team is smaller. I know. At least there's no evil in the digital world, so we wont have to fight. Let's just go hang out with our digimon."

Everyone gladly agreed.

_(In The Digital World)_

After arriving, the digidestend expected their digimon to come. So they waited a couple minutes, which turned into an hour. "Okay...something's up." Marc finally commented.

"You think?!" Takeo yelled, worried about the digimon.

"I wonder where they are?" Taya asked.

"Did they forget about us?" Kira asked fearfully.

Kannon kneeled down to her level. "No way, girl. Bearmon would never forget you. Remember? You're very important to him. Same with Dorumon."

"So where are they?" Micah asked, standing next to Kira.

Kannon bit his lip and shrugged. "Beats me. Marc?" He turned to the leader.

Marc looked in deep thought. "Let's check it out."

Marisol, who was quiet through this whole thing, spoke up. "Check what out? You know your way around?"

Marc blinked. "Well...no..."

Dishi inwardly cried. _-I hate being here. I hate it! Why did they make me come here? Toyagumon is gone! I have no reason to be here...nothing.-_ Dishi groaned. "Then let's just go home."

Kannon glared, standing up. "Forget you, Dishi! We aren't quitters, unlike you!"

That hit Dishi hard. Too hard. "Kannon, knock it off! Now! I wont have you talking to me like that!"

"Oh, whatever! Like you need some respect! You're the one who tried to kill yourself!" Kannon kept pushing, which began to get Dishi pissed off. "You quit! Big time! Only a loser would try to end his life!" Kira hated to hear her brothers fight, she began to cry silently. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shut up, Kannon! You don't understand what I was feeling!" Dishi yelled back. "You didn't lose your digimon! Did you?! No, you didn't! So shut up! Don't judge me about things you will never understand!"

"Look, Dishi, I feel for you! I felt horrible about Toyagumon! Asking myself, why him, or saying to myself that it wasn't fair for you to lose your friend! But let me give you an update, Dishi! Cody and Kari lost their digimon, you don't see them killing themselves! Not to mention, you could've came to me, or dad, or mom! Anyone! Anything, but what you did! Anything, Dishi!"

"I had bullies! Kira went blind! So many things were spinning in my head at the moment!" Dishi tried to defend himself.

"Bullies? Tell a freaking teacher! Kira? Hello! Instead of making her illness all about you, you could've done the right thing and helped her!" Kannon yelled.

The two boys continued to argue rather loudly, Marc got ticked, but knew they needed to vent. Marisol caught sight of a crying Kira and pointed that out to Marc. Now Marc had it. "Hey! Both of you stop it!" He got in the middle of the two.

Instead of stopping, Kannon pushed Marc out of the way and pushed Dishi back! Dishi got ticked so he pushed Kannon back even harder! Kannon was about to punch Dishi, but Kira screamed. "STOP IT!" Her scream pierced everyone's ears. When they saw her, the two brothers felt guilty. "Stop fighting..." She sobbed.

Taya knelled down and pulled the poor girl close to her, and glared at the boys. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"That's why I told you two to shut up!" Marc added. "We saw poor little Kira crying because of you two idiots!"

Marisol rolled her eyes at the bickering teens and walked away a little. Aiden went with her, because he also got bored of watching them. "Might as well look for the digimon a little, right?" Marisol whispered to her cousin.

Aiden nodded. "I'm curious of their whereabouts as well."

They looked to see a river, small little river. Right in front of them was a injured Paomon! Marisol gasped and ran to it, then picked it up gently. Aiden went next to her. The Paomon whimpered in her arms. It almost brought tears to Marisol's eyes. "What happened, little one?" She asked softly, but her voice was filled with concern.

The Paomon shivered. "I-I-I...it was...so bad..."

Marisol looked to Aiden, who shrugged. "What was bad?"

"E-e-e-vil...d-d-d-digim-mon." It squeaked out.

Aiden's eyes widened. "Evil digimon? What was it? Who was it?"

"I-I..." Suddenly a tree fell from behind them and was about to crush them. Aiden quickly pushed Marisol out of the way and went with her. Aiden looked up and didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Marisol got up and looked as well, the Paomon jumped out of her arms and began to runaway. "That's them! That's them!"

"No...way..." Aiden breathed out.

Marisol's eyes widened. "Lekismon?"

"Meramon?" Aiden said in disbelief.

Before their own eyes, stood their digimon partners...only different. They both had black eyes, sharp teeth, dark colors, and a dark glow on their bodies.

"That's right, Aiden." The evil Meramon snickered. "It is me. Only more powerful."

Lekismon sighed in laughter. "Yes...now we're not weak anymore. You two were just holding us back."

Marisol shook her head. "I'm dreaming! I have to be! Lekismon, you would never do this to me! You would never do this to a baby digimon, Lekismon! You protect them! I know you do!" Tears came to her eyes.

Aiden clenched his fist and got in front of Marisol. "Who's controlling you?! I want to know, now!"

Lekismon and Meramon laughed together. "Oh...do you mean the one who gave us this awesome and mighty power of strength and intelligence? Our master did." They both said at the same time...like they were robots.

Aiden glared. "I know that part, but who is it?! What digimon?! Tell me!"

"And where are the other digimon?" Marisol asked.

"Our master wishes to not be revealed until later on." The two continued to speak together. "You digidestend, shall come with us." They reached out for the two teens.

Aiden grabbed Marisol's arm and pushed her to the side. The two digimon grabbed Aiden's arms and shocked him with some kind of force. Aiden couldn't help but yell out in pain. Marisol's eyes widened. "No! Aiden!"

The two evil digimon released him and Aiden dropped to his knees and his hand held him up. Marisol went to his side. Aiden leaned onto her a little. "Mari...run...away..."

Marisol shook her head, trying to hide her fear. "No, I wont! I wont abandon you!" She turned to the digimon. "Leave him alone!"

The two chuckled evilly. "Oh no, girly...we're done with him. You're next."

"Oh no, she's not!" Marc's voice was heard, he jumped over the fallen tree and got in front of his sister, almost sliding in the process. "Aiden, Mari? Are you two alright?"

Aiden nodded. "Yeah, bro."

Marc sighed. "Good. Now...what were you two thinking walking away from the group like that?! I could slap you! Don't you dare scare me like that again!" Then he stopped himself. "Didn't we already have this talk?" He looked back to Aiden.

Aiden grinned. "Maybe?"

Marc growled and glared at the two evil digimon. "I don't want to know why the heck you two are evil, but you will tell me who your master is...Now!"

"Your leadership is improving, Marc."

"But your negotiation needs to improve."

Lekismon and Meramon both said.

"Where's Gotsumon?" He yelled, ignoring that last comment.

"You two shall meet soon enough, boy." Meramon answered. "He's being improved as we speak."

Marc feared that. _-Gotsumon...evil? No way! Stronger than ever? Uh...yeah! What are we going to do? We can't win without our digimon! Especially when the digimon are the enemy!-_

"Now you shall come with us."

"Run!" Marc yelled. Aiden grabbed Marisol's arm and started running, Marc following behind. They got to the others and panted.

Taya tried to hold Aiden up. "What happened? Where did you two disappear to?"

Marisol laughed nervously. "Well...it's kind of a long story, but long story short, our digimon partners are evil and we're doomed."

Everyone's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" Kannon asked.

"Meramon and Lekismon attacked us!" Aiden said, leaning on Taya. "They're totally different now! I don't even think that's them."

Taya gasped. "Do you think the rest of the digimon are evil as well?"

Marisol and Aiden shrugged. "Maybe. Meramon told Marc that Gotsumon was going to be evil soon as well."

"So the rest of our digimon are evil as well?" Kannon asked.

Micah had tears. "You mean Labramon is evil?"

Marc began to feel overwhelmed again. "I don't know for sure, Mic, but right now, we better find somewhere safe to go."

Everyone else nodded. Just in case, Kannon put Kira on his back. They began running away from the digimon, but was stopped. Taya's eyes widened. "Penguinmon?"

The evil looking Penguinmon had the same expression as Meramon and Lekismon. "Good morning, Taya. We meet again."

"Oh my god, you guys weren't kidding!" Kannon yelled.

"You thought we were kidding?!" Aiden yelled back.

"Labramon?!" Micah suddenly screamed. Everyone looked to where the boy was pointing and gasped. Labramon was also turned evil. "This is so retarded!" Micah yelled.

"You got that right." Marc mumbled.

They ran away from the two digimon and after a minute, found another one. "Oh, no! Not you two, Dorumon!" Kannon said.

Bearmon showed up as well. "Kira."

Kira heard his voice. "Bearmon!"

"Kira, don't." Dishi told her. "He's evil as well."

Kira got teary eyed and Kannon glared at his brother. "Couldn't you have told her more gently?" He hissed.

Dishi glared back. "What was I supposed to say?"

Marc growled. "Don't you two start that again!"

The gang ran away from the digimon as quick as they could, after a few minutes, they noticed that they weren't being followed. "I guess they were just trying to scare us." Marc said.

"Or give us a look of what's going to happen in the near future." Aiden added.

Marisol shook her head. "I can't believe that this is happening. I think we should get home and tell dad, Marc."

Marc sighed and nodded. "I think so too, Mari. Alright, guys. Let's head home. Get a nights rest and talk about this tomorrow."

Everyone nodded. They found a TV and went thru it.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Matt was in the kitchen when they came back and was confused. "Why are you all back so soon?"

"Well, our digimon have gone evil and we don't know how to handle this." Aiden answered as Taya helped him into a chair.

Matt's eyes widened. "What?! Evil? All of them?"

Marc nodded. "Seems like it."

Matt took it in. "Wow. I have to call everyone over. Well...maybe not Joe, but we need the rest of them...well, whoever is in town."

"We get it, dad." Marc pointed out. "Just call everyone, please."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well...that was a handful. I'm sorry if you don't like it that the digimon are evil, but sorry. This is going to be cool. Trust me! With the kids having powers? Yeah it will! I promise! Of course, there will be a bigger and stronger evil digimon behind it all, don't worry.**_

_**Please review, but please be nice!**_

_**-Digidestend Angel-**_


	10. Letting It Out

**I had a great idea of starting out each chapter with a little cat quotation. A little weird, I know, but they're really funny. My friend that passed away a couple months ago left all her books to me. Half of them are about cats and this one sticks out. So in memory of my friend, I'm going to put in these little cat quotations. I don't own any of them.**

**_---------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Curiosity Killed The Cat, **_

_**But Satisfaction Brought It Back!**_

_**-English Proverb**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 10th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Feelings**

**------------------------------------------**

_(Two Days Later...)_

"Explain this to me one more time." T.K. said, rubbing his temples. "The digimon are evil?"

Aiden rolled his eyes. "For the third time, dad, yes! Meramon and Lekismon attacked us! Almost killed Mari and I, if Marc didn't come when he did, we would've been goners!"

All the digidestend were present at the Ishida household. Young and old (didn't mean to call them old, but whatever.), they were there. Yet, it didn't feel the same, since so many were missing from the group, but they made due.

Tai shook his head. "I can't believe that, Aiden."

Aiden groaned. "Uncle Tai, you have to believe me! Please!"

"Aiden...come on! Digimon evil? Our digimon?" Esamee said mockingly. Oh yes, she was back to her old, old self. As in, back to the rude and obnoxious redhead, everyone wants to slap.

Marisol stood up next to her cousin. "Listen, everyone! It's true! Right, Marc?"

Marc nodded. "Yeah...I don't know how but it's happening."

Yolei shivered. "How do we know if our digimon aren't evil as well?"

Ken shrugged. "It's possible, unfortunately."

"This is too unbelievable." T.K. said. "You sure you were fighting the same digimon?"

Aiden growled. "How many times mst I say this over and over again? Yes, dad! That Meramon was my partner, except only evil."

Davis stood up. "It's happened before, guys. Remember?"

Willis, who came to the meeting to see everyone and to check out what was new in the digital world, nodded. "That's true. When you, T.K., Kari, Cody, and Yolei came to New York, I was dealing with Kokomon turning evil."

"Really?" Kannon asked.

"You're digimon went evil too?" Marisol added.

Willis nodded. "But this probably isn't the same, since Kokomon got infected with a virus that made him evil."

Then something came to Sora's mind. "Guys? Remember when we were a lot younger in the digital world? Innocent, normally good digimon went evil because of a dark gear! Maybe they've come back?"

"Huh?" The younger generation, along with Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken.

Sora smiled. "Oh, yes, that's right. You guys don't know about that."

Matt nodded as he was in deep thought. "That could be correct, Sora." He said out loud. "Or it could be the dark rings?" He looked to Ken, who's eyes widened.

"Do you think?" Ken asked, not wanting to finish.

"Maybe someone copied your idea, Ken." Davis suggested.

Dishi was confused. "What are you all talking about?" All eyes turned on him. "What are dark rings? They sound evil. You created them, dad?"

Kannon looked to his father as well. "Yeah, that's a good question. What's up with that?"

Ken panicked. He looked to his wife and friends for help, but they shrugged. Yolei put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Maybe this is the right time to tell them, Ken. All of them." She motioned to her kids and the other new digidestend.

After glancing at his two sons and holding Kira closer to him, since she was on his lap, Ken took a deep breath, nervousness filling him. "Well...guys...uh, this is really hard to explain." Ken started, "Just bear with me, okay?" Every teen and kid nodded. "Good. Well, after Davis, Yolei, Cody were chosen, along with T.K. and Kari again, I came along also...but not a friend. A foe is more like it." Ken grimaced. "I called myself the Digimon Emperor. I used innocent digimon as slaves just so I can control the digital world. The Dark Rings I had created myself. I was a smart kid back then, but a selfish genius is more like it. Dark Rings were put onto the innocent digimon and that was what gave me the power to control them and use them for my own selfish purposes. I had no heart and I was so cold. Finally, everyone helped me out of that evil state, but then I went into a deep depression, but Davis over there helped me out of that one as well."

Davis shrugged. "What can I say? I'm good."

The kids would've laughed at that, but they all were too shocked...except for Marc, Marisol, and Aiden, who already knew about it from their first time in the digital world.

Dishi clenched his fist. "You...did that? How could you?"

Ken sighed. "Dishi, please understand. My brother died and I was just so confused. Darkness took advantage of that."

Kannon exhaled. "Well, at least you're alright now."

Kira nodded in agreement. "Yeah, daddy. You haven't hurt digimon since, right?"

Ken shook his head. "No, I haven't, Kira."

"Well, then you're okay." Kira stated.

Dishi growled. "So you two are going to just shake it off?!" He yelled at his siblings.

Kannon glared. "Don't get so freaking pissed off about it, Dishi! Don't you dare start making this about you again, because I swear on Azulomon that I will probably explode from all your selfishness!"

Everyone just sat back, not really wanting to get involved, but watched them with interest.

"Dad tortured innocent digimon and you can forgive him for that? I'm not being selfish, Kannon! You're being selfish!" Dishi countered.

"No...I...am...not!" Kannon yelled slowly. "Quit being such a freaking baka and shut up! Dad is better now! He helped save the digital world many times now, so he's proved himself that he's really sorry! Understand that, Dishi!"

Dishi glared back now, only this glare was ten times worse then Kannon's. "So if it was Dorumon that dad used for a slave, would you be this forgiving?" He hissed out.

Yolei gasped. "Dishi!"

Kannon clenched his fist. "...you know what, Dishi?"

"What?"

"I would forgive him." Kannon answered.

Dishi's eyes widened. "You'd what?! What are you? Heartless?"

Kannon's glare softened as he glanced to his father. "No...I'm not. It's just...you never hate family...always forgive them."

Dishi let the wise words of his thirteen year old brother sink in, then he shook his head. Tears threatened to fall as he looked to the floor. "I'm family...so why wont you forgive me?" He asked quietly.

Kannon's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. Kannon couldn't find the right words. As much as he knew he should, he refused to forgive his brother. Kannon's glare returned. "You know what...you're right, but...I will never forgive you."

Dishi looked hurt and angry. "Why?!"

"You hurt me so bad, Dishi." Kannon admitted. "When I found you...on our bedroom floor, with an empty pill bottle next to you...I knew what happened and I wanted to just kill myself because I felt guilty!"

Everyone gasped. Ken and Yolei looked to one another and back to their sons. Dishi blinked. "You...wanted to what?"

"Kill myself, Dishi. I wanted to do it too because I felt so guilty and betrayed all at the same time. Of course, I stopped myself and called 9-1-1." Kannon explained. "You see, Dishi? I'm not selfish. I didn't give up. I didn't give in and look for the fastest way out. I knew that since you obviously didn't care about us anymore, that I had to take control! I was there when Kira came home from the hospital, Dishi...I saw her face looking very upset, that's when I came to a decision..." Kannon glared. "...you abandon us, so you are no longer going to be considered my brother." Before anyone could move or speak, Kannon ran out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

Takeo and Marisol looked to each other and nodded, they got up and followed him. Dishi was really confused and hurt now. More than ever.

"_No longer going to be considered my brother."_

Those words rang in his ears. Hearing them over and over again was more than he wanted to handle. A very awkward silence arose in the Ishida household...until someone had an idea.

"Okay, people, listen up!" Yolei suddenly yelled, jumping to her feet. She had everyone's attention then. "This whole crap is making me want to puke! I bet everyone can agree with me on that one!" Almost everyone in the room nodded. "Tomorrow...we are all going to the beach!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

Yolei grinned. "Yep. You better believe it! I don't care if you have to work or whatever! I know that the digital world is facing a certain doom at the moment, but before you kids take all that horrible crap on, you need a relaxing vacation! Everyone clear out your schedules! Now! Let's not forget it's someone's birthday on Saturday either!" Yolei pointed to Kira.

Kira smiled. "Mine?"

Yolei nodded. "That's right, baby girl!"

Aiden raised his hand. "Um...sorry, Yolei, but Taya has a doctors appointment tomorrow and we cannot miss it." Taya nodded putting a hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Unfortunately." T.K. muttered quietly. Kari heard it and nudge him in the ribs.

Yolei pouted, but then smiled again. "What time is the appointment?"

"At ten." Taya answered.

"Then we'll leave right after!" She yelled. She jumped for joy. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Everyone's sweet dropped.

Tai sighed. "I guess we're all going on a little vacation." He looked to Yolei. "Just for the weekend, right?" He asked. "I can't miss work on Monday."

"Neither can I." Cody stated.

"Ditto." Sora answered.

Ken shrugged. "Same here."

"The band goes on a trip on Tuesday." Matt told them.

Yolei put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll be back Sunday night. Okay? We leave tomorrow at...let's say...noon! Meet at my house!"

Kari stood up. "Yolei, let's plan this a little better." She told her best friend. "How are we going to get there? Where will stay? Things like that."

Yolei blushed. "Oh yeah...I guess I forgot to think of that."

"We have a van." Tai pointed out. "It fits eight people."

Matt nodded. "I have my SUV that fights eight people also."

"We have our SUV as well." T.K. said. "Fits eight people as well."

"That's perfect!" Yolei screamed. "That's twenty-four seats and there are that many people!"

"Really?" Marc asked.

Aiden hit him in the back of the head. "Remember my little brothers?"

Esamee crossed her arms. "Not to mention my little brother, Ryo!"

Marc laughed nervously. "Oh...I guess I kind of forgot about them."

Esamee scoffed. "That's just sad, Marcus. Forgetting your own baby cousins."

Marc stopped his laughing and glared at her. "Don't ever call me Marcus, Esamee."

Esamee rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Marc stood up. "Okay! I have one condition! I don't get to be anywhere near that evil chick over there!" He pointed to Esamee.

Esamee growled as she also stood up. "You wanna try that again, Marcus? I dare you to say that to my face!" She threatened.

Marc, totally unfazed, smirked. "You're an evil chick. I don't want to be anywhere you during this weekend."

"Okay, Marcus! That's it!" Esamee yelled in his face. "Now you've done it! For the whole weekend, I will do nothing except torture your heart out!"

Marc's eyes widened. "What? No! Wait a minute! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Esamee smirked. "Too late, Marcus. You've done the damage, now you have to pay the price." She told him in the most evil voice she could conjure up.

Marc pouted. "Aw, man!"

Willis blinked as he looked to Davis. "Are you guys always like this at your gatherings?"

Davis chuckled then shook his head. "No, not really. Except everything's been really hectic, so everyone's on the edge. But I must admit, this vacation could do us all some good. You in?"

Willis shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

As everyone else began talking again, Dishi was astonished that his mother could do all of that in less than five minutes. Relieved he didn't get his mother's energy, same with Kannon and Kira, who were also quiet and shy like their father, something else was bugging him. _-Something at the pit of my stomach is telling me that this trip is a very bad idea...-_

_(Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo)_

Kannon was now running to god-knows where, with Marisol and Takeo on his tail. Of course, the two cousins were getting very exhausted now and somewhat dizzy. Marisol couldn't help, but give in to her legs as they collapsed to the ground. Takeo stopped in his tracks and kneeled down to her. "Marisol!"

That made it to Kannon's ears, he wondered why Takeo yelled, so stopped running and turned around. It surprised him to see his two best friends not that far from him. _-They followed me? Why? Am I really that important to them?-_ Kannon shook off this thoughts and ran to them. "Marisol? Takeo? Why did you follow me? Are you alright, Mari?"

The other two panted as Takeo and Kannon helped Marisol stand up. "Man, you guys...I'm...not a...basketball player...like you two." She panted out.

Takeo chuckled a little. "Yeah, sorry, Mari. Not my fault Kannon runs way too fast for his own good." He looked over at Kannon with a friendly grin.

Kannon shrugged. "What can I say? With all the running coach makes us do throughout the year, it's made my legs stronger and faster."

"Faster being the keyword." Marisol commented. She finally caught her breath. "So, Kannon, what's up?"

Takeo swung a arm over Kannon's shoulders. "Yeah, dude, talk to us. We followed you so you can vent to us."

Kannon smiled. "You two really came all this way so I can talk?" The two smiled back and nodded. _-These two are the best friends anyone could ever have. No doubt about that.-_ Kannon nodded back. "Let's go to the park and sit."

"Sounds awesome to me!" Marisol exclaimed.

The boys laughed at her and she joined in with them. Kannon knew she was still tired, so made her get on his back and they continued to the park.

Once they got there, Kannon set Marisol down and the three went to a bench, Marisol and Kannon sat down, while Takeo decided to stand. They sat in silence for a moment, but then Takeo spoke, with all seriousness. "Kannon, were you really thinking about ending your life?"

Kannon looked up at him and nodded. Suddenly Marisol flung her arms around his neck, Kannon was very surprised, but hugged back. That's when he heard her crying softly. He looked to Takeo for an explanation, who had nothing to say because of a thoughtful, but dead serious expression on his face looking down. _-Oh, god. So this is kind of how Dishi felt? I haven't even been giving my own best friends a second thought lately! I never considered how they would react if I really did kill myself, or at least attempted. Poor Mari and Takeo. They've lost so many people in just this past two months, and me being add to their collection is a really bad idea.-_

"Kannon." Takeo's voice snapped Kannon out of his thoughts. His voice was different. Seriousness and some other emotion Kannon couldn't figure out was filling his voice. Kannon noticed Marisol stopped crying, but was still hugging him. "I feel so...horrible."

Those four words was not what Kannon expected out of Takeo's mouth. Kannon's eyes widened in shock. "W-what? Why?"

Takeo looked up at looked Kannon into the eye. "...cause...I was having suicidal thoughts too."

Marisol released Kannon and curled up. "So was I." She said softly.

Kannon's eyes were more wide now than ever. "No...no...no way!" He shouted as he stood up. Marisol flinched at his tone, but Takeo didn't move. "Okay! That's it! Both of you, explain why you would even consider something like that! It's not like you had a brother who laid in front of you, I mean I thought Dishi was freaking dead!"

Takeo looked away, into the setting sun. "I...I was so afraid...of being forgotten." He admitted. "My mom and dad were going to have another baby, well, now twins. Then Aiden was drifting away from me, even before he found out Taya was pregnant. Marisol slipped into her own depression and I couldn't help her. Chance died, which affected everyone deeply."

Kannon didn't know how to respond to his friend, so looked down to Marisol. "Isn't it quite obvious?" She asked in a tired and hurt tone. "My boyfriend died. That's all there is to it."

Kannon let the tears from his eyes fall. "I never would've thought..." He sobbed quietly. Marisol stood up and hugged him, Takeo hugged the both of them. They stayed silent for the rest of the day, but were all thinking the same exacting thing:

_-I wont let this happen to us again. We were all just so hurt and confused. Now we have each other, no one will ever break this bond that we now have.-_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**YEAH!!!! I like this chapter...sort of...anyways, I hope you did two! Yes, there's going to be a vacation, but who said that the digital world and digimon wouldn't be stopping by? Hehe, I know...I'm just evil to these poor digidestend. **_

_**The Next Chapter is Called ::: A Digi-Vacation! **_

_**Yay me!**_

_**Now please review, but please be nice!**_

_**-Digidestend Angel-**_


	11. A DigiVacation: Part 1: Hitting The Road

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Cats are only human,**_

_**They have their faults.**_

_**-Kingsley Amis**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 10th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**A Digi-Vacation! Part One.**

**------------------------------------------**

_(Doctor's Appointment With Taya And Aiden...)_

Aiden was getting irritated and Taya noticed. Their doctor who they were meeting for the first time, was very late...as in an hour late. Aiden already called Yolei and told her that it would be another hour or so till they even left the place. As disappointed as she was, Yolei understood and told them to take their time...but to hurry up.

After a few more minutes, Aiden slumped into his chair and groaned. "I want to leave..."

Taya giggled. "Aiden, come on now. You know we have to see if our baby is healthy and well...you know, there." She tried to explain, but got herself somewhat confused.

Aiden smirked. "You know, Taya...there's a very good chance that you might be having twins..."

Taya stopped giggling and gasped. "No! I can't!" She panicked.

Aiden knew he went a little too far then. _-Oops!-_ He tried to think of something comforting to say. "But you also know that their's a small chance of that as well! I mean...uh...just because my mom had twins...and is having them again, doesn't mean you will."

Taya stopped panicking and sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Sorry about that." Aiden said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I guess I'm really bored."

Taya smiled. "Maybe."

Aiden grinned and had his forehead touch her's. "I love you, Taya."

Before anything else could be said, the door swung open and entered a...pink haired lady? Aiden and Taya pulled apart and Aiden was shocked at the doctor. _-Please don't tell me I have to see her for the next four or five months!-_ His mind screamed, but on the outside, he remained calm.

Taya, on the other hand, loved the pink hair! _-Oh, good! We get a unique doctor! Those are the best kind!-_ She smiled brightly at the woman.

"Hello, youngsters!" The pink haired lady greeted in a cheery tone...too cheery for Aiden's liking. She shook their hands. "I am Dr. Allison Stone. I just arrived here from Brazil last month and I've been in this business for quite a while...probably before you both were born!" She exclaimed.

Aiden blinked. "We're not that young." He remarked.

"How old are you?" She asked in a 'know-it-all' tone. Then she waved off the question with her hand. "Never mind, it's here in the file." She pulled out a tan file and looked over it quickly. "Taya...you're only fifteen?" She asked.

Taya got a little embarrassed as she nodded. "Yes...I am...I know I'm young, but..."

"Don't worry, Taya dear. I understand. My niece is only fourteen and just had a baby boy." Dr. Stone told her. "Now let's do the usual. Maybe you should step outside." She told Aiden.

Aiden narrowed his eyes at the 'annoying' lady. "Sorry, but I wont do that." He stated.

Taya bit her lip. "Aiden, maybe you should. I will kind of feel uncomfortable with you just watching." Taya told him, already knowing what the doctor was going to do.

Aiden was surprised about what his girlfriend just told him. "Really?" Taya nodded. Aiden shrugged. "Alright." Then got up and left the room. Just in time too, cause his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered, not bothering to look at the ID.

"_You both are taking forever! What's the hold up?!"_ The voice of Aiden's annoying cousin yelled over the phone.

Aiden sighed. "Esamee, be quiet will you? Anyways, the doctor just now decided to show up after an hour or so of waiting. We should be out of here in short time."

"_You know, Aiden, we wouldn't be waiting for you two if you guys would've just got a stupid abortion." _Esamee's cold voice hissed through the phone.

Aiden growled. "Shut up, Esamee!"

"_It's true. Don't you both know what will happen? Come school starting, you two will be the teenage parents of the school, not to mention Taya will be called the school slut...even though she already was that before hand."_

"Look, you can talk crap about me all you want! But you will never talk about Taya that way!"

A bored sigh was heard. _"Whatever. Just hurry up."_ Then she hung up.

Aiden gripped the phone as he hung up as well. "Witch." He muttered. Suddenly the door opened and revealed Dr. Stone.

"You may come back in now." Dr. Stone informed him.

Aiden put his hands in his pockets and grunted. "Fine." He was not in a friendly mood anymore.

Taya noticed his cold attitude when he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Aiden shrugged. "Nothing."

Dr. Stone sat down across from them. "Okay, the baby is okay, from what I can read. Taya, you're healthy...except I am concerned about your past health issues with anorexia." She pointed to the report in the file.

Taya got a sad expression. "Yes, I know. As am I, but I try not to worry myself with it."

Dr. Stone looked skeptical, but then smiled. "Alright. Moving on. No medication just yet. Maybe next time. Um...lastly, try to take it easy. That's about it for now."

So Aiden and Taya made another appointment, then went to the bus stop. They sat down on the bench to wait and Taya looked worriedly at Aiden, who had an angered face. "Aiden, tell me what's wrong? You were fine before you went out of the room back there. Did something happen?"

Aiden shook his head. "Just forget it, Taya."

Taya felt a little hurt that he didn't want to trust her with whatever was bugging him, but decided not to anger him. _-Was it something I did? Did I do something wrong?-_

_(Ichijouji Residence)_

Every digidestend, young and...somewhat old, were already at the Ichijouji residence waiting for Aiden and Taya to walk through the door so they could go. Kari had a piece of paper in her hands. "Okay, everyone. Since Yolei asked me to figure everything out, I made a chart of who's going in what car." Kari announced. **(Isn't she just so organized?)**

"Alright. Davis and Willis decided to drive in one car alone, which is fine. In my car is: Me, Sora, Yolei, Esamee, Bridget, Ryo, and the Twins." Marc sighed in relief. Kari giggled. "In the Kamyia car is Tai, Ken, Kira, Micah, Dishi, and T.K. In Matt's car is: Matt, Cody, Marc, Marisol, Takeo, Kannon, Aiden, and Taya." Kari exhaled. "So is everyone alright with all that?"

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

Kari smiled and nodded. "Good. Now all we have to do is wait for Aiden and Taya."

As on cue, Aiden and Taya walked through the front door. Aiden saw Esamee smirking at him and he glared. Kari noticed this and got confused. _-Is Esamee getting everyone in the whole group upset? I know she already is fighting with Tai again, but also with Sora? It's quite strange.-_

"Aiden, Taya. You two are in the..." Kari scanned her chart. "In Matt's car."

The two nodded silently. Everyone got up and got situated by putting their bags in the cars. Esamee caught sight of Marc and smirked. She grabbed her 'heavy' bag and made it looked like she was having a problem putting it in. "Oh, my, gosh! This bag is so heavy!" She said rather loudly, to add some dramatic stuff, she dropped the bag onto the ground, then faking a pout.

Marc, being the gentleman that he is, ran over to her and grabbed it, but then looked at her with a weird expression. "This isn't heavy at all, Esamee." He pointed out.

Esamee sighed and shrugged. "I guess I just got too lazy." She said smugly.

Marc growled, now realizing she tricked him, just threw the bag into the back of her dad's van. Esamee gasped. Marc smirked. "Oops. I guess I put it in too hard...I guess I just got too strong." He mocked her, then walked back to his dad's SUV.

Esamee growled. "This is far from over, Marcus!"

Marc turned and glared. Thankfully, Marisol saw this and ran over. "Marc, let's go. We saved you a seat." She said as she grabbed his arm, trying to lead him over to her car.

Marc sighed, realizing his sister was watching and smiled at her. "Alright, let's go, Mari." Marisol smiled and led him over to the car. Marc looked back to Esamee and tuck his tongue out at her. Esamee glared.

Matt closed the back of the SUV and sighed at the teens. "Alright, teenagers, let's get the show on the road."

Yolei ran over. "Matt! Cody! We're stopping in an hour because Tai's hungry."

Matt rolled his eyes. _-Stupid Tai...-_

"We're stopping at the McDonald's in Nagoya, which is only a half an hour away from the beach resort we're staying at." Yolei told him.

Matt nodded. "Alright. Fine. Let's just go." Suddenly a growl from his stomach was heard. "I guess I'm a little hungry as well." He said. Yolei rolled her eyes and ran to the Takashi SUV.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry it's short but I had to! I have to run to youth group now. I'm gonna try and put up chapter 12 very soon! Promise!**

**Sorry, gotta run!**

**Please review! Be nice!**

**D-A**


	12. A DigiVacation: Part 2: Drowning Scare

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Most beds sleep up to six cats.**_

_**Ten cats without the owner.**_

_**-Stephen Baker**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 10th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**A Digi-Vacation! Part Two.**

**------------------------------------------**

_(At The Beach Resort)_

After everyone got out of the cars, one by one, Yolei was the first person to speak. "Well, we're here! Time to go check in and settle in our rooms!" She motioned to Kari, indicating that it was her turn to speak.

Kari smiled. "Alright then, we could only fit four or five people to a room, not counting the babies." She explained. "Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and of course, Ryo will be in one room. Matt, Marc, Mari, and Micah will be in another. Cody, Taya, Davis, and Willis will be in one. T.K., Aiden, Takeo, and I, also the twins, will be in one room. Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira will be in one." She sighed. "That's about it. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head and they grabbed their stuff. Taya tapped her dad on the shoulder, Cody turned and looked to her. "What's wrong, Taya?"

Taya crossed her arms. "Do I have to be in a room with you, and two other guys?" She asked.

Cody shrugged. "Sorry, Taya, but that's how the world turns."

Taya pouted. "Daaaaaad!"

Aiden grabbed Matthew out of the car seat in the Takashi car and Marisol helped get Taichi out. Marc carried her stuff up along with his. T.K. grabbed Kari's things, even her purse, cause he didn't want her straining herself. Takeo helped his brother, since he was holding Matthew, with his luggage. Ken carried Kira on his hip as he took their stuff. Dishi was going to help his mom, but Yolei went on about women's right crap and Dishi reconsidered.

After everyone settles in their room, everyone decides to head for the beach...except for a few people who see a few stores...

"AH!" Yolei suddenly screams as she points to a window display at a store. "Isn't that just the most cutest shirt ever?!"

Kari, Sora, Esamee, and Taya walk over and start going crazy at the outfits in the store. Micah looked up to Marisol as he stood next to her, holding her hand. "Shouldn't you be doing that, Mari? You're a girl after all."

Marisol put her free hand on her hip. "Sorry, but I'm a tomboy...who gave you that idea?"

Micah grinned and pointed to their older brother, who laughed nervously. "Marc did!"

Marc made a face at Micah, then looked to a annoyed Marisol. "Mari, listen, I was just saying since-"

"Not all girls are like that!" She pointed to the gawking women. Marisol rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I have some dignity left!"

Matt and Tai overheard the girl's comment and laughed. T.K. sighed in a humorous way and looked at the girls. "Uh, Kari, why don't you ladies meet us over at the beach?" T.K. suggested, hoping they would agree, cause he really didn't want to stay and hold their stuff...like he was used to, but this was a vacation after all.

Kari nodded. "Alright. That sounds good. Do you want to take the twins or should I?"

"I will." T.K. nodded as he glanced at the twin boys, messing around in the stroller, the kind made for two.

Sora took Ryo. "I'll keep him." She told Tai.

Tai nodded awkwardly. "Alright."

"Bridget, do you want to stay with me, or go with your father?" Sora asked Bridget.

"I want to go with you, mommy." Bridget said. "I want new clothes too!"

Yolei looked to Ken, then to Kira. "Kira, do you want to pick out something for your birthday with me? Or do you want to stay with dad?"

Kira thought about it, then shrugged. "I'll go with you, mom." She answered. So Ken gave Kira's hand to Yolei and told her to be careful and not to leave Yolei's side.

Yolei rolled her eyes at her husband. "Quit being so overprotective, Ken. She's fine."

Ken tried not to give a dirty look to his wife. He didn't even want to respond.

"Marisol, you want to come with us?" Kari asked her niece.

Marisol shook her head before Kari even finished her question. "No, thank you!"

Kari shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Esamee pouted. "Aw, Mari, you're missing out! Shopping spree?! Ring any bells?!"

Marisol shook her head again. "No, that's alright. Trust me."

"You'll be alone with a bunch of guys!" Esamee pointed out.

Marisol bit her lip, then sighed. "Sorry, but I'll take my chances."

Esamee growled. "Fine!" Then stomped inside.

Marisol just shrugged it off. Marc wouldn't admit it, but he was pretty darn proud of his little sister...maybe because he pretty much hated Esamee at the moment. Aiden, for some strange reason, was laughing his head off...people looked at him like he was a crazy man that escaped from the looney bin! Marc and Marisol hit him in the back of the head, which made him shut up.

"Stop it, Aiden!" Marisol yelled.

"Seriously, dude, you're embarrassing us!" Marc hissed.

Aiden smirked at his cousins. "Oh really...then maybe I should do that more often."

Marc and Marisol glared. "Don't you think about it." The two said in unison.

Matt put his hands on his two older kids' shoulders. "Okay, you three, knock it off. Let's go."

Once they got to the beach, Micah went straight for the water! "Micah! Don't go in by yourself!" Marisol called as she ran after him. Aiden and Marc were smart enough to put sun screen on. Dishi just wanted to sit and watch everyone. Kannon and Takeo headed in after Marisol and Micah. After putting on sun screen, Marc and Aiden went into the water too.

But...Matt, T.K., Ken, Davis, Willis, Cody, and Tai noticed something was really wrong. "Who else finds it strange and creepy that no one else is here, but us?" Davis asked.

It was true, not a soul, except for the digidestend were on the sandy beach. Willis nodded slowly. "It's very strange...and creepy."

Tai scoffed. "Oh well, that means we don't have to behave! We can mess around and make all the noise we want!"

Matt glared. "Tai, will you listen to yourself?"

"This is one of the most popular places in Japan, no one here, in the middle of the day, when it's sunny and warm, is very weird." T.K. explained.

"What should we do then?" Cody asked. "We can't just leave, the kids are having too much fun."

They looked at the teens playing in the water and sighed. "Something is going on here, but let's just not think about it." Ken said.

"Yes, lets." T.K. agreed. "If our kids have to face another evil in the digital world when we get back, lets just let them enjoy the weekend."

The dads being so dense, forgot that Dishi was close to them, listening to the whole conversation. Now Dishi felt more uncomfortable than before. _-Strange? This is the bad feeling I've been having! I know it! Something bad is going to happen right now! I have to tell dad!-_ Dishi stood up suddenly and faced Ken and the other dads. "Dad, something's wrong!"

Ken got alarmed. "What?"

"I've been having a really, really bad feeling since mom planned this whole trip! It's stronger now! Something's going to happen!" Dishi explained in a panic tone.

Ken was about to reply, but T.K. beat him to it. "Guys, we know better than not to trust one of the kids' feelings." T.K. told them. "Somehow, the feeling is always right."

The rest of the men nodded. "Let's get the kids out." Matt said.

Suddenly the sky went dark, the sun disappeared, everything went cold, and the waves in the ocean got bigger. Marc knew something was happening and went into leader mode. "Out of the water!" He grabbed his brother and ran out. Aiden followed. Unfortunately, Marisol, Takeo, and Kannon were too far out at Sea to make it back in time before a big wave sent them under. Takeo grabbed Marisol's hand before the wave hit. "Don't let go!" He screamed, then the wave crashed down on them!

Marc, Micah, and Aiden turned in time to see the scary sight and panicked. Of course, the fathers were a lot worse. Especially Ken, Matt, and T.K.

"Marisol!" Matt yelled.

"Takeo!" T.K. yelled.

"Kannon! No!" Ken yelled as well.

The three fathers were about to run in to get them, but a dark figure appeared across the sky. The ones who stayed back were in awe. "What is that?" Davis asked.

"Davis...I think the real question is...who is that?" Willis corrected him.

_(With The Girls)_

The ladies were picking out clothes like mad when the sky went dark. They could see it from inside. The moms got nervous. _-Something's not right.-_ Kari thought.

Sora blinked. "That shadow came way too fast. Too quickly."

"Too unreal." Esamee added.

Something just struck in Kari and Yolei in the heart and they got on mother alert. "Something's wrong with the kids!" The screamed.

_(Back With The Others On The Beach)_

The figure in the sky snickered at the fearful fathers. "You wont see them again." The shadow said in a deep, unrecognizable voice.

Matt clenched his fist, as did T.K. and Ken. "What did you do with our kids?!" Matt yelled.

The figure continued to laugh at them. "I did nothing, except show you weaklings what will happen if you try and rescue your former digimon partners." He got serious.

Ken growled. "So you hurt them just to show the rest of them something so stupid?!"

The figure laughed again. "I would hurry...those three don't have much time." Then it disappeared.

Matt, T.K., and Ken ran into the water, then swam to where Marisol, Takeo, and Kannon disappeared under the water. Unfortunately the waves didn't seem to want to cease. Ken decided to not wait any longer and dived under. He couldn't see hardly anything until he felt something grab his waist. He quickly looked and saw Kannon, holding his breath as long as he could. Ken held him close and swam up, then went to shore.

T.K. and Matt had already dived under after Ken did and went everywhere. They couldn't hold their breath any longer, so they had to go back up to the surface. T.K. caught sight of Matt. "Did you see any sign of them?" He called in a desperate and tired voice.

Matt shook his head. "Keep searching!"

T.K. nodded. "Right!" They took a deep breath and dived back under. T.K. went even deeper and felt around everywhere, finally he felt someone's hand grab his arm! He didn't care who it was, he just pulled it up with him as he returned to the surface. Once they got up and took a breath, T.K. saw that he had Takeo. Takeo was almost ready to pass out, so T.K. held him up. "Are you alright?!"

Takeo came back to his senses and looked around. "Mari!" He looked back to his dad. "I had her, dad! Where is she?!" He panicked.

T.K. tried to calm him down. "Your uncle Matt is trying to find her right now as we speak! Alright? Let's get back to shore and wait, okay?"

Takeo shook his head. "I need to find her! I promised her I wouldn't let go!"

Before T.K. could respond back, Matt came up suddenly with a unconscious Marisol in his arms. He was having trouble keeping her about the water. Matt looked to his brother and nephew. "Let's go back before another strong wave comes!" T.K. and Takeo nodded in agreement and they hurried to shore. Once there, Davis helped Matt with Marisol and they set her down. Matt leaned over his daughter. "Marisol! Wake up!" He felt for a pulse...there was none! "Aw, dammit!" He cursed, he looked up to everyone else. "I don't know CPR!"

Willis moved him out of the way. "I do, just step back!" He began CPR on Marisol. After a few minutes, Marisol started coughing up water and coming to. Willis sat back and caught his breath.

Matt was almost in tears as he helped her sit up. "Oh my god, Marisol, you had me scared!" He told her. Marisol was exhausted. Matt brought her close to him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Marc and Micah ran up next to them. "Mari, are you alright?" Marc shouted.

Marisol flinched at his tone. "Marc, I'm right next to you. Quit yelling." She said weakly as she leaned onto her father.

Matt looked over to the others. Kannon was fine, Takeo was bruised up, but okay. Marisol was the same.

Suddenly voices were heard screaming. Everyone looked over and saw the girls running up to them. "What happened?!" Yolei screamed. "We had a bad feeling!"

Then the sky turned back to normal and the waves ceased. Marc shook his head. "So much for a vacation." He muttered.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**wow...that was crazy. Right? Haha, oh well. Don't think this vacation is over just yet! The next chapter will be continued!**

**Please review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	13. A DigiVacation: Part 3: Pool Showdown

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Cats Hide Their Claws.**_

_**-English Proverb**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 10th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**_------------------------------------------_**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**A Digi-Vacation! Part Three.**

**_------------------------------------------_**

_(In The Ishida Room...Same Day, Just At Night)_

Marc was pacing in the middle of their small hotel room, which was starting to get on Matt and Marisol's nerves. Micah was trying to watch TV, but Marc kept walking in front of it. Of course, when kids watch TV, they must see the whole thing, without distractions or else all hell will break loose. Marc was pissing Micah off without even knowing it...poor, poor Marc.

**(A/n: You guys wanted some humor...here it is!)**

Micah growled, jumped from his chair, and lunged at Marc! After tackling Marc to the floor, he started pulling on Marc's shoulder length blonde hair! "OW! MICAH!" Marc yelled at the top of his lungs.

Marisol was on the bed laughing, but unfortunately too much and slid off the side of the bed! She groaned. "Ow..."

Matt looked at his three children and sighed deeply. _-Maybe these three need to go to a zoo instead of the digital world?-_ He grabbed Micah off of Marc, but Micah wouldn't let go easily. Still having a strong grip on Marc's hair and Marc had (anime) tears coming out of his eyes. After a minute of trying to get Micah off, Matt just gave up and sat down on the bed, read the newspaper. Marisol sat on the other bed, starting laughing her head off again at her two brothers.

Marc finally got an idea and smirked, even though the pain he was now experiencing was awful. He started tickling his little brother. Micah stuck out his tongue. "Remember, Marc? I'm not ticklish!" He laughed at Marc's face.

Marc glared. "Micah, that hurts, you know? What did I do?"

Micah stopped laughing and looked thoughtful. "I...don't remember."

Marisol slapped forehead with her palm. _-Oh brother...or should I say brothers!-_

Marc growled. "If you don't have a reason, then get off of me!" He shouted.

Micah blinked and let go of Marc's hair. "Alright, jeez, don't need to yell at me."

Marisol giggled as she got up from her comfy spot on the bed. "Micah, as much fun as this is, it's time for your bath."

Micah nodded, but not before glancing at Marc and smirking in a evil manner. "I'll be back..." Then he did a "muhahaha!" and went into the bathroom.

Marc shivered. "Are you sure he's only nine?" He looked to Marisol. Marisol offered a hand to help him off the floor and shrugged. Marc took the help. "I think I pulled something." Then gave a weird look. "Oh great, I sound like grandpa!"

Marisol giggled. "Or like dad after he and uncle T.K. play basketball." She whispered to her older brother. Marc laughed.

"I heard that, Marisol Nicole." Matt's voice said suddenly.

Marisol jumped and faced her father, whose face was still in the paper. "Sorry, daddy?" She said in a innocent tone. She was known for that. Suddenly she winced in pain and fell to her knees, holding her stomach.

Marc kneeled. "Dad!" He yelled. Matt looked up from his paper and jumped up. Marc held his sister by her shoulders. "Mari, what's wrong?" Matt kneeled down in front of her, putting a hand on her knee.

Marisol shook her head. "I don't know...my stomach hurts really bad." She answered with a strained voice.

Matt sighed. "Where's Joe when you need him?!" He muttered. "Lift your shirt up, Marisol." She obeyed and showed a dark and deep bruise, blue and purple. Matt and Marc winced at the sight.

Marisol gasped. "I didn't even know that was there!"

"It must have happened when you almost drowned today." Matt said. "I don't know what to do. I'm not a doctor. Should I take you to the hospital?"

Marisol shook her head, but Marc nodded his head. "Yes!" "No!" They both said at the same time.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Well that helped a bunch!" He said sarcastically. He stood up and grabbed his cell phone and dialed T.K.'s number. "T.K.? I need you over here, now...I'm not being bossy! Liar! Anyways, Marisol needs to go to the hospital...chill out, Teeks! She has a injury from today and I don't want to risk it...I don't know, but check Takeo...alright. So you'll come over?...now!...thank you!" Then he hung up, almost breaking the end button.

Marc blinked. "You two are the weirdest pair of brothers I have ever known." He said.

Matt glared and helped Marisol up. "I'll take her, uncle T.K. should be here in a few minutes. Make sure Micah gets out of the tub alright and in bed by eight."

Marc crossed his arms. "Dad, it's me. I've been helping Micah with this stuff since he was born!"

Matt sighed. "Alright, alright, sorry." He grabbed his car keys and helped Marisol out to the car.

_(With The Kamyia Family In Their Room)_

As Esamee was texting on her new cell phone, Tai and Bridget were watching TV, and Sora fed Ryo...someone knocked on their door. Tai opened it, revealing Marc. "Marc? What's up?"

"Hey, uncle Tai." Marc greeted as Tai let him in. "Uncle T.K. wanted me to inform you guys that dad is taking Mari to the hospital."

Sora looked at him. "For what? Is she alright?"

Marc shrugged. "She got a huge, deep bruise from this afternoon and dad didn't want to chance it, so took her."

"Where's Micah?"

"With Uncle T.K." Marc answered.

Esamee just noticed Marc was there and smirked. "Marcus!" She said in a fake cheery voice.

Marc growled and clenched his fist. "Stop calling me that, Esamee!"

Esamee put her index finger to her chin and pretended to look in deep thought. "How about...no!"

"Esamee, treat your cousin the way you would want to be treated." Sora warned her.

Esamee rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Marc unclenched his fist and relaxed. "I just came in here to tell you that Marisol went to the hospital, but I know you wouldn't care about her, would you, Esamee?"

Esamee narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me?! I care about my little cousin! It's just not my fault she has no sense of style!"

"Don't push it, Esamee." Marc warned.

"Push what? Push your buttons?" Esamee smirked. "Why ever would I want to torture my own cousin just for my own amusement?"

Marc took a deep breath. _-I'm a leader...I have to live with her, I might as well find out what the heck is bugging her...or at least why she's acting like a stuck up snob!-_ Marc looked to her. "Esamee, let's take a walk."

Esamee raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Marc shrugged. "I don't want to fight anymore, Esamee. So lets just go talk this out."

_-Either he's high on something, or he's just so dense that I'll just straight up embarrass him. Esamee Kamyia will not be played or defeated. This is how I am now. No one can change that. If they don't like it...deal!-_ Esamee rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever...I'm mean, sure, Marcus, let's talk."

Marc tried not to yell at her for his nickname, but let it go...for now. So she followed him outside the hotel room. Tai and Sora looked at one another and shrugged.

**(Most of my reviewers asked for this, so let's get a move on to more humor, or at least I'm going to try to make it humorous.)**

Marc and Esamee walked down to the pool **(Bad idea!)** and Esamee sat down on one of the chairs, while Marc stayed standing. "Alright, Esamee...what's going on with you?" He asked the most obvious question, but a good one everyone is wanting to know. "When we first became digidestend, you weren't this bad. You slowly started to get nicer, but now all of the sudden you're more cold and cruel than ever. What happened?"

Esamee looked at him. She wasn't about to open up to him, or anyone for that matter. _-No one will ever figure out my pain...and if I feel like treating people around me like crap, then I will!-_ She glared. "Who are you to lecture me?"

Marc sighed. "Esamee, I'm not lecturing you! I'm just worried...and pissed off."

"Good, then my job is working out just fine." She smirked.

Marc breathed deeply, trying to resist the urge to yell. _-Count to ten. Breathe. Count to ten. Think happy thoughts.-_ He mentally told himself. "Esamee, why do you want to hurt me and everyone else?"

"You, Aiden, Taya, and Marisol are big kids." Esamee pointed out. "You'll get over it."

"I know you've been getting snotty with your parent again, not to mention your sister. Then you've been ignoring aunt Kari, which you have never done. You smart-talked uncle T.K. and my dad. Then insulted Dishi." Marc listed. "Shall I go on? The list is longer, you know."

Esamee rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day. "So what? What's your point?"

Marc blinked. "Is everything I'm telling you going in one ear and coming out the other?!"

"No. I hear you. Amazingly, but don't think I care. Cause I don't. I don't care if I hurt your feelings or anyone else's." Esamee stood up. "This is the new me, Marcus. Get used to it or leave me the hell alone!"

Marc frowned. "I just figured it out. Why you're acting the way you are."

Esamee's eyes widened a little. "No, you don't. You don't know anything!"

Marc nodded. "Yeah, I do!" He said. "You're upset about Kimberly leaving and Jomei dying!"

Esamee glared. "Shut up, now, Marcus." She said in a low and deadly voice.

"So it's true!" Marc said. "I know Kimberly was your best friend, but Jomei..." Then his eyes widened. "You loved him!"

Esamee now had a deadly look in her eyes. "Shut up, now."

Marc smiled. "That's cool, but sad since Jomei killed himself-AH!" Then the next thing Marc knew, he was in the pool water. When he returned above water, Esamee stood at the edge, with a deadly look still in her eyes.

"Never...ever mention Kimberly and Jomei to me...ever again. Or else." She viciously warned him. Her voice sent chills up with spine. Then she walked back into the hotel.

Marc blinked in fear. _-Maybe I went a little too far?-_

As Esamee entered the room with her family in it, she returned to her spot and grabbed her ipod. Tai and Sora gave her a worried look. "Where's Marc?" Sora asked.

Esamee smiled sweetly. "Oh, he decided to take a little dip in the pool." She answered, then turned her ipod on so loud that her parents could hear it.

_(Later On That Night...Around Eleven.)_

Marc was almost asleep when Matt and Marisol entered the room. He looked up at them. "What happened?" He whispered. Not wanting to wake up Micah, who was in a deep sleep, snoring. "Are you alright, Mari?"

Marisol nodded quickly. "Yes." She looked to her dad. "I'm going to get ready for bed." Matt nodded. She went into the restroom and locked the door behind her.

Marc raised an eyebrow at his dad. "Okay, the truth, please?"

Matt sighed. "Marisol's alright. The doctor gave her some painkillers to take the pain away. Apparently if the bruise was any worse, her rib cage would have probably broke." Then he raised an eyebrow this time. "Did you take a shower? Your hair is all wet."

Marc recalled his evening with Esamee and shook at the memory. "Uh...yeah, sure, dad."

Matt nodded as Marisol came back out of the bathroom. Matt grabbed his sweats and headed for the bathroom. "Now you two get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"We do?" They both asked in unison.

Matt nodded again. "It's Kira's birthday, remember?"

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, at least we found out why Esamee is acting like a snob...sort of. More on her attitude will continue! If you're wondering about the pool scene between Esamee and Marc, she pushed him into the pool when he wasn't looking. HAHAHA!!! I do admire her actions, even though she's almost pure evil! Her character is kind of from my cousin, who is just like her! That's where I got her from. Anyways, chapter fourteen should be up tomorrow night! Yay it's Kira's birthday!...but will it be okay? Or will the mysterious, but dangerous digimon return and spoil it for our little Kira? Find out tomorrow night!**

**Review on this cause this is my favorite chapter in this story so far! But please be nice!**

**_-Digidestend Angel-_**


	14. A DigiVacation: Part 4: Vacation Over

_**OKAY!!! I GET IT!!!! **_

_**Devil-incarnate-1992 :::: **__**Thanks for my first flame. Love you too...being very sarcastic at the moment. Oh, FYI, the devil's already cursed me. Kill me? CHA! No one can kill me. Kay? I'm stubborn and will never ever die until I reach 100! Kay? Kay! (Besides...if I die, I wont be able to finish this story for the reviewers who actually like the story. They would probably be pissed off.) Thanks for the humorous message(PM). It made my freakin' day!...again, being sarcastic. Also, if you don't like my story...then don't read it?! Jeez... **_

_**To everyone else besides devil...THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A Cat Stretches From **_

_**One End Of My Childhood**_

_**To The Other.**_

_**-Blaga Dimitrova**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 10th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**A Digi-Vacation! Part Four: Vacation Over**

**------------------------------------------**

_(The Next Day...)_

"**Hm...looks like it's the youngest one's birthday. Isn't that just sweet?"**

"**Ugh, don't tell me that."**

"**We shouldn't be rude. Maybe we should send little miss keeper of trust a present she'll never forget."**

"**No. We should be easy on that one."**

"**Why?! Because she's blind? Who cares. We're evil, remember? Blind or deaf, she's a digidestend. All of them will be gone eventually, including her. So what does it matter if she's gone now or later?"**

"**...you have a good point, but-"**

"**Of course I do! Now let's send out one of our minions to ruin the little party. That will teach them."**

"**...maybe...uh...if you really want the digidestend to suffer, I have a better plan."**

"**...I'm listening."**

"**Well, just kidnap the little girl. They are all protective of her, they'll all just breakdown knowing she's in the hands of evil. Not to mention, they rest will panic, since she is blind."**

"**But she'll still be alive."**

"**Yes, but alive and terrified. She cannot see us, so she will fear us. We all fear what we cannot see."**

"**...why do you care if this young girl lives or not?"**

"**I don't! I just...think it's kind of cruel...she's a helpless little girl who really cannot defend for herself."**

"**So you think it's better if we take her away from her comfort zone?"**

"**..."**

"**Well I guess you've gone soft a little, but it will still make things more complicated, but more fun for us as well. Alright. Send out...Seadramon, then the girl's digimon partner, Bearmon."**

"**But how do you know they'll get her?"**

"**Easy. Somehow separate the girl from her parents and brothers, then have Bearmon get her. She'll trust him. After all...she is the keeper of Trust...she'll believe him."**

"**I have to say, that's sickening using the girl's digimon against her. Hehe, if Bearmon was normal, he would never think of kidnaping the little girl."**

"**But there's something you don't know...Bearmon hasn't found out she's blind yet."**

_(With The Digidestend Gang...On The Beach...)_

As Ken kept looking over his shoulder and around the sandy beach, something in the pit of his stomach just wouldn't let him relax. Again, there was absolutely no other people present on the beach except for them. Davis, again, called it luck and a blessing. Ken called it a bad, bad sign.

"Dad?"

Ken turned his attention to the (now) eight year old girl in his arms, seated comfortable on his lap. "Yes?"

"What's wrong? I can't see you, but I can sense you're worried about something." Kira asked him.

Ken sighed. "It's nothing, Kira. Really. Just enjoy your birthday."

Kira chuckled. "That's kind of hard, dad."

Ken glanced up and saw that everyone else was in the water, having fun, splashing each other, throwing a beach ball, swimming. Except three, Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo because of the day before, but they were still close enough where the water reached their hips. Ken bit his lip. "Do you want to take a walk? Maybe get your feet wet a little?"

Kira nodded quickly. "Okay!"

Ken smiled as he helped her up. He spotted Yolei, who glanced at them as well. "We're going to take a little walk! Something to do!" Yolei smiled and nodded, then turned back to Kari and Sora, who splashed her.

Ken took Kira's small hand and led her closer to the water, then she could feel it in between her tiny toes. The water was a bit cold, so she squealed a little, gripping onto Ken's hand tighter. Ken laughed at his daughter's silliness, but she was only a little girl. What would you expect?

The two kept walking along the shore, until they were out of sight from everyone else. Ken didn't notice. "Dad? Can we stop and sit down?" She pointed down, meaning to sit in the water.

Ken was hesitant, but figured that nothing would happen. "Sure." So he helped her sit down and he followed. The water touched their legs and bottoms. Ken got the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach again. _-Good grief! What's wrong with me? Kira's right here, next to me. She's fine. Nothing will happen.-_

Suddenly he heard screams coming from the direction of where they left the others! "Kira, stay here." He commanded. She nodded. He ran to see if he could see what was happening. What he saw scared him. Seadramon in the waters where everyone was!

Ken knew he had to go help them, but he had Kira. What could he do? His worry had to be put aside, he had to help the others. He ran back to Kira and kneeled down to her level. "Kira, come here." He picked her up and sat her down by the rocks. Not very close to the water and out of sight from anyone. "Kira, I need you to stay here. Don't move. If someone comes over to you, scream for me, okay? Please, just stay here. I need to go help your mom and the others!" He told her in a panicked voice.

Kira nodded quickly. "I promise, dad. I wont move."

Ken sighed. "Good. I'll be back as soon as I can. If I can, I'll tell Dishi or Kannon or someone that you're here so they can come keep you company, alright?"

Kira nodded again. "Okay."

Ken had a horrible feeling, but set it aside. Yolei, Dishi and Kannon were in danger. He was the man. He had a duty to protect them. _-But what about my duty to watch over my daughter?-_ Again, he set aside those thoughts. He kissed Kira's forehead, then ran off, back to the others.

Kira pulled her legs up to her chest and set her chin on her knees. _-I wonder what's going on? First I heard the others scream, then dad leaves me here with a scary voice. Something's wrong. Why didn't dad want me to help? I can help...just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't do something! I'm not useless...right?-_ A tear escaped her eyes.

"Kira."

Kira jumped in surprise. Bearmon? Was that his voice? No. It couldn't have been. Even though she knew his voice anywhere, it was impossible. Digimon in the human world? Can't happen...right? "W-who's t-there?" She stuttered out, not even realizing she was shaking.

"Kira. You know who I am." The emotionless voice said. It sounded not that far away.

Kira was now scared. She scooted back into the rock. "N-no...I don't."

"Why wont you look at me?"

Kira bit her lip. _-Maybe it is Bearmon? He doesn't know I'm blind yet...but Dishi said that he was evil. What's going on?-_ "Bearmon? Is that you?"

Bearmon stepped forward and nodded.

Kira didn't see him nod, obviously. "Bearmon? Are you still there?"

Bearmon narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes...Kira, what's the matter with you?"

Kira almost started crying. "Bearmon...I...something happened since the last time I saw you."

Bearmon tried not to have any emotion in his voice, but curiosity was getting the better of him. "Hm?"

"I got a disease...and..."

"It made you blind." Bearmon finished. He rather say it for her then have to hear the pain in her voice saying it. "Well...I would've found out sooner or later. Your grey eyes pretty much answer everything. I just didn't want to think that it was true."

Kira stayed silent.

After a moment of silence, Bearmon remembered his reason for coming to the real world. "Kira. I need you to come with me."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I should, Bearmon. My dad told me to stay here."

Bearmon almost let out a growl, but then remained calm. Then an idea went off in his head. "I know. They're in a battle with an enemy...I wonder why your dad didn't take you with him?" Bearmon smirked. "Maybe they think you're a burden...now that you can't see."

Kira's eyes narrowed. "That's enough, Bearmon. I already know that. You don't have to tell me!"

Bearmon sat next to her. "Come with me, Kira. I'll...uh...take you to your dad." He lied.

Kira shook her head. "No. Dishi told me that you turned evil."

"So you'll believe your brother over me?" Bearmon sounded hurt, but he was lying to her. "I'm your digimon partner, Kira. Believe me when I say, I have not gone evil. I would never abandon you or hurt you, nor disgrace your trust. It took me quite a while to earn your trust, so why would I break it?"

Kira pondered this. _-Why should I believe Dishi? He was the one who lied to me and Kannon, then mom and dad. He tried to kill himself...so...why should I trust him?-_ Kira stood up. "I'll go with you, but you'll take me to my dad?"

Bearmon smirked. "Of course, Kira. Just get on my back. I wouldn't want you to fall." Kira obeyed and he helped her on top of him. "Now hold on tight, okay?"

Kira nodded. "Alright."

Bearmon opened a portal to the digital world silently. "Alright, Kira. Here we go, just hang on tight."

"Kira!" Kira knew that voice easily. Dishi. "Kira, don't! Get off of him! He's evil!"

Kira shook his head. "No, Bearmon's my friend. He proved it."

Bearmon saw the look on Dishi's face and smirked. Dishi's fist clenched. "Put her down." He growled. He knew if he moved towards them, Bearmon would take off into the portal with Kira.

Bearmon just shook his head. "Sorry, but I cannot do that." His voice changed, Kira could tell.

"Bearmon?" She asked in a whisper.

"Kira, get off of him now!" Dishi yelled.

Before Kira could even think, Bearmon jumped into the portal, with little Kira. Dishi jumped in as well, without a second thought, then the portal closed. What they didn't know is Kannon was behind a rock when this happened and saw the whole thing. He came out of hiding and sunk to his knees. "Kira...no...I was supposed to protect you..."

Ken and Yolei ran over to Kannon and saw him on the ground, in tears. "Kannon, what's wrong?!" Yolei yelled as she kneeled beside him.

Ken went to Kira's hiding spot, but she was no longer there. "Yolei, Kira's gone! I swear I left her right here!"

Yolei's eyes widened. "Where is she? And Dishi?"

"They're gone." Ken and Yolei turned to Kannon. They couldn't see his face, but his voice was cold and full of anger. It scared them just to hear it. "Bearmon took Kira. Then Dishi followed."

Yolei gasped, but Ken glared. "I told Kira not to move or talk to anyone!" He growled.

"Did you not hear me, dad?" Kannon looked up. "It was Bearmon."

Yolei sighed. "Bearmon? Kira would trust him any day." Suddenly Yolei got up and stomped over to Ken, then did something no one thought she would ever do...**(Well, except to Kari, but that's it...right?)**

Ken put hand on his now red cheek, that was now stinging. His head hung low. "I deserved that."

Kannon was in shock that he just saw his own mother slap his own father. Yolei glared, but with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you left our little girl alone?! She's blind, Ken! We're in a place she's unfamiliar with! And she's only eight! What were you thinking?!" She screamed.

Ken looked up at her, looked her straight in the eyes. "Yolei...I'm sorry."

"Sorry wont help anyone now, Ken! Kira's gone! So is Dishi! Sorry's are not going to do anything!" She calmed down on the outside now, but on the inside, she was still yelling. "Get them back." She told him. "Go to the digital world. Get them back and I mean now, Ken!"

Ken nodded. "I will, Yolei. I promise."

Kannon stood up. "I will too, mom."

"I'll ask some of the others as well." Ken added.

Yolei didn't respond, except walk away, back to the others. Ken grimly followed, then Kannon did also.

_(With Dishi and Kira...)_

After the three of them made it on the other side of the portal, Bearmon wasn't surprised to see Dishi there. "You're stupid. You shouldn't of followed." Kira got off his back. Dishi pulled her to him.

"No. I'm not the stupid one. You were stupid enough to take my little sister." Dishi said darkly. "Big mistake."

A couple Kiwimon came in the room. Bearmon smirked. "Follow me peacefully, or I will resort to violence."

Dishi picked Kira up and nodded. "Fine." He growled. He followed Bearmon with the Kiwimon surrounding him. Bearmon led them to a cell and opened the door. Dishi was about to back off, but remembered the Kiwimon and a terrified Kira in his arms. Dishi glared at Bearmon, but went in without a fight. Bearmon slammed the door shut and locked it.

"My masters will see you later on." He told them.

Dishi set Kira down. "Who is your master, Bearmon?! Whose controlling you and the rest of the digimon?!"

Bearmon stared at Dishi, with an emotionless expression. "I'm sorry. You must have heard me wrong." Dishi raised an eyebrow. "My master**s** will see you later."

"So there's more than one?" Dishi asked, in shock.

Bearmon shrugged. "Maybe. You'll find out sooner than later." Then he left.

Dishi growled, but looked back to Kira, who was still standing in the same spot he left her, but shaking. Dishi sighed. "I'm sorry your birthday is ruined, Kira."

Kira sobbed. "It's not that...it's just...Bearmon was one of my friends..."

Dishi sympathized with the girl. He sat down on the ground cross legged and pulled her onto his lap, then held her close. "I'm sorry, Kira. I really am. For everything."

Kira said nothing, but continued to cry.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Well, I really don't know what to think of this chapter. Whatever. Anyways, I would've been able to have done this chapter without that little bold conversation in the beginning of the chapter. It's two out of the four bad digimon that are Bearmon's "masters". Kay? They will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, in chapter 17 or 18, a new digidestend will appear! Yay! That was just official today, thanks to **__**Ally The Bat**__**. She is helping me with the new characters. So props to Ally. **_

_**Please Review, but Please **__**BE NICE!!!!!**_

_**-Digidestend Angel-**_


	15. Captive!

**Devil-incarnate-1992**_** again, um...your sister is scaring me...or whoever is the one that pretty much threatened me...I'm seriously scared for my life right now. There was a fire in my house a few hours ago! My sister took off, leaving her kids in, so I had to get them out, including all my damn pets, but I had to take my laptop. I almost didn't get out. My lungs are like full of smoke or something like that. I'm seriously wondering if the devil is going to kill me...no joke. I also had a nightmare last night that scared the hell out of me...(or should I say in me). SOMETHING CRAZY IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!**_

**Okay, I'm going to try to make this chapter good, but I'm a little shaky. Sorry if this chapter turns out to be a **_**bunch of crap**_**. Forgive me, please. It may be short too. Sorry, sorry!**_** I promise I'll make up for it. Just please don't flame me...or send the devil after me, I've had enough scares for one day.**_

_**ARayOf Hope...it's funny you thought that, about Dishi getting his powers...next chapter, that will be revealed and you'll see. (Well, you'll read!)**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Two cats can live cheaply as one,**_

_**and their owner has twice as much fun.**_

_**-Lloyd Alexander**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 10th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Captive**

**------------------------------------------**

_(With The Digidestend In The Real World...)_

As everyone prepared to either head home, or go to the digital world, Yolei wasn't even looking at Ken. Ken was feeling so guilty, as was Kannon. Yolei refused to go to the digital world, seeing how pissed off she was towards Ken. Kari offered to go, but T.K. wouldn't let her. Sora, Kari, and Yolei stayed behind. As did, Cody, Davis, and Willis. Davis didn't want to go, it would remind him too much of Maro...Cody was really tired, as was Willis.

Tai noticed how distant Ken was being and decided to give him a quick chat before leaving. "Ken." Ken looked up and saw Tai, trying to give him a smile. "How you holding up?"

Ken shrugged. "Not well." He answered. Tai sat next to him. "I'm a horrible dad, aren't I?"

Tai shook his head. "No. I don't think so. You were worried about your family, never would you have left Kira in that hiding spot if you knew something was going to happen to her."

"But Tai, I had a horrible feeling." Ken countered. "I knew something would happen. I just didn't want it to." Ken put his face in his hands. "I felt like I was never going to see her again, Tai. I hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. I was scared to let her go. To leave her. I had a horrible feeling."

"Ken, you couldn't have known Bearmon, her own digimon, was going to trick her." Tai clenched his fist. "It's sickening that her own digimon partner took advantage of her when she's blind. Take her away, just like that."

Ken sighed. "At least Dishi's with her...at least I hope he is." Ken wrapped his arms around his stomach as if he was going to puke or his stomach hurt. "What if Kira got separated from Dishi...she's alone and scared..." Ken began shaking.

Tai noticed and put hand on his shoulder. "Ken, calm down. We're going to go get her and Dishi in a few minutes. Don't worry."

Ken nodded. "Alright, Tai. I guess you're right."

"Of course, I am!" Tai proudly exclaimed.

Esamee just happened to come towards them at that moment and crossed her arms. "Dad, don't be so embarrassing." She said smugly.

Tai lost his spirit and sat back down. Ken almost laughed, he thought Yolei was bad, Esamee was worse and she's only 15!

**(Finally! Someone more moody and crazier than Yolei!)**

Everyone gathered around the computer and held up their digivices. "Digiport Open!"

_(With Dishi and Kira...)_ _**(They're going to meet the evil digimon!!!! AH!!!)**_

Dishi was holding a sleeping Kira in his arms, on his lap, when he was about to doze off too, since all that swimming made him exhausted. Lately our poor Dishi hasn't been sleeping well, since he's been having nightmares.

_-Ever since my attempt, I've been having nightmares...horrible ones.-_

Unknowingly, Dishi drifted off to a deep slumber.

_**::: DREAM SEQUENCE :::**_

_**Dishi awoke to an empty room. Absolutely nothing was there. "Is this my old room?" He thought out loud. He got up and opened the door. Everything was empty. His mom and dad's room was empty. He ran to Kannon and Kira's room...empty. The living room and kitchen were empty. **_

"_**What the freak?" He yelled. "Did my family move without me?!"**_

"_**Dishi..." A faint voice called. **_

_**Dishi turned around. He was no longer in the empty house, now he was in a parent-teacher conference, his parents were there, along with his geometry teacher. "Mom, dad!" He yelled. They didn't hear him, but he heard them.**_

"_**You're son is falling asleep in my class and his homework isn't getting done, or he'll turn it in with sloppy handwriting and it always turns out with a horrible grade." The teacher explained to Ken and Yolei, who had shocked faces. **_

_**Dishi's heart sank. "Mom...dad...I'm sorry...I'm not smart."**_

_**Suddenly everything changed, there stood him, against the wall, his bullies in front of him, in his face. "Geek!" One boy yelled. Dishi noticed he was holding two heavy books, and the boy who mocked him grabbed them and threw them on the ground, in the mud. "Loser!"**_

_**His voice echoed, but the bullies faded away, as did the book in the mud. **_

_**Dishi was now in his room...he saw...himself?! On the bedroom floor! Unconscious and a pill bottle was right next to him! Empty!**_

"_**This is the day I tried to kill myself?!" He whispered in shock. **_

_**Suddenly Kannon entered the room threw the door that led to Kira's room. "Dishi!' Dishi! Wake up!" Kannon yelled as he tried to get the other Dishi up. He saw the pill bottle and clenched his fist. "You selfish jerk!" He yelled, tears streaming down his eyes. Kannon stayed silent for a minute, as he looked to be in deep thought, then shook his head and got up, grabbed the phone and called 9-1-1. As the phone rang, Kannon glared at Dishi. "I can't believe I looked up to you." He muttered. **_

_**Dishi felt a sharp pain in his heart when Kannon muttered those words. Kannon looked up to him? Not possible. **_

_**The image changed again...it was Kira in a hospital bed. Yolei and Ken were next to her, holding her hand as she slept peacefully. Dishi walked up to her bedside, his parents didn't seem to be able to see him. "Kira?" **_

"_**Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji!" A nurse came in yelling. "Your son, Dishi, is in the ER! He overdosed on pills! He's stable, but you need to come quick!" The nurse explained in a hurry.**_

_**Yolei gasped and Ken growled. "He what?!" **_

_**Yolei put a hand on his shoulder. "Ken, relax. Kira's asleep, so lets go!" Ken nodded and followed the nurse out of the room, along with Yolei. **_

_**Dishi bit his lip. He remembered when his mom rushed into the room he was in as Joe just told him about Maro...Yolei almost slapped him, but then Dishi blurted out about Maro, and Yolei and Ken went numb. **_

"_**I remember..." He whispered. He looked back to Kira, who was shivering. Dishi wished he knew where blankets were or if he could tell a nurse that she was cold. He took her hand and tried to warm her up. "I'm here, Kira...I'm here..." He whispered.**_

_**Kira's eyes suddenly opened and she looked straight to Dishi. "Dishi...you're alive and here."**_

_**Dishi was shocked that she was awake. "Kira, can you see me?" **_

_**Kira shook her head. "No, but I can hear you right there." **_

"_**You were always smart." Dishi commented her.**_

_**Kira had tears in her eyes. "Why Dishi? Why did you try to leave me?" She whimpered. **_

_**Dishi's heart broke into a million pieces right then and there. "...Kira...I'm sorry."**_

_**::: NO MORE DREAM :::**_

"DISHI!" Kira's scream pierced his ears.

Dishi snapped awake, only to find Kira no longer in his arms, but in the arms of a lady digimon. She looked very evil looking. Like the devil herself.

**(I seriously just shivered.)**

Dishi got up and clenched his fist. "Let go of my sister!"

The lady digimon smirked. Dishi noticed next to her was a spider digimon, that was huge, but small enough to fit in the cell. "You, Keeper of Knowledge, do not order me around." The digimon said. "You are my prisoner, you shall obey me."

Dishi snorted. "In your dreams, lady! Now who are you?!"

The lady digimon tried not to squeeze the innocent girl in her hands as she was getting angry with Dishi. "I am Lilithmon. One out of four of the Band of Four. I am the one who ordered dear Bearmon to bring little Keeper of Trust to me."

Dishi narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? Well then, you'll pay dearly for that. No one messes with my little sister and gets away with it." He threatened.

The spider digimon got in front of Lilithmon and Kira. "Don't try to be a hero, human." It growled. "I am Infermon, another of the four of Band of Four."

Dishi glared. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. That's fine and dandy, but give me back my sister and I wont hurt you."

Lilithmon scoffed. "You hurt us? Impossible. You are defenseless."

Dishi bit his lip. _-She's right. What can I do? Where's back up when you need it?!-_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Hello. I'm tired so I'll stop there. I guess it wasn't so short, right? Anyways, in the next chapter, two Guardian Digimon will be revealed and two powers will be revealed! Yay...**

**Please review, but please don't flame or send the devil after me to kill me.**

**_-Digidestend Angel-_**

**Ps... No worries about that whole "the devil may kill me and I'm scared" crap, like I said...I cannot die now, cause I'm too damn stubborn!**


	16. Mystery Underway

_**Alright, a few notes for this chapter:::**__** BlackWarGreymon is joining the cast as one of the evil four digimon. Kay? Also (in the next chapter!!!!), Lunamon and Gotsumon have digivolved into their highest level. I made up DarkDianamon because I wanted to save Dianamon for later. Also, Belphemon is in his **_**RAGE MODE**_**. Don't forget that! No, Dishi doesn't receive his powers, but you get a little glimpse at what his power is. BUT Marc and Marisol get theirs (in the next chapter)!!!! **_

_**YAY!!! Alright, on with the chapter! Yay! **_

**_(THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FULL OF ACTION! YAY!)_**

_**Oh, and Depthmon and Arayofhope...I wasn't kidding. Scary huh?**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Even the stupidest cat **_

_**seems to know more**_

_**than any dogs.**_

_**-Eleanor Clark**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 10th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Takeo ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Mystery Underway**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(With Dishi and Kira...)_

Dishi was in a horrible situation here. Infermon was right in front of him, ready to attack on command! And his poor little sister was in the clutches of Lilithmon, a crazy digi-chick! _-I hate myself for falling asleep! How stupid can I get?! Here I am again, made a stupid mistake and Kira ends up being hurt again by it! I'm seriously the worst brother that ever lived!-_ Dishi glared. "What do you want from her?! Why did you make Bearmon kidnap her? She's done nothing wrong to you!"

Infermon laughed. "The same reason we almost killed your younger brother and two friends." He taunted.

Dishi's eyes widened. "That's right! You guys were the cause of what happened yesterday! You almost killed my brother, Takeo, and Marisol!" Dishi growled. "You'll pay dearly for that!"

"The keepers of Loyalty, Life, and Peace should've been finished, Infermon!" Lilithmon suddenly yelled, which confused Dishi. "You told me the three were dead!"

Infermon got nervous. "You see, Lilithmon, the three have strong dads that saved them just in time."

"So all three of them are alive?" She growled.

"For the time being yes, but if it helps any, the Keeper of Peace almost died. She wasn't breathing...I made progress, right?"

Lilithmon glared. "Wrong! I ordered you to kill them!" Her angry got the best of her, as she tightened her grip on Kira, who squealed in pain.

"Dishi!" Her voice rang in Dishi's ears.

_-Dammit! She's calling for me, but I can't save her! Not with these two!-_ Dishi wanted to run and grab her, but it was too risky. "Kira..."

"Don't you wish at times like these you still had Toyagumon?" Lilithmon taunted Dishi.

Dishi glared his famous death glare at her. "Don't you ever mention Toyagumon in front of me."

"Or what?"

Before anyone else said anything, Infermon noticed something happen in Dishi's palm. Lilthmon noticed different change in his eyes. Dishi's eyes turned a golden color, still having some blue in them. Kind of a mix of blue and gold, but it looked like a bolt of lightning shot thru his eye, but only she noticed. Infermon swore in his mind that he witnessed a few small sparks in the palm of his hand.

Lilithmon went into deep thought. _-Is it happening? No! This cannot be!...is this boy of Knowledge receiving his powers that he was destined to get? But...that's impossible! They were supposed to get them when they were young children! If they didn't get the powers then, they were never supposed to get them!-_ She noticed Dishi's eyes repeat the actions. _-just in case...we have to get out of here. If I don't release his sister...we'll most certainly be in worse shape than...-_ For a reason, she didn't even want to finish her sentence in her mind. Lilithmon released her grip on Kira and pushed her gently towards Dishi. Dishi was confused by her actions, as was Infermon, but Dishi grabbed Kira. Lilithmon kept staring into Dishi's eyes. "Infermon. Let's go."

Infermon was beyond confused now, but obeyed. "Uh, alright." He unlocked the cell door, and Lilithmon went out along with him. Infermon followed Lilithmon to the main hall. "Lilithmon, what was that all about?! When we got there, you were going to scare them silly!"

Lilithmon glared. "Shut up and do not question me!"

"I want to know the reason too, Lilithmon." A unknown voice interrupted the soon-to-be argument. The figure stepped out of the shadows, looking at Lilithmon.

Lilithmon remained emotionless. "BlackWarGreymon. I didn't sense your presence here."

"Why?" He repeated.

"The boy...Keeper of Knowledge...I have a grave feeling that he has inherited his powers." Lilithmon answered.

Infermon scoffed, even though he saw too, but didn't want to believe it. "You're insane! You know that the digidestend were supposed to get their abilities when they were children. The younger ones I will believe. The Keepers of Hope, Joy, Friendship, and Trust are still young enough. Maybe even the Keepers of Peace, Loyalty, and Life, but not the others. Too old."

"They're only from the ages of fifteen and sixteen!" Lilithmon pointed out. "Besides, anything is possible...unfortunately."

BlackWarGreymon stayed in deep thought as the other two continued to argue over the situation at hand. _-If it is true of what Lilithmon speaks of...then we may be in for a bigger battle than we imagined. If the digidestend receive their powers...we may need all of our slaves to fight them...even their own digimon partners...after I make them digivolve to their last level that is...-_ Finally he snapped out of his thoughts, Lilithmon and Infermon still yelling at each other. _-When the digidestend are out of the way and we conquer the digital world and real world...I will destroy these two...including–_

"BLACKWARGREYMON!!!!"

BlackWarGreymon growled. "What?!" He hissed at Infermon.

"You weren't answering our question." Infermon told him. "Should we take out the Keeper of Knowledge and Trust right now before they really discover their powers and show their comrades?"

BlackWarGreymon shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. They are defenseless. Ones as powerful as we should not fight ones weaker than us."

Lilithmon rolled her eyes. "Right...you said something similar to me when I suggested we destroy the Keeper of Trust. I think you may have some compassion in your own cold heart there, BlackWarGreymon."

BlackWarGreymon restrained himself from strangling the female digimon. "Silence yourself, Lilithmon." He said...suddenly he felt something. "Someone...no...many humans have entered the digital world."

Infermon growled. "It must be those blasted digidestend!"

Lilithmon felt them too. "Not only them, but with the parents...mostly their fathers."

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "Send out...the two digimon that have reached their highest level of strength. I know two of the digidestend's partners have digivolved into the highest they could go. Send them out."

"You mean Belphemon and DarkDianamon?" Lilithmon asked. "Right...they have digivolved in the last twenty four hours. Alright. Infermon, summon Kiwimon to release them and tell them the plan."

Infermon nodded. "Yes."

_(Back With Dishi and Kira...)_

Dishi and Kira were sneaking around the hideout, Kira holding Dishi's hand with a grip. Dishi couldn't help but smirk. _-Infermon really is an idiot! Forgetting to lock the cell door! Idiot! But I can't help but wonder why Lilithmon wanted to leave suddenly? Whatever. It doesn't matter. As long as Kira wasn't hurt, I'm good.-_

Finally Dishi found a doorway leading out. He was about to lead Kira to it, but stopped. He put a hand over Kira's mouth, indicating her to be quiet. Kira silently obeyed.

Dishi saw two fairly large digimon walking behind a small Kiwimon. He listened to their conversation while being careful to stay hidden.

"Remember to do what Infermon ordered. Try to get rid of the digidestend before they discover." The Kiwimon explained. "I know you'll recognize the Keeper of Courage and Peace...take care of them first."

The two red-eyed digimon nodded slowly and went out the door. Kiwimon was about to walk away, when Dishi looked to see if Kiwimon was gone. Kiwimon sensed someone there, so turned around quickly. Dishi quickly got out sight, holding his breath. Kiwimon stared for a few seconds until he heard another Kiwimon call for him, so ran towards him.

Dishi let out a sigh in relief. He looked over to Kira, who was hiding her face in his chest. "It's alright, Kira. Just be quiet for a little while longer." Kira nodded. Dishi and her went thru the door that led out and silently followed the two strange digimon that looked so familiar.

_(With The Other Digidestend...) (Remember...a lot of people are present. Marc, Marisol, Aiden, Taya, Esamee__** (didn't you just miss her?)**__, Takeo, Kannon, Micah, Bridget, Tai, Matt, T.K., Ken, Cody, Davis, and Willis.)_

Marc led the way, with Marisol and Aiden walking next to him. He was telling her about what happened the other night with Esamee, and they laughed. Thankfully for Marc, Esamee was walking in the near back with Bridget. "She pushed you into the pool?" Marisol giggled out.

Marc glared. "It's not very funny, Mari!" He hissed.

Aiden laughed. "Yeah, Marc, it is!"

Marc crossed his arms and let out a heavy sigh. "I hate you people." He muttered, but he was joking. Nothing would ever make him hate his little sister and best friend/cousin.

"Yo, Marcus!" Marc growled, as he tried to ignore his other cousin's evil voice. Unfortunately Esamee wasn't giving up so easily. "Marcus!" She shouted in a singing type of voice.

Marc stopped in his tracks, making Takeo and Kannon, who were walking behind the three, bump into him. Marc shrugged it off, and glared back at Esamee, with a very fake smile. "What?!" He shouted suddenly, the smile leaving his face instantly. Marisol and Aiden were trying so hard not to laugh. Takeo and Kannon looked at them like they were going insane.

Esamee stopped walking and put one hand on her hip, giving him a smugly smile. "Are we there yet?"

"No." Marc answered.

"Really? Well, it looks like to me that we're lost." She stated, suddenly taking a interest in her nails, making sure there was no dirt in them.

Marc tried to maintain his calmness. "We're not lost, Esamee. It's the same place where GranDracmon was. I know how to get there by heart." he answered, hoping she would shut up.

"Uh-huh." She breathed out.

Marc narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, Esamee? If it's alright with you, can we keep walking, so we can rescue our teammates?" He asked her in a semi-sarcastic tone.

Esamee now glared at him. "Don't get an attitude with me, Marcus."

"Quit calling me that!"

"Maybe I don't wanna!"

"Esamee!"

"Marcus!"

"Knock it off!"

"You started it!"

"I started it?! Hello?! You were the one who asked the retarded question in the first place!"

Yep, Marc had officially lost his patience.

"Oh, now you're calling me a retard?!"

"If the shoe fits!"

Esamee (dramatically) gasped. "Oh, heck no!" She glared, worse than before. "It's on Marcus...it's on."

Marc smirked. "You want a war, Esamee? Fine! Be my guest!"

"I can get very evil, Marcus." She warned.

"Bring. It. On." He replied slowly.

Yes, during all this, the fathers were watching. They knew they should stop it, but it was amusing them way too much to put an end to it.

Esamee also smirked. "Alright. You just wait, Marcus. Your life will now become a living hell. I am your worst nightmare." She threatened.

Marc wouldn't show his fear, but inside, he was screaming in fear. _-Oh man! What have I done?!-_

Marisol, Aiden, Takeo, Kannon, Taya, Micah, and Bridget were all thinking the same thing. _-Marc, you are an idiot.-_

The fathers bit their lips. _-Poor, poor, Marc. He will never see it coming.- _

Matt sighed. _-I thought I raised him to be smarter than that?-_

"Alright, enough!" Tai finally said. "You two can settle this later on. Now let's split up so we can get into their lair easier."

Marc nodded. "You're right, uncle Tai. Alright, guys. Split up in groups of four. One group as to be in threes. Now split!" He faced his sister and friends. "Alright, you guys go with me." Aiden and Marisol nodded. "Ken, you can come with us if you want. We plan on going in the main entrance. The rest of you can get in fours. Go!" He and his little group left in one direction.

Tai, Matt, Micah, and Bridget went in one group. T.K., Davis, Willis, and Cody went in another. Esamee, Taya, Takeo, and Kannon went in one.

**(We're going to focus on Marc's group. Sorry if you disagree, but oh well. Don't you want to meet the new digidestend????)**

As Marc, Ken, Marisol, and Aiden walked towards the lair, Marisol couldn't help but feel someone staring at them. _-I really hate it when I get feelings like this!-_

_(With...???)_

A figure in the trees above the group, smirked. _-So you are the digidestend...I've been searching for you!-_

_**------------**__**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**What the crap?! Where did this new dude come from? Is he friend or foe? Who knows?! Not me! Obviously! (If you have any suggestions if he should start out in his/her first chapter evil or not, tell me!)**

**Anyways, the powers the digidestend will receive are like nature powers...if you know what I mean. (Fire, Water, Air...etc.) **

**Please Review, but PLEASE BE NICE!!!!**

**Alright, ya'll, I'm out!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	17. Kiyoshi Tsukiyomi: Keeper Of Faith

_**Alright, a few notes for this chapter:::**__** Lunamon and Gotsumon have digivolved into their highest level. I made up DarkDianamon because I wanted to save Dianamon for later. Also, Belphemon is in his **_**RAGE MODE**_**. Don't forget that! Marc and Marisol get their power!!!!!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

_**A Cat Sneezing Is A Good **_**_Omen_**

**_For Everyone That Hears It._**

_**-Italian Superstition**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 10th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, and Kiyoshi ::: 13 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 5th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracmon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice (He's Not Mine. He belongs to Ally The Bat. She's being so kind to letting me use Kiyoshi.)**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Kiyoshi Tsukiyomi of Faith**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(With Dishi and Kira...)_

Dishi now had Kira on his back, cause he didn't want her to trip over anything. Kira was singing to a tune Dishi was unfamiliar with.

"_...Can't waste time, so give it a moment._

_I realize, nothing's broken._

_No need to worry about everything I've done._

_Live every second like it was my last one._

_Don't look back, get a new direction._

_Loved you once, needed protection._

_You're still apart of everything I do,_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo._

_Just like a tattoo..._

_I'll always have you..."_

Dishi narrowed his eyes as he went into deep thought. _-Is that her song? Does she write songs? No, of course not. She's only 8...I've never heard that song. Is that a love song? ...ooh...she better not be thinking about no boys!-_

"_...if I live every moment,_

_wont change any moment._

_Still apart of me in you._

_I will never regret you._

_Still the memory of you,_

_marks everything I do..."_

Dishi inwardly growled. _-She ain't dating till...I die!-_ Then he mentally slapped himself. _-Well, I'm a hypocrite, but still...-_

Kannon was walking close to where they were, then he heard Kira's singing and knew instantly it was her. "KIRA!" He screamed, which scared the life out of Takeo, Taya, and Esamee, but they followed him when he ran towards Kira's voice.

Kira smiled wide and squealed at the sound of Kannon's voice. "Kannon! Kannon!" She made Dishi put her down, and Dishi couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

_-But I screwed up, remember?-_ He thought as Kannon's form appeared and hugged Kira tightly.

"Oh, god, Kira! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Kannon firmly told her.

Kira nodded. "I'm sorry, Kannon." She said shyly.

Kannon shook his head. "No, Kira, I'm sorry. I should've stopped Bearmon from taking you. I'm your protector, so I was supposed to be there for you."

Before Kira could speak up, Dishi interrupted. "Calm down, Kannon. I was right there with her. I protected her."

Kannon glared. "Shut up, Dishi." Kannon sighed. "Look, I appreciate it a lot that you took care of Kira for me, but it wont happen again. I promise. I'll never abandon her like that again."

"Kira's my sister too, if you forgot!" Dishi yelled, getting sick of Kannon's attitude towards him.

Before they could say another thing, Taya slapped them both over the head. They both looked at her like she was insane. "Ow, Taya!" They both yelled at her.

Taya shrugged. "Sorry, but you two need to knock it off."

"WHY?!"

"Two reasons: one: Your little sister is watching." Taya pointed to Kira. "Then two: here comes some of the dads." She then pointed to the side, where they saw the other two groups, but Marc's group, coming towards them. "So are those two good reasons, or must I say more. I have a list full."

Dishi and Kannon shook their heads. Takeo laughed at them, but stopped when the brothers glared at him. Tai and his group, along with T.K.'s group, came up to them. "Hey, Dishi, Kira, they found you!" Davis exclaimed.

"How did you guys find them?" T.K. asked his son.

Kannon smiled. "Kira's beautiful singing voice. I heard her voice and I know her's anywhere."

Matt picked up Kira. "Kira, you never told us you sing."

Kira blushed. "I didn't think I was good." She said shyly.

Dishi's eyes widened. "Girl, you sound like Kelly Clarkson!" Dishi told her.

"Alright, enough." Taya told them. "You're making poor Kira into a tomato." She was right. Kira's face was red from embarrassment.

Matt gave a worry look. "Where's Marc and Marisol?" He looked around.

T.K. did as well. "Not to mention Ken and Aiden?"

Matt sighed, trying to hide his worry. "Let's just have faith that they're alright...for now, let's search for them."

Everyone agreed.

Suddenly a bunch a smoke came from about a couple miles from them. A big boom was heard.

"An explosion?" Willis asked.

"That doesn't look good." Matt said in fear in his voice. _-Something's wrong...Marc and Marisol are in danger...I just know it!-_

_(With Marc's Group...)_

After running from Belphemon and DarkDianamon, escaping the explosion black Belphemon sent their way, they were forced to split up. Aiden and Marc went one way, Ken and Marisol went a different way.

Marisol and Ken tried to dodge DarkDianamon's blast, but Ken pushed Marisol out of the way and took it. Fortunately it wasn't bad for him, but enough to make him unconscious. Marisol gasped at Ken's fallen form, then glared at DarkDianamon.

"Why are you doing this?!" She screamed at the lady digimon. "Who are you? What have we done?"

DarkDianamon stared at the petite girl, no emotion shown. Just red, evil, but empty eyes. "I am the highest digivolved form of Lunamon." She stated.

Marisol's eyes widened. "L-Lunamon? Why would you attack me?"

DarkDianamon pointed her spear at Marisol. "I...you mean nothing to me. Not anymore. My masters say to finish you, so that I shall."

As DarkDianamon was about to shoot a beam at Marisol, a masked human came out from the trees and stood in front of her. The beam shot out of her moon staff, the boy protected Marisol and himself with...ice? Coming out of his hand?

Marisol looked on in shock. The boy in front of her had destroyed the attack with ice from his hand? _-am I sick again?-_

DarkDianamon scowled, not that they could see it. "You'll pay." She just used her staff and hit his side with it, making him slam into a tree. Marisol was no longer afraid. Some stranger just protected her, willing to sacrifice his life for her! Then he gets hurt?! Not good. She glared daggers at DarkDianamon, who was unfazed. "You're next girl."

Marisol ran from the beam being shot at her, but caused her to trip over a stump. She turned around and faced DarkDianamon, who hovered over her. Marisol had no other choice. "Help! Someone!" She screamed. She wanted to live.

DarkDianamon snickered at the poor girl's attempt for help. "Give up, girl." Another beam was shot at Marisol, who couldn't dodge. She put her hands up in defense, when she felt something extremely cold run thru her veins and out her...HAND?!

She looked up when the feeling went away, and she didn't feel any pain. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped in shock. Above her was DarkDianamon...frozen?

"How did I do that?!" She asked in fear...she was scared...of herself? Something was so wrong with this picture.

_(With Marc and Aiden...)_

"AIDEN!" What happened to the mysterious stranger with Marisol, just happened to Aiden. Thrown against a tree. Marc glared at Belphemon and clenched his fist. "Stop this! Why are you trying to hurt us? What did we do?!"

As Marc tried to be brave on the outside, his mind was full of questions with no answers.

_-Is Aiden alright? What about Marisol? And Ken? Are they all alive? Why is Gotsumon attacking me? It makes no sense, except that he's being controlled. Who's controlling him? What is this strange feeling inside me?-_

Marc was worried now. A burning feeling ran thru his body, but it didn't hurt him, which he found that weird.

Aiden awoke and saw Marc's hands glowing red. "Marc! What's wrong? Are you alright?!"

Marc looked back. "I don't know, Aiden! Something's going on!"

Belphemon took a swing at Marc, who jumped. Suddenly a burning sensation shot out of his hand, fire to be exact! It hit the tree behind the digimon, and it fell on top of Belphemon. Belphemon threw the three further into the forest.

"You will pay dearly for that!" Belphemon yelled as he pointed towards the burning tree, now trees. "Your sister is over there! Now she'll burn in the flames!" He threatened.

Marc and Aiden's heart almost stopped. _-Marisol? Ken? Uh-oh!-_ Their minds screamed.

_(With Marisol, Ken, and The Stranger)_

The fire almost got Ken, but Marisol moved him out of the way, with the help of the mysterious boy. Ken regained consciousness, but still in pain. "We have to find the others!" Ken told Marisol.

The stranger shook his head. "No, you have to leave. Get out of the forest!" The boy had a English accent and green eyes. Black, spiky hair. "Now! I'll lead the way!"

Unfortunately the trees around them were already one fire. "The fire is spreading quickly!" Marisol pointed out.

_(With Matt and The Others...)_

Matt made some of the younger teens stay behind, away from the roaring fire. He, Tai, T.K., Davis and Willis went to go find Marc, Marisol, and Aiden, along with Ken. Cody stayed behind to watch the younger ones. Takeo and Kannon wanted to go to get Marisol, but were still ordered to wait.

Matt's heart was beating so fast. He knew something was very wrong. His kids. They were in that fire. _-Marisol, Marc! I'm coming! Just please, be okay!-_

Marc and Aiden ran up to the fathers, out of breath. "We lost Belphemon, but we also lost sight of Marisol and Ken!" Aiden informed them.

T.K. caught sight of Aiden's bleeding shoulder and his overprotective mode kicked in. "Aiden, I need to get you out of here. You're bleeding." Aiden sighed and nodded. His shoulder was in pain.

Matt looked to his brother. "I'm going to find Marisol. Don't worry."

Tai stepped next to him. "I'm going too."

Matt nodded in thanks. He needed the help. They went their separate ways.

Matt, Tai, and Marc looked everywhere for Ken and Marisol. Soon they were dangerously close to the flaming trees.

They finally found Ken and Marisol, with a boy, and dragged the three of them out of danger.

Once out of the woods, Marisol and the mysterious boy used their ice power to freeze the fire.

When everything was calm again, everyone was okay. Matt looked at the new boy. "Who might you be?" He asked.

The boy removed his mask that was covering his mouth and nose. He showed no emotion. "I am Kiyoshi Tsukiyomi. Keeper of Faith." He stated. "I have the power of Ice."

Matt and the others looked confused. "What powers?"

"Good question. I want to know myself!" Marc exclaimed. "I accidently started that fire, when fire came out of my hands, dad!"

Marisol nodded. "Yes. I don't understand why ice was inside me, but it saved me. Unfortunately, DarkDianamon was freed by the heat and escaped with Belphemon."

The adults were in deep thought. They never got powers. Why would the new group? Matt shook it off for now and smiled to Kiyoshi. "Where do you live, Kiyoshi? I didn't know there were more digidestend."

"I live in a abandon building in Obidia, Japan." Kiyoshi answered. "I live alone."

"You live in that really torn up building that is really close to my apartment?" Davis asked. "Alone? You live alone?"

Kiyoshi shrugged. "My parents and little sister were murdered last year."

Davis thought for a minute, then smiled. "Kiyoshi, my name is Davis Motomiya. I recently lost a son about a month or so ago." He stated with a sad smile. "I live alone. Why don't you come live with me for the time being? It isn't safe to be alone in that building."

Kiyoshi stared at Davis. "R-really? You just met me and I can already stay at your place?"

Davis nodded. "Yes. I hate to see teens on the street. I wont stand for it. You'll get a warm bed and food...not to mention school."

Kiyoshi almost smiled. "I-i-...I would be most grateful, Mr. Motomiya. Thank you so much."

"Please call me Davis."

The others almost cried. Davis looked almost truly happy for the first time in a while.

_-Maybe this boy...Kiyoshi is a gift from...who knows? Some powerful force out there is wanting Davis to be a little bit happy. Maybe Kiyoshi can help him...and maybe Davis can help Kiyoshi as well...seems like it.-_ T.K. thought.

Marc came next to Kiyoshi and shook his hand. "Welcome to our digi-family, Kiyoshi." He told him. "Now guys, let's go home...cause I'm exhausted!"

"Marc!"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

**Who's going to cry or already crying?! Just kidding, but still. See? I'm not all that cold and heartless. Right? Please say right! Or I'll hunt you down! Just kidding again. See again? I can humorous. And my friends call me the Ice Queen. CHA! I have a heart! YAY!!!**

**Anyways, I hoped you love the chapter! More on Kiyoshi in the next chapter! Yay! So do you think sooner or later him and Marisol should hook up? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? DO YA?????!!!! Sorry, I'm hyper again...oh, great.**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	18. Marisol's Crush

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Catnip is Vodka as **_

_**Whisky is to most Cats.**_

_**-Carl Van Vechten**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc ::: 16 and 10th grade

Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 10th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Kiyoshi, Willis Jr. ::: 13 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Marisol's Crush**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(2 MONTHS LATER...)(Big Time skip!)_

Here they were...first day of school. For everyone. Not too much changed. The digidestend continued to battle their own digimon every now and then, other than that, they've been trying to clean up the digital world a little. Whenever Marc used his fire power...Marisol suddenly got that power as well. Everyone thought that was very strange but decided to leave her alone, as Marisol was confused herself. Willis and his small family finally moved to Japan and Willis Jr. got along with the others.

Unfortunately for our Junior High students, their campus caught on fire, someone purposely set it. Obviously trying to get out of school. Well the headmaster of the High School offered to share the high school campus with the Jr. High students until the school was rebuilt. The middle school headmaster accepted, much to the students dismay.

Marc, Aiden, and Dishi were not happy at all to be sharing their high school with their younger siblings. Marisol, Takeo, and Kannon were the same way.

"This is so unfair!" Takeo Takashi was complaining for the hundredth time that morning to Marisol, Kannon, Willis jr. and Kiyoshi. "Last year was crazy enough trying to find our way around the middle school campus, now we have to repeat that this year! And we have to be there an hour early!"

Marisol pushed her blonde hair, that she recently dyed back, behind her and sighed. "Takeo, it's for introduction of the school and to get our schedules and maps of the school...weren't you listening to your parent when they told you that?"

Takeo shook his head. "No, Mari! I was way too nervous!"

Kannon put a hand on Takeo's shoulder. "Dude, chill out. It's not going to be that bad. Try new things."

Suddenly Takeo dropped to his knees clinging to Kannon's leg, yelling. "I don't want to get canned, or flushed, or thrown into lockers! I can't do it, Kannon!"

Marisol, Kiyoshi and Willis jr. looked on in shock. "The boy has flipped his lid." Kiyoshi spoke in his English accent that Marisol loved so much. Sure, Kiyoshi was very cold to the others at times, but to Marisol, he was semi-nice.

Marisol nodded in agreement. "He didn't do this last year." She told him. She noticed some other people staring and laughing at the group. Kiyoshi slapped his forehead with his palm. Willis jr tried to hide his face from the world. Marisol grabbed Takeo's arm. "Takeo, please, you're totally embarrassing yourself!"

"And us!" Kiyoshi hissed.

Takeo looked around and noticed the looks he was receiving, he stood up. "Oops."

Kannon growled. "Let's just go."

The four continued their walk, a little faster than normally. Once they found the auditorium, they found a couple of seats in the middle and sat there. When all their fellow 8th graders came in, the headmaster of both campuses came on stage. "Is it me, or did Mr. Takami gain weight?" Kannon whispered to Marisol.

She hit him playfully on the arm. "Shut up."

"Students, please cease your talking and listen to my words!" Mr. Takami yelled.

"He sounds like a guardian digimon." Marisol said.

"It is quite unfortunate that we lost our campus and it will be hard to adjust for you, I know. The 7th graders went back to the elementary campus, they weren't happy about that. Now you'll get a big taste of what your high school years will be like. Good thing, right? Next year, you'll already know where to go."

The room was so silent, you could hear a pen drop to the floor.

Mr. Tamaki cleared his throat. "Anyways, after this meeting, you shall go to the back where you will find your schedule. I have a few announcements. Since this year is going to be tough for you guys, we've set up a Icebreaker Dance for you and the high school students."

"A dance?" Takeo whispered. "With high schoolers? They always spike the drinks!"

Kannon and Marisol were about to respond, but Mr. Tamaki continued. "You will have dates to the dance and assigned to table groups. Meet new people. Also, just for 8th grade only, there will be a talent show held in a month. To sign up, go to the office at lunch. That is all. Have a good day."

Everyone stood up and pratically ran to the back to get their schedules. Everyone except Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Willis jr and Kiyoshi, along with some other students.

"I rather not get trampled on my first day of school." Kiyoshi said cooly as he leaned back in his seat.

"When do you think Aiden and the rest of them will get here?" Takeo asked.

Marisol shrugged. "Marc had to drop Micah off at school, since dad is away on a trip...again. So he may be a little late."

"So what should we do for the talent show?" Willis jr asked. Marisol, Kannon, Takeo, and Kiyoshi looked at him like he was crazy. "What? Don't you want to show off your talent?"

"No." The other four said.

Willis jr. rolled his eyes. "You guys are a bunch of babies."

Kiyoshi glared at him. "Did you just call us babies?"

Willis jr smirked. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Kiyoshi stood up. "That's it. You're on. I'm doing the talent show just to show you that I'm not scared of anything."

Marisol smiled. "I'll do it, I guess."

They looked to Takeo, who was fiddling with his fingers. "I don't know."

"We're signing you up anyways." Kannon told him as he and the other three headed to the back to grab their schedules.

"What? No! Kannon! Wait up guys!" Takeo ran to them.

After getting their schedules, the bell rang. Warning bell. "We have five minutes to find our homeroom." Marisol pointed out. "Man, I bet every teacher is going to give us big, heavy books that we'll have to carry around all year!"

"Maybe our brothers will share." Kannon told her. "Kiyoshi, I bet Taya wont mind at all to share with you. Willis jr, you may have to get down on your knees and beg Esamee."

Willis jr sighed. "That's gonna be embarrassing."

"Well, when we see them at lunch, let's ask." Takeo said. They all nodded in agreement and ran to find their homeroom. Once they find room 108, a few other students were in there, but not many. Probably about ten other students. Takeo looked around...no teacher. The bell just rang. So where was the teacher. "The teacher's missing." He commented.

One of the boys in the room looked to the small group of four and laughed. "Kakashi is always late." He told them.

"Kakashi?" Marisol asked.

"He allows us to call him by his first name." The boy walked over to Marisol and smiled. "I'm Akio. Sophomore. And you are?"

Marisol blushed, noting how cute Akio was. Blonde hair like hers, blue eyes, brighter than hers. _-And he smiles like an angel...-_ She smiled back. "I'm Marisol Ishida. 8th grade."

Akio nodded. "I knew you looked familiar. You're Marc's little sister, right?"

Marisol nodded. "Yes, I am."

"He said he had a little sister, but not one a pretty as you." Akio flirted. Marisol was now almost red.

Takeo growled. "I'm her cousin." He said, taking the attention off Marisol. "Takeo Takashi."

"Aiden's brother? Wow, it's a small world." Akio told Takeo, then looked to Kannon and Kiyoshi. "I bet your Dishi's brother. Who are you?" He pointed to Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi." He stated.

"I'm Kannon Ichijouji. You're right. I'm Dishi's brother." Kannon said. _-Unfortunately...-_

"I'm Willis Thompson. Moved here from America." Willis said.

"Well, this is the same homeroom as your siblings. They're always late, because Kakashi is always late." Akio scoffed. "He always making cheesy excuses like, "I got lost on the road of life," or "I was helping an elder with walking home." we always yell "LIAR!" at him when he says it. Especially Marc and another dude in the class. It's amusing."

Marisol giggled. "I bet."

Akio smirked. "Marisol, why don't you come sit next to me? I would love to show you around afterwards. Maybe you can also sit next to me at lunch?"

Marisol bit her lip and looked at her cousin and friends. "Do you guys mind?" She asked sweetly, giving them her puppy dog eyes.

The boys really didn't like Akio now, but nodded. "Go ahead, Mari. I know Akio will watch over you." Takeo faked a smile. _-If he tries anything, I'll beat the crap out of him.-_

Marisol thanked them. Akio took her...hand and went to sit down?!

"Marc's gonna be pissed." Kannon commented as they sat down near the back.

Kiyoshi nodded, but stayed silent. Inside...he was very jealous, but he wouldn't admit it. He and Marisol got extremely close over the past month. Every day they would hang out and do something fun. Sometimes alone, or with the others. He only really had a conversation with her, aside from Davis, his new foster dad. His life turned around for the better, but his coldness remained to the others.

"Aiden Jr!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please, Please, Please!"

"No! No! No! How many times do I have to yell it in your ear?!"

Everyone's eyes looked towards the door to the classroom. "Aiden? Taya?" Kannon asked in disbelief. Then Aiden and Taya waked in the classroom, Marc and Dishi trailing behind.

"Hey, you guys." Taya greeted the four jr. high students that she knew like a sister and brothers. "Excuse Aiden's rude yelling, please. Someone asked me what I would name the baby if it was a boy and Aiden yelled out his own name. I say no. Anyways, how's your first day going so far?"

"You can leave it now, Taya, but sooner or later, we're gonna have this conversation again." Aiden whispered in her ear from behind.

Taya nudged him in the ribs and smiled back at Takeo and the other boys. Takeo laughed. "Man, Taya, you got my brother whipped!"

Aiden glared at his younger brother. "Don't make me flush you." He threatened.

Takeo gulped. Taya gave Aiden a look. "Be nice to him, Aiden. It's his first day at a new school."

Takeo smiled. _-I knew I always liked her...more than Aiden.-_

Marc glared at Akio as he noticed him and Marisol flirting, looking at something in Marisol's cell phone, Akio put a friendly arm over her shoulders to look closer. Aiden looked to Marc, then glanced at where he was looking. He raised an eyebrow at the scene. "Oh, hell no." He muttered, then smiled suddenly. "Marisol, Akio!" He went over to them, sat behind them. Marc sat next to Aiden. Taya just rolled her eyes and her and Dishi went to sit by the boys. "You guys met already?! Wow! Isn't that just...special."

Marisol rolled her eyes, as Akio raised an eyebrow at the two boys. "Uh, yeah. What's it to you?"

Marc narrowed his eyes at the boy._ -Oh, he did not just give us an attitude!-_

Aiden grinned. "So how was your summer, Akio?" Trying to be nice to Akio, but it was getting hard to.

Akio sighed. "Good." He replied in an annoyed tone.

Marisol noticed his tone and glared at her brother and cousin. "Can't you two go sit somewhere else?" She asked, same tone as Akio.

Marc and Aiden looked to each other, then back at her. "No."

Marisol inwardly growled. _-Those two overprotective jerks!-_

"So how did you two meet?" Aiden asked.

"She was wondering where Kakashi was, I answered, introduced myself, offered her a tour of the school, a spot at lunch, and she put my number in her cell phone." Akio answered, in a bored tone.

"Oh, so you two are having a lunch date?" Marc asked suddenly.

"In a way, yes." Akio answered and Marisol nodded.

Marc sighed. _-Oh, man...another guy to break my baby sister's heart. That's it! Tomorrow I'm walking with her to school!-_

The bell rang and Marisol was confused. "Where's the teacher?"

"Sometimes he doesn't even show up." Akio told her. He held out a hand for her. "May I show you to your next class, Marisol?"

Marisol giggled, but took his hand. "You may."

Marc hit his head on the desk, as Aiden sighed. "Man, I thought having a baby and dealing with a moody girlfriend and mom was hard...watching over your sister is a pain in the ass, dude."

Marc sat back up and nodded quickly. "Can't you just wait until she's a freshman?"

Aiden shuddered at the thought.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, sorry about the timeskip, but I gotta make this go a little more faster. Next chapter is going to be on the same day, but with your two favorite cousins fighting for the high school popularity, mostly 10**__**th**__** grade. Hehe! **_

_**Tell me if you want more on MarisolXAkio! Should he be nice or not? Tell me! Also, I could keep updating like this, as long as you review every chapter. I get like seven reviews for each chapter after only a few hours! I love it, and it motivates me to write another chapter. Good **__**news :::**__** the next chapter is done! YAY!!! IT'S SOOOOOO HILARIOUS!!! I LOVE IT!!!**_

_**Please Review, But Please Be Totally Nice!**_

_**-Digidestend Angel-**_


	19. Marc Ishida Vs Esamee Kamyia!

_**Just another fun little chapter! I hope you'll love it!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I Wonder What Goes Thru His Mind,**_

_**When He Sees Me Peeing In His **_

_**Water Bowl.**_

_**-Penny Ward Moser**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc ::: 16 and 10th grade

Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 10th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Kiyoshi, Willis Jr. ::: 13 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Marc Ishida Vs. Esamee Kamyia**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(With Marc and Aiden...)_

"I can't believe everything that's been going on today." Aiden sighed out. "My head's spinning. First, the whole thing with Mari, then rumors about Dishi, Taya and me argued, we got detention, then-"

"Aiden!" Marc yelled, but calmed down. "I know all that and don't want to be reminded." He groaned. "My dad's going to freak out when he finds out we were late picking up Micah today because of detention!"

"You know what I also find strange."

"Hm?"

"We haven't seen Esamee all day."

Marc stopped in his tracks. "You're right!"

Aiden shrugged. "You shouldn't worry too much though, Marc. Remember she told you she would make your life hell, but it's been two months since that threat. She's obviously not going to do anything."

Marc took a deep breath and nodded. "You know what? You're right again, Aiden! Wow! Two times in one day! Amazing!"

Aiden glared. "Shut up, Marc."

They entered the lunch room, looking for their friends. Once the digidestend were at their normal table, eating and chatting. The principal came up to the stage they had in the room. "Students, I have wonderful news! Every week we pick some students to give you guys some entertainment. Well here is Dominate! Consisting of Esamee Kamyia, Regina Richards, Suki Ramano, Hanna Uzimaki, and Mayako Huugya!"

Everyone started cheering, as Marc slammed his head on the table. "Something's about to happen to me." He muttered.

Aiden gave him a small push. "Marc, our cousin is singing! Be happy!"

The lights went down, spotlight hitting the stage. There stood five girls, dressed in jeans and colorful sweatshirts, with hip-hop dance shoes. When the DJ put their CD in, the music started.

Esamee and Girls :::

"_**What you know bout me  
What you what you know bout me  
What you know bout meWhat you what you know"**_

Dancing hard and fast, with all their energy. Esamee was apparently was the lead singer, while the other girls just added some.

Esamee ::::

_**They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin  
I'm standing at my locker  
and all the boys keep stoppin**_

Esamee and Girls:::

_**What you know bout me  
What you what you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you what you know  
**_

Esamee:::_**  
**__**They say my lip gloss is poppin  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys be jockin  
They chase me after school**_

Esamee and the girls were moving so fast, but graceful, the digidestend had a hard time keeping up, they were just watching!

Esamee:::

_**Mac Mac, Loreal yep cause I'm worth it  
Love the way I puts it on so perfect  
Wipe the corners of my mouth so I work it  
When I walk down the hallway they cant say nothin  
Oh oh oh my lips so luscious  
The way I spice it up with the Mac Mac brushes  
Loreal got them most watermelon crushes  
That's probably the reason all these boys got crushes**_

Suddenly Esamee jumped from the stage, which scared the life out of the digidestend, but landed on the lunch table in front of her. She continued to dance on the table, making her way...closer and closer to Marc's group.

Esamee and Girls:::

_**What you know bout me  
What you what you know bout meWhat you know bout me  
What you what you know  
**_

Esamee:::  
_**They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin  
I'm standing at my locker  
and all the boys keep stoppin  
**_

Esamee and Girls:::  
_**What you know bout me  
What you what you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you what you know  
**_

Esamee:::_**  
They say my lip gloss is poppin  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin  
They chase me after school**_

_-I HAVE A BAD FEELING!-_ Marc's mind screamed. He was about to get up and leave, but Aiden grabbed his shirt, making him sit back down.

Esamee:::

_**When its time for lunch my lips still rock  
Lil mama melon with the hot pink top  
Cherry, vanilla, flavors its a virtue  
They, lovin, lip gloss universal  
The boys really like it  
The girls don't speak  
They rolling they eyes  
They lip gloss cheap  
It ain't my fault  
But I could upgrade you  
Show you how to use nice things  
with nice flavors**_

Finally Esamee jumped over to their table. Marisol and Taya kept cheering her on, while the boys just sat there, but smiled. Marc, on the other hand, was ready to run.

Esamee and Girls:::

_**What you know bout me  
What you what you know bout meWhat you know bout me  
What you what you know  
**_

Esamee :::  
_**They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin  
I'm standing at my locker  
and all the boys keep stoppin  
**_

All :::_**  
What you know bout me  
What you what you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you what you know  
**_

Esamee :::  
_**They say my lip gloss is poppin  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin  
They chase me after school**_

Esamee high-fived Taya, Marisol, and some of the boys, then while still moving, smirked at Marc.

Esamee and Girls:::

_**Cause myyyyyy  
Lip glosssss  
Its poppin (x4)  
Cause myyyyyy  
Lip glosssss  
Its poppin (x4)**_

_-What's she planning?!- _Marc asked himself.

Esamee:::

"_**Sittin in 8th period thought I was in trouble  
Dean called me on the loud speaker on the double  
I stepped in her office like yes, Ms McClarkson  
She like girl ran out of my lip gloss and  
write down where you get yours from  
cause I must admit that bubblegum  
**_

Esamee and Regina:::  
_**its poppinits poppin  
its poppin  
she ain't frontin **_

and uh  


Suki and Hanna:::_**  
I be lovin it  
I be I be lovin it  
and uh  
I be usin it  
I be I be usin it  
and uh  
I be rubbin it  
I be I be rubbin it  
On my lips my lips, uh  
my lip gloss."**_

Esamee was just all over the place, and the digidestend watched in awe.

Esamee and Girls:::  
_**"What you know bout me  
What you what you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you what you know  
**_

Esamee :::  
_**They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin  
I'm standing at my locker  
and all the boys keep stoppin  
**_

Esamee and Girls :::  
_**What you know bout me  
What you what you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you what you know  
**_

Esamee and Girls :::  
_**They say my lip gloss is poppin  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin  
They chase me after school..."**_

Then the music was gone and Esamee bowed from their table. Enjoying the cheering and clapping. Then she turned to Aiden and he helped her down from the table...

On the way down...

SPLAT!!!!

Esamee "accidently" kicked a piece of cake that was in front of Marc...in his face.

The others in the lunchroom laughed at the sight, even the teachers. Marisol and the other digidestend tried not to laugh, as Marisol grabbed a napkin and handed it to Marc. Marc didn't take it...he just sat there.

Esamee was giggling. "Oops. Sorry, Marcus! My bad!" She smirked.

_-I knew it.-_ Marc growled as he wiped some of the frosting off his face, then stood up to face Esamee.

Esamee winked. "You didn't think that I gave up on my part of our little war, did you, Marcus?"

Marc smiled, which freaked out Esamee a little. "No, of course not." He reached for Aiden's piece of cake and put it in her face, gently though.

Esamee gasped as she threw the cake down to the ground. Marc chuckled, everyone in the lunchroom laughed again, only this time at Esamee. She grabbed a napkin and wiped some of the frosting off her face and glared at Marc. "You did it now, Marcus!"

"Stop calling me MARCUS!"

"Yeah, right!" Esamee yelled back. "For the rest of your life, that is your new name from me! Now I'm gonna go wash this crap off my face...but Marcus..."

Marc growled. "What?"

"Watch your back." She hissed as she ran out of the lunchroom, her girl groupies following.

"So..." Aiden started. "I bet Esamee will at least get detention today."

"Crap." Marc muttered. "Does that mean we have to be stuck with her for two hours?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Marc groaned. "Sometimes I hate my life." He muttered.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Alrighty then! How did you like that humorous chapter?! Not that funny, but somewhat! Yes, Esamee has a little girl group! Yay! Her group is called Dominate. I love it. Anyways, next chapter we're getting back to the digital world. Kay? I have the next two chapters finished, and I've already started chapter 22! Cool, huh? I'm only going to update when I get five or more reviews for each chapter. I want to know what you guys think, that all! But You all review pretty quickly so I will hurry up after you review!**_

_**Please Review, but PLEASE be nice!**_

_**-Digidestend Angel-**_


	20. Icy Haunting

_**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!! Willis jr's and Kiyoshi's digimon wont show up for a while. Just wait and see...**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_The Dog Gives Himself_**

**_The Airs Of A Cat._**

**_-Sir Richard Steele_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc ::: 16 and 10th grade

Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 10th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Kiyoshi, Willis Jr. ::: 13 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Icy Haunting**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(With Marisol, Takeo, Kannon, Willis Jr., and Kiyoshi...)_

The team went in groups when they got to the digital world. Rumor was going around that digimon were attacking different places of the digital world.

The New Primary Village.

Flame Terminal.

Autumn Leaf Village.

Marisol's group was heading to the Autumn Leaf Village, because Marc said so. (0.o) Willis jr was full of questions about stuff. "So there are four evil digimon controlling them?"

Marisol nodded. "Yes. That's what Dishi said."

"Where's the other two? He said he only met two." Willis jr pointed out.

Kannon stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait a minute...there are three digimon attacking each of the three cities we've been sent to." He lowered his head. "So maybe it's three of the evil four who are attacking them? Sure, they could send their slaves, a.k.a. our digimon, to do their dirty work, but wouldn't they want to make sure they got the job done?"

The other four gave him a weird look. "Huh?" Takeo breathed out.

Kannon shook his head and groaned. "Forget it!"

They finally made it to the village and didn't see anything wrong. They walked around and noticed that the place was empty. "Gaomon once told me that this place was always packed full of digimon." Takeo told them.

"So then where are the digimon, genius?" Kiyoshi asked in an obvious tone.

"Let's look around. Split up." Kannon told them. They nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

Kannon walked into a little shop that supposed to sell out technology equipment. "Hello? Anyone here?" He called. He walked around some more in the small shop. Suddenly he fell flat on his face, he turned to see what tripped him, only to find nothing. Nothing was close to his feet to make him trip. "What the crap?"

_(Takeo)_

Takeo went inside a tower, where they apparently controlled the village's state. He found nothing, so turned to leave the tower, when suddenly he heard one of the levers move! He quickly turned around, but all the levers were in the same place they were before. _-Okay, I swear to god that I heard one move!-_

_(Marisol)_

Marisol got to the railroad tracks and stood by the waiting area they had. Not seeing anyone or anything to help her, she sighed and began to leave, but then behind her, felt and heard like a train was going on the tracks close to her! Marisol turned around, but nothing was there. No train. _-It felt...like a train? Didn't it?-_

_(Willis Jr)_

Willis jr entered a restaurant that had booths and a kitchen. It was also deserted. He searched around, but no one was present in the place, but him. He groaned and went to leave, but he started to hear running water coming from the kitchen. Thinking someone was back there, he ran to the kitchen, but found nobody. He looked to the only faucet and it was dry. His eyes narrowed. _-Someone was back here. I can feel it.-_

_(Kiyoshi)_

Kiyoshi entered a shop that sold...mirrors? He found that odd, but shrugged it off. He searched the shop. "Anyone here?" He called when he couldn't find anything. After a few minutes, he heard absolutely nothing. He growled and saw something move from behind one of the mirrors. He walked over to it and looked from behind it. Nothing. _-Must be seeing things.-_ He went back and faced the mirror, but saw a shadow behind him, couldn't make out who it was. He quickly turned around, getting into a fighting stance, but no one was there. He looked right and left, but no one was around. _-Something is going on. I have to get back to the others. I have a horrible feeling.-_

Kiyoshi began to run around, trying to find his friends, until he ran into someone when he wasn't paying attention. He saw Marisol, who fell to the ground. "Marisol! I'm sorry!" He helped her up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, but something wasn't right. She had fear in her eyes. "Kiyoshi, something strange is going on here."

"What happened?" Kiyoshi asked.

Marisol shuddered. "I was on the platform over there, by the railroad tracks, and something strange happened. I turned to leave, but it felt and sounded like a train just went by in a hurry, didn't stop. I turned around and nothing was there."

Kiyoshi's eyes narrowed. "Really? I looked at a mirror one moment, then looked away, looked back, I swear I saw a shadow behind me. I turned around but nothing was there."

"I seriously think this town is haunted." Marisol told him.

"Tell me about it." Kannon came towards them. "Something tripped me, and no one or anything was around that could even touch me."

Marisol's eyes widened and Kiyoshi looked to be in deep thought. "Something is wrong here. Someone is here, playing mind games with us." Kiyoshi told them.

"Guys." Their eyes went to Marisol. "Is it just me, or is it getting cold?"

Now that they noticed it, it was getting quite chilly. No one had jackets, since it was supposed to be summer. As the minute went by, the sky had clouds covering it, no more sunshine, and all the warmth they once had was now gone.

"The temperature probably just dropped twenty degrees right now." Kannon told them.

The ground under them just turned to ice. "What's happening?!" Marisol almost screamed.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here." Kiyoshi said, a little bit of alarm in his voice. "Where are Takeo and Willis?" He asked Kannon.

Kannon shrugged. "I don't know."

"I hope they're alright." Marisol said.

Now their breath could be seen from their mouths. That's how cold it now was. They three shivered. "What do we do?" Kannon asked in a strained tone.

"_Stand still..._" A creepy voice came out of nowhere. The three teens looked around, but saw no one. Suddenly someone appeared from the icy ground rising up in front of them. "You three...look delicious." He licked his lips.

"Who's that?" Kannon asked, a little nauseous by the digimon's actions.

Kiyoshi clenched his fist. "IceDevimon." He answered, his eyes glued on the very tall digimon before them.

"I've heard of Devimon, but IceDevimon?" Marisol asked.

"He's the ice version of Devimon." Kiyoshi told her.

IceDevimon eyed Marisol. "Pretty little girl, yes you are."

Kannon got in front of Marisol and glared. "What do you want?"

IceDevimon frowned. "I must've forgot to mention the biggest thing. I am the third member of the Evil Four."

Their eyes widened. _-Dammit! Kannon was right!-_ Marisol and Kiyoshi thought. Kannon stuck his tongue out at them. "Told you so."

"Shut up." Kiyoshi muttered, he looked back at the cold-hearted digimon. "Marisol, I got a plan, but I need your help."

Marisol raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" She whispered.

"Once Kannon and I have him distracted...use your fire power to weaken him. Just point it at him, Kannon and I will be out of the way. I promise." Kiyoshi explained.

Marisol nodded. "I can do it."

Kannon agreed. "Let's do it."

"Pay Attention to your opponent!" IceDevimon suddenly yelled. "Icy Shower!" As small pieces of ice came towards them, the teens panicked.

They jumped out of the way. Marisol growled. "Oh, forget your plan!" She yelled to Kiyoshi. She stood up and tried to concentrate on her fire power, trying to not use her ice power. Fire shot out of her hand to IceDevimon, who growled.

"What's this?!" He yelled. He used his Ice Beam to stop the fire, when the beam almost hit Marisol, she jumped away before it hit her. He narrowed his eyes at Marisol. "You're different, girl."

Marisol got confused.

IceDevimon continued. "You not only control Ice, but Fire as well...you must be the one."

Marisol raised an eyebrow. "One for what?"

As Marisol kept IceDevimon distracted, Kannon decided to contact Marc. He had to sneak away, so IceDevimon didn't hear. Once he was at a distance, he spoke. "Marc, come in. It's an emergency." His voice came out more strained than ever, the cold was pretty much killing his body.

"_What's going on, Kannon?"_ Marc's voice came through.

As Kannon shivered, trying not to fall asleep. "We have trouble in the Autumn Leaf Fair. IceDevimon. Marisol is distracting him now. Just hurry. It's cold."

"_Cold? What do you mean?"_

"IceDevimon must've done something to the village here. It's all ice and it's so cold." Kannon replied.

"_Alright, Kannon, my groups on the way, I'll contact Aiden's group now. Sit tight."_

Kannon rolled his eyes. _-Easy for him to say.-_

After returning to the fight, Takeo and Willis finally made it there. Marisol and Kiyoshi were giving the fight everything they had with their powers. Of course, they started looking a little pale.

_-They wont last much longer!-_ Kannon's mind screamed. _-Where's Marc?!-_

Suddenly Marisol got hit by IceDevimon's hand and thrown into Takeo! Kiyoshi looked on, didn't notice IceDevimon's hand coming towards him. He got thrown into Willis jr.!

Kannon's fist clenched. "Stop it now!"

IceDevimon's eyes widened when he saw Kannon. A black aura surrounded Kannon's body, his eyes went from dark blue to black. Kannon's eyes looked straight into IceDevimon's. Suddenly IceDevimon fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The same black aura that surrounded Kannon surrounded IceDevimon.

Marisol looked at what was happening and got fearful. "Kannon?" She whispered. Something wasn't right. _-I don't know what's going on, but all I do know is that Kannon's going to kill IceDevimon if he doesn't stop!-_ She went up to Kannon and hugged him from behind. "Kannon, stop this. This isn't how you want to do this." She cried.

Kannon's eyes quickly returned to normal and he fell to his knees, taking Marisol with him. IceDevimon fearfully looked at Kannon. "I'll be back! I'll get payback for that!" Then he flew off.

Marisol stared until he was out of sight, then looked at Kannon's shaky body. "Kannon? Are you alright?"

Kannon looked into her eyes. "Marisol...I saw...what I did to IceDevimon, I saw..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I gave him his worse nightmare, Marisol!" Kannon yelled. "It was sickening, but scary beyond belief! How did I do that?!"

Kiyoshi and the other boys sat down in front of them. "You have the power of Darkness. You're not the keeper of it, but that's your power. You show your enemy their worst nightmare." Kiyoshi explained.

Marc and his group finally showed up. "Are you guys alright?!" He yelled, running towards them.

Kannon sighed. "I don't think so." He mumbled.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sorry for the semi-shortness! You still love me right? Of course you do! Anyways, I hope you guys loved it, or at least liked it! Sorry for some spelling errors also. Review some more so I can hurry and put up chapter 21, cause it's long, and soooooooo cute! The Talent Show is here!**_

_**Please Review, but please be nice!**_

_**-Digidestend Angel-**_


	21. Feeling So Small

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The Best Thing About Animals**_

_**Is That They Don't Talk Much.**_

_**-Thornton Wilder**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc ::: 16 and 10th grade

Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 10th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Kiyoshi, Willis Jr. ::: 13 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Feeling So Small**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Two Weeks Later...Talent Show Time...)_

The drama teacher, Mrs. Twain, had already done the tryouts, practices, and all that. She got the times of which students were going to go on. She double checked the list, over and over again, now it was time to tell the students what time they were going to perform. "Alright, students...listen up! Time to tell the time!" She joked, but everyone got it. "Okay, first is Missy Jacobs, then..." Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Willis jr, and Kiyoshi sat in the back row, waiting to hear their name. The talent show was that night, it was originally supposed to be two weeks later, but they changed all of the sudden, because the Icebreaker's dance was going to be held that night.

Marisol had to call Matt the night before, cause he was on a trip, and tell him. He promised he would hurry up and get back to watch her. Marc and Micah already planned on going.

"Willis Jr Thompson is the fifth one!" They heard Mrs. Twain yell.

Kannon told his parents, who were surprised but excited that he would be appearing in the talent show. They bought the tickets and promised to be present with Kira. Dishi was going to be there as well, much to Kannon's dismay.

"Kannon Ichijouji is number seven!"

Kiyoshi informed Davis about it also, who was glad that he was getting involved in school activities. He promised to be there.

"Takeo Takashi, you are going to be the ninth one!"

Takeo ran home the day before and told his parents about it. Kari was very proud of him and T.K. smiled, knowing Takeo's talent was amazing that should be shone to the world...or at least his school. They also promised to attend.

"Kiyoshi Tsukiyomi is number thirteen!"

Willis Jr. was hesitant to tell his parents about the talent show. His father loved the idea of Willis Jr being in the talent show, but his mother hated the idea, so wasn't going to be present, but his father promised to be there with Davis. Willis Jr got nervous about it, but his new friends told him to take a chance and go out there. So he promised himself that he would take a stand.

"And last, but not least, Marisol Ishida is number fifteen!" Mrs. Twain said, looking up from her paper. "Okay, now be back here around seven! The show starts at eight! Go backstage when you arrive!" She told them and dismissed them. Everyone excited the Theater in a hurry to get home and prepare. Our digidestend already had everything in their lockers (more like their siblings lockers) and had nothing to do. Their Digital World trip was cancelled because Marc had a extra long soccer practice. So they got bored easily.

"Let's go somewhere." Kannon suggested in a lazy tone as they walked out of the school.

The others looked at him. "Like where?" Kiyoshi asked in a cold tone.

"Let's go eat dinner somewhere. We shouldn't preform on a empty stomach." Kannon stated.

"Yeah, food!" Takeo yelled. "I'm starving!"

"Me too." Marisol said.

Willis Jr chuckled. "I am also a little hungry."

Kiyoshi shrugged. "Whatever."

"Pizza it is!" Takeo yelled.

Marisol giggled at him, then her cell phone rang. She brought out her Sidekick phone **(I love those phones!)** and answered. "Hey, dad." She greeted, already looked at the caller ID.

"_Hey, baby girl. Listen we're stuck in traffic, but we're doing everything we can to get there on time."_

"Who's we?"

"_The rest of the guys from my band. They got to excited when they found out you were preforming tonight, that they wanted to attend too. Because they know you got your daddy's voice."_

Marisol rolled her eyes. "Sure, dad...whatever. Anyways, you guys will be there. You promise?"

"_We're gonna try, Mari. I swear on that part."_

"Alright. I'll take that. Hopefully see you then, dad."

"_Bye, Mari."_ Then Matt hung up.

Marisol hung up and sighed. The boys looked to her as they were almost to the Pizza Parlor. "Is uncle Matt going to still come?" Takeo asked.

Marisol shrugged. "He promised he would try. They're stuck in traffic. I'm okay with that. He's trying everything to get here on time. That's more than enough for me."

As Takeo changed the subject, Kiyoshi tried not to smile. _-That's what I love about Marisol...she never takes anything she has for granted. No matter what, she still loves her family and- wait a minute! What the fudge?! Did I say that's what I love about her?!- _As Kiyoshi inwardly freaked out about what he thought in his mind, they entered the Pizza Parlor and sat at a booth in a corner, Willis Jr and Marisol went to go order the pizza.

"So you guys nervous like me?" Takeo asked Kannon and Kiyoshi, to make conversation.

Kannon nodded. "A little. It's my first time singing in front of...anyone besides you guys, and Kira. Singing in front of all those people is going to be nerve-racking."

Kiyoshi shrugged. "Not too much. Been playing since I was four years old."

"Really?" They questioned. "You never told us that before?" Takeo said.

Kiyoshi shrugged again. "You never asked."

"Why do I feel like you're going to be a huge mystery to solve." Kannon muttered to Kiyoshi, who again simply shrugged.

_(At The Show...Five Minutes Till Willis Jr Goes On...)_

Marisol peeked out into the audience for the seventh time that night. Matt hadn't gotten there yet. Her brothers were there, but she really wanted her dad to hear her tonight. Marisol felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Kannon. "Your dad still not here?"

Marisol shook her head. "Oh well. I'll live. It's just...I really wanted him to hear me sing."

Kannon gave her a hug. "I know, girl, but we're all here cheering you on. Alright?"

Marisol nodded. "Thank you, Kannon."

They walked back where the other three were, and saw Willis Jr in a panicked state. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can." Takeo told him.

"This is so nerve-racking!" Willis Jr whispered loudly. Kiyoshi just stayed out of it. He wasn't good at helping others with this kind of stuff.

"Listen, Willis, you can do this." Marisol stepped in. "Your dad came to see you, I know your mom disagreed, but do you love to play?"

Willis Jr nodded. "Yeah, but-"

"Then but nothing." Kannon countered. "You want this. I know you do. If you want something so bad, you never stop to get it."

Willis Jr looked at his friends. "Can I really do this without fainting?"

They smiled. "I believe you can." Marisol told him, Takeo and Kannon nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Mrs. Twain came to them. "Willis Jr, you are up in one minute! Your instrument is already out there, so get over there!" She told him, then left them to go recruit the sixth contestant.

Willis Jr nodded. "I can do this."

"That's the spirt! Now go!" Kannon pushed him towards the stage.

"Don't worry, we'll be watching." Marisol told him.

They heard clapping for the previous person, as she walked off stage, Mrs. Twain came onto the stage, looking rushed. "Now here is one of our new students! Willis Jr. Thompson playing the piano!" Everyone clapped for Willis Jr when he walked onto the stage. He bowed to the audience, then sat down at the huge piano. He opened it up, revealing the keys. He took a deep breath, then began playing My Wild Irish Rose.

After it was over, everyone clapped for him, his father and the digi-parents standing up and clapping. He bowed, then walked (quickly) off stage. He ran into the others and smiled. "Did I really just do that?!" He whispered loudly.

They others laughed, but quietly. They heard someone reciting a poem, that was extremely long. Mrs. Twain made another appearance to them. "Kannon, you're next! Be ready!" She whispered loudly. Kannon nodded, then she left.

"Nervous?" Takeo asked.

Kannon shook his head. "I was, but after telling Willis that stuff, I'm going to eat my own advice."

"That's good." Marisol told him.

Then they heard Mrs. Twain's voice again, but from the microphone on stage. "Let's welcome Kannon Ichijouji to the stage, he's singing Because You Live."

Everyone started clapping, except Yolei, who got on her chair and started whistling. Ken made her sit back down when he saw Kannon, walking on to the stage with a red face. _-Mom!-_ His mind screamed. He still put on a smile, then the DJ put on the soundtrack and the music started. Kannon closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, **__**Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know **_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky 

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
'cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're kill inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**_

_**  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live **_

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always 

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky **_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live..." 

Everyone clapped when the song ended, and Yolei did her whistling again. Kannon bowed quickly then left the stage. His friends were there to congratulation him. "Kannon! Oh my god, that was so great!" Marisol told him. As the other boys complimented Kannon, Marisol took a peek again into the audience...Matt's seat next to Marc and Micah was still empty. Marisol sighed. _-He still has time. I'm the last one, so maybe he'll get here by then...maybe?-_

"Up next is Takeo Takashi singing How To Save A Life!" Mrs. Twain announced. Takeo walked onto the stage, bowed, then waited for the music. Then he took a deep breath.

"_**Step one you say we need to talk **_

_**He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
you began to wonder why you came **_

[Chorus  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

And Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours, grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two thingsHe will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friendSomewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

how to save a life

how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

how to save a life...

how to save a life..." 

Everyone clapped for him, the digidestend parents stood up. Aiden stood up and clapped, feeling pretty proud of his brother at the moment. Takeo bowed.

He walked off stage and exhaled.

"Nice job, Takeo!" Willis jr told him.

Kannon nodded. "You were almost as good as me!"

Takeo narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?! Of course I was better than you!"

Kannon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right!"

"Oh here we go." Marisol muttered. She checked in the audience again and Matt still wasn't there. _-Why am I feeling scared? I shouldn't! My dad performs all the time, he's never nervous! Why should I?!- _

Kiyoshi came up behind her. "Are you feeling okay, Marisol?"

Marisol turned around and faced her friend. "Yeah, of course. Just still looking to see if my dad was here."

"He's not?"

"No."

Kiyoshi nodded. "I'm sorry."

Marisol shook her head and tried to put on a smile. "No, don't be! I'm still going to sing! My dad would want that. Right now, I'm just excited to see you play your guitar."

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "But you've seen me play tons of times."

Marisol shrugged. "Still...every time I hear you play...it sounds...angelic." She told him in the best words she could describe his playing.

Kiyoshi almost smiled. "Thanks for saying that." He told her.

Mrs. Twain came up to them. "Kiyoshi, you should clean your guitar a little bit before you go on. You go on in ten minutes." She informed him. "Marisol, you go on in 20 minutes." She told the blonde girl next to him.

Marisol and Kiyoshi nodded, then she left. Kiyoshi turned to Marisol. "I should go clean my guitar. Will you be alright?"

Marisol nodded. "Yes, sir! Don't worry about me." Kiyoshi nodded, then left to get his guitar. Marisol walked away a little, then told Mrs. Twain she was going to get some fresh air. She walked outside to the back of the school, she could still hear someone preforming inside. She sat on some steps that were near her and took in the air. She was nervous. She shouldn't be, but she was. _-I'm so stupid! My dad would be so disappointed if he knew I was being like this! I'm just worthless...-_ She scolded herself, tears reached her eyes, but she refused to cry.

"Marisol? Is that you?" Marisol's eyes went to the voice and she smiled. She ran up to the person and hugged them tightly. The person hugged back. "Marisol, what are you doing out here? You should be inside."

Marisol looked up at her dad, she noticed she was crying. "Dad, I was...nervous. I feel like I can't do this."

Matt wiped away her tears from her face and smiled gently. "Why do you feel like that?"

Marisol shrugged. "I don't know. It's just...I don't know...I feel like I'm not going to...well...make you proud...cause...I want to be...like you."

"You want to sing professionally?" Matt asked. Marisol nodded shyly. "Marisol, you could never disappoint me. Everything you do, you make me so proud to be your dad. You're the only girl in my life that could ever make me smile. Truly smile. Not fake. I've come so close to losing you many times now, it's always felt like my world will just fall apart. You're my little girl and anything you do will always make me so proud of you. No matter what."

Marisol started getting teary eyed again. "I love you, dad."

Matt kissed her forehead and gave her a little hug. "I love you, Marisol. Now, you better get back in there, or you'll miss your spot!"

Marisol nodded as she ran back into the back entrance. "I'll make you proud, dad!" She yelled to him. She ran back to where she was supposed to be, only to find her friends there. "I'm here!"

Kannon exhaled. "Mari, you had us worried! We didn't know where you went!"

"Have you been crying?" Takeo asked her.

Marisol shrugged. "I'm fine now. Don't worry. I'm ready to sing."

"Good, cause you're next!" Takeo said.

"What about Kiyoshi?" She asked.

Kiyoshi smiled. "I already went."

"I'm so sorry, Kiyoshi!" Marisol told him.

"Marisol, it's alright." He told her. "I'll play for you later. Now you got to get over there."

Marisol sighed and nodded. "You're right." She ran to the stage and Mrs. Twain was there.

"Marisol, where were you?! Wait, never mind! Are you ready?" Mrs. Twain asked. Marisol nodded. "Good. Okay, looks like Dana is almost done. So I'll go out there and introduce you, then come out and sing. Alright?" Once again Marisol nodded. She looked back to her friends. They smiled at her. She smiled back. Clapping was heard, then Mrs. Twain went out on stage. "Alright, I hate to say it, but we're one performance away from done! Of course, we saved our amazing singer, Marisol Ishida for last for you to enjoy! She will be singing So Small!" Mrs. Twain went off stage. Marisol went on. Took a deep breath. She saw her aunts and uncles, brothers, and cousins out there. She didn't see her dad, but looked at the back, Matt was standing by the door. He looked like he just came in. Marisol smiled. The music started.

"_**What you got if you aint got love?  
The kind that you just wanna give away  
It's okay to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out  
And just be left alone  
Don't run out on your faith**_

_**Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
What you've been out there searching for forever,  
Is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters, after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small **_

It's so easy to get lost inside  
A problem that seems so big, at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide  
It swallows you whole  
While you're sittin round thinking about what you can't change  
And worryin' about all the wrong things  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count, cause you can't get it back 

_**Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
What you've been out there searchin for forever  
Is in your hands  
Oh, When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small **_

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
What you've been out there searchin for forever  
Is in your hands  
Oh, When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small..." 

Everyone stood up from their seats and clapped. Matt whistled from the back and yelled out, "That's My Daughter!" which was music to Marisol's ears.

_(Later...At The Ishida Household...)_

Since it was a Friday night, Marc asked if Aiden and Takeo could sleep over. So they were in Marc's room with Marisol playing Spoons in the dark, only a flashlight so they could see what they were doing. It was about midnight, Matt was asleep. Micah spent the night over at a friend's house. When all the spoons were gone, Marc pouted cause he didn't get a spoon fast enough. Marisol, Aiden, and Takeo laughed at him, until they heard a beeping noise. Their digivices were going off, even vibrating. "Something's really wrong!" Marisol said.

Takeo nodded in agreement. "Hope everything's okay in the digital world!"

"Should we contact the others?" Aiden asked Marc.

Marc thought for a minute, then shook his head. "They're all probably asleep. Let's handle this on our own for now, if it's too much, we'll contact them then." The other three didn't like that plan too much, but agreed anyways. They went to the computer in the living room, without waking Matt up from his snoring. Marc put his digivice in front of the computer then the digiport showed up. "Digiport Open!" He whispered loudly. Then they all went into the computer.

Matt heard it and ran out of his room into the living room, saw the digiport. He panicked and grabbed his digivice. He wanted to see what was going on, so decided to follow. He shoved his digivice in front of the screen. "Digiport Open!" He shouted...

Nothing.

He noticed that the digiport was closed. "Why wont it open?!" _-Oh man! I think the kids are heading into a trap!-_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Hehehe, don't you just hate my cliffhangers? I'm evil, I know. Anyways, that was long, mostly because of the songs, but whatever. It was still long, so be thankful! By the way, I do not own Because you live, How to Save a Life, My Wild Irish Rose, or So Small! I wish though. Ally The Bat, I hope you don't mind that I made Kiyoshi play guitar. It's just it fits his personality, you know? More on Kiyoshi's past in chapters to come...a few more actually! Until then, we're gonna have more Marc, Marisol, Aiden, and Takeo action! Yay!**_

_**Please Review, but please be nice!**_

_**-Digidestend Angel-**_


	22. Bring It On, Suckah!

**Arayofhope: lets just pretend that the older digidestend's digivices could open the portal, okay?, also the reason why I have different level bad digimon is because...I don't know! I guess I wasn't paying attention at the moment when I picked out the digimon! Oops...and I said that I would bring back a digidestend? Did I really? Oh...well...I don't know about that...but I was thinking about bringing back ToyAgumon at the end! How does that sound? Maybe Gatomon and Armadillomon? That's kind of that, right?! Maybe...a little...oh, and you ask a lot of questions. Don't worry though, I don't mind too much.**

**I'll give you a hint for this chapter, guys, okay? Marc, Marisol, Aiden, and Takeo got a alarm on their digivices...wouldn't that mean the other digidestend (new ones) got one on theirs too?**

**Hehe...**

**I'm going to make this chapter longer than usual. I hope you don't mind! It's just...Takeo may have a little hissy fit in this, you'll love it!**

**I also got a new poll on my site! It's about Taya's baby! SO GO VOTE!!!! It's multi choice. You can pick one boy name and one girl name. Don't pick two girls names or two boy names cause that will just annoy me then it wont count. So vote please!**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Meow Is Like Aloha...**_

_**It Can Mean Anything...**_

_**-Hank Ketchum**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc ::: 16 and 10th grade

Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 10th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Kiyoshi, Willis Jr. ::: 13 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Bring It On, Suckah! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(_In The Digital World...)_

The four teens landed in a desert. Hot, hot desert. In the middle of nowhere. When Takeo noticed nothing around them as far as he could see, he dropped on his butt and groaned. "We're going to die!" He shouted.

Marc, Aiden, and Marisol looked at him weirdly. "Isn't he just so optimistic about everything?" Aiden said sarcastically.

"Aiden, shut up." Marc told him, then turned to his other cousin. "Why would you say that?"

"Hello?! Do you see anything around us or even remotely close?! It's so hot! We'll die out here!" Takeo exclaimed. "And it's also embarrassing beyond belief since we are in our pajamas still!"

It was true. The four of them were in their pjs. Marc wore boxers, with a X-large baggy shirt over. Aiden had grey sweats on, with a yellow baggy shirt. Marisol had a pink spaghetti strap, with tight black short-shorts. Takeo had on a pair of black shorts that reached his knees, with a green baggy shirt.

"I hate this so much." Takeo said while sighing.

"And who sent us that distress signal?" Marisol suddenly asked. "It looked to be important."

Marc narrowed his eyes as he was in deep thought. "Good question. Usually the digiport would transport us to where the digital world needed our help. This doesn't look like it's in danger."

"Obviously." Aiden muttered.

Marisol sighed. "Well, it's hot. I don't see a TV anywhere to get back home. So what do we do? Start walking?"

Marc nodded. "Unfortunately, we have to if we want to get back home, or at least out of this heat."

Takeo whined, but got up anyways. The four started walking in the horrible heat, barefoot. After two hours of walking, Takeo collapsed. "Takeo!" Marisol ran to his sighed.

"This heat is unbearable." Takeo wheezed between words.

Marisol had to agree. She was almost as bad as him. Breathing heavily. All four of them had sweat dripping and they were ready to just give up. Marc wouldn't allow it. "Come on, Takeo. We'll find someplace to rest...hopefully soon." He made Takeo get on his back, Aiden offered to do it, but Marc said no, since Aiden was tired as well. Marc was tired, but wouldn't show it. Not even a little bit.

They began walking a little bit more, then Marisol wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over a unnoticeable rock. She fell on her knees, which scraped them, making them bleed a little. Aiden helped her up. "You alright?" Marisol nodded, wincing a little at the stinging pain in her knees. Aiden looked to Marc. "Dude, we can't make it out here much longer."

Marc growled. "I know that, but what can I do? Nothing's around here. It's getting hotter. We're getting more tired by the hour. There's nothing I can do, except tell you guys that we have to keep walking. That's the only way."

So they continued to walk more and more, every now and then someone collapsed again, but Marc kept encouraging them to keep going. They had to make it, Marc knew that much.

"Look!" Aiden suddenly yelled.

They just happened to close to a very big canyon, at the bottom (which is where they were) was a small cave. "That better not be a mirage **(did I spell that correctly?)** or someone will die." Marisol threatened in a cold tone.

"Let's find out then!" Takeo got off his cousin's back and ran towards it.

"Oh, now he can run!" Aiden yelled.

They made it to the cave, which Takeo was already there, bouncing up and down, and went inside. "It's not a mirage, thank god!" Marisol said as she sat down on her butt when inside.

The darkness in the cave was an uncomfortable feeling for them, but they also loved the shade. "Let's stay here for a couple of hours, then we'll keep moving." Marc said.

Marisol sighed. "Okay. You're right."

Marc sat down next to his sister and made her lay her head on his shoulder so she could get some sleep. Aiden sat down across from them and Takeo laid down. Aiden looked to be in deep thought and Marc got a little curious. "What's wrong?" He asked when he knew Marisol and Takeo were asleep.

Aiden snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "Nothing really, but...if we got a signal from our digivices, don't you think Taya and the others would've too?"

Marc was now a little disturbed. "That's a possibility, why didn't I think of that? Sure, we didn't call them, but I'm an idiot for not thinking they got a distress signal too!"

"That's my point. Marc...what if...the others came to the digital world too? Like Taya or Dishi? What if they're here in the digital world too? Taya could be in trouble." Aiden explained.

Marc clenched his fist. "I'm so stupid. Don't worry, Aiden. If they are here, maybe we can contact them on our digivice?"

Aiden nodded and got his from his pocket. "Taya, come in! It's Aiden!" He spoke into the digivice. All he got was static. Aiden gripped his blue digivice. "This is bad."

"Maybe they aren't here." Marc tried to tell his cousin. "Maybe they did get one, but they just called everyone else instead!"

Aiden pulled his knees up to this chest and laid his chin on them. "You may be right." He sighed. "I just hope Taya isn't here."

Marc nodded, then smiled. "So did you two decide on a name yet?" He changed the subject.

Aiden chuckled. This was his favorite thing to talk about. "No, not yet. Taya is waiting until we find out what the baby is till we look for names, since she's only four months pregnant. The doctor told us that it may a few months until we do find out..."

As Aiden kept babbling about his soon-to-be baby, Marc inwardly smirked. _-At least that got him out of his depressed state.-_

_(With Matt In The Real World...)_

Matt called his brother and friends, told them what happened. They all were on the way...even though Yolei was ready to blow her head off. Matt was a little fearful that Yolei threatened to kill him if it wasn't important, but it was. His kids and his brother's kids were in huge trouble. It was killing him not knowing what was going on and knowing if they were okay or not.

Micah called his dad, telling him that his digivice went off. Matt told him just to stay calm, that his older siblings were handing it. So Micah shrugged it off and went back to sleep. **(Such a boy...)**

When T.K. heard his two older sons were in the digital world and Matt said that the portal was closed...he pretty much freaked. Of course, he didn't wake up his six month pregnant wife and one year old twins, cause that would've been ugly. Apparently in this pregnancy, Kari was more moody and stuff. That's why Aiden and Takeo practically live over at the Ishida's...they're scared of her.

**(A/n: Can you seriously picture Kari like that? But my sister just had her second pair of twins five months ago and during those seven months-early labor- she was crazy! Oh, god! I seriously thought I was going to pull my hair out! She was beyond moody and stuff in her third pregnancy! Ah! So just wanted to point that out.)**

Ken is the one who answered the phone at the Ichijouji house and jumped out of bed when Matt told him what was going on. Yolei got pissed that she got woke up, but softened up a bit -a bit meaning not much- when she heard what happened. They woke up Dishi, Kannon, and Kira, but they were already awake. Apparently their digivices did go off and they were discussing if they should call Marc or not. When they heard what happened, Kannon had a hissy fit that they didn't call.

Sora answered the phone at the Kamyia home and was awake already cause Ryo was sick and she was up taking care of him. She woke Tai up, telling him that they had to head over to Matt's. Tai got ticked. "Damn those kids! They couldn't just let me sleep!" He yelled out to no one, since Sora left to wake Esamee and Bridget up. Esamee admitted she heard her digivice go off, but figured _Marcus_ was going to handle it like a big boy. Bridget's digivice was lost in the mess in her room under all her dolls. So she didn't hear it.

Davis was snoring his head off, when Kiyoshi answered the phone at their apartment, he was already awake cause his digivice went off. He maintained his cold attitude, but inside he was worried about his two best friends. Not that he would show that. **(Pride...boys again...)** Kiyoshi told Davis, after ten minutes of trying to wake him up. Davis got up when Kiyoshi explained what was going on. Kiyoshi just rolled his eyes at his foster dad and went to change.

Willis' wife, Sarah, answered the phone at the Thompson's residence. She knew about the digital world and that her husband and son were involved in it. When she heard about what was going on, she woke up her son first and told him. Willis Jr got worried that the portal was closed and his two best friends were probably falling into a trap. Willis woke up and was willing to go to Matt's now.

**(Oh crap! Almost for got Cody and Taya!)**

Taya had been trying to get a hold of Aiden on his cell phone when Matt called the house phone. She answered in a hurry, hoping that it was Aiden. Unfortunately -for her- it was Matt, who explained what was going on. She got a little ticked when she heard they went on her own without telling anyone, but told Matt that she would wake her dad up and they would head over there. When she shook Cody awake, he panicked, thinking something was wrong with her baby. When she told him what happened, he calmed down and said he'd drive. **(Taya has her permit to drive! Yay!)**

Once everyone was at the Ishida's -except for Micah, who was snoring at his friends house.-, Matt explained a little better what was going on to all of them. "But that's all I know. I just heard Marc whisper loudly, which is loud, "digiport open", I ran out here to see the digiport. I tried to go through but it was closed."

"Why doesn't one of the kids see if their digivices can open it? Maybe their digivices may be the only ones that can open it right now." Sora pointed out, while holding a sleeping Ryo.

"She's right. If one of the Evil4 is trying to get the kids to the digital world, the other digidestend should be able to!" T.K. pointed out.

"Well the someone open it already!" Yolei yelled. "I want to go home and sleep!"

Everyone's sweat dropped -anime style-. Taya stood up and went to Matt's computer. She pointed to her digivice to it. "Digiport Open!" She yelled.

Nothing.

She blinked a couple of times, before trying again. "Digiport Open!"

Nothing.

She gripped her pink digivice and growled. "Dammit! You better open!" She screamed. Cody came up and calmed her down. She took deep breaths and sat down. Suddenly calm again.

"Mood swings..." Cody sighed.

"I do not have mood swings!" Taya yelled, mood changing again, then she started crying. "Why would you accuse me of having mood swings? That's just mean!"

All the boys in the room blinked in confusion. Yolei and Sora ran over to her, Yolei hugged her. "Aw, Taya, you poor girl!"

Sora glared over to Cody. "How dare you?!"

Cody narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What did I do?" He asked.

Sora just huffed and looked back to Taya. "Don't worry, sweetie. Let's go wash your face." She said motherly. Taya nodded. Sora and Yolei led the fifteen year old girl to the bathroom.

Tai shook his head. "I swear I will never understand women."

"Oh, yeah. Aiden's gonna have fun with her." Matt said, chuckling. T.K. just slapped his forehead with his palm. "And I know, T.K., Kari is acting the same."

T.K. shook his head. "Nope! Worse!"

"Are you calling my sister moody?!" Tai yelled.

T.K. sank into his brother's recliner. "No, sir!"

Esamee yawned. "Can we please go back home? I'm bored."

"Esamee, your cousins may be in danger and you just think about sleeping?!" Willis Jr questioned.

Esamee raised an eyebrow. "You obviously don't know me, do you?"

Tai put a hand on Willis Jr's shoulder. "She's naturally like this." He whispered into his ear.

Willis Jr went wide eyed. _-Someone can be that heartless?! Maybe she's worse than Kiyoshi?! Oh, man, that's evil right there!-_

"Why don't you want to help them?" Kiyoshi spoke up, glaring at the redhead teenage girl.

Esamee sighed, getting a little annoyed. "Because I don't really care what happens to Marcus." She answered, coldly.

"Marcus?" Willis Jr asked.

"Marc." Davis answered. "I know because I heard them yelling at the hotel by the pool when we went to the beach."

"You did? They were yelling?" Sora asked, as she, Yolei, and Taya came back in and sat down. Esamee gulped, knowing she was going to get in trouble now.

Davis nodded. "We heard the whole thing, since our room was right next to the pool and the window was opened. Right, Willis and Cody?" The two men nodded.

"I didn't hear anything and I shared a room with you guys." Taya stated.

"You were napping." Willis answered. Taya made an 'o' with her mouth.

"Anyways," Davis continued. "they were yelling about something stupid, then Marc got her ticked her off, so she pushed him into the pool."

Matt laughed his head off, as Tai and Sora looked to Esamee, sternly. "Young lady, you have got to control that temper of yours." Tai told her.

"Your punishment is that you have to help us find out how to help Marc and the others." Sora said. Esamee growled and crossed her arms.

Matt couldn't stop laughing. "You...threw...Marc...into the...pool?!" He laughed out, almost crying. "I...thought he...took a shower...or something."

Esamee shrugged. "He deserved it." She muttered under her breath.

"Okay, enough!" Sora said. "I want to find my niece and nephews now if you don't mind!"

Matt nodded, wiping the tears away. "You're right, Sora. Let's get down to business."

"First thing's first." Ken stated. "We have to find a way to get to the digital world."

Kannon sighed. "This is going to take a while." He muttered.

Kiyoshi was in his own little world at the moment. _-Marisol...I hope she's alright. Takeo better take care of her...or else.-_

_(Back With Marc, Marisol, Aiden, and Takeo...)_

Something dawned in Marisol's head that made her snap awake. Marc and Aiden looked to her with wide eyes, Takeo was snoring in his sleep. Marc raised an eyebrow. "What the heck? Have a nightmare or what?"

Marisol shook her head and bit her lip. "Marc, we have to find a way home soon!" She yelled.

Marc blinked. "Why?"

"Remember?! I have a date with Akio tonight! Ah! I have to get home, pick out my outfit, take a shower, do my hair, and make up! Aw man! I hate this stupid world sometimes!" She panicked.

Marc put his hands on her shoulders. "Mari, calm down. Now. You're seriously having an anxiety attack right now." He said with concern, but he was laughing evilly on the inside. _-HAHA! She can't go on that date with the jerk! This works out perfectly!-_ Aiden was thinking the same thing. "Don't worry, Mari. I'm sure we'll find a way home soon." _-NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!-_

**(Overprotective brother and cousin, much?)**

After about an hour of trying to calm Marisol down, the four teens left the cave and began walking again. Takeo got bored and started singing an annoying song. **(Can't think of one, so imagine your own, please.)** Aiden finally lost his temper and grabbed his brother's shirt collar. "Sing it one more time, and you'll have a black eye." He threatened.

Takeo's eyes widened and he gulped. "No problem, bro!"

Marisol rolled her eyes and Marc chuckled. "You two are so weird." Marisol said, in a bored tone.

Takeo was about to respond to that when the ground started shaking. "Why is it always an earthquake?!" Aiden yelled over the noise. "It's getting pretty annoying!"

"Shut up!" Marc yelled back. "Just try not to hurt yourselves!" Then Takeo fell flat on his face. Marc rolled his eyes. "Did you not hear me, Takeo?!" He yelled. Takeo glared at him.

Then the ground opened up under them, they tried to run away before whatever it was sent them flying, but they were too slow. The huge thing quickly jumped from under the ground and sent the four digidestend flying in different directions.

_(With Marc...)_

He opened his eyes when he landed somewhere. He felt...mud on him? He opened his eyes to reveal...

"QUICK SAND?!?!?!?!"

_(With Marisol...)_

Marisol felt something with very large claws grab both of her arms when she was in the air. She opened her eyes and screamed. She was in the sky, she looked up and saw a bird type digimon flying away with Marisol in her clutches.

"Oh, crap..."

_(With Aiden...)_

Aiden groaned when he landed on something soft. It was a tree that was FULL of leaves. He raised an eyebrow, then the tree moved suddenly, like it was getting up! He fell off, only to be caught by the trees big branches. The tree had eyes and...a mustache **(did I spell that right?)**? Aiden blinked.

"What the freak?"

_(With Takeo...)_

Takeo got up from the ground. He wasn't thrown far, since he was already laying down on the ground. It pretty much just made him fly back a few feet. That's it. He looked up and saw BlackWarGreymon stood before him. He gulped.

"You're a big digimon."

BlackWarGreymon glared. "You're first." He growled out.

Takeo blinked. "Hold up, dude!"

"Dude?" BlackWarGreymon got confused. No one has ever called him that before.

"You just sent my brother and cousins elsewhere! You're probably the one that trapped us here! And I fell on my face! I'm ticked off at the moment, and you think you can just threatened me with "you're first"?! Guess again!" Takeo yelled.

BlackWarGreymon blinked. "Do you have a point to this?"

Takeo sighed. "I hate you." He mumbled, then straightened up. "You cannot get rid of me, okay? I'm too stubborn to die!"

"We'll see about that."

"You bet!"

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGraymon caught Takeo by surprise and attacked.

Takeo's eyes widened and he ran away from the attack, but was thrown foreward...into his face again. "Ow..." He whined. He rubbed his nose. "My poor nose isn't going to last much longer."

"Give in, child." BlackWarGreymon said. "Just give in to this and it will be over soon."

Takeo raised an eyebrow. "You've lost your mind!" He yelled.

BlackWarGreymon narrowed his eyes. "Terra Destroyer!"

Takeo's eyes closed hard and he put his hands in front of his face to protect himself, not that it would help. He felt something surround his body, but didn't care since he was about to get destroyed. He felt an amount of pressure, but no pain. He opened his eyes after the pressure went away and was in shock. His body...was...metal? "Oh crap!"

**(His whole body is metal now, but he can still open his eyes, see, talk, and move of course. His power is metal...obviously.)**

BlackWarGreymon's eyes widened. "You're the boy who has the power of metal?"

Takeo sighed. "Ya think, dude?" Then Takeo smirked. "I'm now totally ready to take you on, dude!"

BlackWarGreymon found this amusing. "Oh really?"

Takeo nodded. "You're going down! Bring it on, Suckah!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**HAHAHA!!! Sorry, I know I'm weird. This chapter was crazy and weird. Taya has mood swings? Marisol may miss her date? Kiyoshi's worried? Esamee is grounded? Aiden babbling? Takeo falling on his face and turning into metal? Kari has mood swings? Marc is in quick sand? And more that I'm too lazy to write down?! Aw, man. That was just too much! Anyways, I hope you like it! You better review! If I get more than let's say ten reviews, I'll work hard to make sure every chapter stays this length! Okay? So review! Remember, more than TEN! If not, then I'll just make each chapter the length I want it to be. Of course, I'll still update everyday (not tomorrow though, I have a lot of stuff going on!). Anyways, I'm blabbling like Aiden now. I must sound like a dork. **

**Aiden: Hey! Who are you calling a dork?**

**Me, raising my eyebrow.: Aiden?! How the heck did you get here? You're supposed to be fighting the Cherrymon! Oops!**

**Aiden: Great going, you just revealed something from the next chapter! See, I'm not the dork! You are! **

**Me: Didn't I just say that? Ugh. Nobody listens to me!**

**Aiden: Didn't you tell Ally The Bat that you would ask the readers something?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Almost forgot! Ally The Bat wants to help me a little bit and I'm considering, but I want your guys' input on it. Cause I wont do this if you guys wont like it. Anyways, would you readers like to add another teenager to the story? A teenage girl? Older? Like Marc's age? How does that sound? More info on her if you guys want me and Ally to add her to the story. So just answer me that and I'll get back to you! Kay? Kay!**

**Aiden: You talk to much. Did you have Starbucks again?**

**Me: Anyways, this is weird having Aiden here, but whatever. Can you, Aiden, at least say my last line?**

**Aiden shrugs.: Fine. Got nothing else better to do. Please review, but please be nice.**

**Me smiling.: Thank you, Aiden! Now go back and fight!**

**Aiden: I would, but you got to write it!**

**Me: Oops! I guess I do huh? Anyways, Aiden and I are out until Tomorrow night! Peace!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	23. Emotionless Encounters

**Sorry for the wait! This chapter was a hard one to write!!! Dare I say it...I had a writers block!!!! (Everyone gasp dramatically like Esamee) Sad, isn't it?**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**If Only Cats Grew Into Kittens.**_

_**-R. D. Stern**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc ::: 16 and 10th grade

Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 10th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Kiyoshi, Willis Jr. ::: 13 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Emotionless Encounters**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(_In The Digital World...)_

Marc was trying not to scream again. He had to admit that it was a stupid thing to do, but he was kind of panicking because...oh I don't know, he was trapped in quick sand?! _-Times like this makes me want to call for my dad like a five year old!-_

"Where the heck did this sand come from anyway? Wasn't I in a desert with nothing close to it?" Marc questioned. He was deep into the sand, up to his shoulders. He sighed. "When I pictured myself dying, I was thinking maybe being old." He muttered.

"Need a hand?" A voice said. Marc looked up and saw a digimon he didn't recognize by the sand. "I can help."

"How can you? If you do, you'll get stuck too." Marc said.

The digimon chuckled. "Do you want my help or not, boy?"

Marc bit his lip. "Okay, if you can!"

"I can." The digimon stretched out her arms. "Poison Ivy." She gently said. Her "fingers" become rope. "Grab on to them." She ordered Marc. Marc obeyed. She pulled him slowly back to the ground, which was still dirt. Marc didn't complain about that, since he was just happy to be out of the Sand Pitt.

"Thank the gods for solid ground!" Marc kissed the ground.

The digimon stared. "You are acting like my old human partner."

Marc stopped and looked at the digimon. He looked closer at her. "Wait! I know you!"

_**::: FLASHBACK :::**_

"_**I'm Palmon!" The plant digimon said. "Mimi's digimon."**_

_**::: FLASHBACK :::**_

"You're Mimi's digimon, right? I met you with my cousin and sister! The first time we came to the digital world!" Marc shouted.

Palmon looked emotionlessly at him. "Must you yell? I'm right here."

Marc blinked a couple times. "Are the same Palmon? Cause you're acting different. The Palmon I once met was nice and cheery."

Palmon just continued to stare, then suddenly smiled widely and jumped around. "Hi, human! I'm happy and cheery now! Yay me!" Then suddenly stopped and stared at him emotionlessly again.

Marc was wide eyed. "That was...disturbing."

"I must go now."

"Wait!" Marc yelled. "What's wrong with you digimon?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hello?! My digimon has turned into one psycho maniac trying to hurt innocent digimon! Now you, who used to be happy and cheery, is all rude and emotionless! What the heck is going on around here?!" Marc yelled at the top of his lungs...so loud they heard an echo.

Palmon shook her head in embarrassment. "Stupid, human."

"I have a name! It's Marc! Don't you remember?!"

"Quit yelling! You sound like a monkey!...actually come to think of it...you look like one too." Palmon insulted him.

Marc narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm going to be nice and let that go."

"Yay me..."

"AH!" Marc pulled at his hair. "What is your problem?!"

Palmon blinked, then turned away from him. "You're going to die if you stay out here in the heat. Follow me. I'll take you to a hidden lake near by."

Marc stopped his yelling. "What about my sister? And my cousins?"

"You cannot help them if you pass out, right?" Palmon asked.

Marc thought about this, then gave in. "Alright, but after I have to find them."

"Suit yourself."

_(Marisol)_

The giant bird still had Marisol within her grasp. Marisol was struggling before, but now she changed her mind...since she was far up from the ground, she didn't want to feel that fall. She looked up and took a long look at the bird. "Can you talk?" She asked loudly.

The giant bird looked down to her, then back up. "Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Marisol glared. "Fine! Can I ask you two questions?"

The bird sighed. "If you must..."

"Who are you?!"

The bird digimon kept flying. "I am Phoenixmon."

Marisol nodded. "Oh...well...where are you taking me?"

"Do you have to know?"

"Yes!"

"I'm taking you to my nest. My children are...hungry."

Marisol's eyes widened. "No...no...no...no! Let me go! I will not be eaten! No way! Uh-uh! Nope! You can't make me!" She struggled to get out of the flying digimon's claws. _-Slamming into the ground sounds much more better than being eaten!-_

Phoenixmon sighed. "As you wish..." Then she released her claws and Marisol slipped out.

_-Okay! Maybe I didn't think things through!-_ Marisol screamed at the top of her lungs. She was dangerously close to the ground now and knew it was her end. "I'M SO STUPID!"

Suddenly she felt something grab her spaghetti strap shirt from the back. She opened her eyes and saw Garurumon! "Hey! You're my dad's digimon!" She yelled. Garurumon set her down gently on the ground, then digivolved back into Gabumon. "Thanks for saving me, Gabumon! My dad will appreciate it too!"

Gabumon didn't answer her, but turned to walk away. Marisol was confused. Gabumon suddenly stopped. "You shouldn't be in the digital world alone, Marisol."

Marisol crossed her arms. "Well...Marc, Aiden, and Takeo are here. We got separated." She was a little intimated by the tone of his voice. He sounded lonely...or emotionless. "Is something wrong, Gabumon?"

Gabumon didn't reply for a few minutes. Marisol felt very awkward just standing there. Did she do something? "Marisol..." His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Follow me." He simply said.

"Where are we going?"

"To get you some water, you looked thirsty."

"What about my brother?"

"Later."

_(Aiden)_

The tree squeezed Aiden a little. "Did you just call me a freak?" The tree growled at the shaky teenager.

Aiden laughed nervously. "No...no...no." He bit his lip. "I didn't exactly call you a freak...it's just...it's...freaky how I got here in your...uh...hand! Yeah, that's it!"

The tree shrugged it off. "What were you doing in my leaves?"

Aiden relaxed a little. "I was walking then a digimon came out of the ground and threw me far away and into your leaves. See? Totally not my fault!"

"Oh. I see. I'm Cherrymon."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aiden." Aiden sighed. "Can you put me down now? Just asking."

Cherrymon nodded, if he can do that. "Of course." He set Aiden down gently. "You shouldn't be in the digital world alone."

"I'm not. I was with my younger brother and cousins, but we got separated." Aiden told him the whole story.

"I see. Well, I will help you find your family, but for now, you look tired and thirsty. Why don't I lead you to a hidden lake near here? Then I will assist you in locating the others." Cherrymon offered.

Aiden smiled. "I would sooooo appreciate that, dude!"

"Dude?"

"Uh...never mind." Aiden said.

_(Takeo)_

Takeo grumbled words, even he couldn't understand while stomping/walking to nowhere. WarGreymon flew away, but promised to destroy Takeo later. Takeo was now grumpy. For many reasons too:

1) he didn't get to use his new cool powers much.

2) he can't find his brother and cousins.

3) and he was thirsty and hungry.

"THE WORLD CURSES ME!" Takeo suddenly yelled dramatically. Both fists were in the air and he went down on his knees. "GOD, WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME THIS WAY?!?!"

"...Takeo?" A soft voice said from his right.

Takeo saw there was Patamon! "Hey! Patamon!" He greeted while standing back up. "Am I glad to see you!"

Patamon blinked. "Why were you yelling? I could hear you from a mile away."

Takeo blushed from embarrassment. "Well...long story." He sighed. "Have you seen my brother or my cousins?"

Patamon shook his head. "Nope. I may know where they are though."

"Really?! Can you take me to them?" Takeo asked desperately.

Patamon just stared at him. "...I guess I could."

"THANK YOU!" Takeo screamed.

Patamon sighed. "Just follow me." He turned and flew towards no where. Takeo just shrugged and followed. After about an hour of walking, Patamon suddenly stopped. Takeo looked at him strangely. "Open." He said simply.

A bright light appeared, practically blinded poor Takeo. He opened his eyes after he knew the light disappeared and saw a lake thru a portal. Patamon went thru, so Takeo followed quickly. "Water!" He breathed out.

"Takeo!" Someone called his name. Takeo looked on the other side of the lake and there sat his brother, Marisol, and Marc. "Over here, buddy!" Aiden called.

Takeo ran to them. "You guys! Hey!" He waved. He stopped when he was next to them. "How did you guys find this place? Cause I don't know."

"Gabumon brought me here thru a portal." Marisol answered.

"Same with me, only it was Palmon." Marc said.

Aiden shrugged. "I had help from Cherrymon."

"Oh, well where are they?" Takeo looked around, so did the other three. No sign of them. Not even Patamon. "Where did Patamon go?"

"The digimon that brought us all here left. We don't know why." Marc explained. "Something was up with Palmon, guys. She was acting...depressed."

Marisol nodded. "Gabumon was the same way!"

Takeo nodded as well. "Patamon didn't really try to make conversation and he wasn't his chirpy little self."

Aiden shrugged. "Whatever. Cherrymon was cool."

Marc went into deep thought. "Something is wrong with the digimon. Our parent's digimon. Mimi's digimon. My dad's digimon. Then your dad's digimon. It makes no sense." He said out loud. "First our digimon go evil, then the older digidestend's digimon get depressed. It's strange."

"And disturbing." Aiden added, then he got up from his spot. "Let's go home. Cherrymon showed me where a portal to our world was."

Takeo stopped them. "But we got a distress signal from our digivices! Shouldn't we try to figure out what they wanted?"

"Don't you get it, Takeo?" Marc asked. "It was all a trap set by someone."

Takeo narrowed his eyes. "I think I know who." He explained his semi-battle with WarGreymon. "He acted like he knew that I was meant to get a power, like Metal. I think he's the fourth member of the Evil4."

Marc sighed. "Well, at least we know the fourth one. Now we know all four of the evil digimon behind it all...but..."

Marisol looked at her brother. "But what?"

"But...what did they do with our digimon?" Marc asked to no one.

Marisol sighed sadly. "Who knows, but let's go home now. If we're going to help all the digimon, we need the others."

"You're right, Mari. Let's go." Marc said. Aiden led them to the portal Cherrymon showed him.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Me::: Well, I finally updated, huh? Did you all like it?!**

**Aiden shrugs. ::: It was alright.**

**Me glares. ::: Just alright? What's your problem?**

**Aiden smirks. ::: I'm in the mood to bug the hell out of you.**

**Me ::: Well, it's working! Anyways, if you haven't voted for the name for Aiden and Taya's baby, do so now! Kay?**

**Aiden ::: Yeah, please! I don't want Lucky to name my baby!**

**Me ::: Shut up! Also, I have a new story up! It's called, Digimon: For Real! Read it and review it! PLEASE!!!!!!! I would love it if you did that! Really, I would. ALSO::: I HAVE A QUICKY POLL HERE FOR YOU!!! **

**What do YOU want to happen in the next few chapters:::**

**_A) Marc and Aiden follow Marisol on her date with Aiko?_**

**_Or_**

**_B) Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee take their test for their drivers lisence?_**

**_Or_**

**_C) T.K. and Cody surprise Aiden and Taya with...PARENTING CLASSES?!_**

**JUST TELL ME!!! TELL ME THE LETTER! I PROMISE TO MAKE IT FUNNY!**

**Well, I must be off now! Aiden!**

**Aiden sighs. ::: Please Review, but Please be nice!**

**Me ::: Thank you, Aiden! Later, ya'll! **

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	24. My Heart Can't Go On

**It was a tie between A and C...so...this chapter will be A, and the next one will be C. Kay? But I am going to have some Digiworld in this cause I need to reveal more powers. Kay? So be happy...this will be long. **

**I change some ages now. Pretend they all had a birthday but I just didn't put it in.**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**We've Got A Cat Called**_

**_Ben Hur._**

**_We Called It Ben..._**

**_Till It Had Kittens._**

**_-Sally Poplin_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8th grade

Takeo and Willis Jr. ::: 13 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice ::: Lightning**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Mist ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: Water**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**My Heart Can't Go On...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(_Same Night...)_

After returning from the Digital World, it was around 3 pm. Marisol's date with Akio was in three hours...so she was freaking out and nervous. Apparently girls needed a lot of time to get ready for a stupid date. Takeo was dead tired, so went home and went to sleep, but unfortunately he didn't get the chance. He was forced to babysit the twins, cause T.K. was hanging out with Cody for some reason today and Kari went out of town to visit her parents, along with Tai, it was someone's birthday or something like that. Taya was nice enough to go over and help, since she needed to learn. Aiden and Marc were also tired, but decided to stay awake and watch TV until Akio came to pick their little Marisol up. Marc was feeling very uneasy.

"Chill, dude." Aiden suddenly said, sensing Marc's uneasiness. "We've known Akio sense Jr High, he's an alright guy. Popular jock. I see nothing much wrong with him."

Marc glares at him. "He's going on a date with my baby sister. I see something wrong with that!"

"Marc, she's not a baby anymore. She's fourteen now. Marisol's levelheaded and headstrong. She knows right from wrong." Aiden listed off a lot. "Can I stop now, or must I go on?"

"I trust her, Aiden!" Marc huffed. "It's just...I don't trust him!"

"You haven't given him a chance, Marc." Aiden sighed. "Your dad's trusting him."

"Yeah! After he meets him!" Marc yelled. "He may not let her go!"

"Why?"

"Cause...cause..." Marc groaned. "I don't know why! I have no reason for everything I am saying!"

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "You need to see a therapist."

"Guys..." Marisol's voice was heard. Aiden and Marc turned and saw her standing by the hallway entrance. "Do you think Akio will like this?" She motioned to her clothes. She was wearing a pair of tight tan pants, a white halter top, with a regular blue jean jacket over. She had the necklace Chance had given her for her thirteenth birthday. Her blonde hair was half up, half down, with two small strands loosely on her face. She had shiny lip gloss on, but no other make up. She had a pair of black sandals on. "Well?"

Aiden smiled. "You look great, Mari. I'm sure Akio will love it." Then Marc nudged him hard in the ribs. "Ow..." He muttered.

Marc tried to smile. "Marisol...you look so...beautiful."

Matt walked through the door with some grocery bags in his hands and caught sight of Marisol. "Wow...you look so pretty, baby girl." He complimented.

Marisol smiled brightly. "Thanks, dad. Do you need help putting the groceries away?" She offered. Matt nodded and they went into the kitchen.

Marc turned to Aiden. "I'm not liking this one bit!"

Aiden rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting."

"That shirt was too revealing!" Marc hissed. "What if Akio goes too far with her?"

Aiden laughed. "That's not all guys think about Marc!" Marc stared at him skeptically. Aiden then twitched. "Well...Akio may not be like me!"

"Think about it, Aiden." Marc sighed. "We don't know much about Akio. What if he takes advantage of her or something?"

"And you don't think Marisol will fight him off? She's strong you know." Aiden pointed out. "Remember, last year! She beat you up after she caught you reading her diary."

Marc now was the one twitching. "...did you have to bring that up? That was a traumatic thing I went through."

Suddenly the door bell rang. Marc looked at the clock, it was 6:00, on the dot. "Have we really been siting here for that long?" Aiden asked.

Marc shrugged and ran over to the door to answer, but Marisol beat him to it. She pushed him away, then opened the door. Akio stood there, in a dressy blue shirt, with tan shorts, and blue sandals. He had a nice single white rose in his hand. "For you, Marisol." He gave her the rose after coming inside.

Marisol blushed and smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Akio. Let me go put it in some water."

Matt came out when Marisol went into the kitchen and smiled at Akio. "Hey, I'm Matt, Marisol's dad." He held out his hand. Akio shook it. "So where will you be taking my daughter tonight?"

"I thought about having dinner at this pizza place in town, then maybe going for a walk in the park." Akio told him. "Marisol once told me that she loves the park."

Matt nodded. "That sounds good. Her curfew is nine, alright? I expect her here then. No later. If she's not, I'll have to hunt you both down."

Akio nodded. "Don't worry, sir. I'll have her home then. I promise to take care of your daughter tonight."

Matt smiled. "Hm...I like you. Okay, I'll trust you. I'm trusting you...remember that? A father's trust is a lot."

"Yes, sir. I know that. When I have someone's trust, I never betray it." Akio told Matt.

Marisol then came back out. "Can we go now?" She asked.

Matt nodded. "Of course. You two have fun."

"But not too much fun!" Marc said.

Akio looked to Marc. "I didn't even know you two were sitting there." He said to the two tired looking boys on the couch.

Marc narrowed his eyes. "Sure you didn't."

Marisol sighed. "Don't start, Marc. Let's go, Akio. Bye, dad, Marc, Aiden." Then the two left the house. Akio had his license, so he drove his father's car. Once they drove off, Matt turned to the two boys.

"So...what do you think of him? I know you boys know him from school, but is he an okay guy?" Matt asked.

Marc ran a hand thru his blonde hair. "To be truthful, dad, I don't really know. I'm not exactly friends with him."

Matt nodded thoughtfully. "Alright. Well...Akio seemed like a nice boy, so I'll trust him with Mari."

"Dad, why are you letting Mari go on a date?" Marc asked. "It's just...she's really young."

"It's not that, Marc." Matt replied. "Ever since Chance died...Marisol has been depressed and shy. She's been losing so many people in her life, losing all her happiness...I feel that maybe dating will help her move on from all the hurt in her heart." Matt sighed deeply. "I hate seeing her hurting. I know you do too. So for now...let her socialize. Let her...be a teenager." Marc stared at his dad for a while. Matt broke out of his gaze and chuckled. "Well, I was going to make dinner tonight, but I forgot eggs at the store. So I'm going to go back to the store to get them." Then Matt left.

Marc bit his lip. His dad had a good point...but still... "Aiden..."

Aiden blinked. "Yeah?"

"We're following Marisol and Akio on their date." Marc blurted out.

Aiden hit his head with the TV remote in his hands. "Are you sure I'm related to you? Cause the things you come up with is just CRAZY! No, Marc. I will not follow my poor cousin on her date with Akio."

Marc glared. "I thought you didn't want her to go on the date in the first place?!"

"Did you not hear your dad right now?" Aiden yelled back.

Marc sighed. "I did hear, but that's his opinion."

"Marc, I wont let you ruin Mari's date." Aiden told him.

"I just want to make sure she's safe. I'm not going to let her see us. We'll hide in bushes, trees, behind stuff, I don't care, but we're going and that's final."

Aiden groaned. "Still with the "we" crap, huh?"

It took a while, but Marc and Aiden found the pizza place Akio told Matt about. They were there, eating and talking. They sat across the room, with newspapers in front of their faces, so their "cover wouldn't be blown." They also had sunglasses on.

**(A/n: I'm going to have so much fun with this...yay!)**

Marc peeked over the newspaper to check on the lovely couple and noticed that Akio and Marisol were laughing. Apparently something was really funny. Marc hissed to Aiden. "Psssst! Aiden..." He hissed.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "What, idiot?"

Marc glared, not that Aiden couldn't see it. "That wasn't very nice. Listen, Akio and Mari are laughing at something. I wonder what it is..."

"Who cares?" Aiden hissed. "It's none of your business."

Marc ignored him. "What could Akio say that would make my sister laugh?" He murmured.

Aiden's sweat dropped -anime style- and he sighed. "This is so stupid." He muttered.

Marc peeked again at the two young teens and his eyes widened. "Aiden, look!" He hissed. Aiden growled as he peeked over his shoulder a little, but his eyes widened at the scene. Akio was sitting closer to Marisol, with a arm around her shoulder, Marisol had her head on his shoulder. They were still talking to each other. Then Akio leaned down and kissed her forehead. **(Aw...)** Marc gripped the newspaper. "See what I mean? He's taking advantage of my baby sister! Your little cousin!" He hissed.

Aiden's eyes narrowed under the sunglasses. "You were right." **(These two are such idiots!)** "He is taking advantage of my baby cousin!" He also gripped his newspaper. "That's it. Marc, it's so on. We're following them until the date is over with."

Marc nodded, satisfied. "See? I knew you would see thru Akio's innocent act eventually."

After twenty more minutes there, Akio and Marisol left the pizza parlor, holding hands. Marc and Aiden already knew they were headed to the park, so went there.

_(With Taya, Takeo, Micah, Dishi, Kannon, Kiyoshi, Kira, and Willis Jr...) _

Takeo invited almost everyone over just to hang out. Except Esamee and Bridget, of course. Taya and him were already at the Takashi's babysitting Matthew and Taichi, and were bored. So everyone they called came over just for the fun of it. "Why isn't Aiden, Marc, and Marisol here?" Willis Jr asked Takeo.

Takeo shrugged. "I know that Marisol had a date with Akio, but I don't know where Marc and Aiden are."

"I bet you twenty dollars that those two followed her on the date!" Taya said suddenly. Little Miss Taya was now showing a bit. She was four months pregnant and she had a little bulge showing on her stomach. She was still wearing her normal jeans though.

Takeo eyed her. "Fine! I'll bet twenty dollars that they didn't. Cause they may be idiots, but they're not that big of idiots!"

Micah grinned. "I think they did! I'm in!"

Kira shook her head. "No way, Micah." **(She recognizes her friends' voices)** "Marc and Aiden would never to that. I bet they didn't!"

"I'm in!" Kannon shouted. "I bet they did!"

Dishi smirked. "I don't think those two would do that. I'm in as well, but against the idea of those two following her."

Willis Jr smiled. "Cool! I want in as well! Um...I don't think they would! So I bet against!"

Kiyoshi shrugged. "I have a hunch that they did. So I'm with Taya."

**(A/n: Sorry! I just had to put that in there!)**

Suddenly their digivices went off. All their digivices were in there pockets. "Something's going on in the digital world!" Kira said.

Takeo shook his head. "No way! I just got back! I need to rest a little!" He told them.

Taya rolled her eyes. "Fine! You stay here and watch the twins." She got her cell phone out and called Esamee. Once she was done with her phone conversation with Esamee, she hung up, almost breaking her phone. Everyone eyed her. She faked a smile. "Esamee isn't going to come along. Neither will Bridget."

"Why?!" Dishi asked, in a annoyed tone.

"Two reasons: One: They're babysitting Ryo cause Sora is working and Tai is out of town with Kari. Two: Esamee just doesn't want to come." Taya growled at the last one.

Takeo hung up his cell phone, cause he called Aiden's cell, but no answer. He tried Marc's, but again, no answer. Then tried Marisol's, but it was off. He sighed. "None of them are answering."

Taya groaned. "Fine. Dishi, I guess you and I are in charge this time." She told Dishi, who was standing next to her. Dishi nodded. "Alright. Who's willing to go?"

Everyone was going on, except Takeo, the twins, Kira, and Micah. "Why are you making me babysit all these kids?!"

Taya sighed. "Takeo, chill. The twins are asleep, I put them to sleep just a few minutes ago."

"Yeah and Kira's very timid." Kannon pointed out. "The only one you may have a problem with is Micah." Micah glared at the older boy.

"Okay, then! Let's go!" Taya pointed her digivice to the screen. Takeo got Kira and Micah out of the way, so they didn't get pulled in. "Digiport Open!"

Once they arrived there, they met face to face with IceDevimon! He shot out a ice beam at the group!

_(Back With Marc and Aiden Spying On Marisol...)_

Oof!

Marc and Aiden jumped into a bush again, for the twentieth time in the past hour. Aiden glared at Marc. "I hate you..."

Marc laughed nervously. "How was I supposed to know we'd have to jump from bush to bush?"

Aiden shook his head at his cousin and looked for Marisol and Akio. He spotted them sitting on a bench, in the same position as they were in the pizza place. It was sunset, around eight o' clock. The two got closer without being noticed. They began to overhear the couple's conversation.

"...yeah, I thought Kakashi was strange at first, but after a week, his lateness became so awesome." Marisol said.

Akio laughed. "I didn't get used to it until probably a month or so after I started high school. You're a quick one, aren't you?"

Marisol shrugged. "I guess so."

Akio stared into her eyes. "You're also a very pretty one." Marisol smiled. Akio leaned in, ready to kiss her. Marisol was unsure about this, but accepted the kiss. Once his lips were on hers, she felt something go off in her heart.

_-Chance...no, this isn't Chance...this is Akio...Chance...Chance...No! Akio!...I can't do this!-_ Marisol broke the kiss and stood up from her spot. Tears almost came to her eyes, but she forced them not to fall. "I'm sorry, Akio."

Akio got up as well. "What's wrong?"

Marisol shook her head. "I'm sorry. I really am. It's just..."

Akio rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, there's someone else?"

Marisol sighed. "Sort of..." She whispered. "It's an...sort of ex-boyfriend...I'm not really over him just yet...I don't think I can ever be."

Akio narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I get it! You were just using me?!"

Marisol shook her head and looked at him. "No! No, Akio! Please don't think that! I wasn't, I swear!" The tears came to her eyes now. "Please, just understand. I like you, Akio. I really do!"

"You have a funny way of showing it." Akio said.

Marisol took a deep breath. "Maybe we're going a little too fast. I'm not ready to...kiss another person." She looked to him. "Trust me. It's taken me two years to trust my own brother with stuff again, after my mom left."

"So I have to wait a couple years for you to trust me?" Akio asked.

"No...maybe not. I just can't move this fast, okay? Can we just be friends for now?" Marisol asked hopefully.

Akio smiled softly. "I'll wait then, Marisol. Of course, let's stay friends for a while." Marisol smiled back. They hugged for a minute, then heard a noise from the bush behind the bench. Akio grabbed a tree branch that was on the ground and poked it in the bush to see who was in there.

"Ow!" Suddenly Marc and Aiden jumped out of the bush. Aiden glared at Akio. "That hurt, dude!"

Marisol looked at them with shock. "You two are here? Why? Have you been following me?" She questioned, praying silently that it wasn't true.

Marc looked to the ground in shame. "Yes...Marisol, I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what I was thinking."

Marisol clenched her fist. "So you heard everything?!"

Marc nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

She now bit her bottom lip till it almost spilled blood. "How could you do this?" Tears streamed from her eyes. "Didn't you hear me? If you heard anything, then you heard what I said about you! It took me years since mom left us to even talk to you again! Let alone trust you, Micah, dad, and anyone with anything! I thought I could trust you, Marc! How? How could you betray me like this?!"

Marc's heart just sank now. He made his little sister cry... "Marisol...I..."

"No! I don't want to hear it!" She screamed. "I hate you, Marc Ishida!" Those words hit Marc like someone stabbed him a hundred times in the heart with a knife. Never would he had thought those words would come from her. Marisol wiped away the tears. "Akio, can you take me home now?" She asked her new friend.

Akio nodded. "Sure thing, Marisol." As he led Marisol to his car, he glared back at the two boys.

Aiden watch them leave, then looked to his cousin. "Marc?"

Marc clenched his fist. "She hates me."

"No, she doesn't. She just got upset." Aiden explained. "I know what she was feeling. She was feeling overwhelmed with a lot. She felt like she was betraying Chance and breaking Akio's heart at the same time."

Marc looked to Aiden. "Do you think so?"

Aiden nodded. "Yes, I do. Now come on. Let's go get yelled at by your dad. Take our punishment like men."

_(In The Digital World...)_

Kiyoshi was fighting off IceDevimon with his ice power, but it wasn't doing much of anything. IceDevimon threw Kiyoshi back to the others. Dishi caught him, but fell back. IceDevimon smirked. "You cannot defeat me."

Taya felt something run through her body. She focused on it. "Whoa! Taya, did you do this?" Taya opened her eyes and saw...mist? Willis Jr grabbed her arm gently so he wouldn't lose her.

"Mist? That's my power?" Taya questioned.

"Apparently." Willis Jr said. "It's helping. IceDevimon may not be able to find us."

"Guess again!" IceDevimon came out of nowhere and got ready to attack them. Willis Jr got in front of Taya and held out his hands in defense. He felt water coming from his hands. IceDevimon was thrown back from the force of the water. He got up. "Mist and Water, huh?"

Taya and Willis Jr couldn't see him, since the mist hadn't disappeared yet. They didn't know where the others were either.

Dishi was tending to Kiyoshi, who was unconscious at the moment. Then felt a presence behind him. He stood up and turned to face IceDevimon. He put his hand up, hoping to get something, which he did! A bolt of lightning came from nowhere and struck IceDevimon! It sent him back.

IceDevimon got up. The mist was thicker now. He couldn't see a thing. The kids he was fighting now had their powers. "Heed my warning, digidestend!" He called out. "I will return to destroy you, along with the rest of the Evil4! Prepare for the war ahead!" Then he grunted as he flew from the scene.

Taya managed to make the mist disappear when they knew IceDevimon was gone. Kannon came out of hiding and join the rest of them. Kiyoshi regained consciousness and they headed home.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Sorry for the last part. Kind of lame, but whatever. I got my point across. ...Poor Marisol! I feel so bad for her! Yes, I made her a little dramatic, but she's fourteen! You can't deny the fact that she'll get emotional every now and then. If not...THEN IT'S ALL MARC'S FAULT! **

**Marc ::: HEY! I was just trying to protect my little sister! Give me a break!**

**Me ::: ...how do you guys get here? Whatever. Anyways, I decided to make the new girl come in chapter 26 or 27. You'll love her! I promise! Thank Ally The Bat for her! Also, if you haven't voted for Aiden and Taya's baby's name yet, do so now! Please! Right now the names in the lead are ::: For The Girl is Suki. For The Boy is Maro. If you don't like that, then vote some more! I warn you though, the poll will be put down soon! Very soon! Cause I'm going to make it for T.K. and Kari's twins now. Maybe in a couple of days. For now: Vote!**

**Marc ::: You had Starbucks, didn't you?**

**Me ::: No!...it was Red Bull...**

**Marc ::: You're insane, but oh well. Anyways, Please Review, but please be nice!**

**Me ::: Thank you very much, Marcus!**

**Marc ::: HEY! DON'T CALL ME MARCUS! You sound like Esamee.**

**Me ::: Don't you ever compare me to her! Anyways, good-bye! Don't forget to review everyone! Marc and I are out for now!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	25. PARENTING CLASSES!

**Little Note Here::: I don't know much about parenting classes, alright? So if I don't give enough info or I say something wrong, oh well. I haven't exactly had a kid before. Never plan on it either. So yeah, that's about it. Also, Aiden is going to have a heart to heart moment with Taya...AW!!!**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The Only Way To Keep A Cat**_

_**Is To Try To Chase It Away.**_

_**-E. W. Howe**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8th grade

Takeo and Willis Jr. ::: 13 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 11 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice ::: Lightning**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Mist ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: Water**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**PARENTING CLASSES?!?!?!?!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(_Two Weeks Later...)_

Aiden and Taya sat anxiously, but patiently at the Takashi household. Their fathers called and said that they have a gift for them, so to stay there. Now they've been waiting here for about two hours...nothing. Aiden began to get fidgety. He would be fine if his girlfriend was speaking to him, or his cousin, or his brother, but they weren't talking to him. At all. Couldn't even look at him.

Marc was in the same boat, only he had it worse, cause Matt grounded him for a month. Harsh. Aiden was also grounded for a month, but by his mother. His father was fine with the idea of following his niece everywhere, but then Kari hit him over the head with her hand, saying that Marisol needs some space. So T.K. had to go along with it then.

Taya smirked to herself. _-At least I won the bet. Cha! Sure, I'm ticked that Aiden would really do that to Marisol, but still! I actually didn't think he would, it was a long shot. Then again, I did have a feeling. Oh well, it was nice getting an extra twenty bucks in my purse.-_

"Where are they?!" Aiden's yelling snapped Taya out of her thoughts. "They said to be here after school! Well, we're here, when I could be sleeping! It's almost five! What the heck?"

Taya began to feel nauseous. "Oh no!" She ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Aiden scratched the back of his head. "I thought morning sickness was supposed to be coming in the morning?" He asked himself. He just shook it off. Suddenly the front door opened, Aiden spun, hoping it was his dad. Nope. There stood Kari, Takeo, and the twins walking through the door. "Mom? Where's dad?"

Kari put her hands on her hip. "Nice to see you too, Aiden."

Aiden sighed. "Sorry. Hey, mom! How was walking with the boys?" He asked.

"Fine, thank you very much for asking." Kari put a hand on her stomach and sat down on a chair. "Your dad and Cody? I have no idea actually. Where's Taya?"

Aiden pointed to the bathroom. "She got sick. Hey, I thought when you had morning sickness...well...isn't it supposed to be in the morning?"

Kari shook her head. "Sometimes when your almost six months pregnant it happens a little bit more often." Aiden made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded. "I'm just so happy that I'm now seven months along, so I don't have morning sickness anymore."

"Lucky." Taya's soft and tired voice was heard. She was stepping out of the bathroom now and went back over by Aiden.

Then T.K. and Cody stepped through the door, laughing at god-knows-what. Aiden raised an eyebrow at the two grown men. "What the heck? We've been waiting for two hours!"

They stop laughing and clear their throats. "Sorry about that, but we have a...gift for you two."

Aiden narrowed his eyes at the two. "Why am I really scared to find out?" Taya nodded in agreement.

Cody chuckled. "No, no. It's not all...that scary."

"Not all that scary?" Taya questioned. Even Kari and Takeo looked at them strangely.

"Look, it's just a gift for the baby...in a way." T.K. explained, in a way. Aiden and Taya waited for the "gift". "Cody and I have signed you two up for Parenting Classes." He put on a cheesy smile.

"PARENTING CLASSES?!" Then poor five month pregnant Taya fainted.

_(An Hour Later)_

"Breathe in...Breathe out...Breathe in...Breathe out..." Aiden mocked. "I don't want to do this!" He gripped the steering wheel. He had just gotten his licence two weeks ago, along with Taya.

Taya had recovered from the shock. Aiden and Cody almost rushed her to the emergency room, but then she woke up, telling them she was alright. Then the fathers explained when and where the parenting classes. Aiden growled at them and got Taya in his parents' little car. "Aiden, quit it. This is a good thing." Taya said, laying her head back against the seat. "It will teach us how to take care of the baby and also it will teach me how exactly I'm going to do this whole "giving birth" thing. I really want to know that stuff!"

Aiden sighed. "I guess that's a good thing. I do want you and the baby safe. It's just...parenting classes?"

Taya laughed. "You are impossible!"

Aiden pulled up to the place where the classes were and he flushed. "I can't do this!"

Taya rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can!"

"No, I really can't!"

"Aiden!" Taya shouted. "Do not argue with a pregnant girl! Now yes you can!"

Aiden whined. "Taya, this is embarrassing!"

"I know, baby, but we got to do it." Taya sighed. "Besides, our fathers already paid in full."

"I hate them."

"You'll thank them one day...hopefully." Taya told him.

Aiden gave in and got out of the car, went to help Taya out **(such a gentlemen! There are no guys like that these days!)** and they walked into the lobby. The receptionist smiled at them, but then noticed how young they were and got in a smugly attitude. "Can I help you?"

Taya tried to smile back, but it was getting pretty hard. "Yes, we're here for the six-thirty appointment."

"Name?"

"Aiden Takashi and Taya Hido." Taya said in a mature tone.

Aiden smiled at this. _-It's only natural. She's going to be a mom...that means that I have to start acting older and mature. I can't keep goofing off or putting myself in bad situations like I somehow always manage to do.-_

Taya dragged Aiden to a room and opened it. To their relief, there was only two other couples there. A middle aged woman came over to them with a wide smile. Taya and Aiden's eyes widened. "Dr. Stone?!" They both said.

Dr. Stone smiled. "Yes, Aiden and Taya! It's been so long!"

"We just saw you a month ago." Aiden muttered. Taya nudged him in the ribs.

"So you work here?" Taya asked.

Dr. Stone nodded. "On Tuesdays and Thursdays. I work in the office on the other days."

"You're a busy woman." Taya commented.

Dr. Stone exhaled. "That I am, but I love my job. Now I've set up a mat for you guys and take a seat."

**(A/n: Keep in mind...I don' t know crap about this parenting classes stuff!)**

Once the three couples were seated on the ground, Dr. Stone stood up in front. "Alright. Let's do our breathing exercises." She took a deep breath. "You shall breath in with your mouth, then out with your nose. Now...breathe in..." The girls took deep breaths. "Then breathe out..." They exhaled.

Aiden got bored easily. _-This is insane! Taya could do this at home! I swear my dad is doing this to me just to get back at me for the whole Marisol incident!-_

After a half an hour of this breathing exercise, Dr. Stone gave each person a baby doll. "Now, I want you to take one bottle and try to feed it correctly." She handed everyone a bottle. Taya was feeding the baby correctly. Dr. Stone smiled at that. Then they looked to Aiden, who was trying to hold the baby correctly. Dr. Stone sighed. "Do you need some assistance?"

Aiden glared. "No! I can feed a baby! I should be able to since I have two baby brothers at home..."

"And two on the way..." Taya added.

Aiden groaned. "I know that, but thanks for bringing it up!"

Dr. Stone tried to show Aiden the right way, after a couple minutes, Aiden got it. Then his baby started crying. _-Mother nature hates my guts!-_ Aiden took the bottle out and tried to burp the baby, but it wouldn't stop. Finally it burped, but it began crying again, only louder. Everyone else in the room just watched to see what the teenager would do.

Aiden panicked. In real life, his brothers quieted down after all that, but this doll was annoying him. He wanted to throw the demon doll from hell against the wall! _-No, Aiden. That would be bad. That is a bad dad's job...so...am I going to be a bad dad?-_

Dr. Stone raised an eyebrow, then narrowed her eyes, as if she were in deep thought. "Try changing it."

Aiden looked up to her with wide eyes. "You've got to be kidding? Change a doll?!"

"These are highly advanced dolls." Dr. Stone explained.

_-The things mankind creates...I hate them!-_ Aiden took a deep breath. Dr. Stone handed him a diaper. He removed the diaper and suddenly got...sprayed! _-I pray to god that we don't have a boy!-_ Once the "water" was done spraying the poor sixteen year old, Aiden sighed and looked to Taya. "When we get home..."

Taya nodded. "I know, I know. We're going to yell at our dads. I'll join in."

Aiden took her hand. "Now I know remember why I love you."

_(Later On)_

Aiden and Taya decided to take the longer way home, let their fathers enjoy their last moments. Aiden looked a little stressed out and Taya looked at him with concern. "Aiden? Are you alright, babe?"

Aiden shrugged. "I don't really know, Taya."

Taya blinked. "What's wrong?"

Aiden bit his lip as he pulled the car over. He couldn't exactly discuss this topic and drive at the same time. Aiden took Taya's hands into his and looked into her eyes. "I...I'm scared, Taya."

Taya looked surprised. "Of what?"

"Of...everything." Aiden admitted. "Maybe we are too young for this."

"Aiden, we can't turn back now." Taya told him. "We made a mistake, but this child will be a great result of that mistake. He or she will bring so much joy in our lives. Yes, it will be hard, but we can do it. We...just got to have faith."

Aiden turned away. "Taya, I...I don't want to lose you either."

Taya looked at him. "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"It's just...I've done research on this stuff." Aiden explained. "I discovered that the risks are high when you're young like your age. Usually the baby is alright, but the mother gets so exhausted, that her body shuts down."

"Aiden..." Taya breathed out.

"You're everything to me." Aiden told her. "I don't want to lose you!"

Taya put her hand on his cheek. "Listen to me, Aiden. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that. No matter what happens, I'm going to stay next to you for the rest of our lives."

Aiden took her hand off his cheek and kissed it, then smiled weakly. "You promise?"

"I promise."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Sorry for the really sucky chapter! I'm really tired...GUESS WHAT?! Today is the two year anniversary of when I joined Yay! I love this site. Anyways, so yeah. I've outlined the rest of the chapters and stuff, so it should be a little more quicker. Kay? Only fifteen chapters left! Ah! Whatever shall I do?! Lol, anyways, later ya'll!**

**Also I have a new poll up! Vote!**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	26. Is That Bad?

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALA LALALALALALA LALALALA! Don't ask. THIS IS 4000 WORDS PEOPLE! BE GRATEFUL! MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO YOU!!! HAHAHAHA!**

**Alright guys. This is it! No more messing around with this story! I've outlined the rest of the story, I know what I want for each chapter. No changes. Maybe I'll finish this before mid-January, maybe sooner. 15 chapters left. Let's do this!**

**The new girl will be coming in the next chapter! Aiden is going to get his power too! So is...let's see...who am I missing? Hm...I don't know! I forgot! But someone is going to...do something, oh man! I don't know! Just read the next damn chapter when it comes out!**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**If You Want To Know**_

_**The Character Of A Man,**_

_**Find Out What His Cat Thinks Of Him.**_

_**-Anonymous**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Willis Jr, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 12 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice ::: Lightning**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Mist ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: Water**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Is That Bad?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(_The Next Day...The Ishida Household)_

This had to be one of the busiest days of the year for all high school students, some parents as well. The first dance of the year. Of course, it was casual, but the eighth graders were a little nervous. This was sort of a high school dance, but it was technically the icebreakers dance for the whole student body, including the eight graders. Casual wear. That was what they were to wear, just normal clothes, but at least look decent.

Marisol wasn't all that worried, except she had no one to go with. Sure, a lot of guys asked her, but she wanted someone special. She just didn't find anyone right. _-Maybe I should've just went with one of the ninth graders that asked me.-_ The door bell was heard. Marisol left her room to get it, since apparently Marc and Aiden waited till the last minute to pick something nice to wear...so now they were at the mall. Micah was at a friends house again. Matt was out of town...again. She didn't even think to see or ask who it was first as she opened the door. "Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi cleared his throat. "Hey. Um...you should ask who it is before you open the door."

Marisol smiled nervously. "Ha, yeah. I guess I should." She invited him in and he accepted. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Kiyoshi said in his English accent.

"Shoot." Marisol said.

Kiyoshi took a deep breath. _-Wait! Am I nervous? No, no, no! I can't get nervous!-_ "Will you go to the dance with me tonight?" Marisol's eyes widened. "I understand if you say no. I know it's last minute and you probably hate that."

Marisol smiled. "I would love to."

Kiyoshi shut up and looked at her. "Really? Cool. Um...yeah. Do you want to walk there? I can pick you up."

Marisol nodded. "I can walk. That's fine."

"Okay. Cool. Well I'll be back here around six thirty." Kiyoshi said. Marisol nodded. Kiyoshi waved and then left.

Once he was gone, Marisol locked the door and sighed dreamily. "Yes!" She squealed.

_(Later At The Dance)_

Who Know by Pink was playing at the moment. Marc sighed with Dishi next to him. "This sucks on ice!" He snapped.

Dishi raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What's on ice? Marc, chill. Okay? It's what? Nine already. This stupid dance is over at ten. You can last an hour. I mean, you can leave if you really wanted to."

Marc shook his head. "Can't. My dad told me to watch out for Marisol, so I will do exactly that."

"Then where is she?" Dishi asked in a smugly tone.

Marc snorted. "I know where my own sister is, Dishi!" He looked around a little. "Uh...yeah...I know exactly where she is...oh! There she is! Over there with Kiyoshi and Kannon. Ha!"

Dishi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're such a dork. How are you our leader again?"

Marc shrugged. "Who knows."

Now Girlfriend by Avril came on. Marisol dragged Kiyoshi onto the dance floor. "I love this song!" She told him over the music.

Kiyoshi couldn't help but smirk a little. "Alright."

Aiden and Taya were with another couple at a table. Taya heard the song and gasped. "Aiden, please! Let's go dance!"

Aiden shook his head. "Not in your condition." He looked to her and gave in then. Taya was making a pouting face that Marisol taught her. "Dammit, Marisol." He muttered as he and Taya made their way to the dance floor. After a few minutes, The Reason came on and Taya got Aiden to slow dance with her. As did Marisol with Kiyoshi.

Esamee got really impatient now. No guys have asked her to dance...nobody even asked her to the dance period! She spotted Dishi and Marc by the punch table and groaned. _-I might as well.-_ She walked over to him and smiled. "Hey, Dishi."

Dishi looked at her. "Don't hurt me."

Esamee rolled her eyes at him. "Look, I know we're not close or whatever, but I was wondering if you would dance with me?"

Dishi sighed and shrugged. "Sure." Esamee then dragged him to the dance floor.

Marc growled. Esamee didn't even notice that he was standing right next to Dishi. _-I guess that's a good thing...but I hate to be ignored!-_ He shook it off and looked around at everyone dancing. Times like this made him miss Kimberly. _-I'm sure I'll see her again someday. Just not now I guess.-_

You're Beautiful came on next and Marisol smiled. "This is my all time favorite song." She said to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi nodded as he pulled her closer to him. She tensed for a second, but then relaxed. _-This...this feels so...right.-_ She looked up to Kiyoshi, who was about six inches taller than her and smiled. "Thanks for asking me to the dance. I'm having a great time."

Kiyoshi smiled back. "You're welcome." Kiyoshi continued to listened to the words to the song that happened to be Marisol's favorite. The song was ending and Kiyoshi looked down to Marisol and whispered, "You're beautiful, Marisol."

"_But it's time to face the truth..._

_I will never be with you."_

As Marisol kissed his cheek, Kiyoshi felt mixed emotions. A part of him was happy, but the other part was feeling more lonelier than ever. _-I know that I'll never be with you, Marisol.-_

Kiyoshi kissed her forehead. "Thank you for coming with me, Marisol."

Marisol smiled sweetly. "You're welcome, Kiyoshi." She said back as She Will Be Loved came on. Kiyoshi was about to dance with her again when their digivices went off. Marisol and Kiyoshi looked to theirs and then looked to each other. "Something's wrong." Kiyoshi nodded in agreement. They looked to the others and they all were gathering to Marc. Marisol and Kiyoshi headed over there as well.

Marc motioned for everyone to follow him. The digidestend sneaked out of the gym, where everyone else was dancing or in a conversation. Kiyoshi checked to see if anyone saw them. He looked back to Marc. "Coast is clear."

Marc nodded. "Alright, let's go."

"Where exactly are we going, Marcus?" Esamee asked.

Marc took all of his self-control to not turn around and yell at her. "We're going to the computer lab."

Esamee gasped. "Hello?! Some of us are still wearing skirts and heels!" She motioned to her, Taya and Marisol.

Marc smirked back. "That's what you get for not being prepared." Suddenly someone's heels hit the back of his head. "Ow!"

Esamee smirked. "That's what you get for not being prepared." She mocked.

Marc glared daggers at her, but Aiden and Dishi held him back. Esamee was about to attack him as well, but Taya and Marisol held her back.

"You two are such children." Kannon muttered. Takeo, Willis Jr, and Kiyoshi nodded in agreement.

"Just shut up and come on!" Aiden led everyone thru the dark hallways to the computer lab. Takeo shut the door behind him and made sure no one followed them. Aiden pointed his digivice to the computer. "Digiport Open!"

_(In The Digital World...Marc)_

Marc woke up in a dark cave. He shook off his sleepiness and looked around. "I don't remember being here or getting hit in the head." He mumbled to himself. He heard a pair of footsteps behind him and he looked back. "Hello?"

The little person stopped and looked up. His red eyes shined. "Marc Ishida." He stated.

Marc's eyes widened. "Gotsumon! I know that voice anywhere!"

"Marc Ishida, I was sent here by my master to destroy you." The evil looking Gotsumon told him, ignoring Marc's shock.

Marc narrowed his eyes. "Here we go with the master crap! Look, Gotsumon, tell your four masters that the digidestend will win in the end!"

Gotsumon shrugged. "Sure, but how will you lead your team when you will be dead."

"That's comforting." Marc sarcastically muttered. "Gotsumon, I know you. This is not you. Listen to me, I'm your partner. We're partners. I don't know what those Evil4 idiots did to you and the other digimon, but I promise I'll save you from this."

"Quit babbling."

Marc glared. "Quit talking back to me, then we'll talk."

"I've had enough of your smart mouth remarks." Gotsumon warned.

"I've had enough of your intelligent talking!" Marc countered. "You never talked like that!"

"I've had enough of you." Gotsumon said. "Rock Fist!"

_(Marisol)_

Marisol looked around as she awoke from her unconsciousness. She was near a waterfall, a small lake, tall trees around the lake, then a hill where the waterfall came from. _-Where's everyone? Wasn't I with them? Did I hit my head harder than I think I did?-_

"Marisol." An angelic voice came from the top of the hill. Marisol looked up and saw Lunamon up there, only on the ledge. If she fell, she would fall into a bunch of large rocks.

"Lunamon! What are you doing up there? You'll get hurt!" Marisol yelled.

Lunamon stared at the girl. "I don't know how to get down." She stated.

Marisol remembered when Lunamon attacked her in her Champion form, so thought about this. Was this a trick? _-Even if it is, I can't just leave her up there!-_ Her mind screamed. Marisol sighed. "I'll come up and bring you back down!" _-But how am I going to get up there?-_ She looked around. There didn't look like there was a another way up except for climbing her way up there. She saw that the rocks that could help her up were slippery, since water came from the waterfall. _-This is way too risky...but I can't leave her. She's going to fall soon if I don't get her. Thank god none of the boys are here to see me go up there. Since I have this short skirt on.-_

"Marisol, please, hurry!" Lunamon's voice changed from calm to desperate.

Marisol looked up and saw that the ledge was just about to fall off. Marisol knew that she had no other choice. She ran to the bottom of the hill, the waterfall getting her wet. She grabbed on to a rock to hold her up and worked her way up. Three times she almost slipped, but held her ground, or should she say rock? _-Why couldn't I get the power to fly or something like that?! Fire, Ice, Darkness, Metal, and all the others are not going to help me here!-_ After a couple minutes, Marisol's determination got her to the almost top. She thought she would just get to the top, then stay up there, hopefully to find somewhere else to go.

Lunamon rolled her eyes. "You are such a fool." She said, as Marisol was almost to the top. "You knew that this was a trap, why did you come up here?"

Marisol looked up, her eyes watering and not from the water. "Because you're my digimon partner and my friend. I can't stand to see you like this! If anything happens to you, I'll feel so guilty."

Lunamon blinked. This girl cared about her so much? Really? "I'm sorry, but my master says to do this." Lunamon sighed and used her telekinesis power to make the rock that Marisol holding onto slip from it's place. Marisol and the rock fell back.

"Lunamon!" Marisol screamed before she hit the water, the rock on top of her!

_(Aiden)_

Aiden was running everywhere to look for Taya. He was worried sick. _-This is a stupid trap again! But why? What did we do now? Why would that stupid Evil4 separate us?! Where's Taya?!-_ Aiden growled. _-I hate this job!-_ Aiden sniffs when he smells something weird. "What's burning?" Suddenly this burning feeling is felt on his butt and he jumps away from whatever burned his poor bottom. His eyes widened with anger. "You stupid huge candle!" He yelled.

Candlemon snickered. "You look like an idiot."

Aiden glared. "I'll show you who is an idiot!" He hits Candlemon on the head with his fist. Really hard at that.

Candlemon glares back. "No one ever hits me on the head."

"I just did!" Aiden stuck out his tongue. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Flame Bomber!"

Aiden got out of the way. "How did I know you were going to do that?"

"Flame Bomber!" This time, Aiden didn't expect it.

_(Taya and Esamee)_

Taya awoke a meadow. _-They have these in the digital world?-_ She shook it off and searched for the rest of the team. Found nothing in site. "This is bad." _-Aiden's probably having a heart attack right about now. Oh man! And I'm missing it!-_

"Slide Attack!"

Taya looked behind her and her eyes widened. Penguinmon was coming straight for her with his tackle attack! She knew her mist power couldn't save her now. She put her hands around her stomach, in some hope to protecting the baby. She closed her eyes, preparing for the big push, but instead got pushed out of the way. She heard someone groan in pain. Taya looked back up and saw Esamee on her knees, holding her stomach. "Esamee, oh my god!" Taya ran to her side. "Are you alright?"

**(A/n::: I know what you all were thinking before Esamee saved Taya! You thought I was going to make Taya lose the baby! Well wrong people! Haha! Now you all owe me StarBucks! Jk...)**

Esamee looked up. "I hate you!"

Taya sighed. "That's okay. As long as you're okay."

"I'm alright, just had the wind knocked out of me." Esamee told her. "Don't get all mushy, cause that was only a one time thing. That's family in your tummy, so I wont let anything happen to him/her."

Taya smiled and hugged Esamee. "Aw, Esamee! I knew you had a heart!"

**(LOL!)**

"Hey!" Esamee pushed her off. "My stomach still hurts so no more hugs!"

Taya shrugged. "Sorry."

"I heard someone talking over here, obviously it was you. I got attacked by my own dang digimon!" Esamee whined. "Wait till I get my hands on Kamemon the next time I see him! He's gonna get it!"

Taya's sweat dropped. "Okay...then." She shook it off. "Where did Penguinmon go? And why the heck did he attack me?" She looked down. "If he hit me, I would've probably lost the baby..."

Esamee shook her head. "I don't know why our digimon all of the sudden have flipped their lids, but all I do know is they've totally lost their damn minds!"

"Esamee!"

Esamee rolled her eyes. "Sorry..."

"I think there's more behind this whole the Evil4 brainwashing our digimon thing." Taya said. "This can't be right. Someone else is so behind this. Cause the Evil4 doesn't seem that smart enough to handle this."

"So someone else is controlling everyone?" Esamee asked confused.

Taya shrugged. "Maybe."

"Is that bad?"

"YES, Esamee! That is bad!"

_(Dishi)_

Dishi sighed as he continued to walk on a pathway through a...jungle? Forest? The woods? Whatever. He didn't care. He just wanted to find the rest of his team. This would be so much easier for him if he just had a stupid map or something. "But no...why would this stupid world give me something to help me?" He asked in a smugly tone.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A voice called out before him.

Dishi looked up and his eyes widened dangerously. "No. Way." He gasped out. "It's...you."

_(Kannon and Takeo)_

Kannon growled as he carried his best friend around a snowy place. Nothing was in sight and Kannon was feeling like he was getting frostbite. He found Takeo buried in the snow after he stepped on him. Takeo apparently hurt his foot somehow and it was almost broken. Probably just sprained, but he couldn't walk. So Kannon had two choices. Either leave the blonde boy buried in the snow to die or carry him to somewhere safe.

_-I should've left him.-_ Kannon bitterly thought. His teeth were chattering and his hands were practically frozen. _-I'm just too nice for my own good!-_

"This is a change."

Kannon's eyes widened. He looked around, but saw no one. He sighed. _-I'm losing my mind now! Great!-_

"We planned on you two being separated."

Kannon was now getting pretty annoyed. "Okay! Quit toying with me! What do you want?!" Takeo was unconscious on his back still. Kannon envied him.

"Kannon."

Kannon turned around to see Dorumon. Kannon stood his ground. "Dorumon."

Gaomon came up from the snow as well behind Dorumon, but Kannon saw him. "I'll make you a deal, Kannon."

Kannon raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Leave Takeo with me and Dorumon will take you to a warm place." Gaomon spoke up.

"Like I'm really going to leave him here with you in the cold!" Kannon said.

"You'll die out here, you know." Dorumon pointed out. "One of you should at least live thought this, right?"

Kannon bit his lip. He was thinking deeply. _-Aw, man! What do I do?-_

_(Willis Jr)_

Willis Jr was faced a more serious dilemma then the other two. He gulped. _-This sucks so bad.-_ He thought to himself. _-This is so risky but I have to cross somehow.-_ Before him was a long, rickety bridge. It had wood steps, some were missing. Willis Jr shook his head. "I hate my life sometimes." He knew he couldn't go back cause nothing was back where he came from. He saw a path on the other side. _-I have to cross.-_

He gulped again as he took one step on the bridge, holding the ropes that held this narrow bridge up. He got midway and was feeling pretty good. _-I'm going to live!-_ Suddenly he went topsy and one side of the bridge broke. He held on to the rope that was still there. _-I take that back!-_ He looked back. He saw nothing that could've cut the rope. Something was going on. _-I'm not that fat, am I?!-_

The other rope broke and he was sent into the other side. He slammed into the rocky wall. The rope looked like it wasn't going to hold on much longer. Willis Jr held on for dear life. _-Oh please let me live! I promise I'll stop eating all those donuts in the morning!-_

**(Oh, my god, I'm loving this chapter so far!)**

"Willis..."

Willis looked up at the top. He was gripping the rope for dear life. "Betamon?!" He yelled and smiled. "Oh, dude! I'm so glad you're here! I haven't seen you for like a year! Can you help me up?"

Betamon snickered. "I think not." He began to cut the one rope that was still in tact.

Willis Jr's eyes widened. "No, no, no!" The rope snapped. "Oh crap!" He was sent falling.

_(Kiyoshi...)_

Kiyoshi awoke to voices. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. He saw a girl with blueish black hair in two ponytails. She was wearing a long black cape over her outfit and her eyes were a mix of red and blue.

_-No! That can't be!-_ Kiyoshi said.

In front of the girl was a digimon. "Master, the other digidestend are being taken care of as we speak. The keepers of Peace and Truth have been reported to be done with now." The digimon told the girl.

Kiyoshi's eyes widened. _-Marisol! Willis!-_ He tried to move his body, but the only thing that would move are his eyes. _-I cant move!-_

The girl sighed. "Well I guess those two are enough for right now. But I want the rest of them finished off soon!"

"Yes, master."

"Now leave me here with him..." She motioned to Kiyoshi, who she now noticed was awake. "I have a bone to pick with him."

"Yes, master." The digimon disappeared.

The girl stood over Kiyoshi with a smirk. "Hello, Kiyoshi. Miss me?"

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Yay! That's over with! Okay, the next chapter shouldn't be too hard to do! I'm going to try and get it out tomorrow night, but if I can't, Christmas day for sure, kay? You guys are going to love the next chapter! Love it like crazy! Hehe, I know I'm evil. Anyways, have a good Christmas Eve tomorrow!...oh wait a minute! It's past midnight! Okay? Have a good Christmas Eve today! Oh great now I'm confused! **

**Please Review, but please be nice! Don't forget to vote on the poll on my site!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	27. Amika Tsukiyomi

**Okay...I'm laughing my head off at the moment cause you all wont believe what happened today! I must be a really mean and cold person and not know it, cause today my friends and I went to Starbucks and a employee there looked at me and said, "Oh, my god! Look what the cat dragged in!" She said in a smugly voice. I glare at her and say back, "Look what the dog threw up!" Then I stop, I didn't even know who this chick was so why was she being so freaking rude to me! The girl looks at me and says "you're still the same as you were in 8****th**** grade!" I blink a few times. "That's it! StarBucks has made me get enemies! I quit STARBUCKS!" Then I throw my StarBucks giftcard (I seriously got ten of those for Christmas!) to the ground and walk out. I know, I know, totally random, but it was so stupid I just had to share that with you guys! Don't worry, I got my Starbucks card back, I didn't leave it there.**

**But I will never quit Starbucks, I cannot! I just wont go to that StarBucks!**

**Many of my faithful reviewers have told me to make a sequel for this story after I'm done. (By the way, there are only 12 chapters or so left!) Well, if I told you that I already wrote a few ideas down for the sequel, would you be happy? Cause I have. It's going to be based on the babies now. The reason why I wont reveal Matthew and Taichi's digimon now because they will be in the sequel. That's all I'll reveal for now...but...the last chapter for this story will give out some major spoilers! You'll all hate me like crazy!**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Wake Not A Sleeping Cat.**_

_**-French Proverb**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10th grade

Amika ::: 16

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Willis Jr, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 12 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: Wind ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice ::: Lightning**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Mist ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: Water**

**Amika and Konekomon ::: Destiny ::: Pastel Purple ::: Life**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Amika Tsukiyomi**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Still With Kiyoshi And The Mysterious Girl)_

The girl stood over Kiyoshi with a smirk. "Hello, Kiyoshi. Miss me?" When Kiyoshi didn't answer, she chuckled. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. You cannot talk back to me, can you?" She taunted him. "Don't worry. Just a drug I used. It will ware off in a couple of minutes." She got up and walked over to a water bowl that happened to be glowing. She looked on and smirked again. "Oh, Kiyoshi...looks like my dear servant was correct. Your beautiful girlfriend is long gone." She taunted him some more as she looked into the bowls image. It showed Lunamon walked away from the waterfall.

Kiyoshi's shut. _-Marisol...no! She's not weak! I have to trust that she's alright!-_

"I bet you sad, right?" The girl asked, not expecting an answer. "Even though back in the human world, you have a new daddy and a nice huge family. Losing one person isn't so bad is it?"

Kiyoshi could feel his mouth again, so he scolded. "What do you mean losing one person?! If you haven't noticed I've lost three people already...Amika."

The girl, Amika, sighed. "So you do remember me."

"Of course, I do!" Kiyoshi was beyond pissed off. "Where have you been? When my family died, you disappeared! No one knew where you were!"

"I've been watching you these past few months and you weren't so talkative then." Amika pointed out.

"Oh, sorry, it's just seeing my older sister for the first time in a whole year gets me ticked off!" Kiyoshi said. He got up to his feet once he knew he could walk again. "You've been missing ever since mom, dad, and Ami died!"

Amika Tsukiyomi groaned. "Don't start the drama, Kiyoshi." She waved off his question. "That's not important anyways. All that I care about now is making your life horrible and taking control of both worlds." She told him, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"If Marisol is gone, then you will have succeeded." Kiyoshi mumbled.

Amika didn't hear it though. "I've seen you with your new life, little brother. How is it?"

"How's what?"

"How's having a nice big family who always make sure you have everything you need?" Amika asked, hinting some jealousy in her voice. "They're always taking nice care of you and always around you. You now have four best friends that you've hung out with everyday. You have dinner every night with your foster dad. You have school everyday along with school dances."

"That you just happened to interrupt." Kiyoshi added.

Amika glared. "I hate you so much."

Kiyoshi sighed. "Amika, why do you hate me? What did I do? You're the one who abandon me when our whole family disappeared right in front of us. Did you even know?"

Amika then looked to the ground and shrugged. "Yeah, so? That's actually none of your business."

"Oh yeah, cause I don't need to know if you were involved in their deaths." Kiyoshi yelled.

"What do you mean? I had nothing to do with it!"

"Then why did our neighbor at the time say that she saw you leaving the house the same time the police said the murders would've taken place?" Kiyoshi asked. "Did you kill them?"

"No!"

"Then who did?!" Kiyoshi yelled. "You have to know! Otherwise you wouldn't have left the scene!"

Amika growled. "I've had enough of you! Konekomon!" She called out. Then appeared in front of Amika was a Konekomon **(A/n: She looks like a Gatomon, only way darker colors! She also belongs to Ally The Bat.)** ready to fight Kiyoshi. "Konekomon, finish my little brother off! I've had enough of him!"

"As you wish." Konekomon said. "Destiny Punch!" She went to punch Kiyoshi, but someone else got in the way. "What in the world?" Konekomon noticed Kiyoshi's digimon had taken the hit.

Kiyoshi's eyes widened. "Dracomon! You're...here?"

Dracomon looked back to Kiyoshi. "I managed to not get brainwashed like the others." He turned back to Konekomon. "Don't you ever touch my partner." He growled.

Konekomon growled back. "Well my partner wants your partner destroyed. I will obey."

"Well I don't care what your partner wants! My partner will not be destroyed just because your partner says so!" Dracomon argued.

"If my partner says so, then it will be done! Your partner will die by my partner's hands because that's what my partner said!" Konekomon screamed back.

Kiyoshi's poor head was spinning. "Oh. My. God. Could you two get anymore confusing?" He muttered.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon surprised Konekomon with an attack.

Konekomon dodged. "Darkness Claw!"

Dracmon moved in time and shot again. "Tail Smash!" His tail went to attack, but Konekomon disappeared at the last minute, so his tail hit the ground, making it open up. Kiyoshi went up against a wall, so he wouldn't fall. Amika did the same.

"Dark Mirage!" Suddenly six Konekomon's circled Dracomon, then attacked him at once. "Destiny Punch!"

Kiyoshi's eyes widened. "No!"

Dracomon winced at the pain, but didn't give up. Konekomon stood before him, with a smirk. "Had enough?"

Dracomon shook his head. "Not even."

Things stayed silent for a few minutes. Nobody moved. Waiting for one digimon to make the first move.

Suddenly...

"Baby Breath!"

"Silver Punch!"

Both attacks were at the same time and too much pressure was thrown, so it pushed both of them back.

Dracomon went through the stone wall and was sent into the ground outside. That's when Kiyoshi noticed his surroundings and saw that he was in a castle. Konekomon was sent thru more stone walls then Dracomon.

Kiyoshi knew he had to jump out or else he'd have to face Amika's wrath. "Later, sis!" Then he jumped out to the ground, which wasn't far, but enough to hurt him.

Amika growled. "This is so not over, little brother."

Kiyoshi hit the ground with a thud then all was about to go black. The last thing he saw were two people running up to him, then all went black.

_(Aiden)_

"Flame Bomber!"

Aiden got out of the way and glared at Candlemon. "How did I know you were going to that?"

"Flame Bomber!" Candlemon attacked again.

Aiden didn't expect it this time and put his hands in front of him, hoping something would protect him from the attack. A breezy sensation ran through his veins and out his hands. He opened them to see a invisible, but powerful force pushing the fire attack back towards Candlemon. Candlemon's eyes widened as he stopped his attack and moved out of the way.

"What was that?!"

Aiden smiled and shrugged. "I think I have the power of...something?"

"Wind." Candlemon said out loud, but he was actually in deep thought.

"Wind? Yeah! It is that!" Aiden said.

"Aiden!" Marc's voice was heard from behind. He ran up to Aiden and stared at him. "I saw that!"

"You did? Cool, huh?"

Marc rolled his eyes and glared to Candlemon. "You better tell me who is controlling you all cause I'm getting pissed off. Gotsumon just attacked me! I managed to get out of the way before his stupid rock fist hit me, but still..."

Aiden's eyes widened. "He attacked you? Really? Cause that stupid block of wax over there tried to attack me as well!"

Candlemon glared. "You'll pay for that."

"Bring it on!" Aiden yelled.

Suddenly a foggy mist came and surrounded them. Marc and Aiden couldn't see Candlemon anymore, then someone came up behind them and pulled them away. The mist was still around, so they couldn't tell who was pulling them. "Get off!" Marc yelled finally.

Once the two figures figured they were out of sight, the mist faded away. Unfortunately, Marc was impatient and tried to break free. The person holding him got tired of his struggling and pushed him to the ground, face first, and sat on him. Aiden saw this and laughed really hard. "Marc! You're an idiot! Getting beat by a girl!" Suddenly someone hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" He faced with Taya then smiled. "Taya! You're alright!" He hugged her.

Marc looked up and saw Esamee smirking at him. "Miss me, Marcus?"

Marc growled and rolled over, making her fall back. "Quit calling me Marcus!"

Esamee sat up and pushed him away just to get back at him. "Quit being such a tight a-"

"OKAY!" Taya yelled before Esamee could finish her sentence. "Enough of that, alright? We need to find the others."

"But what about Candlemon?" Aiden spoke up. "I still wanted to talk to him."

Taya sighed. "I know, baby, but we need to find the rest of our team. I'm worried about them."

Aiden gave in and nodded. "You're right, Taya...besides..." He looked up. "I have a disturbing feeling, but I don't think it has something to do with the digital world. It's like something is happening back home."

"Like what?" Marc asked as he got up. Esamee glared at him as she got up.

Aiden shrugged. "I don't know...but...something is going on back home. So lets hurry."

_(Kannon and Takeo)_

"Leave Takeo with me and Dorumon will take you to a warm place." Gaomon spoke up.

"Like I'm really going to leave him here with you in the cold!" Kannon said.

"You'll die out here, you know." Dorumon pointed out. "One of you should at least live thought this, right?"

Kannon bit his lip. He was thinking deeply. _-Aw, man! What do I do?-_ He shook his head. "What am I doing? Of course I wont leave my best friend here alone!" He yelled. "You two go away cause he's staying with me!"

Dorumon sighed. "Fine." He growled. "Cannon Metal!"

Kannon prepared himself for the blow, but felt something hard cover his whole body. Once it was over, he looked around and saw that Takeo was up. Takeo grinned. "I turned both our bodies into metal to save you. Thanks."

Kannon smiled. "No, thank you!"

"Oh, how disgusting!" Gaomon yelled. "Gao Rush!"

Takeo pushes Kannon out of the way and turns himself into metal to protect himself from the attack. Gaomon yelps when his fist hits the hard metal body of Takeo. He jumps back, then Takeo glares. "What have the Evil4 done to you, Gaomon?"

Gaomon shook his head. "None of your concern, since you will be done with soon!" He aimed another punch to Takeo.

Kannon kept dodging Dorumon's attack, but couldn't do it anymore. He had no choice. _-I am so sorry, Dorumon!-_ He held out his hands and thought hard about his Darkness Power. His eyes were closed, but somehow he could see where the darkness was going. He saw the darkness surround Dorumon and he saw the nightmares Dorumon was given from the power. Kannon stopped himself before he himself became traumatized. Kannon drops to his knees once the power is gone.

Dorumon's eyes were wide and full of fear. He whimpers and runs away into a portal that showed up. Gaomon looked at the scene and runs to the portal as well, not wanting to suffer the same fate. Takeo ran to Kannon and kneeled down in front of him. "Kannon, are you okay? What happened?"

Kannon looked up to his best friend and gulped. "That was my power, Takeo."

Takeo's eyes widened. That power was...well...powerful. And scary. "Lets just try to find the others, alright?" Kannon nodded as he got up with the help of Takeo.

"How's you're ankle?" Kannon asked.

Takeo remember that and flinched. "Ow! Aw, man! You had to remind me!"

_(Dishi)_

Dishi stepped back till he bumped into a tree and his whole body shook. "No. Way." Tears almost came to his eyes. "Toyagumon?"

Toyagumon stared at his old partner. "It is I, Dishi."

Dishi shook his head. "No! No! I'm dreaming again! I have to be! You were deleted!"

Toyagumon sighed. "Yes, but I was reborn by my masters. They figured I would be useful to them, so they saved me from my fate."

"I've missed you, Toyagumon!" Dishi said. "I...I almost killed myself because I felt so guilty!"

Toyagumon blinked. "You did what? That's stupid."

Dishi looked down in shame. "I know. I'm sorry. I ruined everything in my life. Kannon hates me. Kira doesn't really trust me anymore. My parents don't trust me at all. My...my...my best friend killed himself!" Dishi's fist clenched. "Everything disappeared from me, Toyagumon. Including you."

Toyagumon's red eyes blinked a couple of times before turning back to normal. "Dishi..." He walked up to his partner and hugged him. Dishi hugged back.

**(AW!!!!)**

"I thought you would've been gone forever. Which meant I would be more alone than I have ever been." Dishi said.

Toyagumon felt warm inside. "Dishi...look at me." Dishi looked to his partner. "I'm good again. You...somehow brought me back!"

Dishi smiled. "Really?!"

"Yeah! Aw man! I hated bowing and taking orders from that idiot girl!" Toyagumon began to complain when Dishi stopped him.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" Dishi shouted. "What girl? Don't you mean the Evil4?"

Toyagumon shook his head. "Nope! Dishi, they're not the real villains here!"

"Then who is?"

_(With Marisol, Willis, and Kiyoshi)_

Marisol led the way as Willis trailed behind her with an unconscious Kiyoshi on his back. Marisol was extremely worried about her best friend, since they were the ones who found him blacking out of the dirty ground. She and Willis Jr has just gotten there when he lost consciousness, she tried everything to wake him up but nothing worked. Now they were walking out of a forest, away from all the danger they had just encountered. Marisol didn't notice that about a half a mile in front of them was a opening and there stood her older brother, cousins, and Taya. "Marisol!" Marc yelled, hoping to get her attention.

Marisol looked up and sighed in relief when she realized that her brother had found them. She was exhausted and hurt from the rock crushing her in the water a hour earlier, but she wasn't about to tell them that, since Kiyoshi was the one who needed help. Willis Jr was also hurt, but he luckily hit a river when he fell, and that river led to Marisol, who saved him out of the water. Marisol was tired of saving everyone today.

Dishi walked out of the forest and met them also. He told them what happened with Toyagumon. Marc was in awe that Toyagumon was alive, but faced a dilemma with a teenage girl really being behind everything, including taking control of the digimon. _-But how can a human girl do that? Does she have a secret power that we don't have? Well obviously, but still...-_

Soon they found Kannon and Takeo, then after a few hours of searching they spotted a TV, then they found themselves back in the real world, in the school computer lab. It was dawn now. "Oh, great! Our parents are probably freaking out now!" Takeo yelled as Kannon shifted him on his back. Poor Willis Jr was still carrying Kiyoshi, who was still unconscious.

They turned their cell phones on while they walked out of the school, Aiden saw that he missed 23 calls from his father. "Takeo, dad called me 23 times!"

Takeo's eyes widened. "Maybe something wrong at home!"

"I hope not." Aiden sighed out. His cell phone rang suddenly and he saw that it was his father again. "Hello? Dad?"

"_Where the hell have you been?! I've been calling since nine last night!"_

"Dad, I'm sorry! We had an emergency in the digital world! What do you mean you've been calling since nine? We would've still been at the dance. What's wrong?" Aiden asked.

"_Get down here to the hospital! You're mother went into early labor!"_

Aiden almost dropped his phone as he stopped walking. Everyone else stopped and eyed him, wondering what was going on. Takeo tried to hear what was happening. "Mom...mom what?! Now?!"

"_Yes! Now hurry! She's been in labor since the first time I tried to call you! Now she's about to have the first baby! Hurry up and get down here! You may be able to get here in time before the other baby comes out! Now hurry!"_

"Yes, Dad! Takeo and I are on the way!" Aiden hung up and looked to Takeo. "Let's get to the hospital! Mom went into early labor! Hurry!"

Takeo gasped, but then smirked. "Well, I cannot run, cause my ankle is injured."

Aiden growled as Takeo got on his back, then he and Takeo began running to the hospital, while everyone else blinked.

Marc had wide eyes. "Aunt Kari what?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know you all love my cliffy right there! Hehe, just kidding. You all are probably shaking your computer, wondering when the next chapter will be out, right? Nah, probably not. Anyways, it should be out soon. I'm going to start right now. Later gator! **

**Also ::: Remember that Amika, Konekomon, and Kiyoshi belong to Ally The Bat. Not me! Just to clear that up.**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	28. Kanaye and Sakura: Newest Blessings

**This chapter may be a little short! Sorry!**

**Eleven chapters left!**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**No One Likes To Bell The Cat.**_

_**-German Proverb**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10th grade

Amika ::: 16

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Willis Jr, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 12 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, Matthew (2), Taichi, (2), Kanaye and Sakura.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo (2).**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May (2).**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: Wind ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice ::: Lightning**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Mist ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: Water**

**Amika and Konekomon ::: Destiny ::: Pastel Purple ::: Life**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Kanaye and Sakura: Newest Blessings**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(T.K. and Kari)_

"Push! Kari, Push!" The doctor yelled at the heavily breathing woman in front of him. Kari growled, saying that she was pushing as hard as she could. The doctor told just a few more seconds of pushing, then...they heard baby cries. The doctor looked over the baby as Kari took a little rest, T.K. next to her, holding her hand and wiping the sweat off her forehead. "It's a boy!" The doctor announced.

T.K. and Kari smiled. She looked to T.K. "Remember, I get to name the first baby." T.K. nodded. "Okay. His name is going to be...Kanaye Raye Takashi." Kari exclaimed.

The doctor nodded as he tried to clean up little Kanaye before he had to help deliver the next baby. One of the nurses that was helping looked up from Kanaye and smiled to the parents. "He's a handsome one."

Kari thanked the nurse for the compliment given to her newborn son and then turned to T.K. "I'm so worn out." She groaned.

T.K. kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. Just one more baby, alright? Can you do that?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kari asked.

T.K. chuckled. "No, not really, sweetheart."

Kari chuckled a little as well, then sighed. "Are the boys here yet?" She meant Aiden and Takeo, cause Matthew and Taichi were being babysat by Davis. Sora and Tai were also here, so Davis offered to babysit Ryo. **(Can you imagine Davis taking care of three two year old babies?)**

T.K. shrugged. "Should I go see?" Kari nodded.

The doctor looked to T.K. "I am pretty certain that Kari wont have the next baby for probably a half an hour or so."

Kari gasped. "A half an hour?!"

"Or so." The doctor added. Kari glared daggers at the man.

T.K. took this as his cue and quickly walked out of the room. He was glad to be out of that room, but searched around for his sons. He didn't see them and asked Tai, Sora, Matt, and the others if they had seen them, but they all answered no. He got on his cell phone and called Aiden again.

"_Hello?!"_ Aiden's voice answered. He sounded out of breath.

T.K. sighed. "Are you both close yet?"

"_Uh...almost...kind of...okay, not really. We're about a couple miles away. Oh man, why didn't we just take my stupid car?!"_

"Aiden, listen. Okay? It's alright. I don't know if you'll make it in time. Your mother already had the first twin."

"_No way! What's it's name? What is it?! Answer me, man!" _Takeo's voice was heard now. Apparently Takeo grabbed the phone out of Aiden's hand.

T.K. rolled his eyes. "It's a boy. His name is Kanaye."

"_Kanaye?! Cool name! Rock and roll, dad! How's mom? When will the other baby come? What is the other baby? Who is there? Tell me something, dad!"_

"I will tell you if you'd just shut up, Takeo!" T.K. growled, then calmed down. "Your mom is fine, just waiting for the next baby. The next baby will come between a few minutes to a half an hour, which your mother hates the idea of that. I'm not going to tell you. And your Uncle Tai, Uncle Matt, Aunt Sora, Ken, Yolei, Micah, Kira, and Bridget are here, but in a waiting room. I'll tell uncle Matt to wait for you guys outside."

"_Oh...wow! Anyways, alright dad! We should be there in a few minutes! Kay?"_

T.K. was about to reply, but the doctor ran up to him. "Mr. Takashi, your wife is about to have the second baby!"

T.K.'s eyes widened. "Takeo, I got to go now, but be careful, guys! Bye!" T.K. told the doctor he'd be there in a minute. He ran to the waiting room out of breath. "Matt! Go outside and meet Aiden and Takeo!" He said. Matt was about to respond, but T.K. already took off down the hall into his wife's room. He ran in and saw his wife having a contraction. "Is it time?"

The doctor laughed nervously. "I made a mistake. She was just having a really bad contraction. Sorry."

T.K. hung his head low and sighed heavily. _-Times like these make me want to find Joe and hug him for everything he's done, cause these other doctors are insane!-_ He walked to his wife and held her hand. The contraction was over and she tried to do her breathing. "How's my girl?" T.K. asked her in a his gentle voice.

Kari smiled weakly up at him. "She's good cause her man is here."

Ten minutes went by and the doctor was getting worried. "It should be time. It's been a half an hour now." He said outloud.

T.K. looked to him as Kari rested her eyes. "Is that bad? You said it would be about this time."

"Yes, but I figured she would've given birth to the baby by now." The doctor said. He sighed. "Well, I'm going to go check up on your son really quick. I'll be back in a few minutes. Hopefully by then we'll see some change." Then the doctor left the room. Now it was only T.K. and Kari.

T.K. saw that Kari was asleep and got scared. _-She's asleep? Then what's wrong? Is the second baby alright? The way the doctor was talking, he made it sound like something bad was happening to the baby. I pray not. Oh God, I'm praying right now. Please let this last baby be alright. Please.-_

Ten minutes later...

Aiden ran up to the hospital entrance where Matt was waiting and panted. "Did mom have the second baby!?" He panted out. Takeo looked over his older brother's shoulder, since he was still on his back.

Matt laughed at the sight, but straightened up after a minute. "I don't think so. It's been around fifteen minutes since your dad talked to me last, so I can't say. What's wrong with you, Takeo?"

Takeo sighed. "I hurt my ankle in the digital world. Long story."

"Oh, well...I guess you're in luck, cause we are at a hospital." Matt pointed out.

Takeo smiled. "Oh yeah! Yay!"

Aiden sighed. "Yeah, yay..." Matt took Takeo to a nurse, who said she would bandage up his ankle. Aiden ran to the waiting room where everyone else was at and saw his dad come out of his mom's room. "Dad!"

T.K. looked up and smiled. "Aiden, you're finally here. Where's Takeo?" He asked in a worry tone.

"He sprained his ankle while in the digital world." Aiden answered. "Uncle Matt took him to get that taken care of." He said. "How's mom? Did she have the second twin?"

T.K. gave a sad smile. "She did."

Aiden got sickly worried. "Dad...why do you look like something is wrong?" He asked cautiously.

T.K. had his son sit down in a chair that was in the hallway and T.K. kneeled down in front of him. "Son, the baby is fine. It's just...she's just so small. She had to be put somewhere where she could get breathing correctly."

Aiden got a little sad. "She? The baby is a girl?"

T.K. nodded. "Yes. Little Sakura."

"Sakura." Aiden repeated. "Such a pretty name."

T.K. sighed. "Thanks, I was the one who named her." He chuckled. "You almost made it, but your mom had little Sakura about five minutes ago."

"Always late." Aiden said. "That's me."

T.K. nodded, then looked to his son. Showing some hope in his eyes. "Sakura will make it. I just know it, Aiden. Alright? Don't stress over this." Aiden nodded. T.K. was satisfied and went into the waiting room to inform the people in there what was going on.

_(One Week Later...)_

Aiden sat down on his bed, holding one of the twins in his arms. Takeo was on his bed, with another twin in his arms. Matthew and Taichi were playing on the floor, as Kari sat down in a chair, but T.K. was seated on the floor.. Aiden looked to his whole family, then down to the baby in his arms. "So..." He said suddenly, getting everyone's attention. "...This is the Takashi family now, huh?"

Kari smiled. "I guess so, but not for long." Aiden smiled, knowing she was referring to his soon to be baby that was due in three months.

Taichi stood up and walked to Takeo's bed. "Brother!" He exclaimed. T.K. got up from his seat on the floor and helped little Taichi onto Takeo's bed and sat the two year old next to Takeo. Takeo showed Taichi the baby in his arms. "Pretty baby!" Taichi said.

Everyone in the room smiled. Matthew and Taichi knew quite a lot of words now. They could almost have a actual conversation with them. Matthew had blonde hair like his dad, but brown eyes like his mother. Taichi looked exactly like his mother. Brown hair and brown eyes, but his hair was so much like Tai's.

Matthew walked over to his mom and sat in her lap when Kari picked him up. "Hey, Matthew." She cooed to him.

Matthew smiled cutely. "Hi, mommy!"

Aiden smiled and looked back down at his sibling in his arms. "Hey, little Sakura." He cooed to his baby sister. She was the youngest out of all of them. Lord knows that when she gets older, the boys will be so protective of her. "How's my baby sis?" The little girl in his arms opened her blue eyes and gave a little smile. Aiden smiled back.

Taichi continued to look onto the baby boy in Takeo's arms. "Brother?" He questioned to Takeo.

Takeo nodded. "Yes, Taichi. This is your younger brother. Kanaye."

"Kani!" Taichi exclaimed.

Takeo sighed. "Well, you're close." The two toddlers really couldn't say there older brothers' names correctly yet. Aiden was called Aidie. Takeo was called Taki. Now Kanaye was called Kani. Matthew had called Sakura, Saku once before.

Kari kissed Matthew's cheek. Aiden kissed Sakura's forehead. Takeo laughed as Taichi talked to Kanaye.

T.K. sighed and smiled. _-This...this right here. This is the good life.-_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was fast, huh?! Yay! I know you all love me right now for my quickness! Right? Of course you do! Now the next chapter is going to revolve around your newest favorite couple! Kiyoshi and Marisol! YAYAYAYAYAYay! I'll get started right now! Later ya'll! NOW REVIEW!!! Lets Hit 200 reviews! Okay? I BELIEVE IN YOU ALL!!! LET'S DO THIS!!!!**

**Please Review, but Please Be Nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	29. The Date

**Just a FYI ::: Chapters 29, 30, 31, 32, and 33 are going to be pretty much fixing up everything between the digidestend! Yay! After that, Chapters 34, 35, 36, 37, and 38 are going to be all the last battle! Yay again! The last chapter 39 is going to be a total spoiler and sneak peek into the sequel that you will all hate me dearly for! Then the last chapter 40 is going to be thanks you's and whatever. That beautiful junk! Okay? **

**ALSO ::: Everything about Kiyoshi's past will be revealed here!!!! YAY!!! **

**AND ::: I wanted to tell you all that after Puzzle Pieces if finished, I will start making the sequel...BUT...the sequel wont be up right away...SORRY!!! But I want to finish Because Of You first! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know some of you are about to crawl thru the computer and strangle me, but It must be done! **

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Let The Female Cat Run;**_

_**The Tomcat Will Catch Her.**_

_**-German Proverb**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10th grade

Amika ::: 16

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Willis Jr, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 12 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, Matthew (2), Taichi, (2), Kanaye and Sakura.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo (2).**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May (2).**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: Wind ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice ::: Lightning**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Mist ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: Water**

**Amika and Konekomon ::: Destiny ::: Pastel Purple ::: Life**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**The Date**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(With Kiyoshi...)_

Kiyoshi was just sitting at home, on the couch reading a book in the silence that he enjoyed so much. Davis went to visit T.K. and Kari's newborn babies, cause he just found them so cute and adorable, he went over there almost everyday. Kiyoshi didn't mind at all, since he had the whole apartment to himself for an hour. Peace and tranquility and-

"Kiyoshi!" The front door opened and closed as Davis stepped in.

Kiyoshi sighed and saved his spot in his book. "Yes?" He knew the quietness wouldn't last forever, but he was just getting to the most suspenseful part of his book.

Davis pointed a finger in Kiyoshi's face. "I know your secret!"

Kiyoshi's eyes widened and he tensed. _-Aw, man! He knows about Amika! But how would he know? I haven't even told Marc and the others. Okay, just be cool.-_ Kiyoshi regained himself and stared. "What secret?"

Davis smirked. "I know that you like Marisol!"

Kiyoshi inwardly sighed in relief. _-Okay, he doesn't know about Amika- but wait! Did he just say I like who?!-_ Kiyoshi got up. "I only like her as a good friend."

Davis scoffed. "Yeah, sure you do!" Then he got serious. "Kiyoshi, you know you like her more than a friend. I saw that when she came here crying her eyes out that night a couple weeks ago."

_**::: FLASHBACK :::**_

_**Davis and Kiyoshi were watching TV when the door bell rang. Davis went to answer it and opened it to reveal a teary eyed Marisol. Davis looked on concerned. "Marisol? Are you alright?"**_

_**Just hearing her name made Kiyoshi look to the door. When he saw her standing there when she was supposed to be on a date with Akio, he thought Akio had done something. Marisol came in. "Kiyoshi, can we talk?"**_

_**Kiyoshi nodded and had her follow him to his room. Once there, he shut the door behind him and Marisol sat on his bed. "What's going on, Marisol?"**_

_**Marisol started crying now. "It's really stupid, but I can't go home right now."**_

_**Kiyoshi kneeled down in front of her. "Tell me."**_

"_**I was on my date with Akio and I freaked out, Kiyoshi." Marisol told him.**_

"_**What do you mean?" Kiyoshi asked.**_

"_**Akio kissed me and I felt so horrible. Like a knife went though my heart." Marisol explained. "I thought I was betraying Chance."**_

_**Kiyoshi nodded. He knew about Chance. Marisol had told him everything. "I see. So what happened?"**_

_**Marisol sighed. "I told Akio that I couldn't do it. He got a little angry, but he forgave in later on. I just couldn't do it. Then Marc showed up and everything got a little hectic."**_

_**Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "Marc? Why was he there?"**_

"_**He and Aiden followed me on the whole date!" Marisol told him. "They listened in on our conversations. Even when I said to Akio that I finally trusted Marc after all these years! Now I don't know if I can trust him again! Oh I don't know if I can trust anyone again!"**_

_**Kiyoshi put an arm around her shoulders and sat next to her. "That's harsh about Marc, you know what he did and stuff. Aiden going along with it is easy to believe though."**_

_**Marisol giggled and smiled. "Stop it! You're making me laugh!"**_

"_**Then I did my job, right?" Kiyoshi joked.**_

"_**I don't want to laugh right now." Marisol pouted. **_

_**Kiyoshi sighed. "Too bad. So sad. You laughed. Can't take that back." Marisol laughed again. Kiyoshi pulled something out from under his bed and set it on his lap. "Here. Maybe this will cheer you up a little." Marisol smiled brightly. Kiyoshi began playing on his guitar softly. Marisol loved to hear him play.**_

_**They stayed there doing that for a while, then Davis offered to drive Marisol home. When they got to her house, Matt was relieved cause he had no idea where she was at the moment, cause Marc and Aiden already told him the whole story. Marisol gave Kiyoshi a kiss on the cheek before going to her room. Kiyoshi had blushed just a little. Then Marc glared at him, saying that he was worried about the wrong boy. **_

_**::: END FLASHBACK ::::**_

Kiyoshi nodded. "Yes, but we're only best friends. Nothing more."

Davis slumped. "Please do not tell me you're going to be stubborn like T.K. was when he was your age."

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"When T.K. was your age, he had a huge crush on Kari. She also was crushing madly on him. They were like that since we became digidestend! Anyways, one day Kari broke up with her recent boyfriend and T.K. was there to comfort her. Finally he admitted his feelings to her and she did the same!" Davis sighed. "That was so annoying knowing that the whole time and they didn't do anything. Ken, Yolei, Cody, and I almost were going to lock those two in a closet until they did something!"

"What does that have to do with Marisol and I?" Kiyoshi asked in a confused tone.

Davis slapped his forehead with his palm. "Okay...let's try this again, shall we?" He took a deep breath to calm himself cause he was about ready to yell at the boy. "Now do you love Marisol?"

"As a friend, yes."

"No! Kiyoshi..." Davis groaned. "I know you love her. I can see it. You look just like T.K. did. Look what happened to him! He got married to the girl of his dreams!"

"Point?"

"AH! The point is that you have to ask Marisol on a date or else you're grounded!" Davis yelled.

Kiyoshi sighed deeply. "Are you serious?"

Davis nodded. "You are damn right I am!"

"Fine. I'll call her right now." Kiyoshi walked to the phone.

Davis threw his hands up in the air. "That's it?! Oh my gosh! I can't do this!" Then he sat down in a chair, rubbing his temples.

Kiyoshi dialed Marisol's cell number and took a deep breath when he heard ringing on the other line. _-I"m not nervous. There's absolutely nothing to be nervous.-_

"_Hello?"_

Kiyoshi swore his heart skipped a beat, but shook it off. "Marisol? It's Kiyoshi."

"_Hey, Kiyoshi! What's up?"_

"I was wondering...since it's a boring Saturday...I...do you want to...well..." Kiyoshi stuttered, cursing himself in his mind. "Do you want to go out with me tonight?" He finally made himself blurt out.

"_...Really? Sure! I would love to!"_

Kiyoshi exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Great! I'll pick you up around four. We'll just hang out in the park."

"_Okay! That sounds good! See you then!"_

"Okay, bye, Marisol." Then he hung up. He looked over to the couch where Davis was sitting, smirking.

"Hehe, you stuttered." Davis mocked.

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes. "I got a little nervous, okay? Nothing special. I'm a teenager. I have some feeling, you know?" Then he looked to the clock on the wall, noticing it was around three thirty already. His eyes widened. "Ah! If I knew that it was this late, I would've made it for five or something!" Then he ran to his room to change out of his dirty clothes.

Davis chuckled to himself. _-I win again.-_

_(In The Park Later On...)_

Marisol and Kiyoshi walked along the path in the local park. It was around five now and not too many people were in the park now. Just a bunch of kids playing on the playground and people walking their dogs. Or people sitting on benches reading newspapers or watching their kids play. Marisol and Kiyoshi were talking about everything, and now getting a little personal. Kiyoshi happened to ask about her mom, so Marisol decided to tell him.

"So you guys went to England and she showed up there?" Kiyoshi asked.

Marisol sighed. "Pretty much. Except she lived there apparently. Marc and I just happened to go eat at this one restaurant and strangely enough she was our waitress."

"Talk about awkward." Kiyoshi commented.

Marisol nodded in agreement. "But you wont even guess what happened a few weeks later." She told him. "While we were waiting for my dad's concert to start, Micah wanted to go to this park. Since everyone was at the concert, no one was at the park except for the three of us. Marc just happened to go to the restroom and my mother showed up saying she wanted me to go with her. She ended up kidnaping Micah and I!"

Kiyoshi's eyes widened and he looked to her. "Are you serous?!"

Marisol nodded. "Unfortunately yes. She took us to a house and locked us in a room. A couple hours later I managed to escape and get Micah out of there, but I got stuck there still. After a couple more hours, I escaped and found...um...Marc." She hesitated to say that Chance found her. That would only make this date awkward and she didn't want that. "Then I went back to the hotel with my dad and we all went home after that, cause that vacation was already done and over with."

"I bet." Kiyoshi said. "What happened to your mom?"

Marisol shrugged. "Who knows? Apparently she managed to get out of the house before the police showed up to arrest her. So god only knows where she is now."

Kiyoshi nodded. "Oh. That sucks."

"Yeah." Marisol agreed. "So what about you, Mr. Mysterious?"

Kiyoshi smirked to her. "What are you talking about? I have absolutely nothing to hide."

Marisol scoffed. "Yeah right! Come on, I told you my past. It's time for you to step up to the plate, Kiyoshi Tsukiyomi!"

Kiyoshi smirked again. "And if I don't?" He teased her.

"Then this!" Marisol suddenly jumped on him, making him fall back onto the grass next to them. Kiyoshi laughed so hard now, as did Marisol. She was on top of him, looking down at him, smirking now. "Now you have no choice, but to tell me or else you'll be stuck here."

Kiyoshi stopped laughing and nodded. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you, but can I sit up please?" Marisol shrugged and got off of him a little. Kiyoshi sat up, but didn't stand up. He sat there. Marisol still had her legs on top of his legs, but sat on his left side. "Okay, so what do you want to know?"

Marisol shrugged. "Anything. About your family."

Kiyoshi nodded. He didn't mind too much talking about his dead family, but he wouldn't tell her about Amika. "Well...as you know, my parents and little sister was murdered last year. My dad was a high school teacher and my mom was a principal at a elementary school. My sister, Ami, was only eleven. We weren't too close though cause we always teased each other, making her angry at me all the time."

Marisol nodded. "Oh..."

"I was visiting a friend in another town for a week, then when I got a call saying that my family was dead. That's it. I pretty much decided to ignore everyone who tried to help me and hide from the world." He told her. "I was already a digidestend before. I discovered the digital world by accident one day and met my digimon partner, Dracomon."

"Cool. Kind of like Marc, Aiden, and I." Marisol said. She bit her lip and wondered about asking him a question about something that has been driving her mad.

Kiyoshi saw her expression. "Marisol." His voice got her attention. "What's on your mind?"

Marisol took a deep breath. "Well, when Willis jr and I found you in the digital world the other day, you went unconscious. I saw nothing around that could've hurt you."

Kiyoshi stayed calm. "I met Dracomon again. Amazingly he wasn't under control by whoever is in charge of this damage of the digital world. He saved me from..." He stopped. What could he say? He could make up a digimon, but that would be too hard.

Marisol raised an eyebrow. "From what?"

_-I have to tell her. I have to tell all of them. Especially Marc. It could help us stop Amika. Alright...here goes everything.-_ Kiyoshi sighed. "Marisol, there's something I must confess to you that really happened in the digital world that day."

Marisol blinked. "What?"

"I have another sister." Kiyoshi answered. Marisol gasped. "Yeah. She's sixteen and still alive. She disappeared after my parents died. I found her again...in the digital world."

"She's the girl behind everything...isn't she?" Marisol asked. Dishi had already explained everything that Toyagumon had told him.

Kiyoshi nodded grimly. "Yes, she is. Amika." He answered. "She tried to destroy me with her digimon Konekomon, but Dracomon showed up and saved me."

"What happened?"

"Well, Dracomon and Konekomon got into it, then it ended up throwing them both back...through the walls pretty much. I jumped out after Dracomon cause I knew Amika was going to get me if I didn't go. That's when I fell to the ground and went unconscious." Kiyoshi finished. "Somehow...I think..."

Marisol looked at him with concern. "What is it?"

Kiyoshi let out a deep sigh. "Marisol...I think Amika had something to do with my family's death."

Marisol got wide eyes. "You sure?"

"I think so. I don't think she killed them, but she knew about it. I don't know if she wanted it to happen or just got involved in something dangerous, cause she was always a bad girl looking for trouble. All I do know is that she was involved somehow and I needed to find out." Kiyoshi told her. "I just have to cause..." He looked away from her...he didn't want her to see his tears.

Marisol took her legs off of his and scooted closer to him. She got behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Cause why?" She asked softly.

Kiyoshi's tears left his eyes. "Cause I want to avenge them!" He yelled out.

Marisol leaned her head on his shoulder and got tears in her eyes. "Revenge doesn't solve a thing, Kiyoshi."

"I know, but it feels like it will!" Kiyoshi told her. "I...I don't want to feel so alone anymore." He admitted.

Marisol tightened her grip on him. "Kiyoshi...you should know that I will never let you be alone ever again."

Kiyoshi put his hands on her arms and leaned against her a little. "I know that, but I'm so scared of losing you. Next to Davis, you're the most important person to me. Amika threatened to hurt you...I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will never leave you, Kiyoshi." Marisol told him. "I...I love you and I will do anything possible to stay with you for the rest of my life." She admitted to him.

Kiyoshi looked back to her. "I love you too, Marisol." Marisol leaned her forehead in to touch his gently. Kiyoshi wrapped his arm around her waist, making her sit down on his lap in front of him, she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for a long time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG!!! I think that was the most cutest and most romantic love scene I have ever made!!!!! I think I feel tears coming to my eyes...I'm just so damn proud of myself right now! I think I deserve a Red Bull! What do you guys think? Red Bull or Starbucks for me? VOTE!!! Lol! Okay, anyways, the next chapter is going to have some Brotherly Moments! Okay, now everyone say it with me: "AW!!!" Hehe, I'm so excited!**

**By the way, ArayOfHope::: I didn't get your e-mail both times you tried to give them to me. I don't know why though. That's weird. So I don't know what you want to do about that. **

**Please Review, but please, please be nice!**

**Remember!!!! Only ten chapters left! I already have chapters 30 done! I'm almost done with Chapter 31! So REVIEW!!! I'll update after I get five reviews!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	30. Brotherly Love

**ARayOfHope :::: Okay! But one thing...U BETTER NOT BLOW UP STARBUCKS!!!! HAHA. Thanks for that, it did make me laugh. I needed that when I read your review.**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**PUT SOMETHING HERE!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10th grade

Amika ::: 16

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Willis Jr, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 12 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, Matthew (2), Taichi, (2), Kanaye and Sakura.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo (2).**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May (2).**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: Wind ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice ::: Lightning**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Mist ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: Water**

**Amika and Konekomon ::: Destiny ::: Pastel Purple ::: Life**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Brotherly Love**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(With Kannon and Dishi)_

Kannon sighed to himself as he sat on the couch watching TV. It was Saturday. Nothing at all for him to do. Sure, he was babysitting Kira, but she was hanging around in the backyard with her new guide dog, Brother, who was a Golden Retriever. Since the dog was pretty much watching his sister outside, he now had nothing to do. Nothing at all. _-Of course, Dishi has something to do...I don't know what he does every single Saturday in the morning, but it's driving me crazy not knowing! I mean...ah! I don't know! It's not fair! Why do I get to be bored and he always has something to do! That jerk!-_ Then the front door swung open. _-Speaking of the jerk...-_

Dishi stepped in and closed the door behind him. He looked to Kannon on the couch, who glared at him. Dishi rolled his eyes and looked around. He got somewhat alarmed when he didn't see Kira. "Where's Kira?"

"Why do you care?" Kannon asked in a smugly tone.

"Kannon!"

Kannon rolled his eyes now. "She's in the backyard with that stupid dog. Jeez, chill out."

Dishi's eyes widened. "You let her outside? Alone? How stupid can you get?!"

Kannon raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Our eight year old sister is blind, Kannon!" Dishi yelled.

"And you have a point to you retarded speech here?" Kannon yelled back.

Dishi growled. "She's not supposed to be alone!"

Kannon sighed in frustration. "Kira's outside with that guide dog! Mom and dad said that it was alright for her to be around the house with that dog around!" Then he glared. "But you shouldn't be caring so much, Dishi. Since you only care about yourself and no one else."

Dishi sighed. "Shut up, Kannon. I don't feel like dealing with your anger issues."

"I'm the one with anger issues?!" Kannon yelled as he got up, facing his older brother. "If you haven't noticed, you're the one with the anger issues! Can't you tell?"

"Will you quit putting that in my face?" Dishi snarled.

"Let me think...um...NO!" Kannon answered.

Dishi pulled on his hair. "Just knock it off, Kannon! I'm sick of your rudeness! I've had enough! I'm putting my foot down here!"

Kannon crossed his arms. "Oh, well how mature of you." He mocked.

Dishi growled again. "Why are you so unforgiving? Serious, dude! Why wont you forgive me for what I did?"

"Because you hurt me a lot, Dishi!" Kannon said. "I will never ever forgive you!"

Dishi paused before speaking again. "Kannon..." He sighed. "How many times can I apologize to you? I never wanted to hurt you, nor did I intend to. I was so...confused at the time. And you're right. I was selfish, but now I'm trying so hard to make things okay between me and everyone else. Including you."

Kannon narrowed his eyes. "...Go on. I'm listening."

"I'm sorry that I did what I did, but what I'm more sorry for is that...you were the one who found me." Dishi explained in a sorrowful tone. "If I could take it all back, Kannon...I would in a heartbeat. No doubt about that."

"But you can't." Kannon told him.

"I know that." Dishi said. "Maybe...one day...I hope, no, I pray that you'll forgive me."

Kannon shook his head. "No."

"Why?!"

"Cause...I don't want to get hurt again, Dishi!" Kannon yelled. "I hated the feeling of betrayal!"

"Betrayal?" Dishi asked.

"Yes! I felt so betrayed." Kannon explained. "I figured that you didn't even give a care about me. That you didn't care if you left me behind. If you had really died that day...I..." Kannon clenched his fist. "I would hate you till the end of time!" He screamed.

"But I didn't! Okay?" Dishi pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that?" Kannon questioned. "But it still hurts so bad!"

Dishi sighed. "I don't know what to do with you! I want you to forgive me! I want to be brothers again!"

"We can't do that! You screwed up!" Kannon yelled.

"Can't we work up to it?" Dishi asked in a desperate voice.

"Why do you care so much?" Kannon asked. "It makes no sense!"

Dishi looked down to the ground. "Cause you're the best little brother that anyone could ever ask for." He admitted. "I know I messed our relationship up. I know that a lot, but I wont be able to live with myself if you don't trust me or forgive me."

"Really now?"

"Yes!" Dishi said. "Kannon, I'll do anything to just to get you to have an actually conversation where you don't despise me!"

Kannon stared. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll forgive, but after you tell me this." Kannon said.

"What is it?" Dishi asked.

"Where the heck have you been going every single Saturday?" Kannon asked.

Dishi's sweat dropped -anime style- and he sighed. "You'll forgive me for everything if I just tell you that?"

Kannon nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You're such a dork." Dishi said. "But I'll tell you. I've been going to visit Jomei, Maro, and Chance's graves every weekend."

Kannon's eyes widened. "Really?!"

Dishi nodded grimly. "Yeah. Mostly I just hang around Jomei's grave, but I visit the others a little bit as well."

Kannon blinked. "Wow...I never would've guessed."

"Well, now you know." Dishi looked up and gave a weak smile. "So...are we...good?"

Kannon shrugged. "Sure. Whatever." Then turned to go check on Kira in the backyard.

Dishi collapsed on the couch and shook his head. _-Oh my god. I finally got his forgiveness and he doesn't care that much?! AH!!!! Sometimes I would love to be an only child...-_

_(Aiden and Takeo)_ **(You all are going to love this...)**

Takeo walked out of the kitchen, yawning when someone grabbed his shirt collar and practically threw him against the nearest wall! Takeo's eyes widened. "Aiden?! What the freak is wrong with you?!" He tried to make Aiden release him, but Aiden wouldn't budge. Takeo glared at him, but then softened when he saw his older brother's eyes. They were full of confusion and anger, some of guilt too. "Aiden?"

Aiden tightened his grip on his brother's arms. "How could you even think about it?!" He suddenly yelled.

Takeo raised an eyebrow. "Think about what? Beating the crap out of you? Cause I'm getting pretty close to putting that thought into action!"

Aiden growled. Takeo shut up because he knew that this was no time for joking. Aiden meant big business. "Not that, you idiot! How could you even consider taking your life?! I know that you considered killing yourself all those months ago!"

Takeo's eyes widened. "H-h-how did you f-find that out?!"

"A source!" Aiden answered.

"Was it Marisol? Kannon? Who was it? I'll get them back for that!" Takeo asked.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "It wasn't one of them, but lets just say Marc and I got a little bit more curious about Marisol and read her diary."

Takeo chuckled. "Haha. Marisol is going to kill you both when she finds out." He got off subject.

Aiden throw him against the wall again. "Will you pay attention?!"

"To what?! You're yelling?! Trust me, bro. It isn't that hard not to!" Takeo yelled back. "And stop doing that! I'll get head damage!"

"Takeo!" Aiden yelled. "This is serious!"

"No, it's not!" Takeo struggled out of his brother's grip, but again, Aiden didn't move. "I didn't do it, so it's nothing!"

"It is to something!" Aiden argued. "Do you know how angry I am?"

"I can take a wild guess." Takeo muttered.

"Why would you even think about it?" Aiden asked in a softer voice. "Why?"

Takeo gave up on his struggling. "I don't know."

Aiden growled. "Yes, you do! Now tell me!" He yelled again.

_-Times like this make me wish mom and dad didn't go to grandma and grandpa's!-_ Takeo sighed. "Look, I was just really depressed out Maro. Okay? I was depressed about Chance as well. I was also pretty lost in my own head."

Aiden loosened his grip a little. "You were?"

Takeo nodded grimly. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?!" Aiden yelled again.

"Cause you were way too busy!" Takeo snarled. "You were too busy with Taya and moping around about Chance yourself! Just because you felt guilty and you started feeling sorry for yourself!"

"Of course, I felt guilty!" Aiden told him. "I treated Chance like dirt!"

Takeo pushed his brother's hands off. "I know that. So I didn't bother you!"

Aiden blinked. "Takeo, you can never bother me."

"Then why are you always calling me a pest or a annoying little brother?" Takeo questioned.

"We're brothers!" Aiden answered. "We're supposed to do that!"

Takeo made an 'o' with his mouth. "Oh...yeah, I guess you're right."

Aiden stepped back. "Takeo...just promise me this...the next time you ever feel that way...can you please just tell me? I promise not to make fun of you or push you away."

Takeo smiled. "I promise." Then he smirked. "Now...for this!" He turned Aiden around and pushed him against the wall. He stepped back. "I'm satisfied for now."

Aiden growled. "Oh you're so going to pay for that!"

Takeo's eyes widened and he tried to run away, only to be tackled to the ground.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**See? I'm a nice person when I wanna be! Hehe. Anyways, I'm going to start chapter 31 right now. It will have to do with...hm...let me look at my notes...HOLY COW!!! It's time!!!!!!! You'll see! Oh, man! I'm going to get started right now cause I'm so freaking excited! Later ya'll! **

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	31. Hello Little One!

_**NOTES :::**_** Hehe...OKAY!!! now everyone, and I mean EVERYONE has been asking me if I was going to bring Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Kimberly, Kyle, Nikko, and little May back! It's been getting annoying, really. But I didn't want to reveal that they would in this totally awesome chapter!!!!! YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW AFTER THIS!!!**

**ALSO ::: The next chapter...you may kill me for. Hehe...but it's not that bad!!! I PROMISE!!!! **

**AND ::: It's just this chapter, next chapter, and the next until the big stuff happens! SO YAY!!! Only...lets see...what? Nine or eight chapters left?! OMGoodness! Crazy, huh?**

**AND AND :::: **_**THIS IS THE FUNNIEST CHAPTER IN THE HISTORY OF FUNNY CHAPTERS THAT I HAVE EVER DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL ALL JUST LOVE ME FOREVER FOR THIS!!!!!!!!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A Cat Is A Tiger...**_

**_That Is Fed By Hand..._**

**_-Vakaoka Genrin_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10th grade

Amika ::: 16

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Willis Jr, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 12 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, Matthew (2), Taichi, (2), Kanaye and Sakura.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo (2).**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May (2).**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: Wind ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice ::: Lightning**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Mist ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: Water**

**Amika and Konekomon ::: Destiny ::: Pastel Purple ::: Life**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Hello Little One**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Everyone)_

It's New Years Day and it has brought everyone back together. When I say everyone, I mean everyone! Yolei, being the planner that she is, wanted -demanded- everyone to get together for the first day of the year.

It's been around two months since the last time they went into the digital world. Strangely enough, the portal has been closed. The digidestend knew that nothing was going on, except for Amika planning. Kiyoshi told Marc about Amika, but no one else knew. Marc figured not to worry the rest of the team.

Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Nikko, Kyle, and May were attending the first get-together of the year...pretty much because Yolei hunted them all down and threatened them to come or else she would drag them there. Mimi and Izzy were more responsive now, so decided to come. Joe figured he had no choice, but to come cause Yolei scared him really bad.

Now everyone was gathered at the Takashi household, except for Davis and Kiyoshi, cause Davis wouldn't wake up. Everyone was excited for everything. The ones that had been missing were now present. Kanaye and Sakura were two months old now. Taya was eight months and a half pregnant. About two weeks from her due date. She wasn't all that big, really. Still a little bit small, like Kari was when she was pregnant with Aiden. Kiyoshi and Marisol were officially a couple. They felt like nothing could go wrong this day. Nothing at all.

It was around ten am and everyone was there at the Takashi's. "Oh my gosh, Kari!" Mimi squealed when she saw the two month old twins. "They are soooooooooooo cute!" She picked up Sakura gently from their little blanket on the floor. Sakura was awake, as was Kanaye.

Izzy smiled gently and picked up Kanaye. "He's a handsome one." Izzy told T.K., who was standing next to him. Kanaye had brown hair, with bright blue eyes.

"And everyone can guess that these boys will be so protective of her when she gets older." Mimi said, as she smiled sweetly down to the little baby girl in her arms. Sakura had blonde hair and bright brown eyes.

"Alright, make room. I need to see these two as well." Joe said. He got good looks as the babies and laughed. "They're adorable, but please tell me you two are done?" He looked to both T.K. and Kari.

T.K. laughed. "Oh yes, Joe. No worries on that one."

Kari nodded in agreement. "Yes, we think that our family is big enough."

"Amen to that!" Marc yelled, holding up a cup of water.

Matt sighed. "I don't know him." He muttered.

Mimi looked over to Marisol, who was standing next to Marc. "And I hear you have a boyfriend?"

Marisol blushed and nodded. "Yes. He and Davis should be here soon."

Kari put a hand on Mimi's shoulder. "Kiyoshi is such a gentlemen, Mimi. You are going to love him."

"As long as he treats Mari right, I love him already." Mimi replied.

"When will Kimberly be here?" Esamee whined. Kimberly stayed at the hotel a little bit longer, cause her hair was a mess. So she just HAD to stay and fix it. Kyle was with her. Mimi and Izzy came alone, with young May.

Sora patted her daughter's head. "Patience, Esamee."

"Yeah, I remember someone taking forever with her hair when we were supposed to go to the dance on time, but we all had to wait for you cause you were having a bad hair day." Marc said.

Esamee glared. "Shut up, Marcus!"

"Quit calling me that!" Marc yelled back.

"I will once you shut up!" Esamee countered.

Marc blinked. "Really? You will?"

"Pssh! No!" Esamee smirked. "You're so gullible!"

Marc growled. "Esamee!"

"Marcus!"

"Stop it!"

"Make Me!"

"I will!"

"Oh whatever!"

"Try me!"

"Bite me!"

As the two "loving" cousins continued their bickering, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe looked to Matt, Tai, and Sora for some answers. Sora leaned her head on Mimi's shoulder. "Wait till you hear what else these two have done."

Mimi giggled. "I bet this is going to be long, but funny."

Tai snorted. "You have absolutely no idea."

"Hello?!" All heads turned to the brown haired seventeen year old in the doorway. "What the heck are you two arguing about?!" Kimberly asked.

Esamee squealed and ran up to her best friend. Instead of hugging her, she jumped on her, making Kimberly almost fall back, but Kimberly was stronger than that. Esamee had tears in her eyes as Kimberly held her up. "OH MY GOD!!!! I'VE MISSED SOOOO MUCH!!!!" She screamed.

Kimberly laughed and had tears as well. "I've missed you too! I'm so sorry I haven't called or e-mail!"

Esamee finally got off of Kimberly and wiped the tears away. "It's okay! I forgive!"

The two girls then screamed, "HUG!!!!" Then of course...hugged.

No one noticed little Kyle behind Kimberly, until Micah and Nikko's eyes widened. "Kyle!" They ran up to him and hugged him.

Mimi and Sora had tears in their eyes. "Aw!"

Kimberly noticed the eighth month pregnant Taya standing across the room, with Aiden and smirked. "You little turd!" She ran over and hugged Taya, who laughed.

"You did not just call me a turd!" Taya laughed out.

Esamee came over smiling. "Well, you know. You can be one at times."

"Oh, and look who's talking miss princess of the world!" Kimberly joked.

Esamee smirked. "At least I'm not a volleyball nerd!" She joked back. The three girls hugged in a group hug.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Oh jeez, this is getting too girly for me."

Just then the door opened again. In walked a goofy looking Davis and a nervous looking Kiyoshi. Marisol walked over to Kiyoshi, as Davis ran up to Mimi, Izzy and Joe. "Guys! It's been...like...FOREVER!!!" He squeezed the life out of them. The three were in shock. Wasn't this man supposed to be upset about his son? They shrugged it off when Davis began to speak again. "Guys, I want you to meet- well, Marisol, why don't you introduce him?" Davis asked.

Marisol looked around and all eyes were on her, including Kiyoshi. She blushed again, but nodded. "Alright." She took a deep breath. "This is Kiyoshi Tsukiyomi...Davis' foster son and my...my..." She stuttered.

"BOYFRIEND!" Everyone, but Kiyoshi yelled at her.

Marisol smiled nervously. "Hehe, what they said." She said.

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's nervousness, then kissed her cheek. Mimi ran up and squeezed him. "Hello, Kiyoshi!" She squealed. Kiyoshi's eyes began to ring. "I'm so glad you're in our family now! Especially now that our little Mari is so happy! I can see it in her eyes!" Marisol smiled.

Kiyoshi blushed, not used to the hugging. Izzy came up, as did Joe and shook his head. Kimberly also came up and introduced herself to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi was bombarded with new people coming up to him and hugging him, but he felt warm inside. Like he did when he was with Marisol all the time.

Later on...everyone was gathered in the Takashi living room. The boys sat on the floor comfortably, with the babies on the ground as well, as the girls sat on the two couches, or the recliner, or chairs brought in from the table. They were just talking about everything that had happened over the past year. Sad or happy thoughts were shared with each other. The adults decided that they were still a team and no secrets were to be kept anymore.

When Mimi and Izzy had just gotten through with their explanation, a sharp scream came from Taya. Aiden and Cody jumped up. "What's wrong?!" They yelled.

Taya looked up at them. "My water broke!"

Then all went black for Aiden...

_(Twenty Minutes Later...)_

Aiden was shook awake by none other than Esamee Kamyia. "WHAT?!" He yelled in her face. He didn't know why he did it. It just came out. What was wrong with him?

Esamee growled as she grabbed his collar, pulling him up off the floor. That's when Aiden noticed he was actually on the floor. "Don't you "WHAT?!" me, buddy! You better get your butt in that bedroom or else I'll kick your butt in there!" She screamed back.

Aiden gasped. Everything was coming back to him. Taya. Water Breaking. Blackness. "OH SHITTAKIMUSHROOMS! I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!!!!"

Esamee blinked. "You're just now realizing that?" She asked bluntly.

Aiden glared. "Shut up!" He ran to his parents room. "Why isn't Taya being sent to a hospital?!" He yelled at the adults in the room, who were just T.K., Kari, Cody, and Joe. Marc was by Taya's side, helping her with her breathing, because Aiden was napping. "Haven't you people had kids before?!"

"Uh...yes, Aiden, we have." Cody said slowly.

"Because we've only had six kids, Cody's had one daughter, and Joe's had two boys, but no, Aiden, we wouldn't understand." T.K. said in a sarcastic voice, making Aiden feel like an idiot.

"So why isn't she going to a hospital?!" Aiden yelled. "Come on, people, use your heads!"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Aiden, will you calm down? Taya's labor is going more quicker than we thought. She could deliver any second now."

Aiden almost blacked out again, if Marc hadn't caught him. Marc threw him against a wall and sighed deeply. "You better not black out again, you butthead!" Marc yelled. "Now go to Taya and hold her hand, you idiot! I've done that for the past twenty minutes, but she ain't having my kid!"

Aiden narrowed his eyes. "SHE BETTER NOT BE!"

Marc's sweat dropped. "Aiden...you. Are. An. IDIOT!" Then he left the room.

Kari walked over and grabbed Aiden's ear. "Get over there and take care of the mother of your child!" She pushed him over to Taya's side.

Taya glared at him. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Aiden chuckled nervously. "Uh...I love you?"

"IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS TO ME!" Taya screamed in pain. She was having another contraction.

Joe's eyes widened. "Holy crap! That was the third contraction in five minutes! It's time!"

"OH MAN!" Taya cried. "I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!!!!!!!" She looked to Cody, T.K., and Kari. "Can I take this back?! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!!!"

T.K. shrugged. "Sorry, Taya, but it's a little late to be thinking that. There's no going back now."

"I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!" She screamed.

Joe breathed deeply. "Alright, Taya! This is it! Push!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-

-

-

-

-

Then a baby's cry was heard.

"Thank god it's over!" Aiden cried anime tears as he held his black and blue throbbing hand.

Taya smiled. "So am I, but look at...uh...what is it?"

"It's a baby, sweetie." Cody said in an obvious tone.

Taya glared daggers at her father. "I KNOW THAT, DAD!!!! JEEZ!!!! What I meant was, is it a boy or a girl?"

Joe smiled at the new parents. "Congratulations. It's a boy."

Aiden and Taya smiled so wide. "Oh my god, it's a boy!" Taya squealed happily.

Aiden took the baby boy from Joe. "Hello, Aiden Jr!"

Taya glared. "I DON'T THINK SO!!!!"

"But-!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL MY SON BE NAMED THAT!!!!" Taya screamed, then had a major mood swing when she smiled again. "How about..." She said in deep thought...then she froze.

Aiden looked at her with concern. "What is it? Are you alright?"

Taya looked up at him and motioned for him to come closer. She whispered something in his ear. The parents looked on and dying to know what she was saying. When she was done, Aiden smiled and nodded. "I love that idea and name."

"So what's his name?" The four of them asked, in an impatient tone.

"Maro." The new parents answered at the same time.

The room went silent.

Taya continued. "Maro Chance-Jomei Takashi."

**(A/n::: Chace-Jomei is going to be the middle names. Trust me, I know tones of people with two middle names.)**

Joe put a hand over his mouth as tears escaped his eyes. He couldn't speak. He went over to the parents and hugged them both, when Kari took little Maro out of Aiden's arms. "Thank you." He managed to get out. "I'm going to get Mimi, Izzy, and Davis." He left the room.

Everyone in the living room stopped and stared at the tearful Joe. Many stopped pacing. Many snapped out of their deep thoughts. Or they woke up from their naps. All eyes went onto Joe. Marc's eyes widened. "Oh no! Is Taya alright? Is the baby alright?! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?! Who DIED?!"

Joe shook his head. "No one died, Marc." He looked around, then stared at the three people he was looking for. "Mimi, Izzy, Davis. Come with me. You need to hear this." He didn't wait for them to reply. The three followed him, curiosity filling their minds.

When they entered the room, they smiled at the beautiful baby boy that was now in Taya's arms. Aiden was seated next to her. Taya smiled sweetly at the three who entered. "We thought you guys should be the first to know our son's full name." Aiden nodded in agreement. "I would like you guys to meet...Maro Chance-Jomei Takashi."

Again, the room went in silence. Mimi smiled when tears came running down her cheeks. Izzy held her close to him and mouthed a "thank you" to the young parents. Joe was now smiling softly.

Davis was different. Not too much, but a little. He was happy. He walked over to them and kissed Taya's forehead. Tears were in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. "You named your first born son after Maro?"

Taya nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes." Was all she could get out without sobbing.

Davis nodded slowly. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He whispered. His words entered Aiden and Taya's heads, minds, and hearts. Aiden got up and hugged the sobbing man. Taya would've if she could, but MAN was she tired.

Kari and Cody went over to Davis and hugged him as well. Mimi and Izzy were still crying of joy. T.K. went over to the other side of the bed and leaned down. "May I?" He asked Taya.

Taya nodded. "Of course." She carefully handed T.K. his first grandson.

T.K. stared at the ten minute old boy in his arms in awe. _-To think...I almost made Taya get an abortion. I could've changed everything. I would've never met my grandson.-_ "He's so beautiful." He whispered. He looked up to Taya and frowned. "I want to give you a full apology about..."

Taya nodded. "I know. I forgive you completely."

When everyone left the room. All who were left in the room was Taya, Cody, and little Maro. Cody finally got to hold his grandson for the first time. He looked to Taya. "Taya...no matter what will happen in the near future...I want you to know and don't ever forget this either is..."

Taya blinked. "Yes, daddy?" She hadn't called him that since she was a little girl, which made Cody smile.

"Don't forget that no matter what happens in the near future...I will always love you and be there for you. Either in person or in your heart, just remember that I'll always be there." Cody said, serious and love filling his voice.

Taya raised an eyebrow. "Dad? Are you alright?"

Cody kissed her forehead and handed Maro back to her. "I'm going to go check and see if that ambulance is here yet, okay?" Then stood to leave the room.

Taya wanted to question him about the statement he just made, but decided against it. _-Nothing can ruin this moment, so I wont try.-_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Okay! Two words to describe this chapter ::: HAHAHAHA and AWWWWWWWW!!!! **

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	32. Fear Itself

**I'm so disappointed in you all...**

**Very, very much...**

**THE LAST CHAPTER ALMOST BROUGHT ME TEARS TO MY EYES OUT OF LAUGHTER, BUT NO ONE ELSE FOUND THE STUPID CHAPTER FUNNY?!?!?! **

**Fine, fine. I see how it is...**

**Anyways, this chapter and the next are going to be calm ones, but after that comes the huge battle chapters. Kay? **

**Also, ArayOfHope, something is wrong with my e-mail or something or your e-mail. I can't send anything. So yeah. I don't know what's going on there, so yeah...**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Whenever The Cat Of **_

_**The House Is Black,**_

_**The Lasses Of Lovers **_

_**Will Have No Lack!**_

_**-Folk Saying**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10th grade

Amika ::: 16

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Willis Jr, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 12 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, Matthew (2), Taichi, (2), Kanaye and Sakura.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo (2).**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May (2).**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: Wind ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice ::: Lightning**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Mist ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: Water**

**Amika and Konekomon ::: Destiny ::: Pastel Purple ::: Life**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Fear Itself**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Hido Residence)_

Taya was a little stressed out at the moment. Of course, she was supposed be, she's a new mother. But it wasn't just the baby. Cody was ill at the moment. It wasn't contagious for the baby, but Taya was still worried about him. No one could really guess how hard it was for her. She had six week old Maro to take care, her sick dad, she had go get groceries, do all the laundry, cooking, and more. The poor girl was exhausted. Aiden tried to help her when he could, but he had school and a job now, so he really couldn't do too much, except get a gallon if milk everyday. Taya was being strong though...

That is...

Until today when Cody had a high temperature...

Taya could tell that something was really wrong. That's it! _-I'm putting my foot down!-_ She stomped to her father's bedroom, who was laying in bed. "Dad...we need to talk."

Cody sighed. "Taya, I told you that you don't have to help me all the time. I've been ill before-"

"That's just it!" Taya gave a frustrated sigh. "Dad, you've never been sick like this before! This is serious!"

Cody shook his head. "No, it's not. Taya, please don't worry yourself."

Taya narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry to disobey you, dad, but..."

"But..." Cody raised an eyebrow.

"But this!" She ran out of the room, leaving a confused Cody. She stomped up to the phone and thought about who to call. _-Let's see...Kari? No, she has two sets of twins to care for. T.K.? No. He's helping her. Sora? No, flower shop. Tai? No. Work. Davis? Work. Ken? Work and Kira. Yolei? Work and Kira. Um...Matt! He isn't busy!-_ She dialed Matt's house number, but when she got no answer, she called his cell phone. _-This is important, he wont care too much if I bother him.-_ Nothing was going to stop her from her idea here. She was a new mother with a bunch of stress on her shoulders and no more was she going to take it!

"_Hello?"_ Matt's voice answered finally.

"Matt, it's Taya."

"_Oh, hey, Taya. What's up? Everything alright?"_

"Are you busy?"

"_No, I'm not actually. Just dropped the kids off at school. You alright?"_

"I'm fine, but my dad's not. He's really sick, Matt."

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"I don't know. That's the problem. Can you-"

"_-Come over? I'm already on the way, Taya." _

Taya sighed. "Thank you so much, Matt. I appreciate this a lot!" When the two hung up, Taya heard Maro crying in the next room. She started breathing deeply. _-It's okay. Everything is going to be alright.-_ She told herself, over and over again. She brought Maro back out into the living room and changed his diaper, then made him a bottle. She decided to call a doctor, schedule an appoint for her father. _- I don't care what the man says, he's going to go a stupid doctor!-_

Then the door bell rang, she opened the front to see Matt standing there. He smiled. "Oh, look it! It's baby Maro." He said when she let him in.

Taya was glad to hear it. "Here then." She made Matt take the baby boy.

Matt laughed. "You tired?"

Taya nodded. "Can't you tell?"

"Not really actually." Matt told her. "So your dad in his room?"

Taya nodded again. "Yes. He's been in there for the past week. I made an appointment with the doctor, but...he can't drive there alone, and I don't like the idea of going to place where people are sick with Maro." She bit her lip. "So can you please watch Maro for an hour? Just an hour. My dad's appointment is in thirty minutes."

Matt shook his head. "I got a better idea. How about I take Cody to the doctors and you stay here with your son, cause you sound exhausted."

Taya sighed in relief. "Would you really? I would so appreciate that, Matt."

Matt nodded. "Don't worry about a thing. Now you go tell your dad and I'll stay out here with Maro."

Taya said okay and went into her dad's room. He was still awake. "Dad..."

"Hey, Taya." Cody said weakly.

Taya inhaled. "I made you a doctor's appointment for today. It's in a half an hour." Then exhaled.

Cody shook his head. "No."

Taya's shoulders slumped. "But why?"

"I hate doctors." Cody answered simply. "Every time you go in, you come out with bad news."

Taya rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it, dad." Then she got serious. "Dad, I'm really worried about you."

"Don't be."

"But I can't help it!" Taya almost shouted. "Dad, you're so important to me and I hate seeing you so sick. Please, dad. Please." She pleaded with a pout.

Cody groaned. "Don't make that face, Taya. Please." Taya's pout didn't cease. _-I swear she got that from Marisol!-_ Cody deeply sighed. "Alright. Alright. Fine. I'll go."

Taya smiled. "Thank you! Finally! Okay, the appointment is in a half an hour, so get dressed." She went to leave, before she added. "Oh and Matt is going with you to make sure you're okay! Bye!" Then she left the room before you could blink.

Cody growled. "...That little girl..."

_(Later...In The Doctor's Office...)_

Cody fidgeted in his seat nervously as he was alone in the white room. Matt insisted on staying in the waiting room. _-Wimp!-_ The doctor already examined Cody and said he'd be back. That was about a half an hour ago. Cody was usually a patient person, but in this case...he wanted to get the heck out of dodge! Or at least out of this building. Usually it was either his grandfather or Taya sitting in his seat, but now it was him. _-Just my stinking luck!-_

Then the doctor came in and gave a sympathetic smile. Cody raised an eyebrow, but something was giving him a icky filling in the pit of his stomach. The doctor sighed. "Mr. Hido, I have some news."

_-Just my luck! Something's wrong! This is not my day!-_

"We've done some tests in the past hour, and it's very clear on the results."

_-Bad luck, bad luck, bad luck!-_

"They were a 100 percent accurate."

_-This isn't a lucky sign!-_

"Mr. Hido, you have heart cancer."

_-...yep...bad luck...-_

_(With Cody and Matt in The Car..)_

Matt gripped the steering wheel out of frustration. "Cody, you better tell me something!"

Cody hit his head on the glass. "It's not important."

"Did they find something?"

"..."

"Cody!"

"Yes, Matt, they did!"

"What did they find? What's wrong? And you better give me a straight answer or I'm swear on my kids' lives that I'll-" Matt blabbed.

Cody just got tired of hearing it, so sighed. "I have cancer."

Matt was so shocked that he didn't pay attention to the road, making him not stop in time when a car in front of him suddenly stopped. Matt's car rammed into the back of another person's car. Matt and Cody's airbags went off, but it didn't hurt their faces too much. Matt got out of the car when the man in front of him started cursing and raising his fists. Cody just shook his head and sighed.

"And Taya thought I'd be safer with Matt?" Cody asked out loud. "Bad luck...very bad luck."

_(At Home..)_

Taya was on the couch, with little Maro in her arms, asleep. She was waiting for her dad to return home, cause it had been a couple of hours since he and Matt left for the doctors. She was getting worried about them.

As if on cue, in came walking in a stressed out looking Matt and a grim looking Cody. Taya raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong with you two?" They both looked to her. "You two look like the walking dead."

Matt narrowed his eyes at the teenage girl. "Oh, thanks." He muttered sarcastically.

"Nothing's wrong, we just...uh..." Cody tried to find the right words to say. "Matt wasn't paying attention when he was driving and..."

"I was too! It was the guy in front of me's fault!" Matt suddenly yelled.

Taya blinked. "What is your guys' problem?"

"Nothing!" They both answered. One annoyed and one nervous.

"Stop yelling!" Taya hissed. "You'll wake Maro."

The two grown men looked to the floor in shame. "Sorry, Taya." They both said to her, like two young boys in trouble with their angry mother.

Taya rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So what did the doctor say, dad?"

Cody froze and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. _-What do I tell her?-_ He looked towards Matt, who had a confused look on his face, saying 'why aren't you telling her?' Cody shook his head and looked to Taya with a fake smile. "He said that if anything was wrong that he would call me later." He said.

Taya didn't believe him for a second, but knew how to find out. She smiled back. "Okay then. Well, I'll be right back. I'm going to put Maro to bed." Then she left for her room.

Matt hit Cody in the shoulder...hard. "Ow!" Cody glared.

Matt ignored the look. "Why didn't you tell her? She's your daughter and she deserves to know."

Cody sighed. "I know that, Matt, but I can't tell her. Not now anyways."

Matt blinked. "Why?"

"Taya just had a baby, Matt!" Cody answered. "I don't want her to get stressed out."

"You have to tell her now, Cody. Or it's just going to be much more harder when you tell her later." Matt warned.

Cody shook his head. "No. I wont tell her now. Maybe not ever."

Matt sighed in frustration. "Fine. If you wont tell her now, then I will when she comes back out."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Don't, Matt! Please!" Cody pleaded. "I'm begging you! I don't want her to be overwhelmed!"

Matt bit his lip. This is hard. _-If Taya knew that I lied to her, she's going to hit me so hard...but Cody's my good friend. What do I do?-_ Matt looked away. "Cody, I don't know."

"Well, I do!" Taya's voice was heard. Cody and Matt's eyes widened and they looked to her. She had her arms crossed over her chest and glaring at the two of them. "Someone better tell me the truth, or someone will get hit!" She threatened...looking towards Matt.

Matt sighed. "Why do I have a bad feeling that the someone you're talking about is me?" He mumbled.

Cody shook his head. "Nothing is...uh..."

"Don't lie to me dad!" Taya said with all seriousness.

Cody frowned. "I don't want to stress you out."

_-Too late for that!-_ Taya's mind screamed. "Dad, just tell me the truth. If I know that something is wrong, but you wont tell me, I will get stressed out."

Cody thought for a minute, then sighed. "Alright. Alright. I'll tell you." He motioned for her to sit down on the couch, so she did. He kneeled down in front of her. "Taya...the doctor told me that I have cancer."

Taya's eyes widened and her lip trembled. "You d-do?"

Cody nodded grimly. "Yes."

Inside...Taya was screaming and crying. But she refused to show it. This was her dad. She had to be strong. "Dad..." She took his hand and gave a smile. "I promise you that no matter what happens...I will be there for you. I will help you through everything. Aiden, Maro, and I will help you." She said. Something inside of her went off. She felt...strength. Courage. _-I wont let him go without a fight.-_

Cody blinked, but then smiled back. "Thank you, Taya." He inwardly laughed. _-Okay, maybe there is some good luck in my life.-_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AW!!!! Yes, peoples! I am making Taya strong! Whoop, whoop! Anyways, the next chapter will revolve around two people...that will find some lovey duvey crap. Can you guess who? Hmmmmmm???? **

**Please Review, but Please Be Nice! Only seven chapters left!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	33. Accepting My Life

**Warning :::**** This chapter has language that I've never used before in this story or the last one either. So just a warning, kay?**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A Scalded Cat Dreads**_

_**Even In Cold Water.**_

_**-French Proverb**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10th grade

Amika ::: 16

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Willis Jr, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 12 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, Matthew (2), Taichi, (2), Kanaye and Sakura.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo (2).**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May (2).**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: Wind ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice ::: Lightning**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Mist ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: Water**

**Amika and Konekomon ::: Destiny ::: Pastel Purple ::: Life**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Accepting My Life**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Kamyia Family)_

Esamee was in her room, sitting on her bed, just thinking. She felt numb. Hurt. ...suicidal, her parents just came in and gave her unfortunate news. Tai was moving out. Going to stay with Matt for a couple of days, maybe weeks until he got his own place. Not permanently though...well...that wasn't decided yet.

Esamee's fingers tapped against her blanket, not making much of a sound. Her right foot was shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes blinked every five seconds. Her mind was racing, yet she looked like she was waiting for something. She kind of was, but didn't think it would.

She was waiting for her parents to come in and say that this was all a dream. A really bad nightmare. Of course...that wasn't going to happen, at least not today or anytime soon. _-Great job, Kimberly. The day after you leave back to New York, I needed you.-_ In the hand that wasn't tapping, she held her cell phone loosely on the bed. She glanced down at it every other minute, thinking of what she should do.

Call Kimberly? Or to not call Kimberly? _-I can't make up my mind. I'm a teenage girl. I can't take this!-_ She gripped her poor cell phone till her knuckles turned white. After a couple minutes, she released it. She looked up to her door, then to her jacket on the end of her bed. _-Why is my heart telling me to go see...him?-_ She groaned, but jumped off her bed. She put on her light tan jacket over her white long sleeve shirt. She was also wearing a pair of light faded blue jeans and tennies.

She looked back to her cell phone, then shook her head. _-If my parents worry...then...good! I don't feel like talking to them anyways.-_

Esamee walked out of her room and sneaked out of the hallways. She heard her parents talking in low voices in the kitchen, so took this chance and left the house. Once walking down the street, she hit her hands in her jean pockets and kept to herself.

After twenty minutes of walking, it began raining. Esamee growled at no one. _-Just my freaking luck! And the place where I'm going -being drawn- to is outside! Gr! I didn't even bring a umbrella!-_ She sighed as her hair began to stick to her face. _-Life sucks anyways. The rainy weather matches my...life.-_ She finally got to her destination, then the thought struck her. -_Why didn't I just take my stupid car?! Jeez, I'm having a really off day!-_ She shook her angry thought away and began walking the gates to...the graveyard.

She had to admit. The place gave her the creeps. Goose bumps came to her arms. She tried to pretend she wasn't fearful of the place and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked around as she passed by hundreds of tombstones. She noticed that a woman was laying on the ground, face against the grass. She heard the woman talking about how she missed someone and how she can't live without that person. Esamee just kept to herself and continued on.

Except for the lady, no one else was present in the cemetery. Esamee side in relief. She wanted no one here anyways. Especially someone she knew.

She finally got to her destination. She stopped directly in front of one tombstone and rolled her eyes. "Why am I here again?" She asked smugly as if talking to the tombstone. "Oh yeah. That's right. I wanted to talk to you, for some strange and unknown reason." She sighed after saying that. "So hey...Jomei."

The tombstone in front of her read:

_Here Lies_

_Jomei Kido_

_January 21, 1991- April 4, 2007_

_Responsible Son, Brother, and Friend_

Esamee tried to push her shoulder length red hair out of her face a little, but it didn't help to much. "I don't know why I'm standing out in the stupid rain for you..." She muttered. She looked to her left and right, not seeing anyone there or anything interesting, she looked back to the tombstone. "I know that I haven't exactly been visiting you much...well...actually I haven't come at all. The last time I was here was your funeral." She said. "That was a while ago...like...ten months...six days..."

She sighed. "Yes, I know. I'm totally lame for counting the goddamn days." She bit her lip. "Sorry...ever since you died, I've had a dirty mouth."

Then she giggled. "Jomei, you wouldn't believe that battles Marc and I have been having. Hilarious! That most of the time I use my language. He started it though. It was after Yolei planned a weekend vacation in less than five minutes, Marc said something about me being evil, then I called him Marcus, then we began driving each other off the wall. From him being rude, me pushing him into a pool, him throwing my bag, me calling him Marcus, him making me hurt with my stupid shoes in the digital world, me throwing one of those shoes against his head, and so on. Oh yeah, then one day on the first day of school, I kicked a pieces of cake in his face...then he had the nerve to push Aiden's piece in my face!"

Esamee stopped and gave a sad smile. "If you were still alive...you would've seen it..."

Then she narrowed her eyes. "Actually, no! No, you wouldn't have seen any of that!" She began to raise her voice, not noticing someone coming towards the tombstone as well behind her. "This is all your fault, Jomei! The way I am now! If you didn't freaking kill yourself, I wouldn't be such a...you know...oh hell, I'll say it! I wouldn't be a bitch! Okay?!"

She continued to yell. "I liked you! I thought you knew that, or at least sensed it! To think...I actually thought you liked me back! The way you used to always attend the plays I was always involved in, you would always sit in front row too! You used to carry my lunch tray at lunchtime, saying that was what gentlemen do! You saved me in the digital world many times as well! ...you're the one who made me...nicer. You helped me become human. You helped me discover that I actually have a heart last year. You probably didn't even know that, did you?"

She growled. "This is all you're fault." She mumbled.

"You sure about that?" A amused voice asked from behind her.

Esamee's eyes widened as she jumped. She turned around quickly and saw Dishi there, with an umbrella. "What the-? Dishi? Why are you here? In the rain?"

Dishi raised an eyebrow. "I should as you the same question." He eyed her. No umbrella? Is the girl nuts? "You'll catch a cold being out in the rain with no umbrella." He said.

Esamee shrugged. "I don't really give a damn."

"Such bad words you keep using." Dishi shook his head at her.

Esamee glared. "What do you want?"

Dishi shrugged. "Just came here to visit my dear old friend." Motioning to the tombstone behind her. "Also I visit Maro and Chance."

"Everyday?"

Dishi shook his head. "No. Just on Saturdays. Mornings that is."

Esamee raised an eyebrow. "It's five in the afternoon." She pointed out.

"I know. Kannon and I had to get groceries for the house, then we lost sight of Kira in the store. So I just now got some time to come down here." He explained in a tired tone.

"Why didn't you just come tomorrow?" Esamee asked in a rude voice.

Dishi nodded. "I could. I'll leave now, since you're..."talking" to Jomei at the moment." Then he turned to walk away, but then felt a hand on his arm.

"Please...don't go." Esamee said in a small voice.

Dishi looked back to her. "Why not?" Esamee looked up at him, with tears. Yes, it was raining, but Dishi could tell that those were tears streaming down her cheeks. "Esamee...are you alright?" He asked in a worry voice.

Esamee shook her head slowly. "No..." She sobbed out.

Suddenly Dishi was grabbed by the girl, causing him to drop the umbrella. Esamee hugged him tightly, scared to let go of him. Dishi was beyond confused, but put her arms around the girl, hugging her protectively. "Esamee..." He didn't know what to say. Was this about Jomei? Kimberly? Marc? What was wrong with her? He had never seen the Ice Queen like this before. It worried him. "What happened, Esamee?" He finally asked.

Esamee shook her head, then rested her head on his chest. "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone."

Dishi ran his fingers through her wet, but smooth hair. "Yes, you can. You can trust me." He told her softly.

Esamee looked to him, not really loosening her grip on him either. "My...my parents...they're...separating, I think."

"You think?"

"My dad's moving out for a while." Esamee said. "I don't really understand why though. Everything seemed to be going great for a few months, but apparently they stopped arguing in front of me and Bridget."

Dishi frowned. "I'm sorry, Esamee."

"I keep hoping that this is all a nightmare." She suddenly said. "I want everything from this past year to be a nightmare. My parents, Chance, Maro, Kimberly leaving, Taya having a baby, you...you know, then Jomei. I just want this all to go away."

Dishi nodded in agreement. "I feel like that every single second of the day, Esamee."

"Then how do you live like this?!" Esamee asked desperately. "How?!"

Dishi cupped his hands around her face and smiled gently. "Because I have faith. Courage. And...friends."

Esamee knew he was right, but she couldn't take it. Her heart was just so overwhelmed. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I..."

Dishi held her again. "I'll help you, Esamee." She looked to him again. "I heard you say that Jomei helped you. Let me help you this time, Esamee."

She looked away. "Why would you want to?" Esamee asked. "I've done nothing good to this whole team this year. I've treated you like dirt. I-"

"I love you." He suddenly blurted out.

Esamee then looked at him with wide eyes. "...you...what?"

Dishi sighed. "I love you, Esamee. Sure, I do get ticked off a little when you treat Marc crappy, but I do still laugh, right? Every time you say something rude or treat someone like crap, I still can't help, but love you. I love you for you."

Esamee blinked, then smiled. "Dishi..."

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, but-" He was silenced by her lips then. He was surprised, but then relaxed, beginning to kiss back. Esamee put her hands behind his head, as Dishi rested his hands on her waist. **(A/n: Aw! A kiss in the rain!!!! My favorite kinds of kisses!)**

When they released, they rested their wet foreheads against each other. "I love you too and you can help me, but on one condition..." She teased him.

Dishi raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"I still get to keep driving Marc nuts."

"Hm...deal."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sure, that's not exactly how I wanted to get them together (in a graveyard), but still...THAT WAS SO AWESOME!!!!! I loved it. What do you all think? **

**Yes, this is out a few hours before New Years and a few hours after I just posted the last chapter, but whatever. I don't think you guys will complain too much. I'm going to hopefully get the next chapter out tomorrow. New Years Day. The reason why this is out today, because I wanted to start the battle chapters next year! Get it? Lol. Later Ya'll!**

**Please Review, but please be nice! This is the last chapter for the relaxed stuff. Here comes the fun! Only six chapters left!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	34. Final Battle: Part One: First Move

_**NOTE**_** ::: I got something totally wrong in the last chapter!!!! Just realized that! Sorry! Jomei didn't die in April, he died in...May? Yeah! That's when! So it was nine months ago, not ten! Kay? Just incase anyone noticed!**

**This chapter is going to be normal length, but let me tell you, this was HARD to write. You'll see...**

**Also...check out ArayOfHope's story! It's coolio, yo! Lol, but really, check it! It's called...uh...lemme check really quick...****Digimon: The Next Age****! Okay? I think it has potential!**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**It's Very Hard To Be Polite...**_

_**If You're A Cat That Is...**_

_**-Anonymous**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10th grade

Amika ::: 16

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Willis Jr, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 12 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, Matthew (2), Taichi, (2), Kanaye and Sakura.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo (2).**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May (2).**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: Wind ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice ::: Lightning**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Mist ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: Water**

**Amika and Konekomon ::: Destiny ::: Pastel Purple ::: Life**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Final Battle: First Move**

**Part One Of Four**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Ishida Household)_

The teens and kids sat in the Ishida living room Sunday morning. Marc called everyone the night before, demanding to have a meeting the next morning. No matter what they were doing. Aiden and Taya scrambled to find a babysitter for little Maro, but in the end, Kari and T.K. were available. Esamee had to ask one of her friends to babysit Ryo, cause she was supposed to babysit him while Tai was at work and her mother was at the flower shop. Marisol and Kiyoshi had to reschedule their breakfast date. Yet the team agreed and were all there on time. Marc took a deep breath. "We have been through hell and back this past year." He started.

"Just now realizing that?" Esamee asked.

He glared at her. "Anyways, we've been through so much this year, it's been horrible, but we made it guys. We're still here...well...some of us, but for us being here means something. We're strong and we have **lived up to prove that we are who we are. We've proved that we are the keepers of the digital world."** He smiled. "Think about it." He told them.

_(Marc)_

_I've done it. I know this for a fact. __**I am**__ the leader. I have __**Courage.**__ Sure, at first I was so scared about becoming the leader of this HUGE team. I was sure I was going to screw everything up and not save the world. Then I thought I had to do this alone. But my team...my friends have showed me that I don't have to do it alone. I didn't screw up this team either. Yes, we've lost six team members. We've lost Chance because he made a sacrifice and saved the world. We've lost Jomei from suicide, but obviously he wasn't reliable. We've lost Maro because of a tragic accident. He was so kind, but apparently he wasn't meant to help us anymore. We've lost Kimberly, Kyle, and Nikko because of their brothers...they didn't live up to what they were the keepers of, I guess. But I know this...the team that I have left is going to live up to it. We __**will**__ stop this Amika, we will stop the Evil4. And we will stop our own digimon...even if it means...I don't even want to think about it...but we can do this. We can to anything together. It's taken me a lot of courage to live through all that, to realize that, to admit to that, and to __**face this head on**__, but I will face it with my team..._

_(Marisol)_

**Peace**_? Have I? I did, didn't I? Yes, I believe so. I helped Chance...which stopped the anger between him and the team. I helped him realize that what he was doing...the direction he was going was not what he wanted to do. I've helped Kiyoshi make peace with himself. I've helped Marc understand that nothing that has occurred in the past year is all his fault. Most of all...I helped myself make peace __**with myself**__...and my mother. I understand that my mother isn't who I thought she was. I almost hated her. Almost. But I wont. I can't. She's still my mom...the woman who gave birth to me. The woman who used to always tell me that she loved me. Yes, she left me, but I know that she regrets it, which is the reason why she really turned to drugs and alcohol. I've made peace with myself as well. The battles of my heart that I've had to endure for the past three years of my life were unbearable, but __**here I am today**__. I made it. I know now that I can face anything, as long as I make __**peace with myself and my actions**__ first..._

_(Aiden)_

_I don't know if I've brought __**light**__ to my life or anyone else's...wait a minute! I have! Booyah! I have! First example: Taya! Before I admitted that I loved her, she was torn up inside. Her heart was crushed, broken in shatters. Her mother left her, hasn't kept in contact since, but I made sure that I was __**always there**__ for her when she was feeling horrible or worthless. Taya is my angel. She's told me millions of times that I was her light that brought her __**out of the darkness,**__ but I never really believed her or even understood what she meant. Now I do! CHA! Then there's Takeo! The turd little brother of mine, but I helped him, didn't I? I believe I did. I told him to tell me if he ever felt like killing himself again and he said he would. No, he promised he would! After we both had the fist fight, he told me thank you. I think I helped him! I'm pretty darn sure! But...also...I think my son is __**my light**__ as well. Who knows? Maybe he'll grow up and be just like me! My son...wow..._

_(Taya)_

_I am the Keeper of __**Harmony **__and I think I have brought some harmony to my own life and other's as well. Harmony means something lively. Something __**pure and peaceful.**__ I brought Aiden out of his semi-depression when he and his dad were fighting all the time. I helped Marc out when he was getting overwhelmed. I helped little Mari when she had boy troubles._

_I've helped my dad and my son. I've helped many people, but mostly I've helped myself. I've harmonized my own life. I have made some peace with my mother, and that is pure love right there! I've made sure my heart is__** purely ready **__to take on whatever is going to come and try to ruin my happiness! I can take whatever life brings! Bring it on! Cause this girl isn't going down easily..._

_(Dishi)_

_Oh jeez...why did stupid Marc have to go into this? I'm not intelligent! Keeper of __**Knowledge**__?! Ha! Whoever chose me for that is an idiot! Right? I mean...what have I done that is knowledgeable? Well...besides choosing Esamee as my girl and love of my life, but that doesn't count too much. Except...I was __**smart enough**__ to help Kira out when she had bullies. I told her to tell aunt Kari and she did. I'm always getting feelings when something bad is about to happen and they're always right! I was smart enough to follow Kira and Bearmon when he kidnaped her into the digital world. I was smart enough to find us out of that castle. I __**helped **__ToyAgumon...when he was under that chick's control, I somehow managed to help my digimon out of her control and he returned to normal. Okay, okay. Maybe I am intelligent after all..._

_(Esamee)_

_This is so freaking lame! Oh whatever! I might as well, since everyone else is doing it...okay. I'm the Keeper of __**Sincerity**__...that means...seriousness. Kindness. Giving. Oh jeez! What the crap?! Me? Kind? Giving? Yeah right! When have I ever done anything nice for anyone? Um...um...um...um...um...let's see...I don't know! I can't think of anything! Except...wait a minute! The time when Bridget was wondering if our parents were splitting up all those months ago! I told her __**nice**__ things! ...not truthful things, but nice things! Yay me! I guess I'm not mean all the time. I saved Taya that one time. I apologized to my dad. I fell in love with the man of my dreams...yes, I miss Jomei, but I gave him something. __**My forgiveness**__. Something I never...ever, thought that I would do. I forgave him. Something I think Jomei needs right about now. __**I believe**__ that...maybe I do have a heart...and it's not made out of stone either..._

_(Takeo)_

_...Life...life...life...__**Life**__. I've gave people life? I don't think so. You know...life means __**becoming alive.**__**Living**__. As in, becoming lively. Busy. Alert. Happy. Active too. Have I made someone happy? I didn't even help Marisol when she was depressed about Chance and Maro...or even when Kannon, Marisol, and I were drowning. I promised Marisol that I wouldn't let her go, but I did. I __**can't **__even help anyone...I can't do anything right. Nothing at all..._

_(Kannon) _

_**Loyalty**__. I've shown loyalty. I'm pretty sure I have. Sure, I thought I let my sister down when I let stupid Bearmon kidnap her, but I didn't. I let Dishi go in with her. He helped her. Thank God. I've __**shown**__ loyalty to my best friends. Especially Takeo and Marisol. Those two are everything to me. No one is allowed to hurt them. Physically or verbally. No one at all. When I heard that they even considered ending their lives, I froze. Cause I never would've thought. I never would've known. My friends and I have a special bond of trust, loyalty, love, and much more. I believe that our __**friendship**__ will live on. Not to mention my loyalty to my sister. Kira is blind. I understand that now. I as her older brother will take care and protect her. I give up basketball and everything else for that little girl. That's loyalty right there..._

_(Micah)_

_Well this is weird and awkward, but whatever. Anyways, okay! Let me think...hard! __**Hope**__...hope? Me? Yep! I had hope when Mari was dying in the hospital! I had hope when Labramon fought Chance off! I had hope when Mari fought Chance off! I had hope when me and Mari got kidnaped my our mother. I had hope when my aunt Kari got kidnaped by GranDracmon. __**I had hope**__ when Kira, Bridget, Nikko, Kyle, and I got separated from the group and almost died. I've even had hope when my dad told me that Marc and Mari were way depressed, I __**hoped with all my heart **__that my older siblings would be alright. And look what happened?!?! Mari got out of the hospital, Labramon digivolved, Marc saved Mari, Mari got me out of that house in England, we found Aunt Kari, Jomei found us in the cave, and Marc and Mari got out of their depression! Heck yeah! I believe that my hope helped everyone __**overcome **__their obstacles and pain! Boo-freakin-yeah, people! I am King Of Hope! King Micah!...ooh...I like it! I just hope that one day...I can tell Kira how I feel...maybe...I mean, hey! Look where my hope has gotten me now! Maybe when I grow up, Kira and I will be happy...together..._

_(Kira)_

_**Trust**__. I totally think I have! Trust totally __**fits me. **__I think I deserve to be the Keeper Of Trust, because of all that I've dwelled with. I trusted Bearmon when I found out he worked for GranDracmon, but he told me that he loved being my partner, so I trusted him. When I became blind...trust was the __**number one thing**__ I've had to do. Towards everything and everyone. First people were my parents and Kannon. Amazingly, it didn't happen at first. I cried about everything cause I was so afraid and confused. It took about a month to fully trust people. Now things around me, I'm still not so sure. Yes, it's been ten months since I wasn't able to see anything anymore. I don't think I've come a long way...but Kannon is always tell me that I have, so I'll trust him and believe him on that. I also __**trust my heart**__. I think I have a little crush on Micah...I doubt he likes me back though. Oh well...I guess I'll have to wait and see when I'm older..._

_(Bridget)_

_Okay, Joy? Me bring __**Joy?**__ Yeah, right! I mean, come on! My parents are splitting up! What is there to be joyful about? Joy? Joy? What does that even mean? Rejoice. Glad. Delight. Pleasure. Oh jeez, that's about it. I have __**no joy**__. Watch this. My life is going to become a freaking __**black hole**__. Cause nothing ever goes right...I'm the exact opposite of joy. That's for sure..._

_(Willis Jr)_

_Okay now. Let's think...__**Truth**__...I've been truthful in my life. I really have. I've __**never lied **__to my parents about anything. I don't keep anything from my friends. I find no reason for it and I have nothing to hide. Sure, I have thought about lying to my parents a few times. Like I wanted to lie to my mom and tell her that I wasn't involved in that talent show after all, so she wouldn't be angry with me. I hate this. Why can't she understand that it's my life? I've given her my trust and she should be able to give me hers. I mean, I've never lied to her. I've never disrespected her. I've always obeyed her. Heck, I feel like the __**perfect child **__to make her freaking happy, but nothing I do makes her happy. My dad is the only one who accepts me for me. I be truthful, my dad is my idol. My hero. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be the way I am today..._

_(Kiyoshi)_

_Hm...hm, hm, hm...__**faith**__. I am the Keeper of Faith. And let me tell you, I have a lot of faith at the moment. Sure, this time last year, I had pretty much __**nothing**__ at all. No family. No friends. No home. No school. No hope. No love. No feeling. No emotion. No faith. Now I have the world. A awesome beyond belief foster dad. A perfect girlfriend. A home and a soft bed. A school. Friends who will do anything for me. A huge family that is just crowding, but yet so loving. I have __**every reason**__ to have faith now. Sure, my older sister is trying to take over both worlds and kill my happiness, but besides that, I know Amika will become good again...at least...I have faith that she will..._

**(A/n::: OMG!!! That goodness that's done! Cause I was running out of creative stuff to think of! If that happened...the whole world would end!!! OH NO!!!! Lol, jk.)**

_(Back to Reality!)_

"You guys see what I mean?" Marc **finally** spoke out. "Now...who's ready to take Amika and the Evil4 down, not to mention get our digimon back to normal?" He asked them. "Who's with me?"

"I am!"

"Me!"

"Yeah!"

Were what came out of his team's mouths. Marc smirked. _-I knew that whole "think of what you're the keeper of" thing would so work...-_

_(With T.K., Kari, Ken, Yolei, Davis, and Cody)_

The six of them walked through the park with laughing smiles on their faces. They also had T.K. and Kari's two sets of twins and grandchild with them, but they didn't mind at all. Cody was holding his grandson, while Davis held little Sakura. T.K. held Matthew's hand as he walked. Yolei had Kanaye in her arms, as Kari carried her little boy, Taichi, who was a momma's boy. After Davis said something funny, Ken sighed. "Wow...have you guys noticed that it's only us? That this is the first time in a long, long time since it's just been the six of us?" He pointed out.

Yolei gasped in realization. "Oh my gosh, honey, you're right!"

Davis nodded. "Yeah. This is pretty cool." He said as he made a goofy grin at the little four month old girl in his arms.

T.K. rolled his eyes at him, but he smiled. "This is pretty nice indeed." Then the sky went dark and lightning came out of the sky. T.K. sighed. "I take that back." He muttered as he brought Matthew into his arms.

Kari looked nervously. "What's going on?"

Another bolt of lighting came down, only this time it struck dangerously close to them. Maro, Kanaye, and Sakura began crying, and Taichi whimpered in his mother's shoulder. Matthew looked on in awe.

"I don't know, but we need to get the babies out of here." Cody replied. The adults agreed. They tried to run out of the park, but a digimon blocked Yolei and Kari's way. The men looked back.

The digimon was Meramon and Gaogamon, only with glowing red eyes. T.K. and Ken went to go help them. Cody back away a few steps, as Davis was dealing with a screaming Sakura. "It's okay, baby Sakura. It's okay." He hushed her, but didn't notice two huge digimon standing in front of him. Once he did, his eyes widened. "This isn't good!" That's when the second group of digidestend noticed that there were many, many digimon present in the small park...all the kids' digimon, only evolved. They were being controlled, all had glowing red eyes. Davis put Sakura closer to his chest.

T.K. and Kari's eyes widened. "Davis!" They screamed. Not only was he in trouble, so was their only daughter in his arms.

Lilamon and Cerberumon stood before him, both with evil glowing red eyes as well. "Emerald Blaze!"

Davis jumped out of the way of the attack, making sure little Sakura wasn't hurt. She wasn't, but her cries were louder than before. Davis looked up at the digimon that attacked him. Cerberumon came closer to him, about to attack again, then someone got on Cerberumon's back, trying to turn him around.

Kari's eyes widened even more. "T.K. Takashi, what are you doing?!" She screamed. That when she noticed two year old Matthew clinging to her leg. She took his hand, then turned back to the frightful scene. T.K. was struggling to get the dog digimon away from Davis and Sakura. Ken had enough and went to go help him.

Yolei growled. "That's it!"

Kari looked back to her best friend. "You're not going out there too, are you?!"

Yolei raised her eyebrows. "Heck no! I'm calling in the digidestend!" Kari rolled her eyes. Yolei took out her cell phone and dialed Dishi's number. "DISHI!" She screamed when he answered.

"_Mom! What is going on?! Why are you screaming?!"_

"You're guys' stupid evil digimon are attacking the park, a.k.a. us! They're after the babies and I don't know why!" She explained.

"_All of our digimon are there?"_

Right when he said that, a portal opened out of nowhere and came out Flarerizamon and Coredramon. "Uh...yours and Kiyoshi's just now arrived, but they look different. They look good, cause they're eyes aren't red and stuff."

"_But everyone else's?"_

"Are here and looking mean!" Yolei yelled. "Aiden and Takeo's digimon are standing in front of me and Kari at the moment, blocking our way to go anywhere! Micah and Briget's digimon just attacked Davis and baby Sakura, now T.K.'s fighting off Micah's digimon to save his daughter!" Yolei breathed.

Kari, Matthew, Taichi, and even Kanaye looked at her in awe. "You talk too much, auntie Yolei." Matthew commented in a mature tone. **(AW!!!!!)**

Yolei glared at the baby. "You better shut it, young man!"

"_Mom! Hi! Still here!"_

"Oh, sorry, Dishi!" Yolei laughed nervously, then her eyes widened, along with Kari's. "DISHI, GET YOUR TEAM DOWN HERE!!!!! CERBERUMON JUST THREW T.K. AGAINST A TREE!!!"

Kari felt like she should do something, so that's exactly what she did. "Yolei, take care of the kids." She demanded in a calm, but determined tone.

Yolei looked at her like she was insane. "I have to go, Dishi." She hung up and took Taichi from her hands. "What are you going to do?" She kneeled down by Matthew, to make sure she didn't lose sight of him.

Kari kissed her boys' foreheads and hugged her friend. "I need to help my husband." Then ran out into the battle.

"Kari! No! Don't! Think of your kids!" Yolei screamed, but it was ignored.

Kari got in front of T.K., who was laying in front of a tree, bleeding from the head. "Kari...run..." T.K. gasped out from pain.

Kari got tears in her eyes. Ken, Davis, and Cody looked on, wondering what their female friend was planning. "No, T.K. I wont run." She said sternly. "I'm going to take a stand and save my kids' digimon."

Amika and the Evil4 came out of a portal suddenly. Amika chuckled. "And how are you going to do that?" She asked in a snotty tone.

Kari ignored her and put both of her hands on her heart. The controlled digimon looked on, wondering what was going to happen next. Suddenly a white, bright light came from Kari's body. **(A/n::: Remember in that one episode of Digimon, where Kari was in the sewer thingy and she glowed. Like that. Remember?!)** The bright light rose brighter and bigger, onto everyone's body.

Even from the Ishida Residence, the kids saw it. Marc's eyes widened. "We got to get over there."

Back to the battle, the light disappeared. Kari lost consciousness and fainted to the ground. T.K. ignored his body's pain and went to his wife's side. "Kari! Kari! Wake up! Oh, god! Please be alright!" He cried.

Amika smirked. "She was an idiot."

Infermon shook his head. "I don't think she was, master."

"What do you mean?" Amika yelled. Konekomon tugged on Amika's black cape and pointed to the "controlled" digimon. Amika looked and her eyes widened. "NO!"

All eleven of the controlled digimon were back to normal...and confused. They all returned back to their rookie levels and collapsed on the ground. Gotsumon shook his head. "Ow...my head is about to explode!" He groaned out.

Lalamon stared at him. "Your head is made out of rocks, how could it explode?"

Betamon sighed. "Do you guys remember?"

"What?" They all asked.

"Some of us attacked our own partners..." He answered grimly.

Some of the digimon froze, then nodded grimly as well. Lunamon whimpered. "I made Mari fall off a cliff..."

"I attacked Aiden." Candlemon said in a sad tone.

Dorumon shivered. "Kannon did something to me with those powers of his..."

Gaomon sighed. "We hurt our own partners."

Bearmon growled. "I was forced to kidnap Kira..." He turned back and glared dangerously at Amika and the Evil4. "You. Will. Pay. For. That."

Amika smirked. "Will I now? Okay then. Show me what you got."

_**So...it begins...**_

_**00000000000000000000000-----------------------------------------------------------00000000000000000000**_

**Okay then...hm...I don't really know what to make of this chapter, so you guys tell me in the reviews! Kay? Try to review, alright? I want to see if this story will try to make it better than Third Time Around. Kay? Also, I have a new poll up for the sequel! So vote!**

**Please Review!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	35. Final Battle: Part Two: Bad Connection

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

_**Kittens are constantly Forgiven.**_

_**-Douglas Wilk**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10th grade

Amika ::: 16

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Willis Jr, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 12 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, Matthew (2), Taichi, (2), Kanaye and Sakura.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo (2).**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May (2).**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: Wind ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice ::: Lightning**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Mist ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: Water**

**Amika and Konekomon ::: Destiny ::: Pastel Purple ::: Life**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Final Battle: Bad Connection**

**Part Two Of Five**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bearmon growled. "I was forced to kidnap Kira..." He turned back and glared dangerously at Amika and the Evil4. "You. Will. Pay. For. That." _

_Amika smirked. "Will I now? Okay then. Show me what you got."_

_**So...it begins...**_

The teens got there finally after Bearmon went in for the first hit. Bearmon ran towards Amika. "Bearmon digivolve to...Grizzlymon!" Grizzlymon snarled, "Crescent Moon!"

Konekomon ran in front of Amika and digivolved. "Konekomon digivolve to...LadyBatmon!" She smirked. "Crimson Gale!" Red spirals came from her wings and hit Grizzlymon, who's attack vanished and he was sent back.

Amika laughed. "You will never defeat my good friend here." She told everyone. "I would like you to meet, LadyBatmon."

Kiyoshi came up to the scene closer than everyone, with Marisol at his side. Hand in hand. "I don't care who she is! You and the Evil4 are going down, today!"

"Dear little brother, how can you be so rude to your older sister?" Amika taunted him. "LadyBatmon, teach him and his girlfriend a lesson, will you?"

LadyBatmon nodded. "As you wish." She glared to the two teens. "Crimson Gale!"

The attack was blocked by Lunamon, who used a force field to stop it from hurting Marisol and Kiyoshi. When it disappeared, LadyBatmon turned her attention to Lunamon. Lunamon digivolved. "Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!"

Coredramon came up next to Lekismon and took a fighting stance. "It's over now."

LadyBatmon shook her head a little. "Not even close."

Amika turned to IceDevimon. "Bring the others. Now." She ordered calmly, then turned her attention back to the fight. A minute later, another portal appeared and went. There stood were twelve digimon, all with red eyes. Amika turned to them. "Separate them and take the digimon and digidestend out. For good."

Marc and Gotsumon stared as a Parrotmon came their direction. Marc nodded to Gotsumon, who nodded back. "Gotsumon digivolve to...Meteormon!"

"Follow me if you're brave enough." Parrotmon told them as he began to fly away.

Marc turned to his teammates. "Do what you have to do, just make sure you win!" He shouted. When they all nodded back to him, he got on Meteormon's back and they took off in Parrotmon's direction. The rest of the digimon digivolved again and stood next to their human partners.

Aiden and Taya glared at the Phantomon before them, who smirked. "Follow me. I'll take you two on." Aiden and Taya got on Dolphmon's back and they followed Phantomon, Meramon trailing behind.

Dishi growled at Centarumon, who looked to him. "You're mine."

FlareRizamon laughed. "Fine! We'll take you down! Right, Dishi?" Dishi nodded as he and FlareRizamon followed Centarumon.

Esamee gave a huff and Gawappamon stared at her. "I don't want to do this." Esamee told him.

Gawappamon took her hand. "No worries, Esamee. I'll protect you...and your nails." Esamee giggled, but a Beelzemon came up to them. Esamee stared up at him in fright.

"You two are mine, I see." Beelzemon said simply. "Meet me at the bridge." He said simply, then got on a motorcycle and drove off. Esamee and Gawappamon looked to each other and nodded. They ran in the direction of the city's bridge.

Willis Jr, Takeo, and Kannon looked to the Divermon, who snickered at them. "If you're not scared of me, follow me!" Then the Divermon took off. Kannon quickly got on Dorugamon's back. Takeo got on Gaogamon's back, as Willis Jr got on Seadramon's back. The six of them followed the Divermon.

A Boltmon came up to Bridget, who hid behind SunFlowmon in fear. "I pick you."

"Goodie..." Bridget muttered, being sarcastic. So SunFlowmon put Bridget on her back and they followed Boltmon.

Micah and Kira encountered a Tortomon, who was their opponent, so they followed him to their destination.

Marisol was about to help Kiyoshi with Amika, but was stopped by IceDevimon, Infermon, and Lilithmon! She gasped. "This isn't fair! Three huge digimon against one digimon and a little girl?!" She yelled at them as Lekismon came to her side.

Lilithmon let out a laugh. "Please. Do you think we really care?"

Lekismon looked to Marisol. "We can do this, Mari." She told her with confidence.

Marisol sighed and nodded. IceDevimon, Infermon, and Lilithmon took off. Marisol got on Lekismon's back and they followed them.

T.K., Kari, and Cody had the five babies in hand and tried to get out of the park. Tai and Sora came up to them, with Ryo. "We found you! Come on, our car is over there, let's go!" Sora told them. The three other adults nodded and followed them, but were stopped.

T.K. and Kari gasped. It was BlackWarGreymon, who stared blankly at them. "I have a message to give you..." He said in an emotionless voice. "Those six babies in your arms or holding your hands will soon get a taste of the digital world's wrath." Sora and Kari gasped. "Those six will become digidestend a decade from now and a new evil will destroy them. If any of you or the present digidestend have kids, they too will face this threat ahead. So I insist them not to have any children until this threat is done and over with."

Cody glared. "Why are you telling us this?!"

"I hate seeing young ones hurt." BlackWarGreymon answered. "I may not be there to see this, but I know it will happen. I heard from my master, who can see into the future with her power." He began to disappear. "You've been warned."

**(A/n::: A little spoiler for the sequel, duh?!)**

Matt, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe jumped out of Matt's car. Matt froze. "Where are my kids?"

Joe looked to the other three. "Told you I had a feeling."

Mimi took out her cell phone. "I better tell Kimberly and Kyle."

Izzy put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Don't worry too much, Matt. They're strong kids. You raised them well for this day."

Matt stared at him. "I sure hope so, Izzy. I hope so."

_(Kiyoshi and Amika)_

Kiyoshi glared to Amika, who smirked back at him. "I can tell you're so anxious for this to begin." She told him.

Kiyoshi clenched his fist. "Wrong. I'm anxious for this to be over with so I can go find Marisol!"

Amika rolled her eyes and looked to the digimon next to her. "Attack them and finish them, please."

LadyBatmon nodded. "As you wish."

Kiyoshi looked to Coredramon. "You too, Coredramon!"

Coredramon nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Coredramon and LadyBatmon looked to each other. "Let's do this!"

_(Marisol)_

Marisol was a little bit more afraid now, since she now saw where they were going to be battling. In a construction sight. Workers were in the middle of building a very tall building. Only the metal parts were up. Bulldozer and stuff like that were there as well. Workers fled the scene, afraid of getting hurt. IceDevimon went up to the top of the unfinished building and sat there, in amusement. Lilithmon sat down on the Bulldozers roof. Infermon laughed as he faced Lekismon. "I'm going first, but I doubt you'll make it through me."

Lekismon got in a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

_(Marc)_

Parrotmon led Marc and Meteormon to the roof of the TV station. **(Yes, the TV station you're thinking of)** Marc took a deep breath as Parrotmon and Meteormon got in fighting stances. "This is your end." Parrotmon said.

Meteormon smirked. "Guess again, cause that was the wrong answer!"

_(Aiden and Taya)_

Phantomon led them to the town square, where all the shopping malls and nice restaurants were. The people there fled, scared of what the three digimon might do. Some people stayed, who were photographers. Aiden looked to Taya. "Can you and Dolphmon make sure those idiots don't get in the way or get hurt?" He motioned to the photographers.

Taya nodded. "Leave it to me. Just be careful."

Aiden nodded back. "I will." Taya and Dolphmon stepped back, so they wouldn't get involved in the battle.

Phantomon laughed. "You will not win this."

Aiden cracked his knuckles. "We'll see about that. You ready, Meramon?"

Meramon nodded. "More than you know."

_(Esamee)_

The three of them stood in the middle of the city's huge bridge. Cars slowed down, so they could look at the scene. Esamee blushed a little from all the attention. Beelzemon and Gawappamon glared to each other. "This is your end."

Gawappamon shook his head. "Nope."

Esamee put a fist in front of her. "Believe it, you ugly digimon!" She said with confidence.

_(Dishi)_

Centarumon led Dishi to the high school. Dishi didn't see any of the students or teachers around, so sighed in relief. That would've been bad. FlareRizamon chuckled. "This is your best?"

Centarumon snorted. "No, this is!" He ran towards them. "Solar Ray!"

_(Bridget)_

Bridget continued the Ravemon though the skies, but then Ravemon stopped in the air and faced them. Sunflowmon raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing? You're not seriously going to fight us up here in the air, are you?"

Ravemon shrugged. "I was thinking it."

Bridget shivered. The air up there was freezing. It was already winter. So it's colder. "This is so unfair!"

Ravemon scoffed. "Life isn't fair, girl."

_(Kannon, Takeo, and Willis Jr)_

The Divermon faced the three boys with their digimon once he was done walking to their battle grounds. They on a ranch, horses ran away from the digimon in fear. Kannon looked around. "You can't be serious?"

_(Micah and Kira)_

Tortomon led the four to a lake, that happened to be near the bridge Esamee was fighting at. Micah held onto Kira's hand, since she was scared out of her mind at the moment. Seasarmon and Grizzlymon got in front of the two children and growled at Tortomon. Tortomon laughed. "Let's fight now! I'm excited to see where this one goes!"

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Sorry if that totally sucked! I just read through it and I thought it just sucked! But whatever! It's a chapter! It's up! So yeah! Don't forget to vote on my new poll on my site! It has to do with the sequel! Kay?**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	36. Final Battle: Part Three: Face To Face

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Every Cat Owner Knows...**_

_**Nobody Owns A Cat.**_

_**Ellen Perry Berkeley**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10th grade

Amika ::: 16

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Willis Jr, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 12 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, Matthew (2), Taichi, (2), Kanaye and Sakura.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo (2).**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May (2).**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: Wind ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice ::: Lightning**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Mist ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: Water**

**Amika and Konekomon ::: Destiny ::: Pastel Purple ::: Life**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Final Battle: Face To Face**

**Part Three Of Five**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(The Older Ones...)_

Matt, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe ran up to T.K., Kari, Cody, Tai, and Sora in a hurry. "Have...you guys...seen my kids?" Matt panted out. The five of them shook their heads. Mimi put a hand on Matt's shoulder to calm him down a little, but didn't help too much. "Guys...I have a bad feeling about this one battle."

"Like I told you before, you've raised your kids for this day. They're ready." Izzy told him, in a tired tone.

Matt glared. "I know, and I heard you, but..."

Tai put his hand up. "Wait a minute! Someone mind telling me what's going on?"

"They separated the kids." T.K. explained, having watched the whole scene. "Kiyoshi was left here with that girl. Marisol got sent off with the Evil4. Marc went with Parrotmon. Micah and Kira went with a Tortomon. Bridget went with Ravemon. Aiden and Taya followed a Phantomon. Dishi went with a Centarumon. Esamee went with a Beelzemon. Takeo, Kannon, and Willis Jr got sent with a Divermon."

"Hold up!" Tai interrupted. "Did you say our little Bridget and Esamee went off with two powerful digimon...ALONE?!"

"Their digimon were with them." Kari told him.

Sora put a hand to her heart. "I hope they're alright."

"Well, I saw Bridget and Sunflowmon take off into the sky." Joe told her.

Tai's sweat dropped. "I can't exactly fly, you know?"

"Esamee went that way. Towards the bridge." Mimi told them.

Sora bit her lip and turned to her "husband". "We may be able to help Esamee then."

"You can't be serious?" Izzy asked. "We can't intrude or get in the middle of this! It may mess something big up and the kids would have our heads!"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Quit being such a drama king, Izzy. I agree with Sora. Let's go!"

"Why don't we split up?" Matt asked suddenly. "One of us go to each kid, even if it's not ours."

"We'll Help!" Someone yelled. They all turned and saw the rest of their digi-gang running towards them. Ken, Yolei, and Davis came back.

Kari raised an eyebrow. "I thought you guys went home?"

Yolei panted. "We...figured the same thing. That Matt just said."

Matt backed away. "How did you know I just said that? You were all the way over there."

Ken shook his head at the man. "You don't want to know." Matt raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the subject.

"Anyways, so you all agree?" Matt asked.

"What about the babies?" Cody asked, worrying about his grandson's safety. Little Maro cooed in his arms. "I wont put Maro in danger. Give me the kids and put them in a car that I can barrow. I'll take them out of here and into somewhere safe."

"Alright." T.K. said. "Otherwise, who's going where to help who?"

Yolei took charge...again. "Listen up, people!" She said, raising her fist in the air. Everyone's sweat dropped, but listened anyways. "I'm sure that the older boys can handle themselves. Just in case, Matt, you go find Marc. Ken, you go find Kira and Micah. Sora, you go help Esamee. Davis, go find Marisol. Kari, go with Ken to find those two. T.K. and Tai, go help Aiden and Taya. I'll go help Dishi."

"What about Takeo and the rest?" Kari asked.

Yolei made an 'o' with her mouth. "Let's see...Joe and Izzy go find them and help."

Mimi raised her hand. "What about me?"

"You can come with me." Yolei told her. "Everyone got the game plan?!"

"Yes!" Everyone answered.

Yolei pumped her fist in the air again. "Alright, then. Let's help Cody get these babies in the car, then head out people!" Everyone's sweat dropped again.

_(Bridget)_

Bridget hung on tight to Sunflowmon as the battle started. For now, Sunflowmon and Ravemon were just dodging each other, but it was making Bridget feel sick to her stomach. _-This is too much moving around too quickly!-_ Her mind screamed as her face went green.

Sunflowmon sensed Bridget's uneasiness and decided to end this quickly. "Sunshine Beam!" Her beam actually caught Ravemon by surprise and it hit him far away.

But he came back, rage in his eyes. "Raven Claw!" He yelled as he came into contact with Sunflowmon! Sunflowmon screamed in pain, getting thrown back some. Bridget also screamed from the impact and also Sunflowmon got thrown back, which meant for her to hold on more tightly or else she would fall. Once Sunflowmon got her balance back, Ravemon smirked and attacked again. "Raven Claw!"

Sunflowmon moved back to dodge. "Sunshine Beam!"

Ravemon got weakened, but still remained. "Raven Claw!" Sunflowmon dodged it, but didn't see a second coming. "Raven Claw!"

Sunflowmon lost consciousness and de-digivolved back into Lalamon. Bridget screamed at the top of her lungs as she grabbed onto Lalamon. What she noticed is that...she wasn't falling! Bridget opened one eye to see what was going on and then both her eyes widened. She was floating. "What the freak of nature?!" She squeaked out.

Ravemon looked on. "I see. You're the one who can fly. The power of flight."

Bridget shook her head. "I don't know how to fly!" She screamed out.

"Obviously, you do." Ravemon said in a dull tone. "Enjoy it while you can, for now...I think I'll toy with you for a while."

Bridget's eyes widened again. "What are you talking about?"

"Raven Claw!" Bridget screamed and pushed herself upwards to see if she could dodge it. Fortunately, she did. Ravemon growled. "Raven Claw!" Ravemon kept trying to strike her with his claws, but she kept dodging. "That's it, girl!" Ravemon panted. "I've...lost my...patience! It's...over!"

_(Takeo, Kannon, and Willis Jr)_

Gaogamon, Dorugamon, and Seadramon faced their opponent, Divermon, with annoyance written on their facial features. Divermon chuckled. "Did you really think I would fight you without help?" Suddenly two clones emerged from Divermon's body and stood on each side of him, snickering.

Dorugamon looked to his two comrades. "This isn't looking good."

"Keep your hope alive, Dorugamon." Gaogamon told him.

Seadramon nodded in agreement. "He's right. We can take these clowns."

"Striking Fish!" One of the Divermon's beams came towards Seadramon quickly.

Seadramon dodged and moved out of the way. When Willis Jr saw another clone emerge from the Divermon's body, he used his water power to keep them from sneak attacking his digimon. Willis took on Divermon number two, as the first Divermon battled with Seadramon.

Dorugamon dodged the same attack from another Divermon, who also had another clone emerge from his body. Kannon saw the two Divermon's coming towards Dorugamon, out numbering him. Kannon made his darkness power stop one of the Divermon from attacking his digimon. Dorugamon took care of the other Divermon.

Two more Divermon snuck attack Gaogamon, sending him forewards. As Gaogamon tried to recover, one Divermon came towards Takeo to attack him, but Takeo had a trick up his sleeve. "Sharp Attack!" The Divermon came in for a tackle the boy, but Takeo turned his whole body into metal. The Divermon's body hit Takeo's metal body and shook in pain. "OW!!!!"

Gaogamon tried to keep dodging the Divermon, who attacked him while he was down. "Double Claw!" The Divermon was sent back, but stood back. Gaogamon panted. "Don't...these guys...ever...give up?"

Kannon didn't know that another Divermon was behind him, ready to take him down. "Sharp Attack!" Kannon turned, but didn't react in time to get out of the way. The next thing he knew, someone grabbed him out of the way and he rolled with the person on the ground till they came to a stop. Kannon's eyes opened and he saw Joe.

"You alright, Kannon?" Joe asked, helping the boy up.

Kannon nodded. "I am now!"

Izzy came up to them and looked at the battle. "This isn't going to be easy if they keep cloning themselves."

_(Dishi)_

Centarumon ran towards FlareRizamon at a fast speed. "Jet Gallop!" He suddenly appeared in front of FlareRizamon. "Solar Ray!"

The ray sent FlareRizamon into the school gym, de-digivolving back into ToyAgumon. Dishi's eyes widened. "Oh, man! The headmaster is going to kill me!" He groaned out.

"That's the least of your problems." Dishi suddenly turned and shot a bolt of lighting at Centarumon, who snuck up behind him. Centarumon didn't see it coming and got sent back quite a few feet.

Yolei came up to the school and saw the whole scene. She went up to Toyagumon and helped him to his feet. "Thank you, Dishi's mom." Toyagumon thanked her.

Yolei smiled. "Anytime. Now get out there and protect my son!"

Dishi looked back and saw his mom. "Mom! What are you doing here?!"

Yolei and Toyagumon looked to Dishi and both of their eyes widened dangerously. "DISHI!"

Dishi looked foreword and saw Centarumon before him. Before he could react, Centarumon reached down and grabbed Dishi by the neck, pulling him up to his level. Dishi choked as Centarumon squeezed a little bit more.

Yolei had tears in her eyes. "Dishi, no! No! No!"

_(Esamee)_

As Gawappamon and Beelzemon fought it out, Esamee panicked of trying to get the cars to go. "Get off the bridge!" She kept telling the drivers in the cars, but they wouldn't listen or they just couldn't get out. Esamee pouted. "I can't do this!" She clenched her fist as tears threatened to fall. "Someone help me!"

"Esamee!" A voice called.

"Mommy?" Esamee looked up and saw her mother running towards her. "That was a lot of help!" Esamee rushed over and hugged her mother. "Mom! I can't do this! I can't get these stupid bystanders out of here!"

Sora calmed her down. "Don't worry. Mom's here now, okay?" Esamee nodded.

Suddenly the bridge started to shake. Esamee and Sora looked towards the battle between the two digimon. Apparently they made a huge crack in the bridge and now it may collapse. "Why me?!" Esamee whined. The cars began to drive off the bridge, not wanting to die.

Sora grabbed Esamee's arm. "Let's get off the bridge, Esamee, before it collapses and we get to take a free swim in the river!" Esamee nodded. She looked around. All the cars were finally off the bridge. She couldn't see Gawappamon, so Esamee could only hope that he was alright. As Sora and Esamee began to run, the bridge officially collapsed in half and was about to make the two girls fall into the river!

_(Micah and Kira)_

Tortomon, Seasarmon, and Grizzlymon still hadn't move from their spots. Micah and Kira held each other's hands tightly, worried about the outcome of this battle would be. Kira heard something in a distance. "Micah? What's that noise?" She asked him quietly.

Micah looked to her, then looked around to what she may be talking about. "I don't know, Kira. I hear it too. But with all the fighting that is going on, I bet it's another digimon fight." Micah told her.

Kira nodded. "Oh...okay."

Tortomon began to get impatient. He was never one to make the first move, but at the moment, he was tempted. Grizzlymon and Seasarmon didn't intend on moving first till he did, cause it was more better for them, so they could see his first move.

"Kira!"

"Micah!"

Micah turned his away from the battle again and saw his aunt Kari and Ken running up to them. Kira knew her father's voice anywhere. "Dad!" She called. Ken and Kari came up to them and tried to catch their breaths.

"How did you find us?" Micah asked.

Ken shook his head. "You don't want to know, cause it was a pain in the-"

"Ken!" Kari scolded him.

Ken shrugged. "Sorry."

Suddenly a big boom was heard, so the four looked to the battle. Apparently Tortomon got impatient. The smoke cleared and they could see things better, except for Kira, of course, but she heard what was going on.

Grizzlymon and Seasarmon shot out their attacks. "Crescent Moon!"

"Tiida Ya!"

Tortomon dodge them quickly, but the beams went into the lake, that was near the four. The water shot up and slammed onto Ken, Kari, Micah, and Kira. Micah and Kira were too small to hold themselves down, so they got thrown into the lake! Micah didn't let go of Kira's hand though.

Kari and Ken looked after suffering the blow from the water pressure. Ken saw that the two were no longer there. "Oh, god! Kira!"

"They must be in the water!" Kari pointed out.

Ken panicked. "They can't swim! Kira can't see! What do we do?!"

_(Aiden and Taya)_

Taya tried to convince the photographers to leave, but they were being stubborn and pigheaded. Taya looked Dolphmon. "A little help please?" Dolphmon nodded. Taya turned back to the photographers, who seemed to be so into the battle between Meramon and Phantomon. "I insist you guys go now!" She warned them.

One photographer snorted. "Or what?"

Taya steamed. _-Where do these jerks get off talking to me like that?!-_ She growled. "Okay. That's it. You've left me with no choice. Dolphmon!"

Dolphmon came up behind her and made an evil look at the people. The people got scared of the creature in front of them and ran away. Dolphmon and Taya gave each other a high five.

With Aiden, he sat back and watched the fight. Meramon was giving it his all as Phantomon had only used a little bit of his power. "I told, you cannot win. This battle belongs to me." Phantomon taunted Meramon.

Meramon ignored him and fought back. "Roaring Fire!"

Phantomon dodged. Instead of attacking Meramon, he flew towards Aiden! "Shady Scythe!" Aiden used his wind power to get rid of him, but Phantomon still flew into him, but the scythe didn't hit him.

Aiden went unconscious.

Taya's eyes widened. "Aiden! Are you alright?!"

"Taya!" Dolphmon yelled.

Phantomon was coming towards her now. Taya closed her eyes, fearing the pain she was now going to feel!

_(Marc)_

Parrotmon attacked Meteormon. "Sonic Destroyer!"

Meteormon dodged and attacked. "Galactic Flare!"

That one attack missed Parrotmon, but struck the TV station's roof. Marc's eyes widened as the roof collapsed. Meteormon ran towards Marc before he could fall. Marc fell through the roof's opening and screamed. Meteormon reached out for his hand and caught it. "Don't let go!" Meteormon ordered.

Marc shook his head. "Go...save...them..."

Meteormon's eyes widened. "Who?"

"My team." Marc's eyes had fear filling them. "Please, Meteormon. I need you to make sure they're all okay. Especially my siblings."

Meteormon nodded. "I will, once I get you out of here and beat the snot out of Parrotmon."

Marc shook his head again. "Let me go."

"What?!" Meteormon yelled, looking at the boy like he had two heads. "Have you flipped, Marc? I wont let you go!"

Marc looked to Meteormon. "Please. Please. Let me go."

Meteormon shook his head quickly, tears almost came to his eyes. "No! I refuse to let you go!" He squeezed Marc's hand tighter. "I WONT LET YOU GO!!!!!"

Then a bright light emerged from Meteormon. Meteormon suddenly got the power and strength to lift Marc up, so he did. Once he did, something struck in him. "Marc..."

Marc blinked. "Meteormon! What's going on?!"

"I don't know." Meteormon answered. "I think I'm...digivolving."

"Meteormon digivolve to...Monochromon!"

Marc's eyes widened. "Wow..."

_(Marisol)_

Infermon laughed evilly as Lekismon digivolved back into Lunamon, then back into Moonmon. Marisol ran forward and took the poor digimon into her arms. "Moonmon? Are you alright?" She asked softly.

Moonmon struggled to open her eyes. "Mari...please forgive me...for not being stronger."

Marisol shook her head. "You did great, Moonmon."

Suddenly three figures stood before her. "You ready girl?" Lilithmon asked.

Marisol stepped back some. "You can't be serious!"

"We are." Infermon laughed out.

"Yes, you see...this is more amusing to us to watch someone weaker than us suffer." IceDevimon explained.

Marisol glared. "You three are sick!" She spatted.

Lilithmon scoffed. "We'll take that as a compliment." She smirked. "Now...be a good little girl and just give in."

Marisol shook her head. "I wont." She said as she held Moonmon closer to her.

Lilithmon sighed. "Well then...we'll just have to do this the hard way." She suddenly swung her arm out and was ready to smack Marisol across the face. "You asked for this." She prepared to hit her.

Marisol quickly threw Moonmon out of the way and took the hit. She was sent sprawling against the rocks the construction workers were using for the building.

Davis had just gotten there and seen the scene of what happened. His eyes widened. "Marisol! No!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry if the last couple of ones were a little dumb, it's just it's three in the morning and I'm exhausted. I'll make it up to you guys. I promise. For now...good night.**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	37. Final Battle: Part Four: Meant To Live

**Guuuuyyyyysssss...I'm seriously crying my eyes out from laughter right now. I just watch the best movie on the face of the earth! Rush Hour 3! If you haven't seen it, go buy it and watch it. It's worth the money. It's worth the time to watch it! It's just sooooooooooooooooo funny! Beyond anything you've ever watch. **

**You're all going to just love me after I tell you this! I've added two more chapters to my list!!! So this story should be done at chapter 42 or so. Maybe more, you never know with me. This chapter is going to revolve only around the MarisolXKiyoshi.**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Happy Owner,**_

_**Happy Cat.**_

_**Indifferent Owner,**_

_**Reclusive Cat.**_

_**-Chinese Proverb**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_**Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 11th grade

Jomei was 16

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10th grade

Amika ::: 16

Chance was 14.

Maro was 14

Kannon, Marisol, Takeo, Willis Jr, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8th grade

Bridget ::: 12 and 6th grade

Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4rd grade

Kira ::: 8 and 3nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, Matthew (2), Taichi, (2), Kanaye and Sakura.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo (2).**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May (2).**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Fire ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Absorber ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: Wind ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice ::: Metal**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice ::: Lightning**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Mist ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: Darkness**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice ::: Flight**

**Kiyoshi and Dracomon ::: Faith ::: Orange Digivice ::: Ice**

**Willis Jr. and Betamon ::: Truth ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: Water**

**Amika and Konekomon ::: Destiny ::: Pastel Purple ::: Life**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Final Battle: Meant To Live**

**Part Four Of Seven**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Davis and Marisol)_

_Marisol quickly threw Moonmon out of the way and took the hit. She was sent sprawling against the rocks the construction workers were using for the building. _

_Davis had just gotten there and seen the scene of what happened. His eyes widened. "Marisol! No!"_

Davis ran towards Marisol's limp body, as Infermon approached her body. "Too bad she was so weak. We might've had more fun time with this one." Infermon snickered out.

Lilithmon waved her hand away. "Who cares? Just finish her off." Davis jumped off one of the rocks and got to Marisol. He picked her up a little and saw how lifeless she was. Davis tightened his grip on her body as tears threatened to fall. "Move. Now. Unless you want to get hit as well."

Davis looked up at the three evil digimon and glared. "How dare you? She is just a little girl!"

"D-Davis?" Marisol's weak voice was heard, but only Davis heard it. "I got a plan...just...p-pretend."

Davis didn't understand, but he did know that he had to do this. He had to trust her. So he pretended that she was still unconscious. "Why are you doing this?!" Davis yelled to the Evil4 (well, three right now, but you get the point.) with rage filling his voice.

IceDevimon chuckled. "You don't get it do you? It is our goal to destroy the digidestend, so our master can destroy what she pleases."

"That's wrong!" Davis argued. "What has our world done so wrong to deserve this?!"

"Our master has her reasons." Lilithmon answered. "We don't need to know."

"That's stupid." Davis spatted. "It's ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous is that we're actually listening to the likes of you." Lilithmon said in a dull tone. "Infermon."

Infermon nodded. "Yes, ma'am!" He smirked to Davis. "Spider Shooter!"

Davis closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. He looked and saw Marisol blocking the attack with a metal force field. _-I thought that was Takeo's power?-_ Davis thought as Marisol's weak body continued to protect the both of them from the beam. _-Oh yeah! I forgot...she's the special one...she the absorber.-_ When the beam was gone, Marisol released the metal force field, but she was too weak, so fell back into Davis' arms. Davis caught her. "Marisol!"

Marisol opened her eyes. "I'm...a-alright."

"Not for long!" Lilithmon yelled to her. "The three of us are going to attack together, lets see you handle this one!"

Marisol tried to stand back up again, trying to ignore the pain throughout her body. "W-we'll...see about...t-t-that." Then she leaned over onto her knees, trying to regain herself. "Davis...get...b-back." She told him.

Davis nodded and back away, he spotted Moonmon, so grabbed her into his arms. Moonmon opened one eye. "M-Mari?"

Davis shushed her. "Marisol is going to take those three idiots down. She's the absorber. She can handle this."

"N-no!" Moonmon squeaked out. "I-if she u-uses all her p-powers...t-too m-much...s-she..." Then Moonmon lost consciousness again.

Davis' eyes widened. _-Marisol will what?!-_

------

------

------

-----

------

-----

Back to the battle, Marisol's eyes were full of rage and anger. The three evil digimon almost wanted to surrendered, but then they remembered that she was just a little girl. "She can't do any harm."

IceDevimon smirked. "Frozen Claw!"

Marisol jumped out of the way, doing a cartwheel, then focused her energy on another power. Her eyes turned a light blue as she shot out Willis Jr's water power of her hands to IceDevimon. Once he was soaked and drenched, Marisol used the Dishi's lightning power to electrocute his body more, making her eyes turn a yellow/orange color. IceDevimon screamed in pain. Then Marisol's eyes turned black now, as used Kannon's darkness power and made IceDevimon face his worse nightmare! Suddenly...

IceDevimon got deleted...

Lilithmon and Infermon were shocked that Marisol did that in under three minutes. _-This is girl...does she not know?-_ Lilithmon thought as Infermon ran towards Marisol.

"Spider Shooter!" Marisol used Aiden's wind power, combined with Taya's mist. The wind sent the beam back to Infermon, but the mist made it blinding to see it coming, so Infermon didn't see it getting thrown back at him. He was hit by his own attack! Infermon cried out from the pain.

Marisol's eyes turned yellow/orange again and she used the lightning attack against him, sending him back a few. Marisol couldn't help but giggle a little. _-He screams like a girl.-_ Suddenly her heart felt like someone was squeezing it. She gasped for air and put her hand over her chest, where her heart would be. _-What...what is this? What's going on?-_

Lilithmon chuckled as she walked up to Marisol. "Girl, did you really not know of the consequences of your actions?" Marisol looked up to her with confused eyes. "Apparently no one informed you. The Absorber does get to use all the powers of their comrades, but there is a price."

"What would that be?" Marisol asked in a strained voice.

"You're life." Lilithmon answered with a smirk on her face.

Marisol growled and tried her best to stand up straight. "Whatever. I don't care. Just as long as you and the evil4 are gone. Then I'll be...fine." Marisol mentally slapped herself. _-Have I gone mad?! I don't want to die! Remember what dad said at the talent show? I can't do that to him! Oh jeez! Why me?!-_ Marisol sighed. "Alright. Let's get this over with!" Her eyes turned grey as ice came out fo her hands and made Lilithmon's feet frozen to the ground. Marisol laughed. "Now where is your buddy?" She looked around.

Lilithmon laughed out. "Please, did you really think this would stop me?" Marisol turned around to look at her and narrowed her eyes. "Nazar Nail!" Her long nails slashed the ice covering her feet.

Marisol's eyes widened. "...Uh-oh..."

Lilithmon smirked. "That's right, girl. Meet your end."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Sorry about that cheesy short chapter! Very, very sorry! So yeah. Sorry, but I haven't had even had Starbucks or Red Bull today or yesterday! Also I'm extremely tired. I've been getting more tired lately. Don't know what's really wrong, but whatever. I'm just too tired to keep writing at the moment, but I wanted to post something today. Here you are guys. Later.**

**Please review but pleas be niec! **

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	38. Final Battle: Part Five: 5000 Words

**I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I HOPE NONE OF YOU MIND, BUT...THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE EXTREMELY LONG!**

**Marisol and Kiyoshi will ****not**** be featured in this chapter, but the next chapter is all about those two! Promise! Okay?**

**Also, you guys keep asking me all these questions that will be answered in due time...so can you guys like...stop? No offence, but trust me. In this chapter, next chapter, and the chapter after that...everything you have asked will be revealed. So...just be calm and patient. Please.**

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

_**All Cats Are Bad In May...**_

_**-French Proverb**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer :****:: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own ****digimon****. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY __CAUSE__ I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!_Thank you...

**tc \l1 "_I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!_****_Thank you..._**

**_Ages_**

_**Davis, Kari, T.K., and ****Willis :****:: 32**_

_**Cody :****:: 30**_

_**Ken and ****Yolei****:: 33**_

_**Tai, ****Sora****Izzy****, Mimi, and ****Matt :****:: 35**_

_**Joe :****:: 36**_

**_Their KIDS:_**

_**Kimberly :****:: 16 and 11****th**** grade**_

_**Jomei**** was 16**_

_**Marc, Aiden, ****Taya****Dishi****, and ****Esamee****:: 16 and 10****th**** grade**_

_**Amika****:: 16**_

**_Chance was 14._**

_**Maro**** was 14**_

_**Kannon****, Marisol (Mari), Takeo, Willis ****Jr****, and ****Kiyoshi :****:: 14 and 8****th**** grade**_

_**Bridget :****:: 12 and 6****th**** grade**_

_**Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (****Mic****:: 9 and 4****rd**** grade**_

_**Kira****:: 8 and 3****nd**** grade**_

_**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to ****who****, so I will gladly help you all out!**_

_**Ishida ****family :****:: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**_

_**Takashi ****family :****:: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, Matthew (2), ****Taichi****, (2), ****Kanaye**** and Sakura.**_

_**Kamyia****family :****:: Tai, ****Sora****Esamee****, Bridget, and Ryo (2).**_

_**Izumi ****family :****Izzy****, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May (2).**_

_**Ichijouji****family :****:: Ken, ****Yolei****Dishi****Kannon****, and ****Kira**_

_**Kido ****family :****:: Joe, Megan (OC), ****Jomei****(deceased), and Nikko.**_

_**Hido****family :****:: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and ****Taya**_

_**Motomiya****family :****:: Davis and ****Maro**** (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**_

_**Thompson ****family :****:: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **_

_**I will ****Also**** help you guys out with which ****digimon**** belongs to who! (And ****digivices****) (And Guardian ****Digimon**_

_**Marc and ****Gotsumon****Courage**** ::: Red ****Digivice****Fire****Grademon**** (Guardian)**_

_**Marisol and ****Lunamon****Peace**** ::: White ****Digivice****Absorber****Mikemon**** (Guardian)**_

_**Aiden and ****Candlemon****Light**** ::: Blue ****Digivice****Wind****MetallifeKuwgamon**** (Guardian)**_

_**Takeo and ****Gaomon****Life**** ::: Yellow ****Digivice****Metal**_

_**Esamee**** and ****Kamemon****Sincerity**** ::: Sky Blue ****Digivice****Strength**_

_**Dishi**** and ****ToyAgumon****Knowledge**** ::: Green ****Digivice****Lightning**_

_**Taya**** and ****Penguinmon****Harmony**** ::: Pink ****Digivice****Mist****Apemon**** (Guardian)**_

_**Kannon**** and ****Dorumon****Loyalty**** ::: Forest Green ****Digivice****Darkness**_

_**Micah and ****Labramon****Hope**** ::: Gold ****Digivice****Force Pressure**_

_**Kira**** and ****Bearmon****Trust**** ::: Light Purple ****Digivice****Earth**_

_**Bridget and ****Lalamon****Joy**** ::: Turquoise ****Digivice****Flight**_

_**Kiyoshi and ****Dracomon****Faith**** ::: Orange ****Digivice****Ice**_

_**Willis Jr. and ****Betamon****Truth**** ::: Lime Green ****Digivice****Water**_

_**Amika**** and ****Konekomon****Destiny**** ::: Pastel Purple ::: ****Life**_

**_Enjoy!_**

**_------------------------------------------_**

**_Puzzle Pieces_**

_**Final Battle: ****Savin****' ****Everyone's**** Big Butts!**_

_**Part Five ****Of**** Seven**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_(With Micah and Kira_

The pressure of the heavy waters got to Micah and Kira as they were trying to make it back to shore, but couldn't. The waters were to rapid. Micah kept a strong grip on Kira's hand, afraid of what would happen if he let her go. It was all too much for him at the moment. -There's got to be a way! It can't end like this! It just can't!- Micah's mind screamed.

Kira tried to stay close to Micah, but was feeling pretty useless at the moment. She couldn't see and she could barely swim. -This is not fair! Not one bit! Micah...he needs to let me go if he wants to get back...unfortunately I can't tell him. But I can help him.-

Kira reached her hand to where her other hand was, touching Micah's and tried to make him let go of her. Micah couldn't see her very well, but felt what she was doing. -No, Kira! Don't do this!- He only tightened his grip. He could feel himself running out of breath. -I refuse to die like this!-

A sort of force field surrounded the two kids, Micah suddenly felt like he could breath. He opened his eyes and saw what was going on. He and Kira were in a sort of bubble (force field) and they were safe. "What's going on?" Kira asked.

Micah sighed in relief. "I can't really say. We're in a...bubble?"

Kira raised an eyebrow as she tried to brush her hair with her fingers, to make it look at least somewhat decent. "A bubble?" She set a hand down on what she was seated on and felt it. "It's not a bubble. I can tell you that much. It's hard...so...it's like a force field."

"Force field?" Micah questioned. "That's so cool!"

"Huh?"

"That's my power!" Micah shouted.

Kira blinked. "Come again."

Micah glared. "Hello?! Our older siblings have gotten powers! This is my power!"

"Force fields?" Kira thought about it. "Now that you think of it, that could be correct. Logically speaking, it's like pressure. The others who already have their powers have nature abilities. Controlling pressure of gravity is technically a power of nature, so it would make some sense for you controlling it."

Micah stared at the girl in amazement. "What the heck did you just say, Kira?"

**(A/n**** Amazing, that paragraph that ****Kira**** said didn't take me ever long to come up with! Cool, huh?! See? I can be smart when I want to! ****Lol**

Kira shrugged. "I actually don't know myself. So anyways, do you think you can control this thing to take us back up...unless we're already above water?"

"No, we're not. How do I do that though?" Micah asked.

"Just concentrate on it. Think about where you want to go." Kira answered.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but it's worth a shot."

Micah shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He closed his eyes and began thinking about it. They began swiftly moving upwards, to above the water. He opened his eyes and saw that they were now above the water, but floating on it. "Well...at least we're out of the water." He muttered.

"Micah! Kira!"

Micah turned and saw his aunt Kari and Ken waving to them. He waved back. "Hold on! I'll try to get us over to shore!"

As Micah did that, Ken looked to Kari. "How is he doing that?"

Kari shrugged. "I don't ask anymore." She sighed out.

Once Micah and Kira got to shore, Micah struggled to release the force field, but got it after a few minutes. He noticed Labramon and Bearmon next to the adults. "Why aren't you fighting Tortomon?"

Labramon and Bearmon were extremely exhausted. "We already beat him. He's unconscious over there." Bearmon answered, pointing to the unconscious Tortomon.

Micah made an 'o' with his mouth. Kira cleared her throat. "We need to get to the others. I have a horrible feeling. I can lead the way to Marisol. She's the one who needs the help at the moment."

Everyone looked to her. "But you can't see, Kira." Ken pointed out as gently as he could.

Kira bit her lip, then smiled nervously. "You're correct about that, daddy, but..." She trailed off.

"But what?" Kari asked.

"I discovered my power as well...a long time ago." Kira admitted to them.

Micah got wide eyes. "You what?! You didn't tell anyone?"

"No. I was going to at the right time, but there's never a right time in our team." Kira told him.

"True." Micah said.

"What's your power then?" Kari inquired.

"Earth." Kira answered. "I can kind of feel where I'm going. I can hear things better. I can also feel certain people's emotions and heart beats...and right now...Marisol's heart beat is weakening by the minute. We need to find her now."

"Maybe I should contact the others?" Micah suggested.

"Spinning Shell!" Tortomon came towards them. Apparently he wasn't unconscious anymore!

"Whirling Blade!"

"Critical Strike!"

Those two attacks sent Tortomon back and deleted him!

Micah looked and saw his two best friends on their digimon, grinning. "Kyle! Nikko! You're really here!"

Kyle and Nikko got off their digimon's backs and continued to grin. "Of course, we're here, Micah! When we heard you and Kira were in trouble, I knew you wouldn't be able to protect Kira, so we had to come save the day." Kyle smirked.

Micah glared. "Hey! I protected Kira this whole time! I even got my power!" Then he stuck out his tongue at them. "Beat that, suckers!"

Kira crossed her arms. "Micah, that wasn't very nice." She scolded.

"You said it, Kira!" Kyle exclaimed.

Nikko yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Hey, you weren't on a plane for fourteen hours!" Kyle yelled. "I wouldn't be complaining if I were you! You only sat in a car for two hours!"

Nikko rolled his eyes. "I can do whatever I want to, Kyle. You're not the boss of me." He said simply.

Kyle put up his fist. "Why you?!"

"Okay, that's enough, children!" Kira yelled. "Listen to me, guys! We have to go to Marisol! Now!"

Micah's eyes widened. "Is she still...alright?"

"She's alive still, but something is terrible wrong. Something took a turn for the worse." Kira explained.

Kyle and Nikko blinked in confusion. "Mind telling us what the heck you two are talking about?"

"We'll explain on the way to...where are we going?" Micah asked Kira.

Kira bit her lip. "I think it's that construction sight."

"The one where they're building an twenty story apartment building?" Kari asked. "That's not good! It's dangerous over there!"

"Not only that, aunt Kari, but Marisol and her pain at the moment isn't from getting hurt...it's from her powers. She's overwhelmed." Kira's eyes widened. "I sense...no heartbeat! Marisol! I can't feel her breathing anymore!"

"Micah, contact everyone! Tell them to go to the construction sight! Now!" Kari demanded.

Micah was scared, since he was just told that his older sister was hurt and not breathing, but he did as he was told...

_(Aiden and Taya_

**_Aiden used his wind power to get rid of him, but Phantomon still flew into him, but the scythe didn't hit him. _**

**_Aiden went unconscious._**

**_Taya's eyes widened. "Aiden! Are you alright?!" _**

_**"Taya!"****Dolphmon yelled. **_

**_Phantomon was coming towards her now. Taya closed her eyes, fearing the pain she was now going to feel!_**

Instead of feeling pain, she heard someone scream in pain. Taya opened her eyes and her eyes widened in horror. "Aiden! No!" Aiden had gotten in front of her and taken the attack. A deep cut ran down his back now, bleeding. Phantomon flew back as Dolphmon came after him.

Aiden stood in front of Taya, he smiled weakly. "I'm so glad...you're alright." Then he collapsed in her arms. Taya grabbed him and kneeled down to her knees, putting his head on her lap. Taya had tears in her eyes as she thought of what she could do, but there wasn't anything she could really do. Aiden reached up and wiped one tear away from her cheek. "I don't like it when you cry, Taya."

Taya sobbed. "Aiden, I thought you were unconscious. How did you know-"

"I wasn't unconscious." Aiden told her. "I just had to close my eyes for a minute. That was a hard tackle Phantomon gave me. Then I heard you call for me, I looked over to you, then Dolphmon cried out for you...I saw Phantomon going to attack you...next thing I knew I was in front of you."

Taya shook her head. "Why?! Why did you do that?!"

Aiden smiled. "I love you. I will always protect you. As long as I'm breathing, you will be too. Remember? We're going to get married when we turn eighteen. We're going to raise Maro to be a perfect kid. Our dream..."

"Of course I remember, silly! Now are you feeling alright?" Taya asked.

"Just a little dizzy and pain in my back, but besides that...I've never been more comfortable laying here." Aiden said.

Taya gave a weak smile. "You're such a sap...but that's why I love you." She looked up to check on Dolphmon and Meramon. They seemed to have the upper hand. "I think they're winning."

Aiden nodded. "Of course they are. Those two make a great team. Just like you and me." Taya ran her fingers through his brown hair, to make him relax a little more.

"Taya!" Taya's head snapped up and saw T.K. and Tai running up to them.

"Your dad and uncle are here." Taya told Aiden.

Aiden groaned. "Oh...great."

T.K. kneeled by Aiden. "What happened?"

"He protected me and...that about sums it up." Taya explained.

T.K. smiled proudly. "That's my boy."

Dolphmon and Meramon walked to the others, de-digivolving as well. Taya raised her eyebrows. "You finished that jerk off so fast?" She asked Penguinmon when he was close to her.

Penguinmon laughed. "Of course, we did! Don't doubt us!"

Taya rolled her eyes. "I wont, promise."

Then Aiden and Taya's digivice went off, Micah's voice coming through. "Head over to the construction site! Now!" Micah yelled.

Taya grabbed her digivice. "Why? What's going on?"

"You'll see when you get there! I don't know myself, but Mari's in trouble, so we all need to hurry over there!"

Aiden struggled to get up, so T.K. and Tai helped him to his feet. "We got to get over there." He said.

T.K. shook his head. "Aiden, you need to get that bandaged up."

"No, dad." Aiden said firmly. "Mari is in trouble. We need to get over there. Now."

_(Marc)_

As Monochromon and Parrotmon battled it out, Marc stayed as far away from the battle as he could, since they didn't want to replay the events from earlier. Marc began to get a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, but tried to shake it off. Matt came up there now and he spotted Marc looking at the battle. "Marc!" Matt ran up to him.

Marc raised an eyebrow. "How did you find me?"

"It's not that hard to not find you guys, since you are on top of a really tall building." Matt pointed out.

"Oh." Marc gave a nod. "That would make sense, I guess. So why are you here?"

"The other parents and I were worried about you guys, so we all split up and decided to check up on you." Matt told him.

"Who's checking up on Mari and Micah?" Marc asked his father.

Matt thought about that. "Ken and Kari went to find Micah and Kira, then Davis is checking Marisol. I haven't heard anything, so they should be okay."

Marc sighed in relief. "At least they're all not alone."

"Who's that?" Matt pointed to Monochromon.

"Monochromon." Marc answered. "He's the next level up. He digivolved from Meteormon."

"That's Gotsumon?" Matt asked in disbelief. "Amazing how a little guy can digivolve into...that huge...thing." Marc rolled his eyes. "So how you've been doing since you got here?" Matt asked.

Marc rubbed his lips together before answering. "Well...before Meteormon digivolved...I kind of helped him, or should I say motivated him."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

Marc laughed nervously. "Well...I kind of almost fell to my death when Parrotmon made the roof collapse." He pointed to the big hole.

Matt sighed. "Oh jeez, well, at least you're alright now."

Marc smiled. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?! I'm the leader! I-"

"Head over to the construction site! Now!" Micah's panicked voice sounded through Marc's digivice.

Matt and Marc blinked, then Marc grabbed his digivice from his pocket. "Micah, what's going on?" He asked.

"You'll see when you get there! I don't know myself, but Mari's in trouble, so we all need to hurry over there!"

Matt's heart almost stopped. "Marisol?"

Marc put his digivice away and looked to the battle, which was getting pretty bad. "Monochromon!" Monochromon looked to Marc quickly. "Finish this! Hurry! We have to go!" He yelled.

Monochromon nodded, but when he wasn't looking, Parrotmon attacked. "Sonic Destroyer!"

Monochromon was thrown off the roof into the hard ground many feet down. Marc's eyes widened. "No!" He began to run to the end of the roof's edge to see if his digimon was alright, but Parrotmon got in front of his way.

Matt panicked. "Marc! Get out of there!"

Marc didn't listen. "Get out of my way! I have a situation to tend to and I'm not in the mood to deal with you!" He yelled to Parrotmon. Instead of waiting for a response, Marc shot a lot of fire balls out of his hands into Parrotmon.

Parrotmon flew up and attacked. "Sonic Destroyer!"

Marc didn't get hit, but the powerful gust sent him over the roof's edge.

Matt's heart now skipped a beat. "MARC!" Matt ran over to the edge, managing not to catch Parrotmon's eye, and looked to see if Marc was okay or not. What he saw...or didn't see made him confused. "Where is he?" He asked himself. "Marc!" All he saw below was a unconscious Gotsumon. -That fall probably hurt...- Matt looked around again. "Marc!"

"Dad!"

Matt's head snapped around, but no Marc. -What is going on?-

"Dad! Up here!"

Matt looked up. He saw Marc...and Bridget in the sky...floating...flying? "I've gone insane." He muttered.

Bridget was using all her strength to hold on to Marc's hands. Marc held on tightly. "Bridget, can you do something?"

"What?" Bridget asked in a strained voice.

"Follow Parrotmon and I'll attack him." Marc told her.

Bridget thought he was out of his mind, but did it anyways. "Sure!" She spotted Parrotmon near Matt, apparently spotting him.

Bridget flew down there and once they were close, Marc nodded. "Now let go!"

Bridget's eyes widened. "Have you flipped your lid?!"

"Just do it! Now!" Bridget didn't like this at all, but decided to trust him. She released him and looked away, couldn't see what would happen next.

Marc focused all his energy on his fire power. He just hoped his new plan would work. It did! His whole entire body burst into flames! He was on fire! Literally! He now focused on Parrotmon. -Aim! Fire!- He managed to make himself ram right into Parrotmon, making him lose his balance and flight. Parrotmon and Marc were going down, Marc shot powerful fire balls at the digimon.

When his body wasn't on fire anymore, Bridget grabbed him again before he hit the ground. "You should be a stunt double or daredevil!" Bridget told him as they tried to see what happened to Parrotmon.

Marc scoffed. "Yeah right! I think I peed my pants!"

"Ew!" Bridget gagged. "Way too much information for me!"

"Sorry."

Gotsumon was conscious now and saw that Parrotmon landed on the ground with a huge thud. "Hehe..." He digivolved. "Gotsumon digivolve to...Meteormon!" He ran towards Parrotmon, deciding to attack the digimon while he was down. -Marc did say to hurry up and finish this, right? This is the only way!- He smirked. "Galactic Flare!"

Parrotmon screeched loudly. "NO!" Then was deleted when the attack hit his body.

Marc and Bridget landed on the ground. "About freaking time!" Marc said.

Gotsumon shrugged. "Sorry, but I had a off day."

Marc and Bridget rolled their eyes. Marc turned to Bridget. "Where's Lalamon?"

Bridget took off the backpack that she had on and opened it a little so Marc can peek in it. Marc looked in and saw a sleeping Lalamon. He gave Bridget a questioning look. "She got hurt when we were battling so she's exhausted."

"Where did you fight?" Marc asked.

Bridget pointed up. "Up there."

"In the sky?!" Marc and Meteormon yelled.

Bridget nodded. "Yep. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll say." Marc answered. "How did you defeat Ravemon?"

Bridget bit her lip. "Well...it was pretty gruesome. He tried to attack me, but I ended up kicking him in the face so hard that he lost consciousness. So he fell from the sky and fell to the ground, then was deleted."

"Er...it's not that horrible, but good job!" Marc told her.

"Hey!" Matt came running up to them. "We should hurry and help Marisol!"

Marc nodded. "I know. Let's go."

_Dishi_

**_Dishi looked forward and saw Centarumon before him. Before he could react, Centarumon reached down and grabbed Dishi by the neck, pulling him up to his level. Dishi choked as Centarumon squeezed a little bit more._**

**_Yolei had tears in her eyes. "Dishi, no! No! No!"_**

Before anyone could blink or move, a car came through the field and drove right into Centarumon! **(A/n**** Can you guess who? You're ****Going**** to love this one.)** Dishi slipped out of his grip and onto the car. Centarumon was pushed sideways to the ground, but it didn't hurt him too much.

Yolei and ToyAgumon blinked. "What. The. Heck?" They both said slowly.

Dishi coughed to catch his breath back as he shook his head. "Dang, that was a pain!" He mumbled to himself.

Someone got out of the car and was also coughing, but because of the impact the car made on her. "The stupid, cough, things I do." The woman said.

Dishi blinked. "Mimi?"

Mimi shot him a shiny smile and gave him a thumbs up. "In the flesh!"

Yolei and ToyAgumon ran up to them. "Mimi! Dishi! Oh, my god, are you guys alright?!" Yolei asked in a panicked voice.

Dishi jumped off the now wrecked car and nodded. "I'm...good."

Mimi started coughing again. "Oh, crap! Cough, I think, cough, I need to, cough, cough go to the, cough, hospital."

Yolei flinched. That was the last thing she want to hear at the moment. She went to Mimi's side. "Why?"

"To, cough, check on, cough, the baby." Mimi coughed out.

Yolei eyes widened. "THE WHAT?! MIMI, HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?! YOU CAN LOSE THE...OH CRAP! YOU'RE FREAKING PREGNANT?!?!?! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE?!?!?!"

Mimi tried to laugh at Yolei's silliness, but couldn't, but her coughing seem to cease. "Please, Yolei. I just found out last week from the doctor. Izzy doesn't know yet, so please don't tell him. I want it to be special when I tell him." Mimi explained.

"Aw!" Yolei squealed. "Of course I wont tell him! But lets get you to the ER to make sure you're alright."

"Hey, Mimi?" Dishi said. "No offence, but aren't you too...well...you know, old to be having kids?"

Mimi glared at the teenage boy with a red face. "I'm only 35! I can still have kids, thank you ever much!" She screamed.

ToyAgumon looked towards Centarumon, who impatiently was getting up. "Dishi, we got company!"

Dishi looked to Centarumon. "Oh crap!" He looked to ToyAgumon. "You ready to work as a team?"

ToyAgumon nodded. "You bet!"

Dishi turned back to the two ladies. "Get back!" Yolei and Mimi nodded and did so. Dishi faced Centarumon, with his digimon partner by his side. -After ToyAgumon "died", I always prayed that somehow this would happen. He would come back and we would fight side by side one last time. My prayer has been answered apparently.- Dishi smiled. "Let's do this!"

ToyAgumon nodded. "ToyAgumon digivolve to...FlareRizamon!" FlareRizamon took off. "Flame Tower!"

Dishi concentrated his lightning ability.

"Solar Ray!"

Just a little more.

"Jet Gallop!"

There!

"Dishi!"

Dishi knew Centarumon was in front of him, so attacked with everything he had. He sent his lightning bolts not only at Centarumon's body, but into his body. Centarumon was electrocuted and fried. Centarumon let out a painful yell, then was deleted.

Dishi sighed. "Finally." He breathed out.

"Head over to the construction site! Now! You'll see when you get there! I don't know myself, but Mari's in trouble, so we all need to hurry over there!" Dishi looked to his digivice that was hooked on to his belt.

"Marisol's in trouble?" Dishi said. "That doesn't sound good."

Yolei and Mimi ran up to him. "I'm going to the hospital after we find Mari." Mimi told Yolei.

Yolei sighed. "Alright. I'm worried too, so lets go."

_Esamee_

Sora was able to get above the water, but Esamee's pant leg was stuck. Sora couldn't go back down, for the water was pulling her away from Esamee's location. Sora was scared since there was nothing to hold on to. As Sora almost went under again, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. Sora gasped for air and smiled when she saw who saved her. "Kimberly! You're here!"

Kimberly didn't answer. She was holding onto the bridge's railing, since the bridge was in half, she climbed down the railing and helped Sora out of the water. Once She had Sora securely holding on to the railing as well, she didn't see Esamee. "Where is Esamee?" She asked.

Sora pointed down. "Her pant leg was hooked on something!"

Before anything could be said, Kimberly jumped into the water. Sora decided to climb up the railing, before the bridge collapsed again.

Kimberly struggled to locate Esamee, but she found her. Amazingly Esamee was still conscious, but barely. Kimberly saw that her pant leg was crushed under a heavy block of wood. -Haven't people heard of the stupid forest to put their crap?! Jeez!- Esamee put that in the back of her mind and tried to push the block of wood away, but it was too heavy.

Esamee saw this and began to help as well. They both struggled to get it to move. Esamee growled inwardly, her best friend was now going to die here as well. Like Esamee was going to have that! She made a fist and punched the wood as hard as she could! Kimberly's eyes widened. Esamee broke it! -Okay...- Kimberly shook it off, Esamee was free. Kimberly grabbed her hand and they both swam up to the surface. Esamee gasped for air, as did Kimberly.

Kimberly helped her friend to the same way she got down, the bridge railing. Esamee climbed up first and Kimberly after her. Sora and Gawappamon were right there to help. Firamon was standing a few feet away. Kimberly collapsed to her knees as Sora hugged Esamee to death. "I'm...tired." Kimberly pouted.

"You alright, Kimberly?" Firamon asked.

Kimberly made a peace sign. "Sure!"

Esamee finally regained herself and faced Kimberly. "Thanks, Kimberly, but I thought you were gone? Back to America?"

Kimberly let out a deep sigh. "Oh my goodness! You wouldn't believe it! Joe called my parents, saying that something bad was going to happen, that he knew it or whatever! So my parents force Kyle and I to get on a plane with them, we got here, I fell asleep at the hotel, but no...my mother called me telling me to get Firamon here somehow and come help!"

Esamee made an 'o' with her mouth. "Sorry that we interrupted your nap."

"You should be!" Kimberly crossed her arms. "Man, saving your big butt was a pain!"

Esamee gasped dramatically. "I do not have a big butt!"

"Well you're heavy enough to have it!" Kimberly said. "How the heck did you break that heavy wood?!"

Sora's eyes widened. "What happened?"

Esamee shook her head. "No idea really. Maybe that's my power."

"Oh yeah, Marc told me about your guys' powers or whatever. Cool." Kimberly smiled. "But I'm still glad and relieved that you're alright."

Esamee smiled. "Aw! Hugs!" And they hugged.

Sora looked to Gawappamon. "Did you defeat the digimon already?"

Gawappamon nodded. "It took quite a bit of my energy and power, but I finished it, thanks to Firamon." Everyone looked to Firamon, who gave a nod, indicating a "you're welcome".

"Head over to the construction site! Now! You'll see when you get there! I don't know myself, but Mari's in trouble, so we all need to hurry over there!"

Esamee and Kimberly looked to their digivices with wide eyes. "That doesn't sound too great." Kimberly muttered.

"Poor Mari." Esamee said.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Don't pity her! Let's go help her!"

Esamee nodded. "You're right! Let's hit it, ya'll! Firamon, we're riding on you!"

Firamon sighed. "Oh...great."

_(Takeo, Kannon, and Willis Jr_

_**Kannon didn't know that another Divermon was behind him, ready to take him down. "Sharp Attack!"****Kannon turned, but didn't react in time to get out of the way. The next thing he knew, someone grabbed him out of the way and he rolled with the person on the ground till they came to a stop. Kannon's eyes opened and he saw Joe.**_

**_"You alright, Kannon?" Joe asked, helping the boy up._**

**_Kannon nodded. "I am now!"_**

**_Izzy came up to them and looked at the battle. "This isn't going to be easy if they keep cloning themselves."_**

"Izzy, look out!" Joe suddenly yelled.

Izzy jumped out of the way of a tackle Divermon was about to give him and sighed. "This is so complicated." He mumbled.

"Double Claw!" Gaogamon slashed a Divermon gone.

"Cannon Ball!" Dorugamon deleted two Divermon.

Seadramon took the plate, with Willis Jr on his back. "Ice Winder!" He took down two more Divermon.

There was one Divermon left and he was trying to escape. Kannon looked to Takeo and Willis Jr, who smirked back. The three of them shot out their powers and made a tornado from their powers touching each other. The tornado aimed directly for Divermon. "NO!" He screamed after he was hit, then he was deleted.

"HA!" Takeo pumped his fist into the air. "That's teamwork right there! We so totally rule!"

Kannon rolled his eyes as Willis Jr nodded. "I agree. We do make a good team."

"Duh?!"

Kannon laughed. "Alright you guys, shut up. Now since that's over lets go find the others." Before they could agree, Kannon, Willis Jr, and Takeo's digivices went off with Micah's voice.

"Head over to the construction site! Now! You'll see when you get there! I don't know myself, but Mari's in trouble, so we all need to hurry over there!"

"Aw, man!" Takeo groaned. "That girl gets herself in more life-threatening situations that we can count!"

"Maybe she's just cursed?" Willis Jr suggested.

Kannon sighed. "Guys...who cares?! Let's just get our butts over there!" They all got on their digimon's back, then Joe rode with Kannon, as Izzy rode with Takeo and headed for their next destination.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**MORE THAN 5000 WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is that long enough for you guys?! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! (Obviously I've made up for it, right?) Anyways, I'm back! And the story is FINISHED (not right this minute! Not this chapter! I mean, I've written the whole story already! Cool huh?) So I'll update every...two days. That should give you all enough time to review!!! I've also written eight chapters for the sequel...yes, I've had that much time on my hands! ****Coolio****, huh?**** Anyways, later!**_

**_Please Review, but Please Be Nice!_**

_**-****Digidestend**** Angel-**_


	39. Final Battle: Part Six: Love Conquers

**WARNING::: this is going to be EXTREMELY emotional, sappy, fluffy, tragic, and luvy duvy crap! Okay? If you love romantic/tragedy crap, oh you're going to love this!**

**Also::: Infermon and Lilithmon...I may be adding some new powers to them. You know? Cause the ones they currently have just suck! So I'm going to spice things up a bit and add some new attacks for them! Kay? **

_**---------------------------------------------------------**__****_

_**An Normal Kitten Will Ask**_

_**More Questions Than Any**_

_**Five Year Old Will!**_

_**-Carl Van Vechten**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!_Thank you...

**tc \l1 "_I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!_****_Thank you..._**

**_Ages_**

**_Davis, Kari, T.K., and Willis ::: 32_**

**_Cody ::: 30_**

**_Ken and Yolei ::: 33_**

**_Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35_**

**_Joe ::: 36_**

**_Their KIDS:_**

_**Kimberly ::: 16 and 11****th**** grade**_

**_Jomei was 16_**

_**Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 16 and 10****th**** grade**_

**_Amika ::: 16_**

**_Chance was 15._**

**_Maro was 14_**

_**Kannon, Marisol (Mari), Takeo, Willis Jr, and Kiyoshi ::: 14 and 8****th**** grade**_

_**Bridget ::: 12 and 6****th**** grade**_

_**Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 4****th**** grade**_

_**Kira ::: 8 and 3****rd**** grade**_

**_Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!_**

**_Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah._**

**_Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, Matthew (2), Taichi, (2), Kanaye and Sakura._**

**_Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo (2)._**

**_Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May (2)._**

**_Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira._**

**_Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko._**

**_Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya_**

**_Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi_**

**_Thompson family ::: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. _**

**_I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)_**

_**Marc and Gotsumon****Courage**** ::: Red Digivice ::: ****Fire**** ::: Grademon (Guardian)**_

_**Marisol and Lunamon****Peace**** ::: White Digivice ::: ****Absorber**** ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**_

_**Aiden and Candlemon****Light**** ::: Blue Digivice ::: ****Wind**** ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**_

_**Takeo and Gaomon****Life**** ::: Yellow Digivice ::: ****Metal**_

_**Esamee and Kamemon****Sincerity**** ::: Sky Blue Digivice ::: ****Strength**_

_**Dishi and ToyAgumon****Knowledge**** ::: Green Digivice ::: ****Lightning**_

_**Taya and Penguinmon****Harmony**** ::: Pink Digivice ::: ****Mist**** ::: Apemon (Guardian)**_

_**Kannon and Dorumon****Loyalty**** ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: ****Darkness**_

_**Micah and Labramon****Hope**** ::: Gold Digivice ::: ****Force Pressure**_

_**Kira and Bearmon****Trust**** ::: Light Purple Digivice ::: ****Earth**_

_**Bridget and Lalamon****Joy**** ::: Turquoise Digivice ::: ****Flight**_

_**Kiyoshi and Dracomon****Faith**** ::: Orange Digivice ::: ****Ice**_

_**Willis Jr. and Betamon****Truth**** ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: ****Water**_

_**Amika and Konekomon****Destiny**** ::: Pastel Purple ::: ****Life**_

**_Enjoy!_**

**_------------------------------------------_**

**_Puzzle Pieces_**

**_Final Battle: How To Save A Life_**

**_Part Six Of Seven_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_(With Kiyoshi...)_

Both Coredramon and LadyBatmon were sent back far away. Kiyoshi sighed. -How are we going to win if those two just keep ramming into each other then throwing each other back, then doing it again?! Aw, man. If Coredramon doesn't win soon, I may never get to Marisol in time!- Kiyoshi knew in his heart that something terrible was happening to his girlfriend, but he couldn't just leave the fight.

Coredramon and LadyBatmon went head on again..and they both were sent back again. Kiyoshi groaned. "This is insane! Just attack each other already!" He yelled at the digimon.

"Hey, little bro, why don't you have some patience?"

Kiyoshi spun around only to face Amika. He glared. "This is over, Amika! Why don't you just surrender?"

Amika scoffed. "Please...your stupid little digimon is no match for my LadyBatmon."

"You're right. Coredramon is a BIGGER match!" Kiyoshi yelled.

"Dream on..." Amika sighed. "You want to know a secret, Kiyo?"

Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me that! And what secret?"

Amika smirked. "I'll be nice and I'll tell you two secrets. Since you are going to be destroyed by LadyBatmon soon."

"You wish." Kiyoshi glared.

Amika turned away, the battle between LadyBatmon and Coredramon still going on. "First secret...has been my little secret for...quite a while. About how our parents and sister were killed."

Kiyoshi stared at her back. "You were involved weren't you?"

"Yes...I didn't mean for them to get hurt, I really didn't." Amika sighed. "But they did. I could've stopped it though, really. I was just too afraid, so I hid."

"Amika, what happened? Who killed them?" Kiyoshi asked.

"It was all just nothing!" Amika growled. "You went to god only knows where, I forgot, and I was walking home from school alone that day. I heard some screams coming from a empty building. Being the trouble making kid that I am, I went in to see what was happening. I saw...something that I wasn't supposed to see. I'm not going to tell you what, cause it's just too gruesome. Anyways, they saw that I was there and I ran away when they yelled for me."

Kiyoshi blinked. -I don't get it.-

"I ran to the house. I didn't think they would follow me, but they did without me knowing. After I got home, I went straight to my room, cause I just didn't want to talk to mom or dad at the moment. The next thing I heard was someone knocking the door down and...gunshots." Amika clenched her fist. "I looked out my door and saw the men there, heading towards our little sister's room. I know I could've at least saved her, but I was a coward. I hid in my closet, under my clothes that were on the ground. I heard another gunshot...then they came into my room. I heard them checking my whole room, then someone opened my closet door. Since I was hidden pretty well, they didn't find me. So they left."

Kiyoshi was in a gaze. This was the **first** time he had heard of what happened. All he knew as that his family was murdered. Nothing more than that. Also that his older sister was missing from the scene. "Wait! Where did you go?! You left! Why?!"

"Hello?!" Amika yelled. "If I had stayed and called the police, I would've gone to jail! They would've thought it was me!"

"But if you had called the police, they might have been able to save our family! They could've gotten mom, dad, and our sister to the hospital then saved their lives!" Kiyoshi yelled. "How can one person be so selfish?"

"I'm not selfish! I just didn't want to go to jail for the rest of my life!" Amika screamed.

Kiyoshi growled. "You're just so sick, Amika."

Amika took a deep breath then smirked, turning back to face him. "Secret number two...is another secret that has been mine for a long time as well. Not that long, but long enough. Six months."

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I have the crest of Destiny." She said.

"So?" Kiyoshi asked.

Amika rolled her eyes. "SO, don't you know what destiny is?"

"Yes, it's like fate. Future. Whatever, what does it matter?!" Kiyoshi asking, not understanding what the heck Amika was talking about.

Amika sighed. "Since I have the crest of Destiny...I see the future. Kiyoshi, I see your future and everyone else's."

Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes. "Even your own?"

"No. Unfortunately I cannot see my future." Amika answered. "But I see yours, Kiyoshi. It's not pretty either. You'll be alone for the rest of your life."

"Shut up!" Kiyoshi snarled. "You're lying! You're just saying that!"

"Oh, but I'm not, little brother." Amika smirked. "I see your girlfriend's future...you want to know?"

Kiyoshi didn't answer. A part of him did want to, but another part said not to.

"She doesn't have one."

Kiyoshi's eyes widened. "What do you mean?!" He yelled.

Before Amika could answer, Coredramon came flying towards them. Amika and Kiyoshi jumped out of the way. LadyBatmon came beside her partner. "Good job, LadyBatmon." Amika chuckled.

Kiyoshi ran over to Coredramon's side. "Are you alright?!"

Coredramon opened his eyes and groaned. "This is harder than I thought."

Kiyoshi sighed. He was alright. He looked to Amika and LadyBatmon. "What did you mean, Amika?! When you said Marisol didn't have a future?! What were you saying?!"

Amika rolled her eyes. "What do you think I meant? She has no future because she'll be dead!"

Kiyoshi's eyes widened again. "You're lying again! Stop lying! Just stop it!"

"I'm not lying, Kiyoshi. Not even close. What I am telling you is the cold hard truth." Amika told him. "It's too bad. You wont be there to say goodbye."

Kiyoshi clenched his fist. "When does she die?" He didn't want to believe her, but just in case...he had to know.

"...soon."

"How Soon?!"

"A few minutes soon."

Everything around Kiyoshi stopped. A few minutes? -That can't be right! It can't be...can it? I have been having a horrible feeling for the past couple of minutes...could it be that...- Kiyoshi shook out of his thoughts. He wasn't taking any chances. "Coredramon, get up!" Coredramon obeyed, as Kiyoshi got on his back.

Amika's eyes widened. -Does he care for that girl that much? That he would leave a fight?!- She growled. "You can't leave yet! We're not finish!"

"I don't care." Kiyoshi said, looking at her. "Where is she?"

Amika glared. "Why should I tell you?"

"Tell me, Amika!" Kiyoshi growled.

_-I might as well give him a few minutes with his girlfriend before she does die...I'll just follow. Once she's gone, we'll finish this.-_ "Fine, lover boy, I'll tell you. She's at a construction sight on 21st street. Go now. I'll give you a few minutes." Amika told him.

Kiyoshi nodded. "Thank you." He sighed out, then Coredramon took off. -Marisol...I swear to god, you better be alright! I wont live with myself if something ever happened to you...-

_(With Marisol...)_

"Spider Shooter!"

Marisol jumped off a rock and hid behind it, as Infermon sent her a wonderful bomb her way! Once it was over, she heard Infermon and Lilithmon coming her way. She tried to think of a plan. -No choice!- She got up and ran into the unfinished building.

"Spider Shooter!"

She jumped out of the way of that attack as well. -What is that the only stupid attack he has?!- She continued to run into the building and saw a ladder and began to quickly climb it, managing to not get hit by Infermon and Lilithmon's attacks. She got on the "first story" and freaked when she saw Infermon heading up there. -I can't do this alone! I'm feeling so horrible and weak at the moment...I wont last much longer like this, but I'll try!- Marisol shot out some wind to knock him off, it did, but didn't do any damage cause he went into his shell.

Lilithmon laughed. "Infermon, if you're going to let a little girl stop you, then just let me handle this."

"Shut up, Lilithmon!" Infermon glared. "I'll take that little brat down, just watch me!" He then turned his glare up to Marisol. "You're going down, brat, you're going way down!"

"I'm not a brat!" Marisol crossed her arms. "I'm fourteen years old! I'm over the bratty stage!"

Infermon smirked. "Spider Shooter!"

Marisol made a force field surround herself, surprising herself cause she didn't know she could do that, but ignored it, cause she wasn't complaining here! The bomb went off and didn't even get close to Marisol. Marisol released the force field. Once again her heart felt like somebody was squeezing the life out of her. -_This isn't good!-_

**_::: FLASHBACK :::_**

_**Suddenly Marisol's heart felt like someone was squeezing it. She gasped for air and put her hand over her chest, where her heart would be. -What...what is this? What's going on?-**_

_**Lilithmon chuckled as she walked up to Marisol. "Girl, did you really not know of the consequences of your actions?" Marisol looked up to her with confused eyes. "Apparently no one informed you. The Absorber does get to use all the powers of their comrades, but there is a price."**_

_**"What would that be?" Marisol asked in a strained voice. **_

_**"You're life." Lilithmon answered with a smirk on her face.**_

**_::: END FLASHBACK :::_**

Marisol clenched her fist as she regained herself._ -I'm not going to quit. I'm not giving in to this. I'm not going to lose. I'm not going to die today!-_ Her eyes went to a blue color and water shot out of her hands aiming for Infermon, who was climbing his way up to her, but now he wasn't cause he was back on the ground again.

Infermon growled. "I've had enough of you! Try this one!" He smirked again. "Tangled Web!" Now Marisol wasn't expecting this! **(A/n: Of course, she wasn't! I made that ****stupid attack up, lol!)** A huge web landed on her like a net, forcing her not to move.

Marisol panicked a little._ -I'm in big trouble here!-_

Infermon jumped up to her level and faced her, then Marisol gulped. Infermon laughed. "This will teach you to not get on my bad side." He threatened. "Spider Shooter!"

The impact the attack had on Marisol was one she will never forget. The pain rushed through her body fast and hard, it threw her back into one of the metal pillars that was behind her. She cried out in pain. The web net disappeared though. She groaned in pain. _-That. Was. Just. Horrible. I need some help!-_ But for some reason, her heart told her that she wouldn't be getting any help any time soon. Marisol forced herself to get up, the pillar behind her keeping her steady.

Infermon laughed some more. "Still alive, are we?"

Lilithmon narrowed her eyes._ -This girl has spunk...I'll give her that much.-_ She sighed. "Finish her off already, Infermon!"

Infermon glared. "Give me a minute!" He turned back to Marisol, who took advantage of him turning away. The next thing he knew, he was sent back, cause a lightning bolt hit him.

The pain came back to Marisol. She began trying to catch her breath, as she felt like she couldn't breath._ -I know I always say I want to be independent and not have any help from anyone, but right now...SOMEONE HELP ME!!!- _Her mind screamed_. -Okay, I want to end this already! Maybe if I use my powers at once I can destroy them...maybe it wont effect me so much?! Maybe? Maybe? I sure hope so!-_ Marisol took a deep breath_. -This is it. Now or never!-_

Infermon regained himself, as Lilithmon landed next to him. "You're just useless, Infermon."

Infermon groaned. "My head hurts."

"I think everything will hurt in a minute." Lilithmon suddenly said, fear in her voice.

Infermon looked to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Her." Lilithmon pointed to Marisol. Marisol's whole body was glowing different colors. Her eyes were closed, as she was concentrating on her powers. "It's over, Infermon."

"No it's not!" Infermon yelled.

"Yes, it is. Remember, she is the Absorber." Lilithmon pointed out while sighing. "Well we had a good run."

Infermon growled. "No! I will not go out without a fight!" He turned to Marisol. "Spider Shooter!"

Suddenly Marisol's eyes widened, her eyes white, shining out. The glow around her turning white as well. Suddenly a white light was sent out against Infermon's bomb and made it just disappear with no explosion. Infermon's eyes widened. Lilithmon was correct. This was their end. The Absorber figured out what she was capable of and now knew how to destroy them. Marisol's beam of light continued slowly to the two evil digimon, who gave in. The light surrounded them into a ball. The beam went from them to the sky, shooting a beam of light up to the sky, then it disappeared. Infermon and Lilithmon were gone. For good.

Marisol's light that surrounded her was gone as well, but she was very weak, so she fell backwards. Falling down from the bar and to the ground, but before she hit the ground, someone caught her. Marisol's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly. "K-Kiyoshi..."

Kiyoshi held Marisol's weak body in his arms and he panted. "Are you alright?" He panicked. -I saved her, right? Amika said Marisol was going to die within a few minutes, but I caught her! She'll be alright! I made it!...didn't I?- Marisol struggled to stay conscious and to breath correctly. Kiyoshi noticed this. "Marisol, what's wrong? Talk to me! Stay with me! Please!" He begged her.

Marisol shuddered from her own fear. She used to much of her own energy and powers. "I think I overdid it, Kiyoshi." She whispered in a weak voice.

That was not what Kiyoshi wanted to hear from her mouth. "What do you mean? I caught you, you're going to be okay!" He shouted. He didn't want anything else to be wrong. He didn't want to be too late.

"To destroy them...I had to use my power...I used all the powers of our team into one blow. It took everything I had." Marisol explained. "I was hoping it wouldn't turn out this way, but I guess it will."

"What? What will? No, no, no! Marisol, you're going to be fine, okay?" Kiyoshi held her tighter. "Why did you do that?! Why, Marisol? Didn't you know that would happen?!"

Marisol shrugged a little. "I guess I did, cause Lilithmon told me."

"Then why did you do it?" Kiyoshi refused to let his tears escape his eyes. Marisol began to close her eyes, losing consciousness, but Kiyoshi shook her awake again. "No, Marisol! You will stay with me!"

Amika's evil laughing was heard. Kiyoshi looked up and saw Amika above them, standing on a pillar. "Just let her go, Kiyoshi. It's too late. You were too late to save her life. It's all your fault."

"No!" Marisol screamed. Her body suddenly felt much more weaker than before, so she whispered the rest. "Kiyoshi, it's not your fault. I had to destroy them. I did what I had to. It was my choice, not yours. You didn't do this."

Kiyoshi looked to her. "Marisol...thank you for saying that."

Marisol looked up to him, shooting him a weak smile. "No problem. Don't listen to her, okay?"

Kiyoshi nodded. "Okay, I promise."

"Kiyoshi, we have a fight to finish." Amika's annoying voice told him.

Kiyoshi looked back up to her and growled. "Shut up!"

Amika smirked. "Don't try to avoid the obvious, little brother. Your girlfriend is going to die. Face it! You're going to be alone forever now."

Kiyoshi couldn't respond, except for this. "No...she's not going to die." He whispered.

"Then look at the girl in your arms and tell me she isn't dead." Amika said in a smugly tone.

Kiyoshi's eyes widened and looked to Marisol...his heart skipped a beat. "No!" Marisol's eyes were closed, her face was deadly pale, and she wasn't moving an inch. Kiyoshi put his ear to her chest, to see if he could hear a heartbeat, but nothing. She wasn't breathing either. "No!" The tears he had tried so hard to keep in his eyes were now released. He sobbed. "Marisol, open your eyes!" Nothing. "Open them dammit!"

Amika had to admit, she felt a little bad. First she practically kills the family now she practically killed her brother's girlfriend._ -I know I said to myself that I would make Kiyoshi's life hell, but I didn't know it would hurt this much.-_

"Marisol, I told you that you were the most important person in my whole life, so you can't leave me! I don't want to have nothing anymore!" Kiyoshi cried. "Please, just open your eyes!"

"I think I can help." Amika jumped from the bar to the ground in front of Kiyoshi and the lifeless Marisol.

Kiyoshi stood up with Marisol and held her body close to him. "Get away!" He growled dangerously at his sister.

Amika sighed. "Kiyoshi, I have the power of Life. Okay? That means I have the power to take life away...and to give life back."

Kiyoshi calmed down a little. "So you can save her?"

Amika nodded grimly. "Don't ask me why I'm doing this, I don't know myself. Something in my head is nagging me to save her life and it's getting annoying."

"Please, Amika..." Kiyoshi looked to Amika with pleading eyes. "I begging you...just let her live again."

Amika groaned. "Quit begging. That shows weakness. Now set her down on the ground and step back. I'll do the rest." Kiyoshi hesitated, thinking that this was a trick, but he had nothing to lose. The only thing he lived for was already dead, so he really didn't have anything to lose, except hope. He gently laid Marisol's body down on the dirty ground and stepped back, not taking his eyes off her. Amika then kneeled down next to Marisol's body. Her eyes went into a blue color, as did her hand. Amika carefully put her hand on Marisol's chest. It only took a minute when Marisol's color in her face came back.

Kiyoshi gasped. "Marisol!"

Amika knew she was done when Marisol's chest began moving up and down slowly, so she got up and stepped back.

Kiyoshi went to Marisol's side and he picked her up gently. "Marisol! Wake up!" He excitedly yelled.

Marisol's eyes fluttered open and she breathed deeply. "Kiyoshi!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her back. "How did you do it?" She asked.

Kiyoshi smiled to his sister. "I didn't. Amika did."

Marisol released the hug and looked to Amika, who shrugged. "Don't get used to it. I just felt guilty cause...well...Kiyoshi doesn't need to lose anyone else in his life, I guess." She admitted.

Kiyoshi smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Amika."

Marisol nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Amika scoffed. "Don't think I've gone soft, okay?! We still have a battle that you need to finish!"

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Ugh! Writing so much is tiring! Gr! Anyways, you guys have better like that. Sure, it wasn't all that sappy...I don't think? I don't know! Whatever! The chapter is out, so yeah! That's all that matters, right?! Only...two or three chapters left? I think so...later!_**

**_So Would You Kill Me If I Told You That I'm Not Updating At All Until I Get Ten or More Reviews? Hehe, sorry, but the story is two chapters away from being finished and I want some more reviews. That's all I ask for. So ten reviews from now!_**

**_Please Review, but Please Be Nice!_**

**_-Digidestend Angel-_**


	40. Final Battle: Part Seven: OMG!

**I'm in a rotten mood. You guys know why I'm in a rotten mood? No, you don't. But let me inform you of why I'm in a rotten mood. **

**No one is updating!**

**It makes me a little ticked that I'm pushing my butt to update almost everyday, while I'm also waiting for someone else to update something to keep me a little encouraged. But no one has updated. So I'm ticked. That just bugs me.**

**Just had to tell you all that.**

**-------------**

**Disclaimer :****:: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!****Thank you...**_

**Ages**

**Davis, Kari, T.K., and ****Willis :****:: 32**

**Cody :****:: 30**

**Ken and ****Yolei :****:: 33**

**Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and ****Matt :****:: 35**

**Joe :****:: 36**

**Their KIDS:**

**Kimberly :****:: 16 and 11****th**** grade**

**Jomei was 16**

**Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and ****Esamee :****:: 16 and 10****th**** grade**

**Amika :****:: 16**

**Chance was 15**

**Maro was 14**

**Kannon, Marisol (Mari), Takeo, Willis Jr, and ****Kiyoshi :****:: 14 and 8****th**** grade**

**Bridget :****:: 12 and 6****th**** grade**

**Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic****:: 9 and 4****th**** grade**

**Kira :****:: 8 and 3****rd**** grade**

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to ****who****, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida ****family :****:: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**

**Takashi ****family :****:: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, Matthew (2), Taichi, (2), Kanaye and Sakura.**

**Kamyia ****family :****:: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo (2).**

**Izumi ****family :****:: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May (2).**

**Ichijouji ****family :****:: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido ****family :****:: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**

**Hido ****family :****:: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya ****family :****:: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**

**Thompson ****family :****:: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **

**I will ****Also**** help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and ****Gotsumon****Courage**** ::: Red Digivice ::: ****Fire**** ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and ****Lunamon****Peace**** ::: White Digivice ::: ****Absorber**** ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and ****Candlemon****Light**** ::: Blue Digivice ::: ****Wind**** ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and ****Gaomon****Life**** ::: Yellow Digivice ::: ****Metal**

**Esamee and ****Kamemon****Sincerity**** ::: Sky Blue Digivice ::: ****Strength**

**Dishi and ****ToyAgumon****Knowledge**** ::: Green Digivice ::: ****Lightning**

**Taya and ****Penguinmon****Harmony**** ::: Pink Digivice ::: ****Mist**** ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and ****Dorumon****Loyalty**** ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: ****Darkness**

**Micah and ****Labramon****Hope**** ::: Gold Digivice ::: ****Force Pressure**

**Kira and ****Bearmon****Trust**** ::: Light Purple Digivice ::: ****Earth**

**Bridget and ****Lalamon****Joy**** ::: Turquoise Digivice ::: ****Flight**

**Kiyoshi and ****Dracomon****Faith**** ::: Orange Digivice ::: ****Ice**

**Willis Jr. and ****Betamon****Truth**** ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: ****Water**

**Amika and ****Konekomon****Destiny**** ::: Pastel Purple ::: ****Life**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Puzzle Pieces**

**Final Battle: Beginning o****f ****the**** End**

**Part Seven****of**** Seven**

**---------------------------------------------------------****-------------****----------------------**

_(Marc, Bridget, Matt, and Digimon)_

As Sunflowmon landed at the construction site letting everyone off her backside, Marc jumped down as quickly as he could without trying to break something and ran towards Davis when he spotted him. Matt helped Bridget down, along with the still in pain Meteormon. Lalamon digivolved after she healed herself. Marc ran up to Davis and panted, but panicked when he saw an unconscious Moonmon in his arms. "Where's Mari?" He asks slowly, but Davis could hear the worry in his voice.

Davis gulped. "She…went in there." He pointed to the unfinished building that looked like it was going to collapse any moment now.

Marc calmly took a deep breath. "Oh…is that where my sister is?" He chuckled for a second, and then blew. "MARISOL!"

Matt, Bridget, and some others came up. "What the heck is he yelling about?"

Marc turned around and saw Aiden, Taya, T.K., Tai, and their digimon behind his dad and cousin. Marc growled. "Where the hell have you been?!" He yelled at his cousin.

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Get a grip, man. Where's Mari?"

Marc turned to the unfinished building. "In there somewhere."

Aiden shrugged. "Let's go find her then." He looked to Taya. "Stay here, just in case."

Taya nodded. "Be careful, guys."

_(Marisol, Kiyoshi, Amika)_

"Crimson Gale!"

Kiyoshi grabbed Marisol and jumped out of the way of the horrid blast from Ladybatmon. "Man, when she said that we had a battle to finish, she could've at least waited until we had our digimon!" He growled, holding Marisol close to him.

"Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi looked up and saw Coredramon flying around. Kiyoshi exhaled. "Take that bat chick down!" Coredramon obeyed.

Marisol gave her boyfriend a strange look. "Bat Chick? Who are you?"

Kiyoshi smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "A different man, Marisol. A different man with a better attitude."

Marisol smiled brightly at this._ –I knew he would come around someday! Too bad it took me dying to make that happen sooner, but hey, it happened!-_

"Where's Moonmon?"

She bites her lip. "With Davis outside of this place. She got hurt really bad. So I had to leave her in his hands and fight them on my own."

Kiyoshi nods. "Alright. So no good there."

Suddenly a big crash was heard and the dirt from the ground went everywhere, blocking everyone's vision. "What was that?" Marisol asked.

Kiyoshi shrugged. "I have no idea." Then a bar slammed to the ground next to them and he got the idea. "Marisol, we have to get out of here. Now."

Marisol blinked. "Huh?"

Kiyoshi grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. "We have to get out of here! This place is going to collapse right now!" Suddenly something slammed into the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

"Kiyoshi!" Marisol screamed as she tried to make sure he was alright.

Amika appeared behind her, holding a pole. "I guess my aim wasn't that bad." She went to slam the pole into Marisol, but was stopped. Marisol's arm went into metal and she held it in front for her face to block the attack on her. Amika pulled away and slapped Marisol in the face. Marisol growled and splashed her face with water! Amika gasped. "My hair!"

Marisol smirked. "Oops. My bad."

Amika glared daggers. "You're. Dead." Her hands glowed red, as did her eyes and she lunged at Marisol, but Marisol sent out a force field to protect her. She pushed Amika back into a pillar.

Marisol looked back to check on Kiyoshi, who was out of it, but conscious. A pillar fell and was about to slam right on top of him, but someone grabbed Kiyoshi and jumped out of the way quickly. Marisol sighed in relief. "Thank you, god for my brother!"

Marc helped Kiyoshi up. "You better watch out." He told him.

Kiyoshi smiled. "Thanks."

Marisol smiled at the scene, but sensed someone behind her and sent wind towards the person. Amika was sent backwards. "How about them apples?" She joked.

Kiyoshi frowned, having seen the whole thing. "Marisol, knock it off with your powers! I really doubt Amika will save you again if anything happens!"

Marc raised an eyebrow. "Repeat that."

Kiyoshi's eyes widened, "Oh, that…uh…I hit my head, I don't know what I'm saying!"

Amika came up to Marisol, but didn't attack her; instead she jumped up to the second "floor" and smirked. "Catch me if you can." Then jumped up to the third level. The bars stopped falling for now. Marisol sighed in frustration, she didn't know how to climb that fast and she couldn't fly! Or could she?

-Maybe someone on the team has the power of flight or something? Or maybe they can jump really high? I don't know, let's give it a try! Even though, I doubt this will work, but it's my only option!- Marisol closed her eyes and thought of flying. All of the sudden, she couldn't feel the ground under her feet anymore! Marisol smirked to herself and was very proud of herself, but ignored that and continued upwards towards Amika.

Finally Amika made it to the top, but was shocked to see Marisol already there. "How-"

"I'm the "Absorber", duh!" Marisol told her as she rolled her eyes.

Amika narrowed her eyes at her. "Your attitude is annoying."

Marisol raised her eyebrows. "At least I'm not an evil witch!"

"Better than being a goodie-goodie!" Amika countered.

"It's better than having stupid, evil minions!"

"You have ugly hair!"

"You have non-matching clothes!"

"You have a bad taste in guys!"

"You can't get a man!" Marisol laughed.

Amika glared daggers now. "At least I'm not a scrawny, bra stuffer!"

Marisol gasped dramatically, and then narrowed her eyes. "Oh…it's on now, Amika. It's so on."

Amika smirked. "Bring It On."

_(Taya and Bridget)_

The others down below were waiting for something to happen so they wouldn't be left out of the loop, and waiting for anyone else to arrive. Taya was talking to Cody on the phone, checking on Lil' Maro, while Bridget caught eye of something happening on the top of the unfinished building. "Taya!"

Taya turned to her, Bridget pointed up towards the fight on top and Taya's eyes widened. "Sorry, dad, but I got to go, but thanks again!" Then she hung up her phone. "Who's up there?" She asked Bridget.

Bridget shrugged. "I don't know…" Then she got a smirk. "But let's find out, shall we?"

Taya got confused. "How can we? I can't climb all the way up there."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Oh, my gosh, you are so out of the loop!" She concentrated on her flying power and when Taya wasn't looking, she grabbed her arms and made them both go up. Taya screamed bloody murder. Bridget winced. "Could you shut up?!"

Taya panicked a little. "How are you doing this?!"

Bridget continued upwards and blinked. "How stupid are you?! Never mind, don't answer that. For now, let's go help whoever is up there!"

_(Digi-Drama!)_

Coredramon fell to the hard ground after Ladybatmon pretty much threw him there. He opened his eyes and saw Ladybatmon ready to destroy him. He didn't have a chance now!_ –Kiyoshi…I'm sorry…I tried.-_

Ladybatmon smirked. "Any last requests?" She asked him.

Coredramon growled at her. "Just get this over with, don't let this go on!"

"Why not, Coredramon?" Coredramon and Ladybatmon looked to their right and their eyes widened at what they saw. "Anyone who messes with one of our team members is so dead!" Meteormon yelled.

Ladybatmon's jaw dropped. All the digimon were there, devolved. Meteormon, Lekismon, Dolphmon, Meramon, Sunflowmon, Grizzlymon, Seasarmon, Gawappamon, Firamon, Gaogamon, Dorugamon, Seadramon, FlareRizamon, Reppamon, and Leormon. "How are you all here?!" She screeched.

Sunflowmon didn't answer and attacked first. "Sunshine Beam!"

"Cannon Ball!" Dorugamon followed Sunflowmon's plan.

As did Gawappamon and Meramon. "DJ Shooter!"

"Roaring Fire!"

They all hit Ladybatmon which made her fly into the back pillars behind her, which made them collapse! The whole building was about to crumble and they couldn't stop it. Grizzlymon glared at the other digimon. "You four are idiots!"

Dorugamon glared back. "I didn't see you out there beating her up!"

Coredramon came up and rolled his eyes. "Guys, we may want to get out of here!"

Meteormon nodded. "Yeah, lets go find Marc and the others and get the heck out of dodge!"

"What dodge?" FlareRizamon asked.

Lekismon shrugged. "I hear Marisol say that a lot and she never explains what that means."

"Doesn't it mean something about just leaving a place?" Firamon suggested.

"Isn't there a car company that is named Dodge?" Gawappamon asked.

"So Marisol wanted to get a car?" Lekismon got confused.

Coredramon dodged a pillar and his eyes twitched. "JUST SHUT UP AND GET THE KIDS!!!!!"

The other digimon's sweat dropped. "Jeez, Coredramon, don't need to yell…OW!" FlareRizamon cried anime tears and rubbed the top of his metal head, a pillar hit his head. "Okay, let's go."

_(Other Digidestend Just Arriving!)_

The other digidestend finally arrived in time to see Bridget and Taya floating their way up to the top of the unfinished building where two people were standing and talking. When Esamee saw Dishi, she pretty much jumped on him and almost cried. "I thought I was never going to see you again!" She squealed.

Dishi hugged her back. "Same here. I'm glad you're safe, but you're getting me wet? Why are you wet?" He asked as he put her down.

Esamee smiled nervously. "Long story, save that for later."

"What is going on here?" Esamee and Dishi look and see Kimberly standing there, looking very surprised. "You two? An item? The world has officially gone insane!"

Takeo looked to the adults, wondering what to do next. "You all get out of here!" He yelled. "This is our fight now! We'll be okay!" He gave them a thumb's up to show that he was sure.

T.K. and Kari were happy how brave and mature Takeo was now, and nodded. They were going to trust their kids on this one. The parents ran out of the construction site, but not too far from there.

Now that they were gone, Takeo took charge and tried to figure out what they heck his future sister-in-law and cousin were doing. Where were Marc and Aiden? Marisol and Kiyoshi? The digimon?_ –What is going on around here?!-_

_(Marisol and Amika)_

Marisol and Amika were just insulting each other but then they noticed that building collapsing from under them. It was only a matter of seconds before the top went down with it. "Marisol!" Marisol looked and saw Bridget and Taya, who was sticking her hand out to grab her. Marisol took it tightly, but looked back to Amika.

"Amika, take my hand!" She screamed out to her. No matter what, no one should die like this. Amika stepped back and shook her head. "Amika, please! You don't want it to end this way! Just take my damn hand!" Amika didn't listen, but she ran to the edge of the building and jumped down. Marisol's eyes widened, but the pillar from under her fell, almost making her fall as well, but thankfully she had Taya's hand and was sort of floating with them.

Bridget screamed a sharp scream, then bit her lip. "I can't hold on to you guys! You weigh too much!"

Taya and Marisol glared at her. "Say what?!"

Bridget couldn't hang on much longer and accidently let go of their hands. Her eyes widened as she saw them fall. "Oops!"

From down below, Esamee and Kimberly saw the two teen girls falling their way and caught them, but ended up falling to the ground with them. Marisol and Taya groaned in pain. "That hurt." Marisol whined.

Taya sighed. "I need to work out or something."

"You should, because you weight a ton!" Esamee screamed from under her. "GET OFF OF ME!"

Taya and Marisol got up and then helped the two teenage girls up. "Sorry!" They apologized about five times to them.

Kimberly finally put her hands over both of their mouths and sighed deeply. "Will you two shut up?"

Then a big crash was heard, everyone saw that the building the city had been building was now on the ground in shambles. Taya's eyes widened dangerously. "AIDEN!" She screamed. She ran up to the remains of the building and tried to see if Aiden was seen, but nothing. She fell to her knees, sobbing, thinking that Aiden was dead now. Esamee and Kimberly went up to her and comforted her.

Marisol had tears in her eyes. "Marc? Aiden?" She gulped. "Kiyoshi?"

Takeo hugged her. "It will be alright, Mari."

Everyone was now mourning the loss of their friends and teammates in silence, except for Marisol and Taya's cries.

"What the hell is everyone crying about?!" Everyone's eyes widened and they turned to see…Aiden, Marc, and Kiyoshi, with all the digimon, on the other side of the broken building. Aiden laughed. "You guys are so dramatic."

Taya left her two best friends and ran up to him. Instead of hugging and kissing him like he thought she would, she punched his chest hard a couple times, tears streaming down her cheeks. Aiden smiled softly and let her let it all out on him, since it really didn't hurt him. After a couple of punches, she gave up and he pulled her to him. Taya cried harder, if that was even possible. "I thought you were…" She couldn't finish.

Aiden rubbed her back softly. "I would never leave you alone like that, Taya. I need to stick around and take care of you and our son." He comforted her.

Marisol ran up to her brother and boyfriend and hugged them both tightly. "Don't scare me like that!" She screamed in their ears.

"Aw, how sweet?" Once again, everyone turned and saw Amika standing on top of the remaining building. She had her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at the smaller group. "I hate sweet. Don't you, Ladybatmon?" She hinted to her partner that came up behind her.

Ladybatmon nodded. She flew up and attacked the smaller group. "Crimson Gale!"

Before the attack hit the kids, Lekismon and Sunflowmon got them out of the way, to the other team. Meteormon knew what he had to do. "Meteormon digivolved to…Monochromon!"

All the other devolved digimon glared. "Oh, rub it in why don't you?!" FlareRizamon yelled.

Monochromon rolled his eyes, but attacked. "Volcanic Strike!" He aimed it to Ladybatmon, but she dodge, not realizing it would hit directly to Amika! Everyone was on the edge now as the attack hit the evil teenage girl head on. Monochromon realized what just happened and turned to Marc. "I didn't mean to hit her, I swear!" He panicked. He felt really horrible and guilty.

Marc shook his head. "I know you didn't, Monochromon. Calm down."

Kiyoshi didn't admit it, but he was a little worried about his sister. Was she even alive? Marisol noticed this and hoped Amika was alright, for Kiyoshi's sake.

No one thought this would happen next.

The smoke cleared enough for them to see if Amika was still there…but what they saw…

Everyone gasped.

Marc shook his head in disbelief. "It…it can't be…how-"

"GranDracmon." Aiden spoke, pulling Taya behind him for her safety.

Everyone was frozen now. GranDracmon stood up, recovering from the attack that was blown on …him?

Kiyoshi was BEYOND confused. "What in the world is going on here? Where's Amika and who is that?"

Marisol didn't face him and continued to stare in fright at GranDracmon. "GranDracmon. He was the first enemy we thought. Chance gave his life to destroy him…"

Now it was Kimberly who was pissed off. Big sister mode, here we go! She stepped forward. "You mean to tell me that my younger brother gave up his young life to destroy this jerk of nature, yet the jerk of nature is still living?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" She lost it.

Marc went up to her. "Kimberly-"

"NO! Don't "Kimberly" me!" She screamed, pointing at GranDracmon. "He's going to pay for killing my brother! I'm going to get revenge! I will avenge my brother!"

GranDracmon laughed at her spunk. "So you're the Keeper Of Darkness' sister, eh? He was a traitor, who deserved what was coming to him."

Kimberly narrowed her eyes and pulled her sleeves on her shirt up. "Dude, you're gonna DIE today!" She tried to walk up to him, but Marc held her back. "Let me go, Marc! I will avenge my brother!" She struggled.

Marc struggled to keep her there. "Kimberly, stop! Revenge is not the answer!"

Kimberly wanted to kill him. "Marc, let me go!"

"No! I will not let you go!" Marc yelled. She stopped struggling and looked to him. "I know he killed Chance, but this isn't the way, Kim. It just isn't." Suddenly something went by them, fast. Marc regained himself and saw his sister and Lekismon running towards GranDracmon! "Marisol! Have you gone mad, girl?!" _–Why are all the women in my life INSANE?!?! I swear the only women in my family that is sane…is aunt Kari! Sometimes, she's barely all there! That's it! I'm never getting married!-_ He growled. "Marisol, you get your butt back here or else I'm gonna…do something!"

Marisol didn't listen. She was on Lekismon's shoulder, holding on to her tightly, but glaring daggers at GranDracmon. Lekismon attacked him. "Tear Arrow!"

GranDracmon countered with a swish of his arm, making the arrow disappear. "You thought that one attack would defeat me?" He mocked the poor teenage girl.

Kiyoshi would've helped his girlfriend, but right at the moment, he was beyond confused still. If he wasn't Amika, where was the real Amika?

Marc groaned. "Cant anything go as planned?!" He turned to the other digimon. "Attack him at once!" He looked to Monochromon. "Not you, Monochromon, you're our secret weapon." Monochromon nodded and stayed put.

The other digimon did as they were ordered to do. Lekismon saw them coming, so she moved her and Marisol out of the way, so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Burning Fist!"

"DJ Shooter!"

"Spiral Throw!"

"Power Metal!"

"Fira Bomb!"

"Flame Hit!"

"Sunshine Beam!"

"Crescent Moon!"

"Green Flare Breath!"

"Tiida Iya!"

"Dolphin Kick!"

"Thunder of the Kings!"

Marc smirked. "Time to end this baby! Monochromon, now!"

Monochromon nodded and attacked. "Volcanic Strike!"

GranDracmon fell to the hit, but tried to get back up again. Marisol was confused. "What is Marc planning?" She whispered to Kiyoshi. She was standing next to Kiyoshi now, because Lekismon dropped her off there before helping the others.

Kiyoshi shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea, Marisol. We just have to trust him on this."

When GranDracmon was trying to get back up, Marc took a deep breath. "NOW EVERYONE ATTACK TOGETHER!"

Everyone was beyond confused now, because they all had no idea what Marc was doing. Did he really think all these small attacks were enough to take GranDracmon down?

"Burning Fist!"

"DJ Shooter!"

"Spiral Throw!"

"Power Metal!"

"Fira Bomb!"

"Tear Arrow!"

"Flame Hit!"

"Sunshine Beam!"

"Crescent Moon!"

"Tiida Iya!"

"Green Flare Breath!"

"Pulse Blast!"

"Thunder Of The Kings!"

"Volcanic Strike!"

GranDracmon yelled back in pain. Marc had him right where they needed him. "Tackle Attacks! NOW!"

The digimon obeyed.

"Moon Night Kick!"

"Critical Strike!"

"Fire Blast!"

"Whirling Blade!"

"Slamming Attack!"

"Dolphin Kick!"

"Fira Claw!"

"Strike Bomber!"

"Gaoga Hound!"

"Rubber Fist!"

"Maul Attack!"

Marc looked to Gawappamon. "Use the best attack you got!" He winked.

Gawappamon nodded, then ran forward to face the beat up GranDracmon. "Confuse Dance!" Then he started dancing a really confusing and annoying dance routine. The digidestend laughed at the scene, but GranDracmon didn't find it funny. He was getting quite annoyed and slammed Gawappamon into the ground.

Marc's heart dropped, but it was for the best. "Dolphmon, Grizzlymon, and SunFlowmon! Do it!"

"Sunshine Beam!"

"Crescent Moon!"

"Pulse Blast!"

GranDracmon fell backwards. The poor digimon were exhausted, as was Marc, but they were almost there. "Come on, guys, a few more attacks!"

"Volcanic Strike!"

"Burning Fist!"

"DJ Shooter!"

"Spiral Throw!"

"Power Metal!"

"Fira Bomb!"

"Green Flare Breath!"

"Tear Arrow!"

"Flame Hit!"

"Sunshine Beam!"

"Crescent Moon!"

"Tiida Iya!"

"Pulse Blast!"

"Thunder Of The Kings!"

GranDracmon's eyes closed, everyone froze. Was it over? Many bright lights shown through the sky and came down around GranDracmon's unconscious body. Everyone was more confused, if that was even possible. "What is going on?" Takeo yelled out. He didn't get an answer though.

There were suddenly sixteen tall, strong looking different digimon around him. Marc, Marisol, Taya, and Aiden recognized a few. Marisol raised an eyebrow. "What's Mikemon doing there? And why is she so short?"

"Mari, I think that's all the Guardian Digimon!" Marc told her, still in awe of how magical the Guardian Digimon looked. The digimon held out a light orb in there hands and made it face each other. Then light wires shot out from them and went over GranDracmon. Then covered him._ –What's happening?-_ The wires over the evil digimon turned into a net to cover his whole body, which looked tough so GranDracmon couldn't escape. The Guardian Digimon looked satisfied. "Hey, what are you going to do with him?" Marc asked, pointing to GranDracmon.

His Guardian Digimon looked to him and gave a smile. "Marc, you have changed greatly. Your leader skills have improved more than you can ever imagine and you have also become a great friend to your teammates. I told you so." Grademon smirked.

Marc crossed his arms. "Oh, leave me alone!"

Mikemon smiled to Marisol. "You've been so strong though this whole transition with Chance's death, not to mention others, but you've made it and helped others. Stay like that, Marisol." Marisol gave a nod.

Metallifekuwgamon gave a thumb up to Aiden. "Nice work, Aiden."

Apemon calmly nodded to Taya. "Mature and strong, I hope you will remain that way forever, Taya."

The others were kind of confused on what was happening, but shrugged it off.

"We're putting GranDracmon into a strong, unbreakable prison, where he will remain for all eternity. He'll never be free again." Grademon explained to the digidestend. "You, digidestend have done your jobs and life purpose, but unfortunately your journey has to end here."

Everyone's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Esamee asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry to say, but the digital world is safe and we no longer need your help. You have been overly appreciated and we are grateful for all you have done for our world." Grademon explained.

Mikemon got a grim look. "That also means…you can't ever come to the digital world or see your digimon partners again, but you can when the new generation of digidestend comes along, which should be around twelve years or so from now. If you guys know what I mean?" She winked.

Everyone felt like the sky was falling and the whole world fell apart. "Twelve years?" Taya sighed. "That long till I see Penguinmon again?"

"That's so unfair!" Kimberly screamed suddenly.

Grademon sighed. "I understand. Yes, it's quite unfair, but its how this has been done for many, many years. Now please, say your good-byes and we'll be on our way. Don't take too long though; GranDracmon could awaken at any time."

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to update, it's just I had this done before, but I didn't like it. I felt th****at it wasn't big enough before, I hope you like it! The ****next chapter is**** all the good-byes and all that jazz, alright? I'll start that right now and probably have it up by tomorrow night!**** Also, somewhat of the whole Amika thing will be revealed in the next/last chapter as well! Yay!**** Later!**

**Please review, I don't care if you're nice anymore.**

**_-Digidestend Angel-_**


	41. Not Our Last Goodbye

**OMG!!!! It's finally here! The ****last chapter**** to Puzzle Pieces!!!!!! How could this have happened? ****Seems like only yesterday that I started the sequel to Third Time Around.**** Oh well, stories have to come to an end some day, right? **

**Sorry about the late update, but it's the last chapter!!! It had to be absolutely perfect, right?! Of course I'm right!!! Well, enjoy this chapter and I hope you like it! Review!!!!!!! Okay? Okay? Okay. Later, ya'll!**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer :****:: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

_I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY __CAUSE__ I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!__Thank you..._

**tc \l1 "_I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!_****_Thank you..._**

**_Ages_**

_**Davis, Kari, T.K., and ****Willis :****:: 32**_

_**Cody :****:: 30**_

_**Ken and ****Yolei :****:: 33**_

_**Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and ****Matt :****:: 35**_

_**Joe :****:: 36**_

**_Their KIDS:_**

_**Kimberly :****:: 16 and 11****th**** grade**_

**_Jomei was 16_**

_**Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and ****Esamee :****:: 16 and 10****th**** grade**_

_**Amika :****:: 16**_

**_Chance was 15_**

**_Maro was 14_**

_**Kannon, Marisol (Mari), Takeo, Willis Jr, and ****Kiyoshi :****:: 14 and 8****th**** grade**_

_**Bridget :****:: 12 and 6****th**** grade**_

_**Kyle, Nikko, and Micah (Mic****:: 9 and 4****th**** grade**_

_**Kira :****:: 8 and 3****rd**** grade**_

_**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to ****who****, so I will gladly help you all out!**_

_**Ishida ****family :****:: Matt, Marc, Marisol, Micah.**_

_**Takashi ****family :****:: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, Matthew (2), Taichi, (2), Kanaye and Sakura.**_

_**Kamyia ****family :****:: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo (2).**_

_**Izumi ****family :****:: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance(deceased), Kyle, and May (2).**_

_**Ichijouji ****family :****:: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**_

_**Kido ****family :****:: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei(deceased), and Nikko.**_

_**Hido ****family :****:: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**_

_**Motomiya ****family :****:: Davis and Maro (deceased)...now with foster child Kiyoshi**_

_**Thompson ****family :****:: Willis, Sarah, and Willis Jr. **_

_**I will ****Also**** help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**_

_**Marc and ****Gotsumon****Courage**** ::: Red Digivice ::: ****Fire**** ::: Grademon (Guardian)**_

_**Marisol and ****Lunamon****Peace**** ::: White Digivice ::: ****Absorber**** ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**_

_**Aiden and ****Candlemon****Light**** ::: Blue Digivice ::: ****Wind**** ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**_

_**Takeo and ****Gaomon****Life**** ::: Yellow Digivice ::: ****Metal**_

_**Esamee and ****Kamemon****Sincerity**** ::: Sky Blue Digivice ::: ****Strength**_

_**Dishi and ****ToyAgumon****Knowledge**** ::: Green Digivice ::: ****Lightning**_

_**Taya and ****Penguinmon****Harmony**** ::: Pink Digivice ::: ****Mist**** ::: Apemon (Guardian)**_

_**Kannon and ****Dorumon****Loyalty**** ::: Forest Green Digivice ::: ****Darkness**_

_**Micah and ****Labramon****Hope**** ::: Gold Digivice ::: ****Force Pressure**_

_**Kira and ****Bearmon****Trust**** ::: Light Purple Digivice ::: ****Earth**_

_**Bridget and ****Lalamon****Joy**** ::: Turquoise Digivice ::: ****Flight**_

_**Kiyoshi and ****Dracomon****Faith**** ::: Orange Digivice ::: ****Ice**_

_**Willis Jr. and ****Betamon****Truth**** ::: Lime Green Digivice ::: ****Water**_

_**Amika and ****Konekomon****Destiny**** ::: Pastel Purple ::: ****Life**_

**_Enjoy_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Puzzle Pieces_**

**_Last Chapter/ Chapter 41_**

**_Not Our Last Goodbye_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Marc_**

Marc and Gotsumon sat down away from the group at the construction site. They made sure no one could see them. Marc was trying to be strong and not to be upset here, but it was getting pretty hard. Gotsumon was his best friend and partner. Being separated from him was hard to imagine, if he couldn't even imagine it, then how could it really happen? He was just starting to get used to being a real, responsible leader, who never showed weakness, only when his siblings were in trouble. He was just starting to learn to be patient with Esamee…a little bit, but not that much. He was still learning to not get angered or to give up so easily, but Gotsumon was the one helping him and he probably didn't even know that.

When Marc found out that Gotsumon was under a control, not in charge of his own mind and body, made Marc more determined to save Gotsumon and the other digimon from their spell. Apparently his aunt Kari did that, not him. It still meant something when he digivolved to the next level from Champion. They were a strong team of two, but of course, wouldn't be anything without their friends or family.

How would these two survive twelve years without each other? Without the strong friendship and bond they have?

"Gotsumon."

"Yes, Marc?"

Marc looked to him for the first time since they left the group. "I can't wait for twelve years from now."

Gotsumon smiled. "Me neither, Marc! I promise to be stronger and the best than ever before!"

Marc laughed. "Gotsumon, you are already the best. You're obviously strong as well. Don't push yourself. Just watch over the other digimon. Also, see if you can figure out what's up with my dad's digimon, including the rest, because we still haven't figured that out."

Gotsumon nodded. "You bet, Marc! No worries! In twelve years, you'll know everything you need to know! I promise!"

Marc smiled and hugged his digimon. "Thanks for everything, Gotsumon. You're a true pal."

**_Marisol_**

Marisol did the same as Marc and took Lunamon away from the group, to talk privately. It was unfair to her. Why did she have to say good-bye to Lunamon, when she just got her back from being controlled? It didn't seem fair! Twelve years? It was crazy. Unfair. Wrong. Oh, god, it just plain sucked!

"Marisol?"

"Hm?"

"In twelve years, how old will you be?" Lunamon asked.

Marisol thought about it, and then got a little depressed when she figured out the answer. "I'll be twenty-six."

Lunamon's eyes widened a little. "Wow."

Marisol sighed. "That sounds like it will be too long away, Lunamon!" Tears came to her eyes. "What am I going to do without you? I just got you back from the darkness, but I don't want to leave you again!"

Lunamon took Marisol's hand. "Mari…it will be okay. You have Kiyoshi, Takeo, Kannon, Marc, and the rest of the gang to be there for you. I promise that we'll meet again in twelve years or at least the first chance we get, right?"

Marisol nodded. "Of course. I'm all over that idea!"

**_Aiden_**

Aiden took Candlemon away from the group as well, to be alone and to talk in private. Aiden thought the same thing as Marisol, that the whole thing was unfair and unreasonable. How could fate be so cruel on him? He just got Candlemon back from the dark side, but now he had to let him go again, but only this time for twelve years. How unfair.

"So, you had a baby boy, correct?"

Aiden looked wide eyed to Candlemon, who was smirking. "How did you find that one out?"

Candlemon chuckled. "Aiden, please. I am a lot smarter than I appear. Plus, I overheard Taya talking on the phone to her father. She said "how is my baby boy?" and it's obvious that the baby had to be yours, because you and Taya were meant for each other."

Aiden smiled. "Do you really think we are? Taya and I? I mean, sure we had a baby, but is that all that's keeping us together?"

Candlemon shook his head. "Of course not, Aiden. Don't doubt the love you and Taya have. Sure, you had a baby boy and that's obviously going to strengthen the relationship, but you two loved each other a lot before then, am I right?" Aiden nodded. "Okay, then. So don't even think for a moment that you and she were not meant to be together."

Aiden sighed. "You're right."

"Of course, I am, Aiden." He said in an obvious tone.

Aiden rolled his eyes, but softened. "Man, I'm going to miss you, bud."

Candlemon smiled. "Hey, don't get all mushy on me now, Aiden. We'll meet again in a decade or so."

"Seems so far away when you say it like that." Aiden said grimly.

"Oh, oops."

**_Taya_**

Penguinmon chuckled. "A baby?"

Taya groaned in annoyance. "For the fifth time, yes!"

…silence…but then…

"A baby?"

Taya crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Penguinmon. "You're getting me ticked off."

Penguinmon put his wings up in defense. "Down, young mother, down. Sorry, I am just so surprised."

Taya sighed. "Yeah, yeah, everybody keeps saying that. "I'm just so surprised at you, Taya" or they'll say "how shameful will your son be when he gets older". That's all I ever hear. At school, I'm either the cool mom or…" Tears threatened to fall. "Or I'm known as the school slut."

Penguinmon gasped. "Taya, that's mean! Who calls you that and why is Aiden allowing that?"

Taya shook her head. "Just some rude girls at school…and guys. Aiden doesn't know. I don't tell him."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Because he already has enough going on, since he has a job and school." Taya explains. "Aiden would just get angry and do something stupid if I told him. I'm so tired of being a burden on everyone."

Penguinmon frowned. "Taya, you can never be a burden on Aiden or me. Not your dad or anyone else on the team. You've never been a burden on me."

_-But you don't know that my dad has cancer that can't be cured…-_ Taya smiled. "Thanks for saying that."

"I mean it."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry. When your son becomes a digidestend in the long run, we'll see each other again, right?" Penguinmon asked.

Taya nodded. "Sure thing."

**_Dishi, Kannon, and Kira_**

Dishi, Kannon, and Kira decided to stay together on this one since things were probably going to get a little emotional for them and their digimon. Bearmon laid down on his stomach, and Kira sat against him on his side. Kannon sat on the ground, cross-legged, with Dorumon next to him, lying down. Dishi stayed standing, with his hands in his pants pockets. ToyAgumon sat on his buttocks, sighing tiredly.

Kannon chuckled suddenly. "Well, this is awkward."

Dishi rolled his eyes. "It wasn't until you just said that."

Kannon glared at him. "Shut up, Dishi! If you're just going to be mister gloom and doom, then shut up!"

Dishi glared back. "I'm a little ticked off, Kannon, that's why I'm acting like this." He tried not to yell.

Dorumon chuckled. "I'm going to miss you two always arguing over the stupidest things."

"HEY!"

Kira giggled from her spot, but then stopped. She wanted to cry, because she didn't want Bearmon to leave her. She had just gotten him back from the dark side. "Hey, Bearmon?" She whispered to him, so the others wouldn't hear.

Bearmon's ears perked up and he looked to Kira. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll be able to remember me twelve years from now?" She asked him.

Bearmon laughed. "Of course, I will, Kira!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry about anything, Kira." Bearmon told her. "I wish this wasn't happening." He sighed.

Kira frowned. "Me too." Then she smiled. "Hey, you never know! I might be able to see again the next time we meet. My mom told my dad that she did research and found out that I can have surgery to cure my blindness. My dad said it will have to wait till I'm older, but I can wait."

Bearmon smiled. "That's awesome, Kira! I was just wondering, how old will you be in twelve years?"

"I'll be around twenty or so." Kira asked. "I'll be old!" The two laughed.

Dishi and Kannon stopped their arguing when they heard Kira and Bearmon laughing, then smiled. "I guess we shouldn't be fighting at a time like this, huh?" Kannon scratched the back of his head.

Dishi shook his head. "No, we shouldn't. We should be saying goodbye to our digi-buddies."

ToyAgumon smiled brightly. "But Dishi, this isn't goodbye! It's a see ya later!"

"See ya later?" Dishi questioned.

"Duh!" Dorumon said. "We'll see each other again someday, when the babies become teens."

Kannon nodded positively. "You're right! When we meet again I'll be twenty-six and Dishi will be…uh…"

Dishi rolled his eyes. "I'll be twenty-eight, you dimwit." He muttered.

Kannon glared. "Quit being so smart, Dishi!"

ToyAgumon put a "hand" to his head and sighed. "They'll never change."

"As I was saying…" Dishi continued. "I'm going to miss you, ToyAgumon, but I know we'll meet again someday."

ToyAgumon smiled. "Same here, Dishi."

Kannon smirked to Dorumon. "I'm not like Dishi or Kira, I don't get all mushy and stuff."

Dorumon sighed in relief. "Oh, good! That would be embarrassing!"

Kannon laughed and gave Dorumon a quick hug. "Forget you, Dorumon!" He joked. "I'll miss you, dude."

Dorumon sighed, but smiled. "I'll miss you too, Kannon…but that mushy stuff never leaves this construction site." He threatened.

Kannon rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Sure thing."

**_Takeo and Willis Jr._**

Takeo sighed as he sat down on his bottom. "I'm so exhausted from today."

Willis Jr raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Yeah, I didn't see you guys out there fighting!" Betamon snapped.

"Worrying about everyone is hard work, you know?" Takeo countered.

The other three rolled their eyes. Gaomon chuckled. "I hope you never change, Takeo."

Takeo smiled. "Me neither! But really, I hope we see each other again, Gaomon." He tells his digimon partner.

"Of course we will, Takeo." Gaomon says. "Just make sure you take care of those siblings of yours, keep them safe from harm. Not to mention your nephew and cousin as well."

Takeo sighed heavily and nodded. "I think that having four younger siblings is going to be a pain in the butt when they get older."

Willis Jr smiled. "Better than being an only child." He says.

Takeo shrugged. "I guess."

"Is it lonely being an only child, Willis?" Betamon asks in a curious tone.

Willis Jr shrugs. "Sometimes, but when you have friends like I do, it doesn't get too lonely and depressing anymore."

Takeo faked pouted. "Aw, Willis, that is the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said." He sniffs to add some dramatic affect.

Willis Jr glares. "Oh, put a sock in it, Takeo!"

Betamon smiles. "I hope you never change also, Willis. You're cool and awesome just the way you are, so don't let anyone else tell you different."

Willis Jr nods. "No doubt about all that, Betamon. I'm my own person. Following the crowd is just lame."

Takeo laughs. "Now who's being dramatic?"

**_Esamee and Kimberly_**

"My dad is making check out some colleges here in Japan, so I'll be close to home." Kimberly explains to Coronamon. "So when the babies turn to their teen years and become digidestend, I'll be one of the first ones to know."

Coronamon smiled. "Good, because I hate the thought of waiting more than twelve years! Do you think you and Esamee will already be married and have kids?" He asks both girls.

Esamee's eyes widened. "Have you gone coo-coo bananas?! Never am I going to have kids!"

Kimberly put her hands on her hips. "And why not? I want to be an aunt!"

Esamee put her hands up in defense. "Sorry, auntie Kimmy, but the thought of gaining all that weight is scary and makes me want to puke!"

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "You weigh like 100 pounds and you're 5' 5''. You can't gain too much when you're pregnant and afterwards. Wont Dishi want to have kids when you two get married?" She smirks.

Esamee sighed dreamily. "I don't know. Dishi was talking about going to college to start his own computer company- WAIT A MINUTE!" She had fire in her eyes and she pointed to Kimberly. "You tricked me, you're so evil!"

"Dishi and Esamee sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Kamemon starts singing.

Esamee raises her eyebrows. "Who in the world taught you that?! And I already told you, I'm not going to have kids!"

Kamemon blinked. "Bridget taught it to me."

Esamee clenched her fist. "Bridget." She growled out.

Kamemon chuckled. "Esamee, I hope you never change your personality. It's what makes you who you are. You shouldn't go back to being rude and obnoxious, but stay like you are. Speak your mind. Be outgoing. Also, stay with Dishi…you two make a cute couple."

Esamee gets the dreamy look again. "Do you really think so?"

Kamemon smiles. "I know so."

Esamee then gets tears and hugs Kamemon tightly. "I'M GOING TO MISS YOUSO MUCH!!!!"

Kamemon gasped for air. "I…can't…BREATHE!"

Esamee releases him and wipes the tears away. "Sorry about that."

Kimberly rolls her eyes and turns to Coronamon. "I was never like that, was I?" She asks.

Coronamon shakes his head. "No, never." Then he gets serious. "Kimberly, I know the last time we had a battle like this…it was difficult for you in so many ways…"

Kimberly nods. "I know it was, I lost my brother, but that's okay, I guess. I finally understand that he did it for me, my family, the team…both worlds…Chance was a true hero."

Coronamon nods. "Yes, he was. Kimberly, you're so strong, please stay like that."

Kimberly giggles. "Of course, I will! I will never be the damsel in this lifetime!"

**_Kiyoshi_**

Kiyoshi and Coredramon weren't being like the others and relaxing, not even close. They were currently looking through the wreckage of the fallen unfinished building. Kiyoshi sits down after a while, putting his face in his hands, sighing. "If that wasn't Amika…where is my real sister?"

Coredramon sits down next to him. "Who knows? You never know, Kiyoshi. Amika could be out there somewhere…sure, she's probably confused about life, but she's alive."

Kiyoshi nodded. "I know she's alive, I can feel it, but…I just wish I could see her again, talk to her."

Coredramon nodded. "I know you are, Kiyoshi. You will meet her one day. I know you will."

Kiyoshi sighed. "I hope so. Maybe before I see you again."

Coredramon sighed grimly. "I don't want to leave you, Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi swung an arm over Coredramon. "Don't worry, Coredramon. Be strong. This is the beginning, not the end. Think of this as a second chance."

Coredramon nodded. "You're absolutely right, Kiyoshi."

"Digimon! We must be off, GranDracmon could wake up soon!" They heard Grademon yell from the clearing.

Kiyoshi sighed and looked to Coredramon. "You ready?"

"No, but do we have a choice?" Kiyoshi shook his head sadly. "I thought so. Let's go."

The two walked down to the clearing, where all the guardian digimon were, with the tied up GranDracmon. Everyone else came as well. They all burst into tears, hugging their digimon tightly.

"I'll miss you, Lalamon!" Bridget cried, hugging Lalamon close.

Micah hugged Labramon around the next. "You be good, boy, kay?" He sniffled.

Kyle and Nikko were also hugging their digimon, crying.

Grademon sighed deeply. "We have to leave now, fellow digimon." He opened a portal behind him. "Let's be off." The guardian digimon grabbed GranDracmon's unconscious body and went through the portal, Grademon stayed behind to make sure every digimon got in.

Bridget, Nikko, Kyle, Micah, and Kira let their digimon go. Lalamon, Leormon, Kudamon, Labramon, and Bearmon waved goodbye to them, then went through the portal.

Kiyoshi watched Coredramon go into the portal grimly as he stood next to Marisol. Poor Marisol let Lunamon go shakily and watched Lunamon go into the portal along with Gaomon, Betamon, and Dorumon. Kiyoshi held her, when she began crying harder.

Esamee released Kamemon (after Dishi yanked her off) and watched Kamemon and ToyAgumon go into the portal. Dishi hugged her tightly. "It will be alright, Esamee…"

Kimberly waved goodbye to Coronamon, who went into the portal after Penguinmon. Taya laid her head on Aiden's shoulder, who yelled out a goodbye to Candlemon. "We'll tell Maro all about you guys, I promise!"

Marc looked to Gotsumon, who stood in front of him. "See you in twelve years, buddy." He shook hands with Gotsumon, but then they pulled each other into a quick, meaningful hug. When they released, Gotsumon went through the portal.

Grademon looked back to every digidestend, then stopped at Marc. "You protect those future digidestend with your life, Marc Ishida." He warns him. "Good luck. We'll meet again." Then disappeared into the portal, then the portal disappeared.

Marc looked up at the sky and smiled. "This is who I am. I know that now." He smiled. "I'm Marc Ishida. Third Leader of The Digidestend. I owe it to you guys…Jomei…Maro…Chance…I owe it all to you."

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

_**If you didn't get that last part, that's okay! You'll get it in the sequel! ****Which, I may add, has ten chapters finished already!**** BUT the story will not be put up until March 1! Kay? Keep Puzzle Pieces on your alert, because when I put Flowers Are ****Blooming**** (the sequel) up, I'll tell you all on Puzzle Pieces, so you will know and not miss a thing! **_

**_IT'S FINISHED, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_**

**_-------------------------------_**

**_Thank you to everyone who helped me…especially:::_**

_**ARayOfHope**** (Thank you for assisting me on the sequel to this one!)**_

_**Lord ****Pata**** (Thank you for your offers of helping!)**_

**_Charlotte 881 (Thank you for reviewing almost every chapter!)_**

_**Melodyz**** (Thanks for reviewing! Keep up the awesome work on your story!)**_

_**Depthmon**** (Thanks for reviewing! By the way…you ask a lot of questions…****lol**_

_**Ally ****The**** Bat (Thank you for all your help and letting me borrow Kiyoshi, Amika, and Konekomon!)**_

**_Sugar Sprite (Thanks for reviewing every chapter!)_**

**_Summergirl54 (Thanks for reviewing!)_**

_**Revilo**** (Thank you for reviewing!)**_

_**Patamon**** 32 (Thank you for reviewing!)**_

**_The Illusionist (Thank you so much for reviewing!)_**

_**Rubberman**** (Thanks for all those reviews! You're the one who got Third Time ****Around**** it's 300 reviews that I was hoping for! Not to mention Puzzle Pieces with its reviews! You're a life saver! I hope you'll do the same with Flowers Are ****Blooming**_

_**Firewallgirl**** (Thanks for your review!)**_

**_Moonlight (Thanks for your review as well!)_**

_**Abnoxious**** Blonde (Thanks for reviewing almost on every chapter and love the name by the way)**_

**_And if I forgot anyone…sorry! Thank you so much! _**

**_----------------------------------------_**

**_Thanks again and I hoped you enjoyed my story! Later, ya'll!_**

**_-Digidestend Angel-_**


End file.
